Tekken : Live For Revenge
by NatsuXIII
Summary: Haine, colère, vengeance. Tels sont les sentiments propres à chaque Mishima. Mais en sera-t-il de même pour le dernier héritier de cette maudite famille? Ou sera-t-il guidé par les valeurs inculquées par sa mère, Jun Kazama?
1. Le poid du passé  1ère partie

**Mishima-Kazama Story : Live for Revenge.**

**Partie 1 : Vers le passé – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3**

Chapitre 1 : Le poids du passé. (_1ère partie_)

Il faisait un temps somptueux sur Yakushima, le soleil était éclatant, il n'y avait presque aucun nuage dans le ciel, mais une brise d'air frais demeurait cependant, permettant de mieux supporter la chaleur de cette fin d'été. Jun Kazama, vêtue de sa magnifique robe blanche comprit que cette journée était idéale pour se promener dans la grande forêt, à quelques pas de sa maison. C'était ici le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri des Mishimas et de Devil, de ce cauchemar lointain. Elle vit un arbre au pied duquel elle allait pouvoir s'installait tranquillement pour finir de lire le livre qu'elle avait commençait. Une fois assise, plusieurs animaux vinrent à ses côtés, ils ne la craignaient pas, après tout cette femme ressemblait à un ange. Il lui arrivait de s'adressait à eux comme elle le ferait avec des personnes normales.

- « C'est une magnifique journée n'est-ce pas ? Rien de tel pour lire un roman et se plonger dans un monde imaginaire » Leur fit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de leur part évidemment, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir leur parler. Depuis qu'elle s'était isolée à Yakushima, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler, à part son fils et quelques villageois qui habitaient bien plus loin. Parfois, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Elle se demandait comment se portait le Dojo des Kazamas à Osaka, si sa famille allait bien... C'est toi qui a voulu de cette vie, lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, elle avait choisi cette vie, pour le bien-être de son fils. Mais combien de temps cette vie de paix allait-elle durer?

- « Le passé fini toujours par nous rattraper... » songea-t-elle tristement. Elle se mit alors à penser à cette terrible nuit où elle dut affronter le mal incarné pour sauvé l'âme de son fils.

* * *

_* Flashback*_

_C'était une nuit calme malgré tout le remue ménage qu'avait provoquer la finale du 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Heihachi avait vaincu son fils et par la même occasion fait main basse sur la Mishima Zaibatsu. Jun avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle quittait le dojo où elle avait logeait pendant toute la durée du tournoi, elle sentit une présence maléfique l'approcher. C'est alors qu'elle vit une brume violette face à elle, qui avait une forme à la fois fantomatique, à la fois humaine. Seuls les yeux cramoisis de la chose paraissaient bien réels et vivants._

_- « Tu es...Devil ? Que fais-tu ici? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »_

_Le Diable émit un rire machiavélique. Il lévitait dans les airs grâce à ses ailes et était entouré par une aura sombre, qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'abomination continuait de fixer Jun comme s'il était le prédateur et elle sa proie. _

_- « Tu devais bien te douter que nous allions nous revoir ma chère Jun... »_

_Sa seule présence avait suffit à faire fuir l'ensemble des animaux et autres êtres vivants qui s'avéraient être dans les environs. D'ailleurs, si Jun avait pu, elle en aurait fait de même, sans aucun doute._

_Alors qu'elle fit un pas sur sa droite pour tenter de trouver un échappatoire, le démon lui barra aussitôt le chemin, bien décidé à passer un moment « délicieux » avec la tendre Jun. En tout cas, __c'était ce que son sourire sadique semblait vouloir dire._

_- « Allons Jun, tu veux déjà partir? Pourquoi ne pas rester avec moi, hum? Je pensais que ma compagnie t'était agréable. Pendant tout le tournoi, tu n'as cessé de vouloir te rapprocher de moi..._

_-Tais-toi Devil ! Ce que j'essayais de faire, c'était de protéger Kazuya de ton emprise ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Tu l'as poussé à accomplir cette ignoble vengeance dans le seul but de te nourrir de son âme! Tu n'es...Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » Fit Jun d'un air dégoûté._

_- « Je ne suis pas le mal incarné pour rien, hahaha » Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le Diable, qui se délectait de chaque insulte que pouvait proférer un mortel à son égard. « Et puis, sois réaliste. Jamais tu n'aurais pu empêcher Kazuya d'assouvir son désir de vengeance, jamais. Cet homme était assoiffé de pouvoir, il en voulait toujours plus. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'avais choisi._

_-Sans toi, peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir ! _

_-Tu crois ça? Oh non bien au contraire. Et puis, la réelle coupable ici, c'est toi. _

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-Vous les Kazamas, vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous opposer à moi, et ceux depuis des siècles déjà, mais il y a longtemps que je n'avais eu à faire à une créature aussi...pure que toi. » Emit Devil avec dédain. _

_Les Kazamas le répugnait à un point. Et il semblerait que Jun n'était pas la première qu'il avait affronté. Seulement, il s'abstint d'en dire plus._

_- « A cause de toi, mon emprise sur Kazuya a été affaibli, juste avant qu'il n'affronte son père et c'est ce qui a causé sa perte!_

_-Non, tu mens ! Je..._

_-Tu as des comptes à rendre Jun Kazama! » L'a coupa-t-il violemment de sa voix abyssal, faisant trembler la jeune femme. « Il va falloir payer pour cela. Car à cause de toi, mes plans ont faillit tomber à l'eau et ce pour toujours..._

_- « Que comptes-tu faire? » Demanda Jun, en tentant de masquer la peur dans sa voix._

_- « Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Il me faut un nouveau corps pour exister pleinement désormais... Kazuya était pourtant un hôte parfait... » Le Diable prit comme un air nostalgique, il semblait regretter la perte de Kazuya. Grâce à cet homme, Devil avait presque réussi à atteindre ses desseins, cependant tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et il lui fallait revoir ses plans de domination du monde. Heureusement pour lui (et malheureusement pour Jun) il avait prévu cette éventualité et avait une idée en tête. « Mais ce n'est pas grave car quelque chose me dit que son enfant sera parfait pour le remplacer._

_-Quoi ? » fit Jun. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, comment Devil était-il au courant pour son fils à naitre. Et il voulait posséder son âme en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du monstre quand il vit le regard horrifié de Jun._

_- « Cet enfant est à moi. Donne le moi et je t'épargnerai, du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement._

_-Jamais ! Tu ne feras pas subir à mon fils ce que tu as fait subir à Kazuya ! _

_-C'est un honneur que je t'accorde pourtant. Ton fils dominera le monde grâce à moi..._

_-Non ! » Hurla t-elle de toute ses forces. Cette enfant qui était encore dans son ventre, elle le chérissait, elle était prête à tout pour le protéger, absolument à tout. Elle savait qu'il avait un grand avenir, un rôle à jouer dans le destin de l'humanité, il n'était donc pas question de laisser Devil s'introduire dans son corps._

_- « Cet enfant sera avant tout un Kazama ! » Cria Jun en se mettant en position de combat._

_- « Le sang des Mishimas sera plus fort crois-moi...Huhuhu. Et puis, en m'emparant de lui, le sang des Kazama sera à tout jamais damné ! Ainsi plus rien ne m'arrêtera et j'obtiendrai enfin ma vengeance sur votre maudit clan._

_-C'est ce que tu crois ! »_

_S'engagea alors un rude combat où Jun se battait en tant que mère pour sauver l'âme de son fils, elle mit toute sa force et tout son courage dans les coups qu'elle portait à Devil. Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire, grâce à ses pouvoir de télékinésie il parvenait à repousser les attaques de Jun. Cependant il n'était pas question pour elle d'abandonner, faisant appel à ses dernières force et à son sang de Kazama, elle passa outre les pouvoirs psychiques de Devil et lui porta un coup fatal. Celui-ci n'ayant plus d'hôte, ne pouvait utiliser toutes ses capacités et dû abandonner face à la puissance du sang de Kazama._

_- « Très bien Jun Kazama, tu as peut-être gagné aujourd'hui, mais sache que le diable ne meurt jamais. Je reviendrai chercher ton précieux fils, il ne m'échappera pas. Je reviendrai au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement. Et jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, tu vivras dans la peur, la crainte de perdre ton enfant. Hahahahaha ! » Et sur ces paroles, Devil disparut de la vue de Jun._

_*Fin du Flashback * _

* * *

Jun se réveilla brusquement. Elle était toujours au pied de l'arbre, elle s'était endormie en lisant son livre.

- « Maman, maman ! » fit une voix au loin. C'était le jeune Jin qui courrait vers sa mère. Il était vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc. Il était tout souriant.

- « Qu'y-a-t-il mon chéri ?

-Rien de spécial, je me demandais où tu étais passée, ça fait des heures que tu es partie de la maison. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Oh, et bien comme tu vois j'ai voulu profiter du beau temps. »

Elle resta un moment contempler son fils qui venait tout juste d'avoir 15 ans. Plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père, du moins physiquement. Il tenait plutôt d'elle pour ce qui est du caractère. Tout ce que Jun espérait, c'est que Jin ne suive jamais les traces de Kazuya. Elle voulait qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bon. Cependant, elle savait que Devil rodait toujours, attendant l'occasion pour s'en prendre à son fils. Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Qui plus est, elle avait ressentit une présence maléfique il y a de ça quelques jours, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas Devil. Non, cette présence, elle en avait après elle. Elle sentait que ses jours étaient en danger, qu'elle n'en avait plus pour bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi, ce lourd passé qu'elle avait derrière elle, elle se devait de le révéler à Jin. Même si ça allait être difficile pour lui d'entendre les origines de sa naissance, c'était son devoir de mère de dire toute la vérité à son fils.

- « Jin, viens là s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle...

-A quel sujet?

-C'est à propos de ton père. »

Jin n'en revenait pas, c'était la l'une des premières fois que Jun parlait de son père. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'est qu'il était un prodigieux combattant et qu'il était mort peu de temps avant sa naissance.

- « Ton père s'appelait Kazuya Mishima. Il était le fils de Heihachi Mishima, l'actuel leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu. »

Kazuya Mishima, Jin avait déjà entendu parler de cet homme, décrit comme étant un tyran sans pitié, un homme sans cœur , qui tuait tous ceux qui se dressait sur son chemin. C'est pas possible, pensa Jin, comment ce Kazuya peut-il être mon père. Un sentiment d'angoisse commençait à s'emparer de Jin, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et ce n'était que le début...

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, mais ce n'est pas tout Jin. Ton père a passé un pacte avec un démon, le diable en personne, pour pouvoir se venger de son père qui l'avait jeté d'une falaise alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Kazuya était rongé par le mal, il s'était tourné vers les ténèbres afin d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir.

-Tu veux dire que mon père était le diable ?

-Non Jin ! Ton père était une personne comme toi et moi seulement vois-tu, il s'est laissé dominé par son démon. Mais je sais que si les choses avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas été obsédé par sa vengeance, il aurait pu être un homme bon. J'ai longtemps essayé de le détourner de cette voie, cependant je n'ai rien pu faire... » Jun prit alors un air triste. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le sauver de Devil et de son père.

- « C'est pas croyable, » fit le pauvre Jin complètement dépassé par ce que lui disait la belle Jun. Ce qu'elle lui disait sortait complètement de l'ordinaire, et si ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui raconté tout ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

- « Ton père a par la suite été tué par ton grand-père. C'est alors que Devil est venu à ma rencontre. Il voulait prendre possession de mon futur enfant.

-M-Moi?

-Oui...J'ai lutté de toute mes forces pour pouvoir contre-carrer ses plans et j'ai réussi, malheureusement, je ne suis pas parvenue a m'en débarrasser définitivement. Devil est toujours en vie...et il se pourrait qu'il vienne un jour ou l'autre à ta rencontre. »

Jin était maintenant terrorisé, l'incarnation du mal en avait après lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait été un garçon de 15 ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il pensait être comme les autres. Mais désormais, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Jun pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de son fils. Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'était préparé à ce moment où elle dirait toute la vérité à Jin, mais c'était encore plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

- « Jin, je ne dis pas ça pour t'effrayer, loin de moi cette idée, mais il faut que tu connaisses la vérité. Je t'ai élevé depuis tout ce temps pour te préparer à ce jour. Tu es devenu un jeune homme fort et courageux, je t'ai inculqué tout ce que je savais, et sache que je suis très fière de toi. »

Jun avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était comme si elle faisait déjà ses adieux à son fils, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans ce monde, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il lui restait une dernière chose à lui révéler cependant.

- « Récemment, j'ai senti un esprit maléfique qui rodait non loin d'ici. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de Devil mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cette puissance, elle en a après moi. Alors écoute moi bien Jin, quoiqu'il m'arrive, je veux que tu ailles chez ton grand-père, il t'élèvera et et te formera au karaté des Mishimas. Cela te rendra plus fort et te permettra de faire face à Devil.

-Quoi ? Non maman, je veux rester ici avec toi! Nous allons combattre cette chose tout les deux, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal ! » Le jeune homme était désemparé, il n'étais pas question pour lui d'abandonner sa mère.

- « Non Jin surtout pas ! Je t'en supplie, fais ce que je te dis! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que tout ça est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois continuer à vivre, même si je ne suis plus là. Il te reste encore pleins de belles choses à vivre, crois-moi. » La voix de Jun était tremblante, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Mais elle devait se reprendre et être forte, pour son fils.

- «Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, tu es la seule qui compte et ... »

Jun serra alors son fils sanglotant contre elle.

- « Tu y arriveras, car tu es mon fils. Tu dois garder la foi. La vie d'un homme est toujours faite d'imprévus et de moments difficiles, cependant , ce sont ces expériences qui lui permettent de grandir et de bâtir son avenir. Tu traverseras des moments douloureux au cours de ton existence, mais tu te dois de les surmonter et de continuer d'avancer. C'est ça être fort.» C'était là l'un des derniers enseignements que Jun pouvait donner à son enfant.

- « Et une dernière chose Jin, ne te tournes jamais vers les ténèbres,tu m'entends ? Ne laisse jamais la haine te contrôler. Promet-le-moi. »

Jin n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais il acquiesça. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aujourd'hui avait été dur à encaisser. Il savait maintenant qu'il était l'héritier des Mishimas, cette famille maudite. Il en voulait à son père pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère...Il venait de prendre conscience du passé qui hanté sa mère depuis si longtemps et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Mais il devait se montrer fort, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Il se fit également une promesse à lui même: protéger sa mère quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Personne ne lui enlèverait l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, personne !


	2. Le poid du passé 2ème partie

**Partie 1 : Vers le passé – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3**

Chapitre 1 : Le poids du passé. (2ème partie)

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent...

Contrairement aux jours passés, le temps s'était bien couvert, laissant place à une pluie presque torrentielle.

Jin resta contemplait la pluie, accoudé à la fenêtre, pendant que sa mère préparait le repas.

- « Jin ne fait pas cette tête chéri. Les beaux jours reviendront. Et plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-J'espère...Avec un temps pareil on ne peut même pas mettre le nez dehors.

-Cesse de bouder et viens m'aider à mettre la table plutôt. » Lui fit Jun d'un air complaisant.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, mais son visage semblait toujours songeur. Depuis que sa mère lui avait dit la vérité au sujet de son passé, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Une sorte de distance, de malaise s'étaient installé entre eux. Jin aimait toujours sa mère bien sûr, mais il avait du mal à accepter ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt. La vérité était difficile à avaler.

Cela semblait le tourmenter.

Jun avait bien sur remarquer tout cela, elle pensait juste qu'il fallait un peu de temps à son fils pour se faire à l'idée d'être le fils de Kazuya, autrefois possédé par Devil. Peut-être qu'en parler permettrait à l'adolescent d'aller mieux.

- « Jin, est-ce que tu vas bien? Je te sens distant ces temps-ci.

-Non, non. Ce n'est rien.»

Jun resta regarder son fils, elle savait quand il mentait. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui en parler?

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à ajouter quoique ce soit, elle se reconcentra sur sa cuisine. Alors qu'elle était en train de chercher une louche dans les placards, Jin lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

- « J'ai rêvé de lui...

-De qui ?

-...Kazuya. »

Jun s'était quelque peu douté de la réponse, ce qu'elle appréhendait, c'est ce que Jin allait ajouter.

- « Continue.

-Je ne voyais pas clairement son visage, il était en partie caché dans l'ombre, mais je sais que c'était lui. Il restait là à me fixer continuellement, avec ces yeux...Ces yeux injectés de sang. On aurait dit qu'il voulait... » Jin hésita un instant, il se doutait que ses paroles ne feraient pas plaisir à sa mère seulement, il se devait de le dire. Probablement voulait-il qu'elle le rassure. « On aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer. »

Jun parut stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Kazuya devienne une source de cauchemars pour son fils.

- « Jin, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Tu dois oublier ça.

-Même si ca fait plusieurs nuit qu'il m'apparait en rêve? Et toujours avec ces yeux rouges. Comme s'il était porteur du mal, ou devrais-je dire, comme s'il était possédé par le Diable.

-C'est parce que ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour t'a sans doute affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'est normal Jin. Mais il ne faut pas que tu ais cette image là de ton père. Ce n'était pas Devil. C'était un homme avant tout.

-Oui mais...

-Je comprend que tout cela t'inquiète cependant, tu ne sais rien de lui et c'est ça qui t'inquiète le plus. Je ne veux pas que tu le haïsses à cause de ces mauvais rêves que tu fais. Sache que j'ai eu confiance en cet homme car à mes yeux, même s'il était possédé par le mal, il y avait du bon en lui, j'en suis sûre.

- ...

-Et si tu as des questions pose les. Tu as le droit d'en savoir plus sur lui. C'était ton père après tout.

-Je ne le considère pas ainsi. Je ne le connais pas et je ne le connaitrai jamais alors à quoi bon... » Reprit Jin d'un ton froid.

- « Jin ! » Jun fut quelque peu outrée par les paroles de Jin.

Kazuya n'avait jamais été présent, mais il restait son père malgré tout et il devait l'accepter. Seulement le jeune Kazama ne n'entendait pas de cette oreille et maudissait son père pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère par le passé.

- « Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Pourquoi je m'intéresserais à lui? Tout le monde parle de lui comme si il était un monstre! Je sais ce qu'il a fait à des innocents durant le 2ème tournoi ! Je ne veux pas être assimilé à lui, maman ! Tu entends, je ne veux pas ! » Émit le garçon en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings.

- « Non Jin tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a 20 ans ! Tu ne connais pas Kazuya! Lui aussi portait un lourd passé sur ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour pactiser avec le Diable ! » La voix de Jin devint subitement plus sombre, au point d'en inquiéter Jun, qui ne reconnaissait pas son fils ce soir.

Il était différent de d'habitude. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce qu'il avait appris il y a peu avait de quoi le déboussoler. Elle savait qu'il avait peur pour elle comme pour lui.

La colère de Jin ne cessait d'augmenter , d'autant plus que les paroles qu'avait prononcé sa mère il y a quelques jours revinrent le hanté, ravivant le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'empoignait chaque jour depuis ces révélations.

_« C'est alors que Devil est venu à ma rencontre. Il voulait prendre possession de mon futur enfant. »_

- « Pourquoi... »murmura-t-il.

_« Devil est toujours en vie... »_

_-_ « Pourquoi...

-Jin? » S'inquiéta Jun, qui restait là tête baissée, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage.

_« il se pourrait qu'il vienne un jour ou l'autre à ta rencontre. » _

- »POURQUOI est-ce que c'est à moi d'en payer le prix fort? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois payer pour les erreurs qu'IL a commise? » Hurla-t-il en frappant son poing contre la table.

- Jin, je t'en prie... »

Jun s'approcha de lui pour tenter de le calmer.

- « ...Il n'a jamais su que j'existais en plus !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute Jin ! Il est mort avant ta naissance ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il allait avoir un fils?

-Tu aurais du le lui dire ! » Cria Jin.

Jun fut surprise par les propos de son fils, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il se comportait ainsi envers elle. D'ailleurs ce dernier savait qu'il avait été un peu loin. Sa mère n'était qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire après tout.

Mais, tant qu'à avoir cette discussion, autant allait jusqu'au bout.

- « ...Tu ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, hein? »

Jun avait l'impression de s'être fait poignarder. Mais elle s'y était attendue. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tant redouté ce moment où elle dirait la vérité à Jin au sujet de son père.

- « Jin...C'est plus compliqué que ça. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se justifier du mieux qu'elle pouvait auprès de son fils.

- « J'aurais fini par le lui dire, seulement je préférais que le tournoi se termine avant cela. Il n'était pas question que je te mêle à tout ça. De plus, Kazuya était obsédé par sa vengeance et tant qu'il n'aurait pas affronté son père, rien n'aurait pu le dériver de cette voie. »

Elle s'approcha de son fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Je voulais te protéger avant tout. Je ne savais pas comment Kazuya aurait réagit en apprenant cela car à l'époque, il était en grande partie sous l'emprise du démon et je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire si je le lui disais. Je te demande pardon Jin. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ton bien-être.»

Jin vit le regard attristé de Jun, les yeux presque remplis de larmes, et la serra dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé après elle de la sorte.

- « C'est moi qui m'excuse maman. Je n'avais pas à crier de la sorte. Ce n'est pas de ta faute en plus, c'est de la sienne.

-Allons Jin, je sais bien que toutes ces révélations au sujet de ton père sont douloureuses pour toi...

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui a été le plus difficile à entendre.

-Je sais où tu vas en venir.

-Je supporterai pas de te perdre maman. Nous devons combattre cette force maléfique !

-Non Jin ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu te battes face à cette chose ! Et tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour ça! Alors tu iras chez ton grand-père comme nous l'avons convenu. Tu dois faire ce que je te dis.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de fuir pendant que toi tu affronteras cette force!

-Si je le fais c'est parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon fils et je ne veux pas que tu sois tué ni même blessé par ma faute. C'est mon rôle de mère de te protéger après tout.

-Et moi? Je n'ai pas le droit de te protéger alors?

-Pas si tu es certain d'y laisser la vie. Je veux pouvoir être sûre que tu iras chez Heihachi. Promet moi que tu le feras. »

Jin savait que la seule chose qu'il réussirait à faire avec un tel comportement, ca serait d'inquiéter sa mère. Or, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. C'est pourquoi, il se résigna à faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. Si le moindre danger se présentait, il fuirait chez son grand-père.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un vent violent toucha leur maison, et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Yakushima. La pluie avait enfin cessée.

Pas un seul bruit ne régnait dans la forêt avoisinant la maison des Kazamas, comme si toutes âmes vivantes avaient senti... le drame qui allait se produire incessamment sous peu.

Jin avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Sa dispute avec sa mère l'avait contrarié. Bien qu'ils aient finis par se réconcilier, il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'en prendre à elle ainsi.

C'est pourquoi, à partir de ce jour, il se promit de ne plus parler de son père avec sa mère, ni même des autres révélations qu'elle avait pu lui faire.

Toujours allongé sur son lit, il resta pendant de longues heures à contempler le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il était agité. Il avait beau se tourner d'un côté et de l'autre, impossible de s'endormir. Il décida de se lever pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'après, il parviendrait enfin à s'endormir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une des petites bouteilles d'eau restées sur la table, afin de s'hydrater.

Il était prêt de la fenêtre et était plongé dans le noir, il avait préféré évité d'allumer la lumière au cas où cela réveillerait sa mère qui dormait dans la chambre juste face à la cuisine.

Il resta fixer la forêt dehors. Les arbres bougeait dans tous les sens, à cause de la tempête qui venait de se lever.

C'est alors qu'il cru apercevoir une silhouette au loin.

Il avait dû se tromper. Personne ne s'aventurait dans si loin dans la forêt et surtout en pleine nuit.

Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main droite, pensant qu'il avait halluciner. Après tout, il commençait à fatiguer et il était fort probable que le sommeil lui provoque quelques illusions.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher, il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et revit à nouveau la silhouette, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- « Bon sang mais qui c'est? » Murmura t-il.

Il n'avait pas rêver.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait. De plus, celle-ci semblait s'être approchait car elle était désormais juste devant leur maison.

Elle était debout, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Jin sortit dehors pour voir ce qu'il en était. Etait-il possible que ce soit un étranger qui s'était égaré?

Le fils de Jun s'approcha de l'individu, ou de la chose, et resta le ou la fixer. Il ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. La nuit était tellement sombre qu'il était impossible de distinguer le visage de l'inconnu, à part ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

- « Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » Demanda le jeune Kazama, qui prit son courage à deux mains.

La chose ne répondit pas. Elle resta totalement statique ce qui agaça l'adolescent qui haussa le ton.

- « Je vous ai posé une question ! »

C'est alors que l'être qui se tenait face à lui fit quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant peu à peu de Jin, qui put enfin voir le visage de son interlocuteur.

Il était grand, la peau verdâtre, vêtu d'une tenue plus ou moins particulière. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ses yeux rouges brillaient de mille feux.

Il n'avait rien d'humain.

Jin recula d'un pas tant il fut stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que cette chose venait faire ici?

- « Vous feriez mieux de partir ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! » Menaça l'adolescent qui s'était mit en position de défense. »

Cette fois-ci, l'étranger daigna répondre face à la colère du jeune garçon qui se tenait face à lui.

- « Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte? Un mortel tel que toi devrait s'incliner face à son Dieu. » Émit la chose d'une voix tellement grave qu'elle résonna dans la forêt.

- « Un Dieu...? » Murmura Jin.

Et alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, Jun se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait sentit une énergie particulièrement maléfique, tout proche d'elle. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la puissance qui devait venir mettre fin à ses jours?

C'était fort probable. Elle sentait comme si quelqu'un l'appelait.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers l'énergie qu'elle ressentait. Et alors qu'elle passa devant la chambre de son fils, elle s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était plus là.

- « Oh mon Dieu, pas ça! » Dit-elle épouvantée, avant de courir dehors, guidée par son instinct de mère.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Son fils était là, face à un monstre dont la puissance dépassait l'entendement humain.

- « Jin ! »

Le garçon se tourna et vit sa mère a l'entrée de leur maison, l'implorant du regard de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Mais Jin n'avait pas l'intention de partir tant que cet étranger serait là à menacer leur vie paisible.

C'est alors que la créature s'avança vers Jun, ignorant totalement Jin, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

- « Jun Kazama, je suis venu réclamer ton âme. Tu vas avoir le privilège de renforcer mon pouvoir. Accepte ton destin et viens à moi » émit puissamment le Dieu du combat.

Jin finit enfin par comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et fut prit de terreur.

_« j'ai senti un esprit maléfique qui rodait non loin d'ici. » « Cette puissance, elle en a après moi. »_

Etil était bel et bien là. Jun ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car ce qu'elle vit lui fit horreur. Son fils venait de s'interposer entre elle et l'Ogre.

- « Jin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Va t-en d'ici ! »

Mais non, Jin n'avait aucune intention de partir, il allait rester pour affronter la pire créature qu'il avait jamais vu, afin de protéger la vie de sa mère. Il ne fuirait pas, jamais.

- « Je t'interdis de toucher à ma mère ! Tu m'entends ? Personne ne lui fera du mal! » Cria l'enfant du diable.

Toshin baissa la tête pour regarder plus attentivement celui qui osait se dresser face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un bref sourire et s'adressa au fils de celle dont il était venu réclamer l'âme.

- « Tu ne m'intéresses pas...Ce n'est pas toi que je veux. » Fit-il en faisant s'avançant un peu plus vers Jun, malgré que le fait que Jin lui barrait la route.

- « Je t'ai dit de pas la toucher ! Va t-en d'ici ! Laisse nous tranquille ! »

- « Non Jin, sauve-toi ! Je t'en supplie, ne reste pas là !

-Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher maman ! Je vais le renvoyais là d'où il vient et... » Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il reçut un coup violent dans l'abdomen et s'écroula à genoux.

Ce coup lui en avait coupé le souffle. Jun poussa un hurlement quand elle vit son fils se faire frapper par cette créature. Elle se dirigea vers lui en courant pour le tirer de là, seulement le Dieu du combat en avait décidé autrement. Ses yeux brillèrent l'espace d'un instant, et à peine une seconde plus tard, Jun fut projetée contre la façade de sa maison.

- « Té...Télékinésie? »Souffla Jun, abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Jun Kazama » Reprit la chose. « Prépare-toi à affronter un Dieu. Ta puissance, celle du sang Kazama, sera bientôt mienne et ce, uniquement grâce à ton sacrifice. Tu es unique Jun Kazama et c'est pourquoi ton âme doit finir entre mes mains. Mais avant... »

Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers le fils de Jun qui essayait de se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

- « Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter ta mère, cela t'aurais éviter de souffrir inutilement. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'intéresse pas...du moins pour l'instant, fils du Diable. » Fit sombrement la chose.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Hurla l'adolescent qui se rua vers le monstre bien décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière.

Encore une fois, il ne put rien faire, absolument rien. Le monstre l'attrapa par la gorge et le jeta avec une violence rare contre un arbre, qui manqua de céder tant le choc fut rude. Le jeune combattant hurla de douleur, au moment de l'impact.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, la puissance de ce monstre le dépassait totalement, et alors qu'il tentait de se relevait, l'Ogre lui frappa le dos avec un puissant axe kick. Jin retomba aussi tôt à terre et commençait à perdre connaissance. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement, la dernière chose qu'il put voir fut le visage apeurée de sa mère, qui ne cessait de crier son nom, et le monstre qui se dirigeait lentement vers elle...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans un carnage sans nom. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il regarda les alentours, mais avait du mal à savoir où il se trouvait.

- « Bon sang ma tête... » Fit le jeune homme en se tenant l'arrière du crâne. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Tout autour de lui était saccagé. C'était un carnage sans nom. Il y avait des débris de verres, de bois partout autour de lui. Puis tout lui revint à l'esprit. Ce qu'il avait face à lui, c'était sa maison, en ruine...

Il eut alors l'impression de recevoir une décharge en plein cœur.

Sa mère. Où était sa mère?

- « Oh non! »

Il était seul, sa mère avait disparu. Il regarda partout autour de lui, elle n'était nul part. Il fouilla dans les décombres de la maison, il alla même dans la forêt, mais toujours rien... La détresse s'empara alors de lui.

- « Non c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai! Maman ! Maman, répond moi ! »

Il avait beau la chercher il ne la trouvait pas. Le pire cauchemar de Jin venait de se réaliser. Il avait été incapable de sauver sa mère...

- « Maman reviens ! » Cria-t-il. Son cri fit écho dans la forêt. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il hurla de rage tellement la douleur dans son cœur était intense. Les larmes vinrent se former dans les yeux du jeune Kazama, désormais seul au monde.

- « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... » Sanglota t-il. Il réalisa qu'il était désormais orphelin. Il n'avait désormais plus ni père, ni mère. Il n'avait plus de maison. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était ses souvenirs. « Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu... »

Il resta pendant des heures sur les ruines de sa maison, sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide, les larmes continuant à couler le long de ses joues. Sa peine était immense, presque insupportable. Cependant, il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faîte à sa mère peu de temps auparavant.

Alors Jin partit chez son grand-père pour y recevoir l'enseignement qui lui permettrait de venger sa mère en tuant celui qui lui avait prit sa vie.

Il regarda une dernière fois ce qu'il restait de sa maison et de son passé, puis ferma les yeux et fit volte-face, en direction du port de Yakushima.

Cependant, le jeune garçon ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait. Beaucoup d'obstacles allaient se dresser devant lui, ainsi que d'impitoyables adversaires. La perte de sa mère aura été sa première et plus grande souffrance.


	3. Entre passé et présent

**Partie 1 : Vers le passé – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3**

Chapitre 2 :Entre passé et présent.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Jun Kazama, et bien des choses s'étaient déroulées durant cette période.

Comme lui avait demandé sa mère, Jin partit pour Tokyo afin d'y trouver Heihachi Mishima, son grand-père pour que celui-ci le forme au Karaté Mishima. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent allait rencontrer un membre de la famille Mishima, connus pour leur soif de pouvoir et leur puissance dans le monde des arts martiaux. La première approche ne fut pas simple pour Jin, étant la progéniture du fils que Heihachi eut tant détesté dans le passé. Qui plus est, Heihachi n'avait jamais su jusqu'à ce jour qu'il avait un petit-fils.

- « Qu'est- ce que ce gosse fait ici? Qui t'a fait entrer ici petit? Un gamin n'a pas sa place dans la Mishima Zaibatsu » Fit Heihachi énervé qu'on l'interrompe dans ces affaires pour quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas.

- « Je suis désolée Mr Mishima cet enfant a insisté pour vous voir et il refusait de partir alors... » s'excusa la pauvre secrétaire mêlée à cette histoire.

- « Mr Mishima, c'est ma mère qui m'a chargé de vous retrouver. » Commença Jin d'un ton assuré et ferme. Il ne partirait pas tant que l'homme face à lui n'aurait pas écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. « Je m'appelle Jin Kazama, je suis le fils de Jun Kazama et de Kazuya Mishima. »

- « Quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas dire de telle sottise, mon fils n'a jamais eu d'enfant, je l'aurai su sinon!

- En êtes-vous sûr? Ma mère m'a parlé de votre relation avec mon père et je sais que vous étiez loin de le porter dans votre cœur, alors à quoi cela aurait-il servit que vous sachiez que j'existe? De toute façon, mon père n'était probablement pas au courant que ma mère était enceinte de lui... » Expliqua Jin avec une voix remplit d'amertume. Son père n'avait jamais semblé s'être soucié de Jun ni de qui que ce soit d'autre...

- « Bien admettons que tu dises la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez à me venger du monstre qui a tué ma mère !

-Jun Kazama est morte?

-Oui...En tout cas j'ai été incapable de la retrouver et de plus... »La voix de Jin se fit plus grave. La peine était encore présente en lui. « ...avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, il a dit qu'il cherchait à regrouper des âmes puissantes pour renforcer sa puissance! » Le visage de Jin montrer le dégoût. Comment cette chose avait-elle pu sacrifier sa mère dans le seul but d'être plus fort. Ça le dépassait complètement.

_Serait-ce Toshin, le Dieu du combat? _Pensa Heihachi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Oui c'était surement la bête qui avait réduit à néant l'escouade de la tekken force qu'il avait envoyé au Mexique quelques semaines plus tôt. Jun Kazama n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule expert en arts martiaux a être porté disparu. En effet, Heihachi eut vent de rumeur comme quoi certains anciens combattants du dernier tekken avaient disparus de façon inexpliquée. Ainsi, Toshin était à la recherche d'âmes fortes. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui semblait déterminé à se venger. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- « Et c'est pourquoi tu veux que je t'entraine, pour pouvoir t'assurer que cette chose paye pour ce qu'elle a fait. » C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Oui...ce garçon devait avoir un grand potentiel, vu l'identité de ces parents qui étaient tout deux des combattants redoutables. C'était une chance pour appâter Toshin et par la même occasion s'emparer des immenses pouvoirs de cette bête qui se nourrissait d'âmes. Là était la clé de son rêve de domination du monde. Heihachi ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rapide sourire.

- « Très bien gamin, j'accepte de t'entrainer. Mais mieux vaut que tu saches, je serais impitoyable avec toi, si tu veux être fort tu devras faire ce que je te dis. Prépare-toi à souffrir ! »S'exclama le vieux Mishima d'un ton sec et dur.

- « Je suis prêt à tout endurer pour atteindre mon objectif.

- « Voilà qui est parfait. Tu vivras sous mon toit et je te fournirai ce dont tu as besoin. Nous commencerons l'entrainement dès demain, alors soit prêt !»

Ainsi Jin Kazama, sous l'aile de son grand-père, suivit un entrainement intensif dans le but de vaincre l'Ogre. Heihachi Mishima avait été sans pitié avec son petit-fils afin de le rendre le plus puissant possible, et par cette occasion, attirer l'Ogre, appelé aussi Toshin, qui cherchait donc à voler des âmes fortes.

* * *

Au cours de sa formation chez Mishima, Jin dû aussi suivre des cours à l'université Mishima, où il y rencontra Ling Xiaoyu, avec qui il développa une grande amitié. La jeune fille lui rappelait sa mère par son caractère enjoué et parfois un peu naïf. Toute comme Jun, elle avait foi en la vie et ne perdait jamais espoir.

Ils avaient pour habitude de rentrer ensemble après les cours, ou plutôt, Ling avait l'habitude de se dépêcher après les cours pour pouvoir rentrer avec Jin, pour qui elle vouait secrètement de profonds sentiments.

- « Jiiiiin ! » Cria-t-elle au loin. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour apercevoir la chinoise courir après lui. Il continua malgré tout d'avancer sachant qu'elle allait le rattraper de toute manière.

- « Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout le temps ensemble.

- « Quoi? Ça te dérange ? » Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaina direct. « Tu sais, j'aime bien avoir quelqu'un à qui parler après une telle journée de cours ! Ça me permet de décompresser ! » Lui fit-elle en souriant.

- « De décompresser? C'est vrai qu'on vit avec une telle pression en cours. » Rigola Jin.

- « C'est un sarcasme? »Demanda la jeune fille méfiante.

- « A ton avis? » Lui souri le jeune homme.

Ling lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour le bousculer un peu, mais Jin ne dévia même pas d'un centimètre de sa route. C'est comme s'il n'avait rien senti.

- « C'était censé me faire mal?

-Tsss ! Bien sûr que non monsieur le surhomme! » Bouda Ling. « Dis, tu vas encore t'entrainer avec grand-père Heihachi aujourd'hui?

- Évidemment. Le tournoi est pour bientôt. Il faut que je redouble d'efforts si je veux avoir une chance de gagner !

-Tu n'auras aucune chance si tu tombes sur moi !

-C'est ça, cause toujours! »Fit Jin un brin amusé par les propos de Ling.

- « Au fait...Tu ne m'as jamais dis pourquoi tu participais à ce tournoi? C'est pour y représenter l'empire Mishima? »

Soudain, le visage de Jin s'assombrit, effaçant son sourire. Ling cru alors avoir fait une gaffe et voulu s'excuser mais Jin pris tout de même la peine de lui répondre.

- « Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Disons que c'est pour venger l'honneur de la personne qui m'était la plus chère. »

Ling eu l'impression de recevoir comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. De qui pouvait-il bien parler? Une personne à qui il tenait par dessus tout?

- « Qui t'étais...Qui t'étais la plus chère? Une ancienne amoureuse? »Bégaya Ling.

- « Non...Celle pour qui j'aurais donner ma vie...ma mère.

-Ta mère? » renchérit Ling.

- « Elle est morte, assassinée. » Émit-il sombrement, le regard rempli de tristesse. «A cause de ce monstre, plus jamais je ne reverrai celle qui me rendait heureux, plus jamais je ne reverrai son sourire si apaisant, plus jamais... »

Ling s'arrêta alors de marcher, et regarda Jin presque tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas son intention. Jin se tourna vers, voyant qu'elle avait stoppé sa marche.

- « Pa-Pardon Jin, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si curieuse. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de tels souvenirs. Je te demande de m'excuser. » Fit-elle en s'inclinant en guise de pardon.

Jin posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui parla avec une voix douce.

- « Ling...Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Le amis ne sont pas censé de faire du mal entre eux. Je suis vraiment nulle, trop nulle ! » Dit-elle les yeux attristés. Jin la regarda puis lui fit son doux sourire, celui qu'elle aimait tant.

- « Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu te sentes désolée. Si j'avais voulu, je ne t'aurais rien dit, mais à ce qu'il paraît, entre amis, on se dit tout...C'est un gage de confiance. Et toi, tu es la seule en qui j'ai réellement confiance. »

Ling fut profondément touchée par les mots que venait de lui prononcé celui à qui elle rêvait d'ouvrir son cœur.

Elle le regarda reprendre tranquillement sa marche, comme si rien ne c'était passé, son visage teinté par le couché de soleil.

Un sourire radieux apparu sur le visage de la chinoise.

_« A cause de ce monstre, plus jamais je ne reverrai celle qui me rendait heureux »_

- « Jin, un jour...Je saurais te rendre ton sourire...Je te le promet. »

Jin de son côté souriait aussi. Il n'était pas aussi seul au monde qu'il le pensait, et cela le réconforta l'espace d'un instant.

Ling était toujours là pour l'épauler lors de ses entrainements et elle apportait un peu de gaité dans la vie du jeune Kazama devenu bien triste depuis la perte de sa mère.

Oui, sa vie n'était plus la même depuis. Jin était devenu plus sombre, moins ouvert aux autres, il se renfermé sur lui-même. La disparition de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux l'avait terriblement affecté. La joie de vivre qui l'habitait autrefois avait disparu avec le décès de sa mère. Mais il n'était pas question pour l'héritier des Kazama d'abandonner. Il tuerait la chose qui s'en était prise à sa mère.

Par ailleurs, Ling Xiaoyu ne fut pas la seule rencontre qu'il eut l'occasion de faire. Lors d'un voyage en Corée avec d'autres membres de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il y fit la connaissance de Hwoarang, un jeune prodige en Taek Kwon Do, qui le défia dans un duel en un contre un. Jin n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de rabattre le caquet de cet arrogant qui ne cessait de le provoquer. Cependant, il ne put faire qu'un pitoyable match nul, le garçon aux cheveux roux s'avérant bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais Jin devait le reconnaître, il avait prit du plaisir à affronter le coréen qui était l'un des rares combattants qu'il connaissait à égaler son niveau. Il voulait le combattre de nouveau et le King of Fist Tournament serait le lieu idéal pour pouvoir permettre un nouveau match entre les deux adversaires.

* * *

C'est le jour du 19ème anniversaire de Jin qu'eut lieu le 3ème tournoi de Tekken. De nombreux participants, venus des quatre coins de la planètes, étaient présent. Certains étaient motivés par la vengeance, d'autres par l'argent et le pouvoir. Tout se déroulait comme l'avait prédit Heihachi. Avec autant de combattants expérimentés, Toshin mordrait à l'hameçon. Il en était certain. Après d'âpres combats, Jin parvint à accéder à la finale du tournoi, il fut tout de même quelque peu déçu de n'avoir pu affronter Hwoarang , cependant, il allait enfin pouvoir affronter le monstre maya.

Son « rêve » si l'on peut dire, se réalisa. La chose qui tua sauvagement sa mère lorsqu'il était jeune se trouvait face à lui, dans un ancien temple mexicain. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Jin fonça vers la créature en poussant un cris de rage, et lui envoya un puissant uppercut, qui contenait toute sa colère et sa souffrance. Il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre. Cependant, Toshin n'était pas n'importe qui, il était le Dieu du Combat. Avec toutes les âmes qu'il avait acquises, il était doté d'une puissance phénoménale. Il parvenait à contrer les techniques les plus implacables d'un Jin remplit de haine et de fureur, et prenait même l'avantage sur son adversaire. Jin se retrouva alors à bloquer les attaques de son adversaire et commença à reculer. Voyant que le combat tournait à son avantage, Toshin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui irrita au plus haut point le jeune prodige du combat.

- « Non, je ne perdrais pas face à toi ! Pas cette fois !

- « Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi petit. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut faire contre un Dieu ? D'ici peu ton âme sera à moi, et tu ira rejoindre ta pauvre mère.

-Tais-toi !Tu n'as aucun droit de parler d'elle, sale monstre ! » Jin tenta de reprendre le dessus sur l'Ogre, mais celui-ci renforça la puissance de ses attaques, et le jeune combattant perdait de plus en plus de terrain, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Toshin en profita pour attraper le cou de son adversaire et serra sa prise jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

- « Je me souviens de ta mère oui...C'était une prise de choix, une âme si puissante se devait de finir en ma possession...Elle s'est défendue jusqu'au bout mais je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance. De toute façon contre moi, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part accepter sa destinée. » Le sourire de l'Ogre se fit de plus en plus large avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-« Je la vois encore en train de me supplier pour que je t'épargne la vie juste avant que je ne l'achève. Comme si j'allais manquer l'occasion de prendre l'âme de la progéniture du diable. Hahahaha » Le Dieu du combat lâcha un rire malfaisant en voyant Jin, fou de rage, se débattre, essayant désespérément de respirer. Il allait mettre fin aux veines tentatives de sa proie pour lui échapper.

- « Alors? Es-tu prêt à rejoindre ta pauvre mère, petit inconscient ? »

Cela en était trop pour Jin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre vivre, non il devait réagir. Toute la rage qui l'animait lui apporta comme un regain d'énergie, qui lui permis d'envoyer un violent coup de pied dans la tête de Toshin et par la même occasion, de se libérer de son emprise. C'est alors que Jin se servit de l'enseignement des Mishima et celui des Kazama pour combiner un enchainement de combos redoutables, face auquel, le Dieu du combat eut du mal à résister.

- « VA EN ENFER ! » Hurla Jin qui s'apprêtait à lancer sa dernière attaque.

Avec tout son courage et sa force de vaincre,et aussi à l'aide du Lightning Screw Uppercut, le fils de Kazuya terrassa finalement le monstre. Jin était désormais à bout de force mais il en avait fini avec cette chose et il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

Le cauchemar est enfin terminé pensa Jin. Non, en fait, il ne faisait que commencer. Une horde de soldats de la Tekken Force entra dans le temple, tous armés de redoutables fusils. Jin ne comprit pas pourquoi tous ces hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, l'encerclèrent et pointèrent leurs fusils dans sa direction. Deux des soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Heihachi.

- « Tu t'es très bien battu Jin, tu es bien digne d'être un Mishima, cependant...tu n'as plus ta place ici mon très cher petit fils. » Les yeux du prodige Kazama s'écarquillèrent en voyant le vieil homme charger son pistolet.

-Attend grand-père, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » L'inquiétude commença à s'installer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Son grand-père, celui avec qui il a vécu ces dernières années, n'allait tout de même pas... le tuer.

- « Désolé petit, tu m'as pourtant été bien utile. Mais, tu es devenu un danger pour moi et tu risques de nuire à mes plans. Ton père t'a légué de dangereux pouvoirs, je ne peux donc pas te laisser continuer d'exister. La lignée damnée des Mishimas doit s'arrêter ici. »

Sur ordre de Heihachi, les soldats d'élites ouvrirent alors le feu sur le fils de Jun qui s'écroula par terre dans une marre de sang. Sa respiration devenait plus difficile, plus lente, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble. Dans un dernier élan de vie, il tenta de se relever et tendit sa main vers son grand-père, le suppliant du regard de l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, le vieil homme n'avait pas la plus petite intention de le secourir et leva son pistolet vers la tête du garçon aux portes de la mort.

- « Passe le bonjour à ton père en Enfer pour moi » Telles furent les dernières paroles du vieux Mishima qui donna le coup de grâce à son dernier héritier. Ainsi, Jin Kazama fut trahi par l'homme qui avait veillé sur lui ces quatre dernières années, et qui était un des membres de sa famille. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Les Mishimas étaient donc si impitoyables que ça.

La famille importe peu pour celui qui recherche le pouvoir absolu. C'était tellement vrai et Jin venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Alors que Heihachi s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, un de ses soldats fut projeté sur l'un des piliers en face de lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que...? »

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Son petit-fils s'était transformé en démon. Des tatouages noires s'étaient répandus sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge vif et éclatant. Son regard était meurtrier. Il fonça à une vitesse inhumaine vers son grand-père,...non, vers l'être qui venait de l'abattre sans remords, et le lança contre le mur qui céda sous son poids. Le démon s'envola ensuite vers le ciel étoilé, sans demandé son reste, laissant Heihachi seul, complètement sonné par tout ce qui venait de se produire en ce très court instant. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Jin Kazama était bien le fils de son père, lui aussi appartenait au démon. A croire que la malédiction des Mishimas ne prendrait jamais fin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard...

Jin s'était retrouvé sur une terre qui lui était totalement inconnue au premier abord. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé après que Heihachi l'eut trahi. C'était le trou noir. Il était affaiblit et désorienté. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir. Après une longue marche, il se retrouva dans une grande ville, et en entendant la langue qu'utilisait les gens autour de lui, il comprit qu'il n'était plus au Japon. Ce n'est que quelque temps après qu'il apprit qu'il était en Australie, à Brisbane. Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? La marque sur son bras gauche se mit à rougeoyer, comme pour répondre à son interrogation.

- « Devil... » marmonna le jeune Kazama. La frustration apparut alors sur son visage. Son grand-père avait essayé de le tuer, sa propre famille. Et pourquoi ? A cause du démon qui vivait en lui.

-« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute... »fit Jin en colère. Il détestait cette chose en lui et il maudissait par-dessus tout la personne qui était la source de tous ses malheurs, son père Kazuya, l'homme qui était à l'origine de la malédiction du sang des Mishimas, celui qui avait pactisé avec le mal incarné. Il haïssait tous les Mishimas et leur stupide quête de pouvoir.

- « Vous me le paierez tous ! » La haine s'était finalement installé dans le cœur du fils de Jun. Alors que sa mère avait toujours espérait qu'il reste dans le droit chemin, un homme au cœur pur et remplit de bonnes intentions, il semblerait que Jin Kazama fini par choisir le même chemin que ces aïeuls, celui des ténèbres. Heihachi et Kazuya avaient semé les graines de la haine dans le cœur de leur descendant. Il ne vivait plus que pour une chose...la vengeance.

_« Ce qui commence dans le mal, s'affermit par le mal » William Shakespeare._

**Fin de la Partie 1 : The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3**


	4. La résurrection du démon

- Alors oui pour répondre à ta review Mailyn, si je n'ai pas davantage développé ces points là, c'est tout simplement parce que ma fic se concentre essentiellement sur le 4ème tournoi ! J'ai oublié de le préciser au départ ! J'ai simplement voulu évoquer les points important de la vie de Jin avant et pendant le 3ème tournoi.

* * *

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

Chapitre 3 :La résurrection du démon.

Le monde vivait dans une grande période de paix et d'harmonie. Les guerres et autres conflits s'étaient amoindris ou avaient totalement cessé d'être. Et cela, tous le devaient à Heihachi Mishima et sa Tekkenshu, aussi appelé Tekken Force. Cette organisation, constituée de soldats d'élite avait pour mission de mettre fin à toutes guerres, mais aussi d'aider les nation défavorisées en leur apportant les bases de l'agriculture. Et pourtant, la Mishima Zaibatsu s'était retrouvée à une époque dans une bien mauvaise passe suite à la prise de contrôle de la société par Kazuya qui avait imposé une direction à la fois brutale et oppressive. Mais désormais, grâce à Heihachi, la Mishima Zaibatsu avait retrouvée sa valeur d'antan. Tout se passait donc pour le mieux pour le Leader Mishima, qui était à la tête de l'une des société les plus riches du monde,et aussi l'une des plus appréciée du public grâce à ses actions pacifiques. Mais tous ne connaissaient pas l'histoire du vieil homme...Tous ignoraient ce que ce dernier avait fait subir à son fils lors du 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament qui s'était déroulait il y a 19 longues années...

C'est au cours d'une rude bataille d'une violence rare durant le 2ème tournoi d'art martiaux, que le père et le fils se sont départagés. Seulement, ce que Heihachi ne savait pas, c'est que la force de Kazuya tirait ses origine du Diable lui-même. Malgré tout il réussit à triompher de son fils démoniaque et décida qu'il fallait en finir une fois pour toute. Le meilleur moyen pour cela était de jeter le corps sans vie de Kazuya dans le volcan en éruption, qui se tenait à quelques pas du lieu où s'était déroulé la finale du tournoi.

- « Cette fois, rien ne pourra te sauver, et une chose est sûre, c'est que tu ne reverra jamais la lumière du soleil. Hahahaha ! Nos chemins se séparent ici mon fils, et je jubile à l'idée de me dire que tu ne reviendras jamais et que tu mourras tout en sachant qu'une fois encore, je t'aurai été supérieur. »

Même si Kazuya n'était plus en état de répondre, Heihachi savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il jeta le corps de son fils, qui alla se fracasser sur la paroi intérieure du volcan, pour finir finalement enseveli sous une épaisse couche de lave. Ça y est, Heihachi en avait enfin fini avec la seule personne capable de nuire à ses plan... du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car peu de temps après le drame, le corps de Kazuya fût retrouvé par une firme biotechnologique appelée G-Corporation. Les scientifiques appartenant à cette société spécialisée dans l'étude des gènes, demandèrent à ce que le corps leur soit rapporté, voyant là une occasion de faire une grande avancée dans le domaine de la biogénétique. Et quelle ne fut par leur surprise quand ils virent dans le dos cet homme, si on pouvait encore l'appelé comme ça, une paire d'ailes similaire à celle des chauve-souris, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient d'une taille plus importantes. Mais qu'elle était cette chose qu'ils avaient ramené dans leur laboratoire et qui dépassait toutes leurs attentes. Cela déclencha de vives discussions entre les savants.

- « Cet homme, c'est bien Kazuya Mishima, le fils de Heihachi Mishima, n'est-ce pas? Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était à moitié homme, à moitié démon...

-Oui c'est incroyable ! La famille Mishima est vraiment pleines de surprises ! Je savais que les membres de cette famille cachaient de lourds secrets, mais là...C'est au-delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est vraiment fabuleux » Alors que certains scientifiques étaient apeurés par la chose qui se trouvait face à eux, d'autres étaient plus qu'enthousiastes. Les clés de nombreuses découvertes étaient à leur portée.

- « Bien que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-En voilà une drôle de question. Nous allons découvrir tous les secrets que renferment le corps de notre invité. Ne comprenez-vous pas que son ADN, ses gènes, sont précieux pour la science ? »

C'est alors que le corps calciné du démon émit un bref mouvement de respiration. Les experts en génétiques n'en revenaient. Ils s'étaient attendus à étudier un corps sans vie...Mais il semblerait que le fils du leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu n'avait pas encore rendu son dernier soupir.

- « C'est pas croyable ! Il est toujours en vie ! Qui aurait pu croire ça? Son corps a été recouvert de lave pendant plusieurs jours et pourtant, il est encore vivant!

-Oui mais pour combien de temps? Plusieurs de ses fonctions vitales ont été touchées!

-Nous devons agir vite ! Nous allons tout d'abord stabiliser son état, ensuite nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour réparer les dommages causés par la lave et enfin, nous allons aider son métabolisme à se remettre en marche. Je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt à agir car un long travail nous attend, et plus nous serons rapides et efficaces, plus nos chance de succès seront importantes. »

Tous les scientifiques se mirent au travail. Le temps n'était pas en leur faveur, ils se devaient d'agir au plus vite. Le savant à la tête de l'équipe prononça de dernières paroles pour motiver ses troupes.

- « Si nous réussissons, nous aurons réalisé un bel exploit, et prouvé par la même occasion que la G-Corporation est de loin la firme la plus compétente en matière de génétique. Et une dernière chose, ce corps va nous permettre une avancée prodigieuse dans la science. Grâce à ses gènes...démoniaques, cet homme a survécu à la lave. C'est pourquoi, il est fort probable que ces gènes soient la solution pour combattre les différents maladies existantes et peut-être même...la mort! » Sur ce, il lança l'opération « résurrection du démon ». Ils leur fallu de nombreuses heures rien que pour stabiliser l'état du patient. Le but premier était de s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas. Une fois la tâche accompli, il fallait se concentrer sur les blessures importantes. C'est au bout de plusieurs jours de travail que les scientifiques purent affirmer que Kazuya était hors de danger. Maintenant, il devait aider le métabolisme de celui-ci à se remettre pleinement en marche. Il fut alors placé dans une sorte de tube cylindrique remplit d'un liquide bleuâtre qui permettrait de reconstituer parfaitement le corps du patient. Ils ne leur restaient plus désormais qu'à attendre et à veiller que tout soit en ordre. Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines avant que l'homme récemment ressuscité n'ouvrent les yeux...

La sensation qu'il ressentait à travers tout son être était étrange. Comme un liquide froid qui pénétrait les pores de sa peau et affectait son organisme. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti durant ce qu'il considérait comme une éternité, s'estompait peu à peu. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut les battements de son cœur qui se firent moins insupportables. Il recommençait à respirer normalement, avec moins de difficultés. Il parvenait même à bouger ses doigts de pieds ainsi que ceux de ses mains. Son corps lui obéissait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui se mettait à réagir, mais son esprit aussi. A peine commençait-il à reprendre connaissance que de nombreuses questions lui traversèrent la tête. Où suis-je? Que m'est-il arrivé? Pour répondre à cela, la première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était flou, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Par ailleurs, il sentait comme un liquide qui lui picotait les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau.

- « Ça y est, il se réveille.

-Mr Mishima vous m'entendait? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien...

-Il est bel et bien vivant. Il a survécu au volcan. »

Ces derniers mots firent comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Kazuya. Oui...il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Heihachi...Le liquide se trouvant dans le cylindre se vida peu à peu, et les scientifiques s'approchèrent pour prendre le corps d'un Kazuya à demi-conscient et le placer sur une table métallique. Kazuya leva légèrement la tête pour observer les individus qui se trouvait autour de lui. L'un d'eux s'approcha et lui marmonna ces quelques mots :

- « Bon retour chez les vivants. »

19 années s'écoulèrent...le King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 avait déjà eu lieu.

Kazuya s'était habitué à sa vie au sein de la G-Corporation. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour se réadapter à la vie. En effet, son corps avait subit de nombreux dommages et cela lui avait pris du temps pour récupérer complètement. Il dût suivre une rééducation longue et difficile pour pouvoir ré-utiliser son corps pleinement, comme autrefois. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il reprit son entrainement. Il avait perdu en vitesse et puissance, il se devait donc de se réhabituer à la pratique du karaté Mishima. Cependant, sa défaite face à Heihachi lors du dernier tournoi avait laissé le doute chez le démon Mishima. Sa force n'avait pas suffit pour venir à bout de son ordure de père et il avait beau s'entrainer, il n'était pas certain que cela suffise. Il devait mettre toute les chances de son côté pour être sûr de sortir victorieux de leur prochain combat.

Oui, mais comment? C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit... le démon, il devait se servir de sa puissance. C'était la solution pour mettre fin à la vie de son père. Il lui fallait ne plus faire qu'un avec Devil, pour ainsi utiliser tous les pouvoirs du démon à son profit. Mais pour cela, il devait apprendre à connaître le gène du démon qui coulait dans son sang, baptisé Devil gene par les scientifiques de la G-Corporation. Ces derniers se proposèrent de l'aider. S'il les laissait se servir de lui comme cobaye, ils pourraient étudier son Devil gene et en apprendre plus sur le moyen de s'en servir. Kazuya accepta le marché, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et c'était l'occasion de devenir plus puissant.

Après de longues recherches et expérimentations Kazuya en apprit plus sur ce fameux gène et les différentes façon de l'activer. Ce dernier pouvait s'activer si son hôte était en proie à de fortes émotions comme la colère, mais aussi lorsqu'il était confronté à la mort. Cela expliqua comment Kazuya eut survécu à la lave 19 ans auparavant. Certains scientifiques émirent même l'hypothèse que ce gène pouvait être activé par un autre porteur du gène. Mais cela restait une théorie car Kazuya était le seul porteur du gène du démon à leur connaissance...

Alors que Kazuya était seul dans ces quartiers, le docteur Kramer, celui-là même qui était le responsable de l'équipe qui ramena Kazuya à la vie, entra dans la tanière du démon.

- « Bonjour Mr Mishima, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Kramer, ne me faîtes pas perdre de temps avec vos civilités. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Je sais que vous avez l'impression que nous n'avons pas fait énormément de progrès ces temps-ci avec le Devil gene mais... » Cependant, Kazuya ne le laissa pas terminer et s'adressa à son sauveur d'un ton rude et froid.

- « Mais quoi? Cela fait plus de 19 ans que je vous laisse disposer de mon corps pour que vous compreniez le mécanisme du Devil gene, et les résultats que vous avez obtenus sont pathétiques ! Je devrais déjà réussir à utiliser complètement la puissance du diable, or ce n'est pas le cas ! » Hurla le démon fou de rage.

Le docteur Kramer dû prendre un peu de recul au cas où Kazuya aurait un réflexe meurtrier. Quand cet homme se mettait en colère, vous aviez une chance sur deux de vous en sortir. Mais le Dr Kramer savait qu'il devait garder son sang froid, d'autant qu'il avait des nouvelles à annoncer à Kazuya, qui risquées de le plonger dans une humeur encore plus noire.

- « Écoutez-moi Kazuya, j'ai certaines choses importantes à vous dire. Nous avons récemment intensifié nos recherches sur votre Devil gene et nous avons découvert quelque chose. Il semblerait qu'il présente une sorte d'anomalie.

-Comment ça ? Une anomalie? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

-Anomalie n'est pas le terme exacte. Mais connaissant votre impatience légendaire, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails. Pour faire simple, votre gène n'est pas entier. C'est comme si il en manquait une partie.

-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Ça je n'en sais rien. C'est à vous de me le dire.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? C'est vous le savant alors faites votre boulot! » Si Kazuya avait pu, il aurait briser la nuque de son interlocuteur, mais il avait encore besoin de lui.

Cependant il lui fallait se calmer, il y avait surement une explication logique à toute cette histoire. Comment son gène aurait pu se diviser en deux, à première vu c'était impossible. Cela avait-il un rapport avec toutes les expériences qu'il avait subit en ce lieu? Non ce n'était pas ça. Alors un détail lui revint en tête. Oui, lors de son combat contre Heihachi, un drôle de phénomène s'était produit. Au moment où il fut jeté dans le volcan, il sentit le diable réagir, comme s'il essayait de s'extirper du corps de Kazuya qui se diriger vers une fin inéluctable. Était-il possible que seule une partie du démon ait réussi à s'échapper du corps de Kazuya? Il fit part de ses pensées au Dr Kramer.

- « Voilà qui est intéressant. Le diable serait parvenu à se séparer en deux,si l'on peut dire. C'est tout à fait possible. Bien que le démon soit une entité à part entière, il ne possède pas de forme physique, il s'agit seulement d'un esprit. Quand vous avez été jeté dans un volcan, le diable a dû vouloir quitter votre corps pour éviter de mourir, seulement, seule une partie à réussi à s'en aller.

-Oui c'est possible en effet...Et cette partie du Diable a dû partir à la recherche d'un nouvel hôte. »Fit Kazuya songeur.

- « Sans doute... Avez-vous une idée de vers qui le diable aurait pu aller ?

-Difficile à dire. Il a probablement dû chercher quelqu'un de puissant et qui serait susceptible de lui permettre d'assouvir ses envies de conquête du monde.

-Peut-être un membre de votre famille. Les Mishimas sont réputés comme étant les personnes les plus fortes dans le domaine des art martiaux, qui plus est, ils ont une certaine influence sur le monde grâce à la puissance de la Mishima Zaibatsu. »

Kazuya était complètement plongé dans ses pensés. Quel hôte aurait-il pu choisir. Tout de même pas Heihachi? Non, connaissant le diable c'était impossible, il détestait le vieil homme autant que Kazuya. Qui d'autre? Lee? L'idée que Devil prenne possession du corps de Lee fit presque rire Kazuya. Le diable ne se rabaisserait quand même pas à ça, pensa-t-il.

- « Malheureusement, il est également possible qu'il se soit entré dans le corps d'une personne que vous ne connaissez pas et dans ce cas, il sera presque impossible pour vous de retrouver votre moitié manquante.»

Ces mots furent de trop pour Kazuya qui saisit Le pauvre scientifique par le col de sa chemise. Son œil gauche se mit à rougeoyer de façon intense.

- « Il serait préférable pour vous que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je vous conseille de retrouver celui qui a mon gène Devil ou croyez moi Kramer, je vous ferez vivre un tel Enfer, que vous regretterez de m'avoir ramener à la vie! »

Il balança le savant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce dernier parti rapidement faire ce qu'il avait à faire sous peine de subir de nouveau la colère de Kazuya. La rage de celui-ci était au beau fixe. Il était encore plus énervé qu'en début de journée. Il lui fallait retrouver l'intégralité de son Devil gene, sinon ses espoirs de vengeance sur Heihachi tomberaient à l'eau et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il était prêt a tout pour envoyer son père dans l'au-delà. Il tuera tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin, personne n'échappera sa haine. Une fois qu'il aura mis la main sur la moitié de son gène manquante, il se débarrassera de Heihachi et récupérera la Mishima Zaibatsu, et sa conquête du monde pourra enfin commencer. Tel était le plan du diabolique Kazuya.

- « Je vais tout récupérer ! » Le hurlement du fils d'Heihachi fut si fort qu'il résonna dans toute la pièce.

* * *

Oui mon histoire se concentre sur la vie de Jin normalement mais comment ne pas évoquer la résurrection de Kazuya ? En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !


	5. La quête du pouvoir absolu

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

Chapitre 4 : La quête du pouvoir absolu.

Kazuya mit du temps à digérer la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son précieux Devil gene avait été scindé en deux. Et maintenant, il lui fallait retrouver celui qui possédait son autre moitié. La tâche s'annonçait difficile, voir presque impossible. Le diable avait pu se réfugier dans n'importe quel corps.

Il décida de suivre le conseil de Kramer, qui lui avait suggéré de s'intéresser aux personnes ayant un fort potentiel. C'est pourquoi Kazuya demanda à ce qu'on lui amène une liste regroupant tous les experts en art martiaux connus à ce jour. Cependant la liste était longue...mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il commença par s'intéresser aux participants du 3ème King of Iron Fist Tournament, qui avait eut lieu il y a peu de temps et qui était le meilleur tournoi au monde dans la catégorie combat. La plupart des nom lui était totalement inconnu. Il est vrai que 19 années s'étaient écoulées entre le 2ème et 3ème tekken. C'était une toute nouvelle génération de combattants qui avait prit part au tournoi. Bien qu'il restait encore d'anciens fighters comme Paul Phœnix, Lei Wulong ou même les sœurs Williams. Kazuya fut étonné que les deux soeurs rivales aient survécu à la cryogénisation.

D'autres noms attirèrent son attention comme celui de Julia Chang. Son nom lui rappela celui de l'indienne qu'il avait affronté lors du 2ème tournoi. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un lien de parenté entre cette Julia et Michelle Chang? Kazuya ne s'attarda pas sur la question quand il vit le nom juste au dessus de celui de l'indienne.

- « Jin Kazama... » Murmura t-il.

Kazama...ce nom lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il se remémora la femme qu'il avait rencontré au cours du tournoi qui lui avait été fatal. Il se rappela ses veines tentatives pour le détourner de la vengeance. Cependant le prénom cité ici lui était inconnu, ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'était attendu. Y avait t-il un lien entre ce Jin Kazama et celle qui avait essayé de le sauver par le passé,Jun Kazama? Il se devait d'éclaircir ce mystère. Il demanda à Kramer de trouver d'autres informations sur Jin Kazama. Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'une scientifique lui ramena un dossier complet.

- « Tenez Mr Mishima, voici toutes les informations que nous avons pu rassembler sur Jin Kazama.

-Merci...Docteur Kliesen. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, sortez. » Fit-il avec le même ton froid que d'habitude. La femme ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la demeure du démon.

Une fois seul, il commença à lire le fameux dossier. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant la 1ère page du dossier. Ce garçon était le fils de Jun Kazama. Mais ça ce n'était que le début. Il manqua de tomber de son siège en voyant le nom du père du jeune homme. Kazuya Mishima...

- « C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?»

Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça devait être une mauvaise farce. Et pourtant, quand il vit la photo du garçon, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était son portrait craché. Les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, les sourcils ébouriffés aux extrémités. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se remémora alors la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la délicieuse Jun, si fragile et si innocente. Une des seules personnes qui se soit souciée de lui. Mais s'il avait su ce que cela donnerait, il se serait peut-être abstenu. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

- « Voilà que je me retrouve avec un fils maintenant! Il ne manquait plus que ça! »

La fureur s'installa dans l'esprit de Kazuya, et le poussa à frapper son poing contre son bureau qui manqua de se détruire face à la puissance du coup porté par le démon. En lisant plus attentivement le dossier, un autre détail attira son attention. Il vit que Jun Kazama était annoncée comme étant décédée.

- « Elle est morte... »

L 'espace d'un instant la tristesse apparut sur le visage de Kazuya, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. A l'époque, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'apprendre à connaître la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vraiment essayer de s'attacher à elle et pourtant, elle avait tout fait pour l'aider. Elle avait même été prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui. Il se sentit désolé pour Jun, elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de ses affaires. Elle en avait malheureusement payé le prix fort.

- **« Bon débarras... »**Fit une voix grave dans la tête de Kazuya, c'était le Diable qui s'adressait à son hôte.

Le décès de Jun faisait les affaires de Devil, cette femme avait faillit ruiner ses plans, et il avait manquer de perdre le contrôle sur Kazuya lors du 2ème tournoi. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, plus aucun obstacle ne se dresserait sur son chemin. Il allait pouvoir renforcer son emprise sur Kazuya.

- **« Elle t'avait rendu faible en te détournant de ton réel objectif. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as perdu de façon aussi lamentable face à ton père. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as perdu 19 ans de ta vie. Et c'est à cause d'elle si à ce jour il te manque une partie de mon gène et par la même occasion une partie de notre puissance. **

-Ça suffit Devil. Inutile d'en rajouter... »

Mais il n'était pas question pour Devil de s'arrêter là. S'il pouvait amplifier la colère de Kazuya, alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour continuer à maudire la pauvre Jun Kazama qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

- **« Cette femme nous a posé assez de problèmes comme ça. Aujourd'hui encore. La preuve, maintenant tu as un rejeton sur le dos. Comme si on avait pas assez de choses à régler en plus de ça ! **

-Oui... tu as raison. » Fit sombrement Kazuya. Plus rien ne devait venir faire obstacle à ses plans. Jun Kazama était une des erreurs du passé, l'oublier était la meilleure chose à faire désormais.

-** « Par ailleurs Kazuya, ce Jin Kazama pourrait nous causer des ennuis...Il nous faudra régler ce problème tôt ou tard. »**Ce furent les derniers mots que Devil prononça laissant son hôte faire face à la réalité. Kazuya savait que Devil avait raison. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le regard de Kazuya était plongé dans le vide. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça.

Le Dr Kramer choisit précisément ce moment-là pour entrer dans les quartiers de Kazuya.

- « J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me laisse seul ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

-Je vois que la découverte d'un fils ne vous a pas rendu le sourire. »Plaisanta le savant. « Mais n'est-ce pas là une bonne nouvelle ?

-Nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion des mots « bonnes nouvelles » !

-Je pensais que vous auriez été content d'avoir un descendant, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Veuillez m'en excuser.

-Pfff un descendant... » Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Kazuya. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une idée traversa ses pensées. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.

- « Finalement Docteur, vous aviez peut-être raison, voilà une heureuse nouvelle. » Kazuya émit un léger rire en prononçant ces paroles.

- « Pourriez-vous être plus clair?

-Pour un savant vous ne réfléchissez pas beaucoup. Vous avez dit vous-même que le Diable s'était probablement tourné vers un membre de ma famille pour choisir un nouvel hôte. A votre avis, qui était la cible parfaite ?

-Vous pensez qu'il a porté son choix sur votre fils? C'est plausible en effet, après tout, tel père, tel fils. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous en assurer. »

Là, le Docteur Kramer marquait un point. Or Kazuya était presque sûr de lui, vers qui d'autre aurait pu aller le diable.

- « Dites-moi Kramer, pourriez-vous me trouver de plus amples informations sur le 3ème King of Iron Fist Tournament?

-C'est déjà fait. C'est justement ce que j'étais venu vous apportez. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça devrait vous intéresser. Jin Kazama est parvenu à vaincre tous ses adversaires durant le tournoi, il a ainsi pu aller en final. Selon plusieurs témoignages, c 'est un redoutable combattant, il est même décrit comme le « génie du combat ». Il doit être vraiment très fort.

-Ou alors le niveau des autres participants était minable. » Dit Kazuya avec mépris. « Poursuivez.

-La finale se serait déroulée dans un ancien temple au Mexique. Cependant, plus personne n'a entendu parler de Jin Kazama à l'issu de cette finale. Il est actuellement porté disparu.

-Quoi? Mais qui était son dernier opposant?

-Personne ne le sait vraiment, or certaines rumeurs prétendraient qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre maya, sur lequel Heihachi voulait mettre la main. Mais ces informations ne sont pas sûres.

-Toshin. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Heihachi le voulait. Tsss, il a surement eu accès aux recherches que j'avais effectué il y a 19 ans.

-Il est possible que ce Toshin ait tué Jin, vous ne croyez pas?

-C'est une possibilité, mais si tel avait été le cas, son décès aurait été annoncé, or là, il est porté disparu. Non ce n'est pas ça. Cette ordure d'Heihachi a surement quelque chose avoir la dedans. Je suis sûr qu'il a senti que ce garçon pouvait être un danger pour lui et le connaissant, il a cherché à l'éliminer. A tout les coups, il a vu que Jin Kazama possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi.

-Ça tient debout en effet. Et ça confirmerait votre théorie selon laquelle, le Devil gene serait dans le sang de votre fils. »

Oui, tout concordait. Il avait enfin trouvé celui qui portait son autre moitié. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et enfin il pourrait tuer Heihachi. Avec le pouvoir absolu, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter! Il s'imaginait déjà se tenant debout face au corps inerte et ensanglanté de son père. Il posa son regard sur la photo de Jin et se mit à rire de manière malfaisante. Son œil était plus rouge qu'à son habitude. Comme si Devil riait avec son hôte.

Même si le garçon était porté disparu, il finirait bien par réapparaitre un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. D'ici peu, tout serait de nouveau à lui...

-Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de te retrouver Kazama Jin, et le pouvoir absolu sera mien! Hahahaha ! » Cria le démon en se levant de sa chaise.

Son retour était pour bientôt. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Rien ne l'arrêterait cette fois. Son rire fit écho dans toute la G-Corporation. Il était entouré d'une aura rouge qui devint peu à peu violette, l'air dans la pièce devint lourd, presque irrespirable. Le docteur n'en revenait pas, le spectacle auquel il assistait été effroyable.

Kazuya riait d'un rire incontrôlable et hystérique. Cette fois-ci, ses deux yeux brulèrent d'un rouge cramoisis, comme s'ils étaient injectés de sang. Oui...Devil savourait également cet instant. Son hôte était encore plus diabolique et plus déterminé qu'autrefois. Et bientôt il serait entier de nouveau. Kramer ne savait pas si c'était Kazuya qui se tenait face à lui, ou s'il s'agissait du Diable en personne.

- « Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'on a ramené à la vie... » Bégaya le scientifique en scrutant l'abomination qui ne cessait de rire. Il était difficile de croire qu'il y avait encore une âme humaine dans ce corps désormais possédé par le démon.

En ressuscitant Kazuya Mishima, les membres de la G-Corporation avaient aussi permis la résurrection du Diable. Une fois qu'il sera complet, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter et ce monde de paix dans lequel ils vivaient pourrait signer sa fin.

_« Le pouvoir corrompt, le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. » Emerich Acton _

* * *

Mais loin de là, loin de la G-Corporation, loin du Nebraska, un autre Mishima était en quête de pouvoir. Le pire ennemi de Kazuya, Heihachi Mishima, voulait lui aussi mettre la main sur le pouvoir sans limite de Devil.

Bientôt allait commencé une terrible bataille entre les Mishimas pour savoir qui était le plus apte à détenir cette puissance.


	6. Le début des hostilités

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 5 :Le début des hostilités.

Deux années après le 3ème King of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima avait reprit le court de sa vie au sein de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Ce 3ème tournoi avait été un succès. Il avait attiré de nombreux combattants, puissants et redoutables, ce qui avait incité l'Ogre a sortir de l'ombre. Tout son plan s'était déroulé comme prévu, à l'exception d'un détail. Son petit-fils Jin Kazama, lui avait posé quelques soucis. En effet, il prit le jeune homme sous son aile dans le but de l'entrainer pour appâter Toshin, mais au cours de l'un de ces entrainements, il découvrit que le fils de Jun avait hérité des mêmes pouvoirs que Kazuya. A partir de ce moment-là, garder Jin vivant était devenu impossible. La malédiction du sang Mishima devait prendre fin.

C'est pourquoi à la fin du combat qui opposa le jeune homme à Toshin, Heihachi exécuta de ses propres mains son petit-fils. Cependant, un phénomène auquel il ne s'était pas préparé se déroula sous ses yeux. Jin Kazama se transforma en démon et projeta le vieil homme, qui venait tout juste de tenter de le tuer, à travers l'une des parois du temple où s'était déroulé la finale. Heihachi ne put rien faire, si ce n'est regarder son dernier héritier s'envoler au loin.

Mais Heihachi ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cet incident, il avait mieux à faire. Plusieurs des scientifiques sous les ordres du vieux Mishima, récoltèrent des tissus et autres fragments de l'Ogre, récemment abattu par Jin, et les rapportèrent dans les laboratoires de Mishima Zaibatsu. Le but d'Heihachi était de créer une nouvelle forme de vie. Pour cela, il devait combiner le génome de Toshin avec le sien. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, l'expérience s'avéra être un échec. L'un des savants vint à la conclusion qu'il fallait un gène additionnel pour espérer que l'opération fonctionne. Il était nécessaire de posséder le Devil Gene. Hélas pour lui, le gène du démon ne coulait pas dans ses veines.

- « Il va vous falloir mettre la main sur un porteur du gène si vous voulez espérer réaliser votre projet. » Fit l'un des scientifiques au leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu agacé par cette nouvelle. Il ne tarda tout de même pas à reprendre espoir. Il connaissait un détenteur du Devil Gene.

-Nous allons donc devoir retrouver Jin Kazama. C'est la seule personne encore vivante, qui détient ce gène. » Dit Heihachi en se remémorant la fois où Jin s'était transformé sous ses yeux.

- « Le problème est que nous ne savons absolument pas où il se trouve actuellement.

-Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je vais envoyer mes unités de la Tekken Force à travers le monde. Ils finiront bien par le débusquer. Il peut courir, mais pas se cacher. Personne n'échappe à Heihachi Mishima! » Cria le roi du prestigieux tekken.

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur Jin Kazama. Aucune de ses équipes n'étaient parvenues à le trouver. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et toujours aucun résultat ne se profilait à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que l'un des commandants de la tekken force fasse irruption dans son bureau.

- « Avez-vous trouvé Kazama?

-Non toujours pas, mais...

-Mais quoi? Vous êtes censé être des soldats d'élites, expérimentés et formés au combat, et pourtant vous êtes incapables de me ramener un gamin? » Hurla Heihachi qui perdait patience. Le commandant reprit tout de même la parole sur un ton calme.

- « Oui il est vrai que nous avons fait preuve d'inefficacité dans la recherche de Jin Kazama, cependant, l'une de nos équipe a fait une découverte surprenante, et cela devrait vous intéresser. Tenez. »

Il tendit une photo à Heihachi qui s'empressa de la saisir. Celle-ci n'était pas très nette, mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer comme une silhouette. C'était le corps d'un homme, complètement brûlé et couvert de multiples blessures. Des ailes dans le dos de l'homme était également visibles. Ce détail attira particulièrement le regard de Heihachi. On aurait dit un hybride mit-homme, mit-démon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre à qui appartenait ce corps.

- « C'est pas possible...Kazuya... » Cette photo avait été prise il y a 20 ans. La surprise s'était dessinée sur le visage d'Heihachi qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le corps de son fils avait survécu à la lave. Mais donc, Jin n'est plus le seul détenteur du Devil gene, il me suffit de retrouver le cadavre de Kazuya, pensa Heihachi.

- « Mais où est son corps maintenant ?

-Après de longues recherches, nous avons découvert que les restes de Kazuya Mishima était détenus par la G-Corporation, une firme spécialisée dans la biogénétique. Apparemment, tout comme vous, ils cherchent à créer une nouvelle forme de vie. Et pour cela, ils se servent des données génétiques du corps de votre fils.

-Et comment se fait-il que la G-Corporation ait trouvé son corps?

-A vrai dire, la G-Corporation est réputée pour sa recherche sur les gènes et l'ADN humain. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser des corps humains pour leurs expériences. L'un de leur laboratoire se trouvait a proximité du lieu de la finale, et une de leur sonde de surveillance à probablement dû survoler le volcan peu de temps après votre combat contre Kazuya. Et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert son corps sans vie. C'était une opportunité pour eux d'étudier le corps d'un Mishima. »

L'idée qu'on se serve du corps d'un Mishima comme cobaye énerva un instant Heihachi, sa famille était reconnue comme étant l'une des plus puissante au monde et constituée de « nobles » combattants, et non de vulgaires rats de laboratoire. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa colère et reprit.

- « Peu importe, nous devons récupérer le corps de Kazuya, ainsi que les résultats de leurs recherches! Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoirs enfin réaliser mon objectif. Le monde sera à moi d'ici peu... Où se trouve cette G-Corporation aujourd'hui ?

-Le fruit de leurs recherches serait stocké dans leur principal laboratoire au Nebraska. -Très bien commandant. Je vous confie une nouvelle mission. Prenez tous les meilleurs hommes et armements dont disposent la Tekken Force et partez sans plus tardé pour le Nebraska. Ramenez-moi les données rassemblée par la G-Corporation et le corps de Kazuya.

-A vos ordres!

-Et une dernière chose commandant. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci. Un échec vous serait impardonnable. Cette mission est capitale! » Le capitaine ne put qu'acquiescer et se dépêcha d'aller former les équipes qui lui permettrait de mettre à bien sa mission.

Heihachi savait que bientôt sont rêve se réaliserait. S'il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur Jin, Kazuya ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Lui aussi posséder le Devil gene, comme son fils. Grâce à cela, il allait enfin pouvoir intégrer le génome de Toshin à son organisme. Les immenses pouvoirs du Dieu du combat serait à lui incessamment sous peu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, au Nebraska.

Heihachi était installé au poste de contrôle, entouré par plusieurs soldats de la Tekken Force. IL allait finalement lancer l'attaque contre les Laboratoires de la G-Corporation. Il rappela une dernière fois l'objectif de la mission à ses hommes.

- « Ramenez-moi les données de la G-Corporation et le cadavre de Kazuya! L'échec ne sera pas toléré! Vous êtes prévenus ! »

Sur ce, tous entrèrent dans les hélicoptères qui allaient servir pour l'attaque contre la G-Corporation. Une fois en vue des locaux de la firme spécialisée en biotechnologie, Heihachi, toujours au centre de contrôle, lança l'offensive.

- « Allez-y ! »

C'est ainsi qu'allait commencer une véritable tuerie dans le bâtiment de la G-Corporation... Mais Heihachi ne se doutait pas de la surprise qui l'attendait au sein de la G-Corporation.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la G-Corporation.

Kazuya s'était remit de ses dernières émotions et il devait maintenant mettre un plan au point pour retrouver Jin Kazama. Le Dr Kramer et plusieurs de ses collègues était venu dans son bureau afin que le démon leur expose la situation.

- « Il nous faut mettre la main sur Jin Kazama, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Et pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de vos hommes.

-Nous n'allons pas utiliser notre personnel militaire pour une telle mission! » Fit l'un des scientifiques, outré par les propos de Kazuya. Mais le Dr Kramer prit aussitôt la parole, avant que que le malheureux ne se fasse abattre par Kazuya pour avoir oser lui tenir tête.

- « Nous vous laisserons disposer de nos hommes. Prenez ce dont tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour réaliser votre objectif. »

Kazuya se mit à sourire en voyant Kramer prêt à tout pour l'aider tellement il avait peur que Kazuya ne mette fin à sa misérable vie.

- « Leur mission sera simple, localiser Jin Kazama et... »

Il ne put cependant finir sa phrase car une alarme se mit à retentir dans toute la G-Corporation. Une voix féminine exigeait l'évacuation des locaux.  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Cria Kramer à l'un des scientifique qui courrait dans le couloir.

-Nous sommes attaqués par des soldats ! D'après leur enseigne, ils appartiennent à la Tekken Force. Ils ont tué tout le personnel qui se trouvaient dans les secteurs 5 et 4 ! Et ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ici! Il faut se dépêcher! »

La colère de Kazuya grimpa d'un seul coup. La Tekken Force, l'unité d'élite de Heihachi. Il l'avait donc retrouvé.

- « Maudit sois-tu Heihachi ! Toujours à venir ruiner mes plans! » Hurla le démon hors de lui.

- « Dépêchez-vous Mr Mishima nous devons partir! »

Fuir? Face à son père? Hors de question, il allait accueillir ces soldats de la Tekkenshu en personne. Ils allaient regretter d'être venu ici.

- « Allez-y! Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ces pitoyables soldats. »

Kramer ne prit pas la peine d'en savoir plus quand il vit des éclairs bleus parcourir tout le corps de Kazuya. Il pouvait voir à quel point il était furieux et dans ces moments-là, aucune discussion n'était possible. Alors que les scientifiques prirent l'escalier de secours qui menait à la sortie, Kazuya, lui se dirigea vers le secteur 4 où se trouvait actuellement la Tekken Force.

A l'écart de ce champ de bataille, Heihachi était satisfait du déroulement de la mission. Il suivait tout ce qui se passait au poste de contrôle . Ses soldats se débarrassaient à une vitesse ahurissante de tous les obstacles qui se dressaient face à eux. Il reçut un message radio d'une des équipe.

« Nous avons récupéré tous les dossiers de la base de données de la G-Corporation. Un de nos hommes va se charger de vous les apportez. Pendant ce temps, nous nous dirigeons vers les labos à la recherche du corps de Kazuya. Terminé. »

Parfait, pensa Heihachi. Une partie de la mission était déjà accompli, il allait enfin pouvoir voir ce qu'avait découvert la G-Corporation au sujet du corps de Kazuya et du Devil gene. C'est alors qu'une complication intervint. Sur les écrans de contrôle, il put voir un de ses hommes projeté au sol. La caméra se tourna alors vers la personne responsable de cela. Il s'agissait d'un homme au cheveux brun, avec une forte carrure. Le détail le plus intrigant était son œil gauche qui était rouge.  
Heihachi n'en revenait pas, son fils se tenait là, debout, et s'apprêtait à mettre une raclée à ses hommes.

- « Tu es toujours en vie ? »

Oui c'était bien Kazuya, en chair et en os. Ce dernier adressa un regard remplit de haine aux soldats se trouvant face à lui. C'était un véritable carnage qui allait commencer.

L'un des membres de la tekken force fonça droit sur lui et lui envoya un coup de pied, que le démon attrapa et utilisa pour jeter le soldat avec une violence rare contre le mur. Un autre s'attaqua au fils de Heihachi à l'aide d'un couteau. Kazuya n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les coups, et lui répondit avec un puissant uppercut dans l'abdomen. Le soldat tenta de riposter, mais c'était peine perdue. Kazuya attrapa le bras de son adversaire et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage, ce dernier fut projeté à travers une vitre. Un autre homme tenta sa chance face à l'un des plus grands prodiges du combat. Une fois encore, le démon évita les coups du soldat sans difficulté et avec sa main, il s'empara du crâne de son agresseur et alla le fracasser contre le mur.

Personne ne pouvait rien face à la rage qui animait Kazuya. Les membres de la Tekken Force avait beau être nombreux, ils étaient incapables de venir à bout de leur ennemi.

Après une longue bataille, Kazuya réussit à se débarrasser de tous ses opposants. Il en restait encore un de vivant, mais celui-ci n'était plus en état de combattre. Kazuya ramassa le pistolet qui se trouvait par terre et s'apprêta à l'achever. Il remarqua alors la caméra qui se trouvait sur le casque du soldat.

Tu es donc en train d'observer ce qui se passe, vermine, pensa Kazuya qui comprit que son père voyait tout ce qui se passait depuis le début. Le démon voulut alors lui adressait un dernier message.

-« Je vais...tout récupérer ! » Il poussa un puissant hurlement et donna le coup de grâce au soldat, pulvérisant par la même occasion, la caméra qui avait permis à Heihachi de suivre l'intégralité de la mission.

-« Pauvre fou... » Furent les seuls mots que le vieux Mishima employa avant de détruire l'écran de contrôle face à lui. Son fils lui avait échapper et ses plans étaient encore tombaient à l'eau. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Non, il lui fallait le Devil gene, peu importe les moyens qu'il devrait utiliser.

Une grande partie des équipes de la Tekken Force, qui étaient chargé de la mission, périrent dans l'explosion, qui eut lieu juste après le combat contre Kazuya, dans les locaux de la G-Corporation. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement pour maitriser l'incendie mais il était trop tard. Kazuya lui, avait réussi à quitter les lieux avant le drame.

De retour à la Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi s 'enferma dans son bureau pour méditer, après avoir passé ses nerfs sur les quelques rescapés de la tuerie. Il devait trouver un plan pour obtenir le sang du démon. Le docteur Abel entra alors dans la pièce.

- « Heihachi, il vous faut trouver un moyen de trouver rapidement Kazuya, nous avons besoin de son Devil gene pour intégrer le génome de Toshin au votre.

-Ça je le sais parfaitement ! Vous ne m'apprenez rien! »

Mais comment attirer Kazuya à lui? Il ne fut pas longtemps au leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu pour trouver la solution idéale. Organiser un nouveau tournoi. Kazuya ne manquerait pas jamais une telle occasion de se débarrasser de son père. Et Heihachi pourrait par la même occasion, faire sortir Jin de sa cachette. En organisant un 4ème tournoi, il augmentait ses chances de mettre la main sur le Devil gene. Alors, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, il fit au Dr Abel :

- « Docteur Abel, dîtes à ma secrétaire de convoquer les médias immédiatement pour une conférence de presse. J'ai une annonce à faire.

-Quelle annonce?

-L'ouverture prochaine du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Personne ne manquera une telle occasion, et surtout si le prix à gagner est la direction de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir mettre en jeu votre société? Vous prenez de gros risques.

-Je ne crains rien, n'oubliez pas que je suis de loin le plus puissant combattant. Et en faisant ça, je suis certain que Kazuya se montrera, et peut-être même Jin. »

Oui, son plan ne comportait aucune faille. Bientôt les pouvoirs de ses descendants seront à lui et rien ne sera plus en mesure de l'arrêter. Cette pensée lui rendit sa bonne humeur et il ne put s'empêcher de rire de façon malfaisante, faisant frémir le Dr Abel, qui préféra se retirer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'annonce du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 fut rendu mondial.

La vengeance des Mishimas allait commençait incessamment sous peu, à travers une bataille sans merci.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews! Chapitre retraçant l'intro de tekken 4 ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !


	7. Entre colère et douleur

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

Chapitre 6 :Entre colère et douleur.

_« Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte. » Thomas Fuller_

Sur une terre éloignée du Japon.

Australie. Brisbane. Une ville cosmopolite, peuplant pas loin de 1,5 millions d'habitants, et aménagée par d'immenses immeubles, étant tous semblables les uns des autres. Cette ville regorgeait de touristes et d'immigrés, qui trouvaient refuge dans cette citée aux allures paradisiaques. Alors que tout semblait être pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour une grande partie des citoyens, un jeune homme, isolé dans un petit dojo, s'entrainait intensivement. Ce garçon était Jin Kazama.

Après la tentative de meurtre qu'il avait subi des mains de son grand-père Heihachi, lors du dernier tournoi, il s'était retrouvé en Australie. Il n'était plus question pour lui de retourner au Japon, du moins pour un certain temps. La trahison de Heihachi, l'homme qui avait veillé sur lui après la mort de sa mère, l'avait profondément marqué. Il ressentait désormais du dégoût pour tout ce qui touche à la famille Mishima, de près ou de loin. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec eux. C'est pourquoi il décida d'oublier le Karaté Mishima qui le reliait à cette maudite famille, et appris Karaté Traditionnel. Celui qui lui enseigna ce style de combat n'était autre que le propriétaire du dojo.

- « Félicitation Jin, tu as appris le Karaté traditionnel à une vitesse époustouflante. Aucun de mes anciens disciples n'a réalisé un tel exploit en si peu de temps.

-J'apprends vite, et puis surtout, vous avez était un excellent professeur. » Jin lui était extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il lui avait appris.

- « Hahaha tu me flattes là. Sérieusement, je pense que tu as un vrai don pour le combat. Tâche de l'utiliser à bon escient.

-Oui... » Fit le jeune Kazama, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui désormais, c'était de pouvoir se venger de Heihachi. Il voulait tuer le vieil homme comme il l'avait fait avec lui 2 ans auparavant.

Son entrainement pour la journée étant fini, il décida de rentrer à son appartement pour s'y reposer un peu. Une fois chez lui, il retira sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se requinquer après une dure journée d'entrainement. Il enleva son tee-shirt, et alors, son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur son bras gauche, où se trouvait son tatouage noir. La marque de Devil.

Cela le fit repenser à l'une de ses dernières conversations avec sa mère, celle où il apprit qu'il était le fils de Kazuya et qu'il était la proie du Diable. Les mots de Jun résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_«C'est alors que Devil est venu à ma rencontre. Il voulait prendre possession de mon futur enfant. »... « Devil est toujours en vie...et il se pourrait qu'il vienne un jour ou l'autre à ta rencontre »_

Et une fois encore, les prédictions de Jun s'étaient avérées exactes. D'ailleurs, Jin se souvenait bien de sa première rencontre avec Devil. Elle avait eu lieu juste après l'attaque de Ogre et la disparition de sa mère.

* * *

_*Flashback *_

_Comme il était incapable de retrouver sa mère, il décida d'honorer ses dernières paroles et de partir à la recherche de Heihachi Mishima. Il rassembla le peu d'affaires qui lui restaient, et commença à se mettre en route pour le port de Yakushima, où il emprunterait un bateau à destination de Tokyo. Il devait passer par la forêt qui entourait son ancienne maison, et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux agréables instants passés avec sa mère. C'est dans cette forêt qu'il avait appris à marcher quand il était encore tout petit, c'est ici aussi que sa mère lui enseigna le Kazama self-defense. Il se remémora le sourire de sa mère, si doux et chaleureux. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, Jun était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Sa mère avait été une source de bonheur qu'il ne retrouverait jamais plus._

_Les larmes recommencèrent à se former dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. La pensée de ne plus jamais revoir sa mère, son sourire éclatant, ni d'entendre sa voix si reposante, lui était insupportable. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, il le lui avait promis avant sa disparition. Il devait se remettre en marche, car la route était encore longue._

_Alors qu'il était toujours dans la forêt de Yakushima, il se sentit observé. Il se retourna et regarda partout autour de lui. Rien. En même temps, il était difficile d'y voir quelque chose car il faisait nuit, bien que la pleine lune permettait d'éclairer un tant soit peu les alentours. Mais soudain, un rire maléfique retentit dans toute la forêt, et alors Jin ressentit cette fois-ci une présence maléfique._

_- « Qui est là ? » Demanda Jin, qui espérait au fond de lui ne pas entendre de réponse. La journée avait été suffisamment horrible, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre événement vienne amplifier le cauchemar qu'il vivait._

_Il vit alors une aura violette s'approchait, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, et commença à prendre une forme. De grandes ailes apparurent, et il vit deux yeux rouges cramoisis qui le scrutaient envieusement. Face à cette chose, qui semblait léviter dans les airs, Jin fit quelques pas de recul. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru aux monstres, c'était le deuxième qu'il croisait en une journée. C'est alors que le démon se mit à lui parler._

_- « Te voilà sans défense jeune Kazama. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour remplacer ton défunt père, tu ne peux rien faire pour y échapper. Et cette fois-ci, ta mère ne pourra pas m'arrêter. » La chose émit un large sourire en voyant la peur dans les yeux du jeune adolescent. Elle commença lentement son approche vers le fils de Jun, qui se mit à reculer davantage. Cela incita le Diable à avancer plus vite vers sa proie qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser fuir. La distance entre les deux êtres se réduisaient peu à peu._

_Le doute n'était plus permis pour Jin, cette abomination face à lui, c'était Devil, celui avec qui son père avait passé un pacte autrefois. Sa mère lui avait bien dit qu'il viendrait à sa rencontre un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait seulement pas pensé que ce jour arriverait si vite. C'est comme si ce démon avait attendu patiemment que sa mère disparaisse, qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de le protéger. Cette pensée lui fit horreur._

_- « Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Ou tu le regretteras ! » Jin se prépara à combattre cette chose, qui n'avait pas de forme physique. Il n'était pas question de fuir, mais ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt l'avait affaibli. De plus, il n'avait rien mangé depuis un certain temps et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir._

_- « Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'affronter... je n'ai pas besoin de te battre pour m'approprier ton âme! J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps! Dommage que Jun Kazama ne soit plus là pour me voir m'emparer de son fils ! Hahaha » Sur ces dernières paroles, le diable fonça à une vitesse inhumaine sur le jeune garçon qui ne pu rien faire, si ce n'est essayé de se protéger en levant ses bras devant sa figure._

_Tout se déroula en un instant. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut une lumière éblouissante qui entoura son corps et qui, petit à petit, se focalisa sur son bras gauche pour y laisser une marque brûlante. Le fils de Jun manqua de trébucher, tellement la brûlure lui faisait mal, puis il leva la tête et aperçut la silhouette du Diable qui s'effaça peu à peu dans le ciel étoilé. Il avait était impuissant face à cette chose qui désormais, était entrer dans son corps._

_- « Je suis désolé maman...je n'ai rien pu faire. » Fit Jin qui venait de s'écrouler à genoux. Il se disait que si sa mère vivait toujours, elle aurait été déçue de voir que le diable était entré en lui, si facilement. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar du début à la fin...Il avait l'impression d'avoir toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules._

_Après un court instant de pause, il se releva et reprit sa marche. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Sa détermination à se venger de la chose qui avait tué sauvagement sa mère était si grande qu'elle lui donna la force de poursuivre son périple._

_*Fin de flashback *_

* * *

Jin détestait se remémorer ce jour cauchemardesque. Par la faute du Devil gene qui coulait dans son sang, son grand-père avait essayé de le tuer. C'est d'ailleurs aussi à cause du Diable que Jin s'était retrouvé en Australie. Il maudissait son sang maudit. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était se libérer de cette cruelle malédiction, qui avait commençait à cause de son père, Kazuya.

- « Comment peut-on désirer le pouvoir au point de céder son âme au Diable ? » Hurla Jin hors de lui. Il haïssait tout les Mishimas, cette haine était tellement forte qu'il avait du mal à la maitriser parfois. Mais malgré tout, c'est elle aussi qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre... Dans ces moments-là, Devil en profitait toujours pour adresser quelques mots à son hôte.

- **« La puissance, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Ton père l'avait bien comprit. Tu devrais en faire autant... »**

Jin préféra ne pas répondre au Diable, au risque d'amplifier davantage sa colère. Il refusait l'idée d'être comme son père ou son grand-père. Il dit alors haut et fort,

- « Je ne suis pas un Mishima, je suis un Kazama »

Et sa vengeance, il l'aurait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

En sortant de la douche, Jin décida d'allumer la tv, histoire de suivre brièvement l'actualité. Mais plutôt que d'écouter le journaliste qui présentait le journal, il pensait à son entrainement. Bien qu'il maitriser parfaitement le karaté traditionnel maintenant, il voulait encore le perfectionner un peu. Cependant, il ne resta pas bien longtemps perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit le présentateur dire d'un ton enthousiaste :

- « C'est aujourd'hui que le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima, a déclaré que le 4ème King of Iron Fist Tournament aurait lieu dans 2 semaines. Alors combattants du monde, c'est le moment de vous faire connaître et de prouver votre valeur aux yeux de tous ! Inscrivez-vous nombreux ! Mais attention, vous n'en sortirez probablement pas indemne, vous êtes prévenus !

-Un nouveau tournoi? » Fit Jin.

Pourquoi maintenant, ça ne rimait à rien. Mais c'était là l'occasion que Jin attendait depuis des années, il allait pouvoir faire payer à Heihachi sa trahison. Malheureusement Jin n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, le journaliste à la tv reprit la parole :

- « Par ailleurs, en parlant de Heihachi Mishima, comment ne pas évoquer le mystérieux retour de Kazuya Mishima. Ce dernier a été aperçu hier à l'aéroport de Tokyo, entouré de plusieurs hommes de main.

Jin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait surement mal entendu, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se précipita vers la tv et ce qu'il vit le gela sur place. Son père, vêtu d'un costume violet et de lunette noire, en train de quitter l'aéroport. Il n'avait jamais vu son géniteur, mais sa mère avait eu le loisir de le décrire dans le passé, expliquant à Jin à quel point son père et lui se ressemblaient. Elle n'avait pas menti. - « Mais n'avait-il pas été déclaré mort il y a de ça 20 et quelques années? »Intervint la collègue du journaliste.

- « Si en effet, mais voyez-vous, le famille Mishima est remplie de mystères. Elle nous réserve toujours autant de surprises. Heihachi avait aussi était déclaré mort il y a très longtemps, et pourtant, vous voyez bien que lui aussi est toujours parmi les vivants.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Quoi qu'il en soit ce tournoi s'annonce passionnant. Les Mishimas vont encore nous faire frissonner par leur impitoyable pratique des arts martiaux et... »

Jin coupa la tv avant la fin du reportage, il en avait assez entendu.

- « Il est vivant...depuis tout ce temps, il était vivant... » Jin était pétrifié. Son père avait survécu au 2ème tournoi, cela faisait 20ans qu'il était on ne sait où. Il s'était joué de tout le monde, y comprit de sa mère. Elle qui avait cru en lui. Jin entendait encore les paroles de sa mère, qui expliquées que Kazuya aurait pu être un homme bon. Cette pensée augmenta la colère de Jin qui balança un coup de poing tellement violent dans le mur, qu'il le transperça.

- « Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à ma mère ! »

Si Kazuya avait été là, il y a 6 ans maintenant, il aurait pu protéger Jun face à l'Ogre. S'il avait été là 20 ans plus tôt, le diable ne s'en serait pas prit à sa mère. Si Kazuya avait été là...sa mère n'aurait tout simplement pas été aussi triste. Il le haïssait. Il avait ruiné la vie de sa mère, et la sienne aussi. C'est à cause de lui que le Diable était en lui désormais. Ce mal qui le rongeait jour après jour, lui qui n'avait jamais rien demandé.

- « Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !... » Jin ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut comme pris d'un malaise.

Sa haine était en train de prendre le dessus, il sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, il avait du mal à respirer, comme si la colère lui empoignait la gorge. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Une lueur rouge brilla dans ses yeux. Oui, le diable se délectait de la haine de Jin, qui était désormais à genoux tellement la douleur était forte. Après un court instant, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se releva. Son regard reflétait désormais sa détermination.

Jin était plus que décidé à entrer au King of Iron Fist Tournament.

- « La malédiction des Mishimas prendra fin ici. Je vais mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance ! »

* * *

Retour au Japon...

Kazuya s'était installé dans un appartement, au sud-ouest de Tokyo. Il avait entendu l'annonce du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 peu de temps après son départ du Nebraska. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège de Heihachi, mais peu importait, il y participerait quand même. C'était le moyen pour tout récupérer. Ce tournoi arrangeait bien ses affaires. Il pourrait affronter Heihachi et peut-être même Jin. Il se doutait que le garçon n'allait pas rester dans l'ombre indéfiniment et qu'il en avait lui aussi après la vie de Heihachi. En effet, il avait entendu dire par d'anciens participants du 3ème tekken, que Jin avait faillit être tué par son grand-père. Ce n'était que des rumeurs mais Kazuya était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité et cela confirmait ses soupçons comme quoi Jin était le détenteur de son autre moitié de Devil.

De plus, sa résurrection avait été rendue public par les médias. Il n'avait plus à se cacher, et cela lui faisait du bien. Il était resté suffisamment à l'écart, il allait maintenant passer à l'action.

- « Ils pensaient tous que j'étais hors-jeu, mais maintenant, j'ai toutes les cartes en main...

-**Oui Kazuya, il est temps pour nous d'agir. »**Fit le Diable à son hôte. **« Tu auras ta vengeance, celle que tu attends depuis si longtemps. Mais pour cela, tu sais ce dont nous avons besoin.**

-L'intégralité du Devil gene, je sais. Mais grâce à ce tournoi nous n'aurons plus à chercher Kazama. Il va se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Je l'attend de pied ferme.

-**Tu devras te montrer sans pitié si tu veux atteindre notre objectif. Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a 20 ans...**

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne laisserai aucune chance à Jin Kazama. Et une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, je m'occuperai de Heihachi. »

Lui aussi était résolu à entrer dans le tournoi pour régler ses comptes. Sa détermination et sa haine seront ce qui lui permettront de triompher de son père une bonne fois pour toute.


	8. Que le tournoi commence

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

Chapitre 7 : Que le tournoi commence.

2 semaines s'écoulèrent...

Le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 allait enfin débuter, 2 ans après le dernier tournoi. Chaque participant avait ses propres raisons d'être là, certains voulaient retrouver un être cher ou un rival, d'autres voulaient se faire un nom. Et il y avait aussi ceux qui réclamer leur vengeance... Quelque soit le motif, il s'agissait là de la source de motivation du combattant, ce qui le pousserait à donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour atteindre son objectif. Tous n'avait qu'une chose en tête, gagner.

Heihachi se préparait. D'ici quelques heures, il allait donner le coup d'envoi de son nouveau tournoi. Il espérait que tout se passe comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, sa Mishima Zaibatsu était en jeu, et c'était aussi sa dernière chance pour acquérir d'immenses pouvoirs. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il était sûr que Kazuya et Jin allaient venir, comment auraient-ils pu manquer une telle occasion? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexion, sa secrétaire fit irruption dans son bureau.

- « Mr Mishima, pardonnez-moi, mais je voulais vous signaler que votre hélicoptère était prêt à partir à destination de l'hôtel où va se dérouler la cérémonie d'ouverture .

-Très bien, j'arrive. » C'était là qu'il ferait son discours de bienvenue aux participants et où se tiendrait une réception. Ces derniers pouvaient être logeait dans cet hôtel, cependant, certains préféraient rester à l'écart et se loger par leur propre moyen.

Heihachi avait demandé à ce que la cérémonie soit diffusée sur tous les écrans de la ville de Tokyo. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de rendre le tournoi plus médiatique, et ainsi, cela rapporterait plus d'argent à la Mishima Zaibatsu. C'était une façon comme une autre de faire du profit.

Heihachi prit sa veste, et se décida enfin à partir. Tout était en place pour son plan.

* * *

Kazuya était enfin arrivé à l'hôtel où aurait lieu la réception, il s'agissait pour lui de repérer un peu la tête des autres combattants et de se faire une idée de ce qui l'attendait. La salle était bondé, il y avait des participants au tournoi, mais aussi de nombreux journalistes et même quelques personnalités. Heihachi n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

La plupart des participants étaient inconnus aux yeux de Kazuya, cependant, il y revit tout de même des visages familiers comme celui de Paul Phoenix ou encore Lei Wulong. Il ne perdit pas son temps à aller leur adresser la parole, au lieu de ça il scrutait les alentours. Il espérait voir une personne en particulier, une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais qui avait un lien « étroit » avec lui. Son fils, Jin Kazama. Celui qui possédait la moitié de son Devil gene. Mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que le jeune homme se ferait discret, du moins pour le moment.

Kazuya lui, n'hésitait pas à se montrer, c'était sa façon à lui de provoquer son père.

Il aperçut alors un combattant arrivé à vive allure vers lui. Il connaissait très bien cet homme et il se serait bien passé d'une conversation avec celui-ci.

- « Kazuya ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te coller la raclée que tu mérites, et prouver à tous que je suis le plus fort! » Hurla l'homme au démon.

- Paul Phoenix...Toujours à te faire remarquer à ce que je vois. Il semblerait que tu ais pris un coup de vieux, mais cela n'empêche que tu es resté aussi arrogant qu'autrefois! »Fit Kazuya le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tsss...Ne fais pas trop ton malin! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vieilli, j'ai même failli ne pas te reconnaître! Avec toutes tes cicatrices en plus! Hahaha! » Paul aimait bien s'amuser avec les nerfs de ses adversaires. Mais Kazuya resta impassible et reprit d'un ton neutre.

- « Quand je t'aurai roué de coups, tu l'ouvriras moins, crois-moi »

C'est à ce moment précis que Heihachi fit son entrée, entouré par plusieurs gardes du corps. Tous les journalistes se dirigèrent vers le leader de la MFE et le harcelèrent de questions. Ce dernier leur pria de s'installer. Le chef de cérémonie allait entamer son discours.

«Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie d'être présent aujourd'hui. Vous êtes les acteurs principaux de ce tournoi. C'est vous qui allait faire le spectacle et c'est vers vous que seront rivés tous les yeux des gens qui peuplent ce monde. En tant qu'organisateur du tournoi, je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous faites parties des plus grands combattants de notre planète. Vous avez su montrer votre puissance. Cependant, les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer. A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus seulement la force qui compte, mais il y aussi votre détermination, et votre motivation. Si vous voulez réaliser votre rêve, vous allez devoir vous investir corps et âmes dans ce tournoi, car n'oubliez pas que votre adversaire sera lui aussi en quête d'un objectif et sera donc sans pitié avec vous. Faites de votre mieux, et ainsi vous n'aurez aucun regret, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est à vous de jouer chers combattants du Tekken ! »

Heihachi avait le don de motiver les combattants. Tous les journalistes et une partie des combattants applaudirent le discours du vieil homme. Ce dernier savourait cet instant, puis son regard vint se poser sur Kazuya. Son fils lui adressa un sourire narquois, mais Heihachi ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. L'essentiel était que son démon de fils était présent. Cependant, il ne voyait pas Jin...Il devait surement être dans les parages. - « Bien maintenant, un bar et un buffet sont à votre disposition, ne vous privez pas. Ça sera peut-être pour vous, votre dernière occasion de faire la fête! » Sur ce, le leader s'en alla pour vérifier les derniers préparatifs du tournoi. Le tirage au sort du 1er tour allait avoir lieu incessamment sous peu.

Certains combattants commencèrent à discuter entre eux, à parler des nouvelles techniques qu'ils avaient apprises au cours de ces 2 dernières années. Kazuya lui, s'était mis à l'écart, il ne voulait parler à personne, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir qui serait son premier adversaire. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite tape dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille, avec des couettes et vêtue d'une robe rose. Elle avait l'air surprise ou plutôt confuse.

- « Oh... veuillez m'excuser, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Fit-elle d'un ton timide.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as cru que j'étais Jin Kazama, n'est-ce pas? » Kazuya était obligé de le reconnaître, sa ressemblance avec son fils était frappante. C'était son portrait craché, du moins physiquement...

- « Oui. Il faut dire que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous êtes son père, c'est bien ça?

-Difficile de nier. Alors comme ça tu le connais?

-En effet! Nous étions dans le même lycée et nous vivions tous les deux chez Heihachi. Malheureusement il a disparu à la fin du dernier tournoi. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie un mail, me disant de me méfier de votre père... J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de le voir durant ce tournoi.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le voir... » Fit Kazuya d'un ton sarcastique.

Et avant que la jeune fille puisse poursuivre la conversation avec le démon, Heihachi reprit la parole pour annoncer le début du tirage au sort.

- « C'est pas trop tôt »Grogna Kazuya.

Au bout de quelques minutes, chaque participant connaissait le nom de son adversaire. Celui de Kazuya était Lei Wulong. Il connaissait bien cet homme, il l'avait déjà rencontré au 2ème King of Iron Fist Tournament. Il se rappelait qu'il s'agissait d'un redoutable combattant, puissant et imprévisible. Mais il se souvenait également que le policier avait souvent tendance a fourré son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire, pensa Kazuya. Ils combattraient à l'aéroport de Tokyo, le lendemain à 10h.

Avant de s'en aller, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres matchs. Jin Kazama affrontait Yoshimitsu, un autre ancien participant du 2ème tournoi. Le match se déroulait également à 10h mais dans une autre arène, ce qui énerva Kazuya, qui aurait bien aimé assister au match de sa progéniture. Il n'avait cessé d'entendre dire que Jin était un génie en arts martiaux. Il aurait voulu voir cela de ses propres yeux. Et ça aurait aussi était une bonne occasion de voir son fils pour la 1ère fois.

- **« Nous le trouverons bien assez tôt Kazuya, il ne nous échappera pas... »**Dit le Diable à son hôte.

Oui, tout n'était qu'une question de temps désormais.

Plus loin, Jin avait assisté au tirage au sort sur l'un des écrans géants de la ville. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Heihachi et Kazuya. Il aurait trop de mal à contrôler sa fureur, et les combats en dehors du tournoi pouvait conduire à la disqualification. Inutile de se faire éliminer du tournoi aussi bêtement, sa vengeance il l'aurait, il devait seulement patienter. Son adversaire au 1er tour était Yoshimitsu. Il ne l'avait jamais affronté mais il avait entendu dire qu'il était un combattant expérimenté et particulièrement habile, notamment avec son sabre. Ce match ne serait pas simple, mais il s'agissait là d'un bon test pour voir si son entrainement en Australie a été efficace ou non. Il décida de retourner s'entrainer un peu dans l'un des dojos mis à la disposition des participants, pour que ceux-ci puissent s'échauffer avant les matchs ou retravailler certaines techniques.

La nuit qui suivit fut longue. L'excitation et le stress des premiers matchs empêchèrent la plupart des combattants de bien dormir. Pourtant, le sommeil était essentiel avant un combat.

* * *

Aéroport Tokyo, 10h00.

L'un des premiers combats de la journée allait avoir lieu. Kazuya Mishima vs Lei Wulong. Cette affiche avait attiré plusieurs spectateurs appréciant les arts martiaux. Mais ce combat allait aussi être suivi par quelques participants du tournoi qui souhaitaient voir de leurs propres yeux la puissance du fils d'Heihachi.

Kazuya était déjà dans l'arène, bras croisé, vêtu d'une chemise grise, d'un pantalon noir et de lunette de soleil. Il attendait son adversaire, Lei, avec qui il était pressé d'en découdre. Ce dernier arriva. Il portait un blouson en cuir, un tee shirt noir et un jean. Il n'avait plus sa classique tenue d'inspecteur. En effet, Lei était passé par une bien mauvaise passe ces dernières années, il avait eu de nombreux soucis avec son travail et il fut suspendu de ses fonctions pendant 1 mois. Ce tournoi était pour lui l'occasion de retrouver sa valeur d'antan.

- « Il était temps. Je commençais à en avoir assez de t'attendre. » Fit le démon d'un ton rude. Si il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec Kazuya, c'était de lui faire perdre son temps.

- « Tu es d'humeur glacial dès le matin, ça promet. » L'ex-inspecteur n'hésita pas à énerver davantage Kazuya.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix plus froide.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore vivant. Tout le monde t'a cru mort... y comprit Jun. »

Lei s'était lié d'amitié avec Jun au cours du 2ème tournoi, tout deux avaient le même objectif, mettre fin aux agissements de Kazuya. L'inspecteur avait été attristé par la mort de la jeune femme, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Le nom de Jun glaça l'espace d'un instant le sang de Kazuya, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il devait l'oublier, elle appartenait au passé et c'était mieux ainsi. C'est pourquoi, le démon rétorqua de manière impassible.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Tu t'attends à ce que je m'en excuse?

-...Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Jun a essayé de t'aider. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te faire payer tes crimes passés. Il est temps pour moi de te faire passer derrière les barreaux.

-Jun n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de mes affaires. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi cette femme voulait à tout prix me détourner de la voie que j'avais choisi... Enfin bon, on n'en saura jamais rien vu que aujourd'hui elle n'est plus de ce monde. » Kazuya émit un léger rire en prononçant ces paroles. Il cherchait à énerver Lei, à le provoquer pour mieux le déstabiliser.

- « Mais si tu veux me mettre au trou, je t'en prie essaye. Mais je doute que tu en sois capable. » Reprit le fils de Heihachi.

Les 2 combattants se mirent en position. Kazuya devait faire preuve d'une grande concentration, son adversaire était quelqu'un de rapide et d'imprévisible. La moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatal. Le démon engagea le combat, ne voulant pas laisser l'occasion à l'inspecteur de lui sortir ses fameuses techniques de Zui Quan. Il envoya un puissant uppercut à destination de Lei, qui esquiva en se baissant, mais le fils de Heihachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter, car il enchaina directement avec un axe kick que Lei évita en se roulant sur le côté. L'ancien ami de Jun savait que les coups de Kazuya était « surpuissants », c'est pourquoi il lui fallait être très prudent.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Lei d'attaquer. Il enchaina une série de combos redoutables, qui visait les jambes de Kazuya. Le but de Lei était de déséquilibrer son adversaire pour mieux mieux frapper ensuite. Kazuya détestait se retrouver en position défensive, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups de l'ancien policier, qui ne cessait de changer de position de combat. Cela déstabilisa un certain temps Kazuya, qui avait du mal à anticiper les attaques de Lei. C'est alors que celui-ci se baissa et envoya un coup de pied dans les chevilles de Kazuya, qui trébucha. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber par terre, Lei sauta, et tout en effectuant une rotation sur lui-même, envoya un violent coup de pied à Kazuya qui n'était plus en position de parer l'attaque qu'il se prit par conséquent de plein fouet.

Même si l'attaque avait était puissante, le démon ne mit pas longtemps avant de se relever. Du sang coula le long de ses lèvres.

Ce minable est parvenu à me toucher. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne s'attaque pas à moi comme ça. Tu vas avoir un avant goût de l'enfer, pensa Kazuya qui se remit en position d'attaque.

- « Maudit sois-tu! Tu vas le regretter. »

Là Kazuya ne plaisantait plus, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. La meilleure défense est l'attaque à ce qu'il paraît. Le fils de Heihachi allait prouver que c'était vrai dans son cas. Il courra vers Lei, et enchaina une série de coups de poings puissants, que celui-ci avait bien du mal à esquiver cette fois-ci.

Bon sang, sa vitesse d'attaque ne cesse d'augmenter, et ses coups se font de plus en plus rudes, pensa Lei qui se trouvait maintenant en difficulté. Kazuya lui envoya 3 coups de poings de suite. Lei réussit à parer les 2 premiers, cependant le dernier fut d'une puissance rare. Lei ne put rien faire et se prit l'attaque en plein dans l'abdomen. Et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre, Kazuya lui donna le coup de grâce par l'intermédiaire d'un Dragon Uppercut. Lei fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il cru un instant que sa mâchoire avait été brisée, et il ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Il essaya de se relever et vit Kazuya s'approcher lentement vers lui, le sourire au lèvre, comme s'il lui préparait le pire des châtiments.

En effet, le démon n'en avait pas encore fini, il voulait être sur que l'ex-policier se souvienne de ce combat. Il attrapa la tête de Lei, le souleva au point que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et le bombarda de coups de poings en pleine figure. Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de se défendre. Et Kazuya avait beau avoir conscience de cela, il continuait. Il ne laissa aucune chance au combattant chinois. Finalement il relâcha sa prise sur la tête de Lei qui s'écroula par terre. Il était haletant et avait le visage boursoufflait de blessures.

Il tenta de se relever mais il comprit que c'était inutile d'insister. Il devait avoir au moins 3 côtes de cassées et bien d'autres blessures. Continuer le combat dans ces conditions n'était pas raisonnable et cela risquait également de compromettre sa mission. En effet, Lei était venu dans le but de sauver un jeune boxeur de la mafia. C'est pourquoi, il devait être en bonne condition pour mener à bien son objectif. Il préféra donc ne pas se relever suite au coup porté par Kazuya.

- « Vainqueur Kazuya Mishima! » Annonça l'arbitre.

- « Tsss...Tu as été pathétique. » Dit Kazuya avant de s'éloigner de l'arène, cependant il fut interpellé par Lei qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- « Attend Kazuya !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi!

-Je veux te mettre en garde! Je suppose que tu le sais, le fils de Jun participe à ce tournoi! Je te déconseille de lui faire du mal, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras! Il a assez souffert de la main de Mishima! » Même s'il ne connaissait pas bien Jin, Lei voulait essayer de le protéger. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le fils de Jun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un humain comme lui pouvait faire contre l'incarnation du Diable? Pas grand chose malheureusement.

- « Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter? Je te rappelle que je viens de te mettre au tapis il y a à peine 5 minutes. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire face à moi. » Le sourire sur le visage de Kazuya s'effaça et il prit reprit sur un ton bien plus grave.

-« Et que les choses soient claires, si tu te mets sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de toi une fois pour toute! Un simple mortel comme toi ne devrait pas défier le Diable. » Le voix de Kazuya fut particulièrement sinistre et Lei vit une lueur rouge brillait dans les yeux de celui-ci. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Le fils de Heihachi émettait une aura terrifiante et presque meurtrière.

- « Tu es vraiment un démon... » Souffla l'ancien inspecteur.

Sur ce, Kazuya tourna les talons et quitta l'aéroport. Son adversaire s'était bien défendu mais l'ex leader de la MFE était vraiment un As du combat. Il avait réussi à déjouer les techniques de Lei avec une rapidité et une puissance déconcertante. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Kazuya était l'un des favoris de ce tournoi. A première vue personne n'était en mesure de l'arrêter.

Cependant, un jeune participant était aussi réputé pour être un génie du combat. Ce jeune homme se prénommait Jin Kazama et était le fils de Kazuya. Son premier match se déroulait dans une autre arène, et était également décisif pour le garçon puisqu'il lui fallait impérativement gagner, pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son objectif, la vengeance.


	9. L'enfant du Destin

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 8 : L'enfant du Destin.

Un combat eu lieu en même temps que celui de Kazuya, mais dans une arène différente. Un autre membre de la lignée des Mishimas allait montrer à tous son talent inconditionné pour le combat.

Jungle, 10h00

Quand Jin arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il aperçut son adversaire qui l'attendait déjà. Il fut surprit par l'apparence de celui-ci, on aurait dit une sorte d'insecte géant. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu, car ce combat, il devait le gagner coute que coute. Il ne perdit pas de temps en parlotes et se mit tout de suite en position de combat. Yoshimitsu en fit de même puis ajouta d'une voix qui avait tout sauf l'air humaine,

- « Voyons ce que tu sais faire, héritier du démon...

-Je t'attends !» Affirma Jin, prêt à en découdre avec son opposant.

Yoshimitsu ne se fit pas attendre et passa directement à l'attaque, il sauta et envoya deux coups de pieds à Jin. Ce dernier réussit à parer l'attaque et contre-attaqua aussitôt avec une série de coups de poing que l'homme-insecte esquiva. Jin se baissa et voulu déséquilibrer son adversaire en lui envoyant un coup de pied aux niveau des jambes mais ce dernier s'envola dans les airs avant que le fils de Jun ne puisse le toucher. Yoshimitsu profita de cet instant pour attaquer Jin avec son sabre. Il poursuivit son offensive en tournant sur lui-même tout en frappant le fils de Kazuya avec ses poings. Celui-ci ne put rien faire pour éviter les attaques de son adversaire.

Avec un Jin dont les défenses étaient brisées, Yoshimitsu en profita pour lancer une attaque dévastatrice. Il enchaina plusieurs pirouettes puis frappa Jin avec ses deux pieds, et se propulsa ensuite les bras en avant vers l'héritier des Kazama qui ne put rien faire pour contrer l'attaque. Il fut projeté contre un arbre avec une certaine violence. Cependant Yoshimpitsu n'en avait pas fini, il fit une roulade au sol et en prenant appuie sur ses mains, envoya de nouveau ses deux pieds en pleins dans l'estomac de Jin. L'attaque fut si rude que le jeune Kazama en cracha du sang et s'écroula par terre. Yoshimitsu prit un peu de recul pensant que Jin ne se relèverait pas après une telle attaque. Mais il avait tord de sous-estimer le petit-fils de Heihachi, qui ne tarda pas à se relever.

- « Ne crois pas t'être déjà débarrassé de moi.

-J'aurai dû me douter que tu arriverais à encaisser ce coup. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Te battre sera plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

-J'avoue que tu es fort toi aussi. Cependant, je vais devoir te vaincre.

-J'allais te dire la même chose. Dans ce cas, reprenons notre duel sans plus tarder.

-Oui, finissons-en avec tout ça...car un autre combat m'attend ! » La voix de Jin devint plus sombre. Son regard changea également.

L'espace d'un instant, Yoshimitsu ressentit toute la haine de Jin. Comme si l'aura du jeune homme était corrompu par les ténèbres. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus du garçon innocent qui avait participé au 3ème tournoi. Désormais, c'était un homme rongé par la douleur qui se tenait face à lui.

Avec une vitesse presque surhumaine, Jin fonça vers le combattant qui venait de lui infliger plusieurs dégâts et lui fit goûter de son Karaté Traditionnel. Cette fois-ci, il mit plus d'intensité dans ses coups, il enchaina plusieurs coups de poings, puis commença aussi à envoyer des coup de pieds dévastateurs. Chacun de ses coups avaient un impact incroyable. Yoshimitsu tenta de se défendre en utilisant son sabre mais Jin passa outre ses défenses.

Il saisit le bras droit de son adversaire et l'attira vers lui pour l'accueillir avec un majestueux uppercut. Yoshimitsu réalisait que Jin était en train de prendre le dessus. Une fois que le fils de Jun était dans sa lancée, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. L'expert en karaté continua d'attaquer, il fit un tour sur lui-même et balança un coup de pied en plein dans la tête de Yoshimitsu qui fut sonner, mais qui arrivait encore à se tenir debout.

Profitant tout de même de la faiblesse de son adversaire, Jin envoya un coup d'épaule sur Yoshimitsu qui tomba cette fois-ci à terre tellement l'attaque portée avait été puissante. Celui-ci eut du mal à se relever et Jin décida d'en finir. Il concentra toute son énergie dans son poing droit et d'un coup, propulsa une attaque déferlante qui projeta Yoshimitsu contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se brisa tant l'impact avait été grand. La dernière chose que Yoshimitsu put voir avant de tomber inconscient, c'étaient des éclairs rouges qui parcouraient le corps de Kazama.

- « Vainqueur, Jin Kazama ! »

Jin essuya le sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres. Ça n'aura pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi, pensa le jeune Kazama. Il avait oublié à quel point les participants de ce tournoi étaient forts. Il ne fallait en sous-estimer aucun, les Mishimas ne sont pas les seuls prodiges du combat.

Ce tournoi s'annonçait difficile mais aussi intéressant. Il regorgeait de puissants adversaires, tous aussi redoutables les uns que les autres. Les combats que Jin allait livrer au cours de se tournoi n'avaient qu'un seul but, le préparer pour son duel face aux impitoyables Mishimas.

_Face à eux, je devrais être sans pitié. Je n'aurais aucune compassion pour ces monstres !_ Pensa Jin en quittant la jungle pour retourner à la civilisation.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut regagné la ville, Jin se dirigea vers l'hôtel où il logeait. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, les coups que lui avait asséné Yoshimitsu avaient fait quelques dégâts. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'arriver à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

- « Kazama ! »

Pas besoin de se retourner, il avait reconnu cette voix sans aucune difficulté. Ce ton à la fois confiant et arrogant...Il ne connaissait qu'une personne à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix.

- « Hwoarang...

-Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais m'échapper cette fois-ci. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, on a une revanche à disputer. »

Jin se tourna pour faire face à son rival. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ses cheveux orange mit-long. Il portait sa tenue de combat. En voyant cela, Jin comprit qu'il voulait l'affronter tout de suite. - « Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Et en plus, on a aucune raison de se battre pour l'instant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu te défiles ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, t'as pas hésité à te bastonner avec moi. Et j'ai bien vu à ton visage que t'avais aimé ça, et là maintenant, tu me dis que tu ne veux pas parce qu'on a pas de raisons valables? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, Jin combattait pour le plaisir, sans se soucier du reste. Il adorait affronter des combattants aussi talentueux que Hwoarang et en ce temps là, il n'aurait en aucun cas refuser de faire un nouveau combat face à son rival. Mais seulement, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

- « Désolé, mais là je ne peux pas perdre de temps avec toi...j'ai d'autres priorités.

-Pfff n'importe quoi! Allez, t'as pas envie de me rabattre le caquet? Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur? Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'affronteras pas!

-T'as pas l'air bien au courant, je te signale que les combats en dehors du tournois sont strictement interdit, sous peine de disqualification!

-Quelle importance? Moi je participe à ce tournoi uniquement pour t'affronter !

-Toi peut-être, moi ce n'est pas mon cas ! » Jin commença à perdre son sang-froid. Hwoarang fut l'espace d'un court instant surpris par la réaction de Jin, qui était habituellement si calme. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

- « Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui te motive à participer à ce tournoi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je te déconseille de te mêler de ça...

-Sinon quoi? Tu seras obligé de te débarrasser de moi? Mais tu le sais comme moi. Le seul moyen de me faire taire, c'est de m'en coller une. » Plaisanta Hwoarang qui s'amusait à provoquer Jin.

- « Ça suffit. Si on doit s'affronter, ce sera dans le cadre du tournoi! Pas ailleurs. »

Quoique Hwoarang fasse, Jin n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'affronter. Et quitte à se battre avec lui, il voulait que ce soit avec un Jin motivé, sinon leur combat ne serait pas intéressant.

- « T'as gagné Kazama, je n'insiste pas. Mais il y a intérêt qu'on se retrouve face à face durant ce tournoi !

-Le destin en décidera...

-Mouais. Peu importe, si on ne peut pas se battre durant ce tournoi, alors je ferais tout pour te retrouver.

-Un vrai pot de colle... T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais des priorités, saches que moi, mon but principal est de te mettre au tapis, alors à ta place je me tiendrais prêt.»

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le combattant aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers Jin.

-« Au fait Kazama, il y a une petite chinoise qui te cherche désespérément. Elle est venue me demander au moins trois fois si je t'avais vu. Il me semble qu'elle demande à tous les participants si l'un d'eux t'a croisé. Je crois même l'avoir aperçu parler à Kazuya Mishima. Quel succès tu as ! » Hwoarang se mit à rire. Mais pas pour longtemps quand il vit la fureur dans les yeux de Jin.

- « Quoi? Elle a été jusqu'à demander à Kazuya où j'étais? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris !  
-Hein? Où est le problème? C'est ton père non? C'est normal qu'elle ait essayé de... »Cependant le jeune coréen ne put finir sa phrase car Jin lui empoigna le col de sa veste.

- « Ne redis jamais ça, c'est comprit? Ce n'est pas mon père! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui! » Cria le fils de Jun. Une fois encore, sa haine avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions dès qu'on parlait des Mishimas. Il tenta tout de même de se calmer.

- « Désolé. » Fit-il en relâchant Hwoarang. « Mais si tu l'as revois, dis-lui de cesser de me chercher ! C'est pour son bien! Les Mishimas sont un réel danger dont elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience.

-Si j'y pense je le ferais. » Dit Hwoarang d'un air complètement insouciant. « En tout cas, si je veux t'énerver lors de notre prochain combat, je sais quel sera le sujet à aborder. Apparemment tu n'es pas en très bon termes avec ta famille! » Ricana le coréen.

Jin ne préféra pas répondre à cela, et s'en alla. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rentre dans le jeu de Hwoarang.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'affala sur son lit et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil. Cette journée avait été éprouvante entre son combat avec Yoshimitsu et sa rencontre avec Hwoarang. Il poussa un long soupir, il se disait qu'à une certaine époque, sa vie était beaucoup plus simple. Il repensait aux belles journées passées avec sa mère à Yakushima. C'était là le seul moyen pour lui de se détendre. Il entendait le rire de Jun, elle l'appelait. Sa voix paraissait si loin aujourd'hui. Lentement, Jin commença à s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_*Rêve *_

_Le jeune Jin, âgé de 15ans, courrait avec sa mère dans la forêt de Yakushima, tout les deux riaient aux éclats. Ils étaient heureux._

_- « Tu cours drôlement vite mon fils. Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, le soleil commence à se coucher._

_-Oui maman. »_

_Il était toujours bluffé par la beauté de sa mère qui avait les allures d'un ange, et était content d'avoir hérité de son doux regard. Il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà atteint la maison et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, sa mère n'était plus là. Il faisait sombre dans la maison des Kazama, et Jin n'y voyait pas grand chose._

_- « Maman ? Où est-ce que tu es? » Il aperçu du sang sur le sol de la cuisine, et il entendit un cri. C'était sa mère, il voulut courir la rejoindre pour la sauver mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses jambes ne bougeaient pas, il était comme paralysé. Les cris de sa mère continuaient de retentir dans la maison._

_- « Maman ! Maman ! » Hurla le jeune Kazama qui tentait désespérément de faire un mouvement vers l'avant. Il entendit quelqu'un refermer la porte d'entrée et s'approcher de lui. Il réussit à tourner sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait._

_- « Toi! » Fit Jin avec mépris en voyant son père dans la même pièce que lui. Il était vêtu de son costard violet, et il regardait son fils avec un sourire diabolique._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Laisse moi partir! Je dois aller la sauver! » Les hurlements de Jun se faisaient de plus en plus forts, comme si elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort. C'était une vraie torture pour Jin d'entendre ça, et Kazuya se délectait de voir tant de souffrance._

_- « Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi. Ta mère était destinée à mourir, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire face à la force du Destin, dis-moi?_

_-Arrête de dire des conneries !_

_-La vérité est dure à entendre? Hahaha! Ton Destin à toi aussi est tout tracé. Et il consiste à mourir de ma main... »_

_Kazuya était désormais tout proche de son fils qui était toujours immobilisé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Kazama, et lui murmura à l'oreille._

_- « Cède à la haine...Abandonne-toi au pouvoir démoniaque...Inutile de résister au Diable, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui, après tout tu n'es qu'un pantin entre les griffes du démon...Hahaha !_

_- Non ! Tais-toi! » Jin ferma les yeux. Il aurait aussi aimé se boucher les oreilles tant les cris de sa mère lui étaient insupportables, et les moqueries de Kazuya allaient le rendre fou...fou de rage._

_Il essaya encore de bouger mais rien à faire et quand il réouvrit les yeux il vit que Kazuya avait maintenant les yeux rouges écarlates. De grandes ailes commencèrent à pousser dans son dos et sa peau devint violette. L'aura qu'il dégagé était particulièrement démoniaque._

_- « Je vais tout récupérer ! » Hurla le démon qui s'apprêtait à donner un coup fatal à son fils._

* * *

Jin se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était difficile, et il était en sueur. Le jeune Kazama s'était assoupi un certain temps. Il était plongé dans le noir. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville de Tokyo. Quand il regarda l'heure, il vit qu'il était presque 21h. Il avait donc dormi toute la journée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de tel cauchemar. Celui-ci avait tellement l'air vrai, que Jin eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Il se demanda un instant si ce mauvais rêve n'avait pas été provoqué par Devil, afin de l'attirer vers les ténèbres. Ou peut-être que c'était Kazuya qui en était à l'origine.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il préféra allumer la TV plutôt que de retourner dormir. Par ailleurs il s'était souvenu que le tirage au sort du 2nd tour se ferait en direct à la TV. Cela aurait lieu a 21h00. Bientôt il devrait affronter l'un des Mishimas. Il n'attendait que ça. Il vivait pour ce moment. Plus le temps passait et plus sa résolution à exterminer les membres du clan Mishima était forte.

Ça y est, l'émission commençait enfin. Deux journalistes allaient présentaient le programme, un homme et une femme.

- « Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce journal un peu spécial puisque nous allons vous parler avant tout du 4ème King of Iron Fist Tournament, qui a lieu en plein Tokyo. Les premiers matchs se sont déroulés aujourd'hui et croyez le ou non, ils ont de loin dépassé toutes nos espérances. En effet, cette année, les participants sont plus que motivés, comme si rien ne pouvaient les arrêter.

-Oui, on repense notamment au combat de Kazuya Mishima qui n'y a pas était de main morte avec le pauvre Lei.

-C'est vrai, mais sachez que le fils du leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu est réputé pour sa violence impitoyable dans les combats. Comme un fauve qui veut se débarrasser de sa proie. Il est l'un des favoris de ce tournoi.

-Il est donc fort possible que l'on assiste de nouveau à une finale Heihachi-Kazuya, selon vous?

-Oh c'est possible oui! Mais n'oublions pas que d'autres combattants sont aussi redoutables.

-Vous avez raison.

-Bien il est temps de procéder au tirage au sort du prochain tour. A cette occasion, nous allons accueillir Heihachi Mishima, l'organisateur de ce tournoi. Bonsoir Mr Mishima!

-Bonsoir.

-Alors, quelles sont vos premières impressions sur ce tournoi et notamment sur ce 1er tour?

-Et bien on voit que ces combattants ne sont pas n'importe qui, ils ont un niveau largement de delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est incroyable. Et j'espère que le prochain tour sera tout aussi passionnant. » Fit le vieux Mishima, visiblement satisfait du déroulement de son tournoi.

-Bien procédons au nouveau tirage au sort. Mais tout d'abord, rappelons les noms des qualifiés. Nous avons Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Violet, Kuma, King, Bryan Fury, Ling Xiaoyu, Craig Marduck, Hwoarang, Marshall Law.

-Nous avons eu quelques surprises au 1er tour comme l'élimination de Paul Phoenix contre Kuma. C'est étonnant, lui qui avait atteint la phase finale au 3ème tournoi. » Intervint la jeune journaliste.

-C'est vrai, ce tournoi nous réserve pleins de surprise. Allez, c'est parti. Voici les résultats : Kazuya Mishima Vs Violet »

Ce résultat fit sourire Heihachi. Il savait déjà qui se cachait sous l'identité de Violet, et il se doutait que cela ne ferait pas plaisir à Kazuya de voir qui il y avait derrière ce nom.

- « Jin Kazama Vs Kuma ; Marshall Law Vs Bryan Fury; Ling Xiaoyu Vs Hwoarang; King Vs Craig Marduck. Voilà quels seront les match du 2nd tour. Nous avons de quoi nous mettre sous la dent. Les arènes s'affichent à coté des noms de participants. Si jamais vous n'avez pas pu suivre ce programme, sachez que le résultat du tirage au sort sera affiché sur les écrans de la ville.

-On se donne donc rendez-vous demain à la même heure pour un compte rendu du 2nd tour qui s'annonce palpitant. Bonne soirée à tous et merci d'être venu Mr Mishima.

-Je vous en prie. »

Jin éteignit la TV sur ces dernières paroles. Il allait donc affronter l'ours de compagnie de Heihachi au prochain match. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer Kuma, après tout il était parvenu à défaire Paul Phoenix. Ce combat s'annonçait intéressant. Par contre, il n'était pas très content de voir que Hwoarang allait affronter Ling.

_T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal..._pensa Jin.

Même si Ling était une combattante douée, il savait que face à Hwoarang ça allait être très difficile pour elle. La jeune chinoise avait l'air tellement fragile à côté d'un dur à cuire comme Hwoarang. Mais bon à choisir, il préférait qu'elle affronte son rival plutôt que Kazuya. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était allée demander à son père s'il savait où il était. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'était Kazuya. Il allait devoir l'éloigner de son père et le seul moyen pour ça, c'était d'aller directement voir la jeune chinoise et lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille sinon. Et au fond de lui, il voulait la revoir, au moins une dernière fois. Il n'était pas certain d'être encore vivant à l'issu de ce tournoi et il voulait pouvoir revoir celle qui l'avait toujours épaulé, et traité comme un véritable ami. Il voulait revoir le visage de celle qu'il aurait pu aimer.

Il hésita entre rester dans sa chambre, ou s'en aller dehors. Vu qu'il venait déjà de dormir toute la journée, il était inutile qu'il retourne déjà se coucher. Il décida d'aller s'entrainer au dojo. C'était une façon pour lui de penser à autre chose.

Sur le chemin du dojo, il croisa Lei Wulong, celui-là même qui avait affronté Kazuya il y a quelques heures. Alors qu'il allait continuer à marcher vers sa destination, l'ex-policier lui adressa la parole.

- « Tiens, Jin Kazama. Je n'aurai jamais espéré te croiser ici. Tu vas t'entrainer ?

-Oui, ça m'aide à me vider la tête.

-Comme une sorte de méditation?

-On peut dire ça oui. J'ai appris que vous avez été vaincu par Kazuya.

-Oh, je ne m'étais pas trop fait d'espoir. Ton père est un combattant redoutable. Il dégage une puissance inhumaine, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il est encore plus puissant que lors du dernier tournoi. Je peux te dire que peu de gens sont en mesure de le vaincre... »

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas Jin. Il savait que son père était très fort, mais selon les dires de tous, il était invincible. Il repensa aux paroles de son pères dans son récent cauchemar, _« Ton Destin à toi aussi est tout tracé. Et il consiste à mourir de ma main... » _Et si c'était vrai? Et si il était destiné à mourir lors de son combat face à Kazuya? Après tout, son père était le diable en personne, que pouvait-il espérer?

Lei vit l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme et le rassura aussitôt.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu en as le potentiel toi, car tu es le fils de Jun. »

Cette dernière phrase surprit Jin. Cet homme connaissait donc sa mère, mais quand il releva la tête pour lui demander plus d'explications, le combattant chinois avait disparu.

Cette conversation lui avait redonner espoir. Oui, il était le fils de Jun Kazama. Le sang des Kazama coulait dans ses veines et lui permettrait de triompher du mal. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, « Tu traverseras des moments douloureux au cours de ton existence, mais tu te dois de les surmonter et de continuer d'avancer. C'est ça être fort. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune Jin, qui continua sa marche vers le dojo. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si tôt.

Lei assista à la scène de loin, à l'abri des regards. Il était content de voir que le fils de son amie n'avait pas perdu espoir et qu'il allait continuer à se battre.

- « C'est bien ton fils, Jun... »

Il sentit un vent d'air frais le parcourir. Il cru reconnaître l'aura de Jun Kazama l'espace d'un instant. Alors il regarda le ciel et fit :

- « Tu continues de veiller sur lui, n'est-ce pas? »

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Le tournoi était fini pour lui. Mais une autre mission l'attendait.

Jin quant à lui, allait se préparé, d'ici peu, le combat le plus important de sa vie aurait lieu. Affronter les Mishimas, c'était sa raison de vivre désormais. Il vivait pour tuer ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir.


	10. L'apogée de Kazuya

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 9 :L'apogée de Kazuya.

2ème journée du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.

Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le 2ème tour. Tous les matchs avaient lieu dans l'après-midi, et toujours dans des arènes différentes.

Kazuya Mishima était satisfait de lui, ou presque. La veille, il avait réussi à passer le 1er tour, même si cela n'était qu'une formalité pour lui. Cependant, il avait passé le reste de la journée à chercher Jin, sans succès. Il voulait mettre la main sur le jeune homme le plus rapidement possible, car plus vite il récupèrerait l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, plus vite il serait en mesure de terrasser Heihachi. Malheureusement son fils était introuvable. Il avait parcouru les nombreux hôtels de la ville en espérant l'y trouver mais non. En même temps le nombre d'hôtels existant à Tokyo était impressionnant.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, à cogiter, il aperçut la jeune fille à qui il avait parlé lors de la réception. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait dit être une amie de Jin et qu'elle voulait le revoir durant ce tournoi. Peut-être avait-elle des informations qui pourraient l'aider à localiser sa progéniture.

- « Hé toi ! »

La fille à la robe rose se retourna. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de la façon dont Kazuya lui adressa la parole, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail.

- « Mr Mishima. Que voulez-vous? »

Kazuya fut légèrement étonné. La jeune fille ne semblait pas le craindre. Elle lui parlait comme elle le ferait avec n'importe qui. C'était à se demander si elle connaissait la réputation du fils de Heihachi.

- « J'ai cru comprendre la dernière fois que tu connaissais Jin Kazama.

-Oui, nous étions amis, et j'ose espérer que nous le sommes toujours. » Fit-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien Mlle...?

-Xiaoyu. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ling.

-Très bien Ling, je voudrais savoir, as-tu eu occasion de parler à Jin durant ce tournoi?

-Non pas encore, j'essaye de le trouver mais en vain. Et comme tous les matchs ont lieu en même temps, je n'ai pas pu assister au sien. » Dit-elle d'un air triste. Elle espérait tellement pouvoir lui parler, mais il était introuvable. Cependant, pas question pour Ling de perdre espoir, c'est pourquoi elle ajouta avec un sourire plein d'enthousiasme.

-« Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je finirai bien par le retrouver !

-Je vois. Alors dans ce cas, si tu arrives à le localiser, je te serais reconnaissant que tu me transmettes l'information. Cela fait un moment que je le cherche et je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Avec ton aide, j'y arriverai peut-être.

-Oui, je tâcherai d'essayer. » Fit la jolie Ling avant d'ajouter « C'est vrai que c'est votre fils ! Vous devez vraiment avoir envie de le voir. »

_Quelle naïveté_, pensa Kazuya. Mais il décida de s'amuser un peu en faisant croire à la jeune chinoise qu'elle avait raison. Il était clair que si il lui disait qu'il voulait tuer Kazama, elle ne l'aiderait pas à le trouver.

- « Oui, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une relation père-fils, je me dois d'y remédier. » Le sourire de Kazuya avait beau être machiavélique, la jeune fille n'y voyait que du feu.

- « Dès que j'en sais plus, je vous préviens ! Jin devrait être content que son père soit en vie finalement. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu à votre rencontre.

-Nous sommes assez compliqués dans la famille...Bien je dois partir. Je compte sur toi, Ling Xiaoyu »

Kazuya repartit. Son 2nd match allait bientôt avoir lieu, et il allait combattre un certain Violet. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ce combattant. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il l'écraserait comme il l'avait fait avec Lei Wulong. Le démon avait une totale confiance en ses capacités, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

* * *

Laboratoire, 14h00.

Kazuya avait cette fois-ci enfilait sa tenue de combat habituelle, son pantalon blanc orné de motif sur la droite. Comme toujours, il était arrivé le premier sur le lieu du combat, mais son adversaire ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. En le voyant, Kazuya fut quelque peu surprit. Son opposant avait des cheveux violet et porté une chemise à la teinte violette. Il avait également des lunettes noires.

L'arbitre du combat s'adressa aux deux combattants.

- « Commen... » Mais il fut brutalement interrompu par Kazuya.

- « C'est quoi cette plaisanterie? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu espèce de vermine!

- Toujours incapable de garder ton sang-froid à ce que je vois! »

Violet retira ses lunettes, et posa son regard sur son adversaire, qui n'était autre que son demi-frère.

- « Lee Chaolang...Tu aurais mieux de rester là où tu étais. Je suppose que tu viens encore fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires.

-Kazuya, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais toujours en vie! C'est pas croyable. Comment as-tu pu survivre à un volcan? Aucun humain n'est capable de ça!

-Ça ne te concerne pas...Mais comme tu l'as dit, aucun humain ne peut survivre à ça. » Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de Kazuya. Lee lui voulait des réponses.

- « Comment ça? Es-tu en train de prétendre que tu n'es pas humain?

-Va savoir...Bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça! Nous avons un match à disputer! »

Kazuya se mit en position de combat, Lee en fit de même, mais il était toujours déconcerté de voir son frère face à lui. Il avait entendu dire par la presse que Kazuya était vivant, mais sans jamais réellement y croire. Or aujourd'hui, il était bel et bien là, en chair et en os. Et Lee allait devoir l'affronter. S'il voulait se venger de Heihachi, il était obligé de vaincre le démon récemment ressuscité. Le combattant hésita à se lancer à l'attaque, ce que Kazuya remarqua.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui passerais le premier à l'attaque! »

Pas question de laisser l'alternative à Kazuya, c'est pourquoi Lee s'élança en poussant un cri de rage. Il ne devait laisser aucune chance à son frère. Il envoya une série de coups de pied vers le démon qui para chacun des coups à l'aide de ses bras. Kazuya le savait, les principaux points fort de Lee étaient son jeu de jambe et sa vitesse. Quand il combinait ces deux atouts, il devenait difficile à battre. Kazuya devait se contenter de défendre pour l'instant, Lee ne lui laissant pas le temps de percevoir une brèche dans ses attaques.

Lee lança un coup de genou à destination de l'estomac de Kazuya, mais ce dernier réussi à parer l'attaque, cependant il ne vit pas venir le second coup de pied qu'il se prit en plein visage. Le démon commença à trébucher mais avant de toucher le sol, il prit appuie sur sa main droite, qui était posée au sol, et envoya un coup de pied à Lee. Celui-ci esquiva en sautant et frappa l'arrière du crâne de Kazuya à l'aide d'un nouveau coup de pied. La tête du père de Jin entra en contact avec le sol de l'arène. Lee était rassuré en voyant qu'il dominait son frère, cependant, ses maigres espoirs tombèrent vite à l'eau. En effet, le démon, toujours le visage cloué au sol, riait.

- « Hahaha! Bien, bien! Je vois que tu n'as pas trop perdu la main. Tu sais encore te battre, cependant... »

L'incarnation du Diable se releva lentement. De nouveau, une aura glacial entoura le corps de Kazuya.

- « ...je vais te montrer que tu ne peux strictement rien faire contre moi.

-Arrête de te la jouer Kazuya! Pour l'instant tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand chose.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'étais seulement en train de tester tes capacités. Réfléchis un peu, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai donné l'occasion de m'attaquer le premier? Dès cet instant, j'ai pris le contrôle du match. »

Lee n'en revenait pas. Effectivement, Kazuya s'était joué de lui dès le début, il n'avait fait que ce que le démon attendait de lui. Et maintenant, c'est son frère qui allait passer à l'offensive.

- « Voyons ce que tu peux faire face à un démon...

-Un démon? Tu te prends pour un démon maintenant? » Kazuya l'avait dit plutôt, il n'était pas humain mais de là, prétendre être un démon...

- « Peu importe, raconte ce que tu veux, quoi que tu sois je vais t'envoyer en enfer ! »

Lee repassa à l'attaque. Il mit plus d'intensité dans ses coups mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas atteindre Kazuya qui continuait de rire en voyant les vaines tentatives de son frère pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cela eu le don d'énerver Lee qui commençait à perdre son calme.

- « Ne te fous pas de moi, Kazuya ! »

Lee sauta et envoya un puissant coup de pied vers Kazuya. Mais celui-ci attrapa sa jambe au vol et le lança avec une puissance qui dépassait le commun des mortels contre la paroi du laboratoire. Lee poussa un un hurlement de douleur. Kazuya ne l'avait pas raté.

- « C'est toi qui parlé de sang-froid tout à l'heure, mais il est clair que tu n'es pas capable de rester calme quand la situation t'échappe. » Kazuya s'avança vers Lee. « Tu me fais pitié Lee. Tu prétends appartenir au clan Mishima, mais tu ne nous ressemble en rien. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir un chiot apeuré. »

Lee tenta de se relever, mais sa jambe le faisait cruellement souffrir. Kazuya avait exercé une telle pression sur celle-ci en l'envoyant balader contre le mur, qu'il avait du briser certains os. Le démon poursuivait d'une voix cruelle.

- « N'oublie jamais ça! Les Mishimas sont des hommes sans pitié, nous ne connaissons pas la peur. Nous sommes des combattants d'élites, nous vivons pour le combat. Nos adversaires, nous les écrasons un à un, personne ne peut se dresser face à nous, personne ! » Le fils de Heihachi resta regarder celui qui se trouvait face à lui, en mauvaise posture.

- « Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette famille! Et je vais te battre une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu ne cesses de jacasser aujourd'hui! Tu avais dit la même chose lors du 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament ! Pourtant, tu as beau être fort, certaine personnes sont en mesure de te battre. Heihachi par exemple, si je me souviens bien, tu n'as rien pu faire contre lui la dernière fois.

-Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui! Il ne pourra rien faire face à moi, quand j'aurai récupéré tout mes pouvoirs!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse à son interrogation car Kazuya fonça vers lui, il fit une glissade les pieds en avant. Heureusement Lee trouva la force de se rouler sur le côté pour esquiver ce coup. Il se remit debout tant bien que mal, la douleur dans sa jambe était terrible. Il vit alors Kazuya bondir sur lui de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il exécuta un Rising Uppercut que Lee eut du mal à parer.

Avec les défenses de Lee défaites, Kazuya avait le champ libre pour placer une attaque dévastatrice. Il sauta en l'air en tournant sur lui même, tout en donnant des coups de pied. Le fils adoptif de Heihachi fut propulsé un peu plus loin et alors qu'il tenait à peines sur ses deux jambes, il vit de nouveau Kazuya tournoyait sur lui-même. Mais là c'était différent. C'était comme si une barrière électrique l'entourait. Il était clair que la puissance du prochain coup du démon allait dépassé ce à quoi Lee s'attendait.

Oh non, le lighting screw uppercut, pensa Lee. Rien ne pouvait arrêter cette attaque et il le savait. Le coup arriva à une vitesse fulgurante. Le demi-frère de Kazuya ne put strictement rien faire. Il se prit l'attaque en pleine mâchoire. Il heurta le plafond avant de retomber au sol, apparemment inerte.

Kazuya s'approcha et se remit à rire encore une fois.

- « Vainqueur Kazuya Mishima! »

- « Je te l'avais dit. Face à moi, tu n'es rien. »

Lee gémissait au sol. Il leva sa tête vers son frère qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

- « Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais le tournoi n'est pas terminé.

-Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu ne mettras pas la main sur la Mishima Zaibatsu. Heihachi va une nouvelle fois te battre, j'en suis sûr, même si cela ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir.»

Kazuya attrapa Lee par le col de sa chemise et le souleva jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau du sien.

- « Répète ce que tu viens de dire misérable?

-Tu es tellement sûr de tes capacité que tu n'envisages même pas l'échec. Tu n'es pas le plus fort. Père t'a déjà vaincu et il reste d'autres participants.

-Heihachi paiera pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Ma haine à son égard est tellement forte qu'elle me permettra de triompher. Quant aux autres participants, aucun d'eux ne m'arrivent à la cheville.

-T'es sûr de ça? » Lee émit un bref sourire. « Et qu'en est-il de Jin Kazama? Ou devrais-je dire ton fils? C'est lui qui a gagné le dernier tournoi selon certains. C'est un vrai génie. J'ai vu des vidéos de ses combats. Crois-moi la nouvelle génération de combattants n'est pas à prendre à la légère! De plus, tout ne va pas forcement se passer comme tu l'as prévu...

-Je te conseille de te taire! Ce garçon ne vaut rien! Il doit être de ton niveau! Et c'est pareil pour les autres ! » Cria Kazuya en balançant Lee par terre.

- « Si ça te rassure de penser ça...Mais n'oublie pas que Jin a subi la même formation que toi!

-Et alors? Ça ne prouve rien. Ça suffit, cette conversation n'a que trop durée. J'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec toi.»

Sur ce, Kazuya préféra se retirer. S'il restait une minute de plus il aurait été capable du pire. Or, il était inutile qu'il perde son temps avec Lee. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, il ne cessa de ressasser les paroles de Lee dans sa tête.

_« Tu es tellement sûr de tes capacité que tu n'envisages même pas l'échec. »_, _« tout ne va pas forcement se passer comme tu l'as prévu... » _

Et si son frère avait raison? Kazuya ne doutait pas de sa force mais se méfiait des imprévus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait causé sa perte au 2ème King of Iron Fist Tournament.

* * *

Une fois dans sa demeure, il resta impassible devant le miroir. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lee l'avait énervé. Une ombre maléfique se dessina sur le reflet du miroir. On pouvait clairement distinguer deux yeux rouge flamboyant sur cette silhouette fantomatique. Devil choisit ce moment pour discuter avec son hôte.

- **« Eh bien Kazuya? Tu sembles furieux...Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé abattre par les paroles de ce misérable... **

-Bien sûr que non !

-**Alors où est le problème ?**

-Disons que j'ai un doute...

-**A quel sujet ? Tu ne crois pas en tes chances de victoire sur Heihachi? **

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais parfaitement que je peux le battre. Le problème c'est toi Devil.

-**Quoi?**

-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore tenter de quitter mon corps si jamais la situation dégénère face à mon père? Car je te le rappelle, c'est ce que tu as fait au 2nd tournoi! » Hurla Kazuya, maintenant hors de lui.

- **« Les choses étaient différentes ! Tu n'étais plus le même après avoir rencontré cette femme, j'ai du prendre mes précautions ! Cette Kazama t'avait rendu faible! Je n'avais pas le choix! J'ai choisi la meilleure option qui s'offrait à moi. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, seule une moitié de moi est sortie de ton corps. **

-Et regarde le résultat aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une partie de tes pouvoirs !

-**Encore à me reprocher cela ! Tu devrais plutôt en vouloir au clan des Kazamas et leur stupide sang ! **

-De quoi tu parles ?

-**Tu ne l'avais pas ressenti? Cette Jun Kazama arrivait à m'affaiblir. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre comment, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que la solution venait de son sang. Le sang bien faiseur des Kazamas...  
**  
-Je vois...

-**C'est pourquoi, tu devras tuer ton fils. Il risque de nous causer des problèmes par la suite. Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant. On fera une pierre, deux coups. Nous aurons récupéré tous nos pouvoirs et plus aucun obstacle ne se dressera face à notre suprématie. »  
**  
Devil avait raison. Kazuya n'allait rien laisser au hasard. Il devait tout contrôler. Tuer Jin Kazama était une bonne solution, et puis, n'est-ce pas là le meilleur moyen d'oublier définitivement Jun Kazama?

Jun Kazama...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir cette femme de sa tête? Il se rappelait encore son visage angélique, sa douce voix et son innocence. Elle, qui avait tout fait pour l'écarter de la vengeance.

- **« N'oublie pas ta raison de vivre...Ce qui te pousse à continuer de mener ce combat. »**Devil n'allait pas laisser son précieux hôte échapper à son contrôle.

Oui, Kazuya se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui l'avait amener ici. La vengeance sur Heihachi Mishima. Celui qui lui avait fait vivre un cauchemar durant son enfance, celui qui l'avait jeté d'une falaise et ensuite dans un volcan. Oh non, il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser cet homme vivre plus longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, sa motivation ne se limitait plus seulement à tuer Heihachi, non Kazuya visait plus haut. Il voulait vaincre son père et plus que tout, dominer le monde.

Il lui faudrait vaincre Jin et Heihachi, et tout serait à lui, enfin...

Devil, visiblement satisfait des résolutions de Kazuya se retira au fin fond de la conscience de ce dernier. Sentant que le démon s'était de nouveau « éteint », Kazuya proféra de dernières paroles.

- « Tout sera à moi. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Devil. Ton pouvoir sera mien et d'ici peu nous ne formerons plus qu'un. Tu n'auras plus aucun contrôle sur moi. Je serai le maitre absolu.»

Un léger rire échappa des lèvres de Kazuya, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prit d'un rire hystérique et machiavélique. L'ambition de Kazuya était devenue démesurée. Lui qui à l'origine n'avait juré vengeance que sur son père, voulait désormais bien plus...Que le monde entier soit à ses pieds.


	11. Pleure pour moi

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 10 :Pleure pour moi.

Parking Area, 14h00.

Quand Jin Kazama arriva sur les lieux, son adversaire était déjà là. Kuma, l'ours de compagnie de Heihachi attendait patiemment. Jin jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, l'arène était un parking souterrain. Drôle d'endroit pour y affronter un ours, pensa le jeune Kazama.

- « Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à dire... »Fit Jin, prêt à se battre.

Kuma se contenta de hocher de la tête. Si il réussissait à battre Jin, Heihachi serait sans doute fier de lui. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'ours pensait et c'est ce qui le motiva à vaincre le petit-fils de son maitre.

- « Commencez !» Cria l'arbitre.

Les deux combattants attaquèrent en même temps. Kuma envoya une charge dévastatrice à Jin. Ce dernier fut obligé d'esquiver , sous peine de ce prendre le coup de plein fouet. Le fils de Kazuya contre-attaqua aussitôt avec un coup de pied sauté. Kuma se prit l'attaque en plein dans l'abdomen. Cependant, l'ours était une vraie muraille, le coup de pied de Jin le fit tout juste reculer. Et avant que celui-ci ne se relance à l'attaque, Kuma attrapa la jambe de Jin et le propulsa sur le pare-brise d'une voiture. Celui-ci explosa sous l'impact de l'attaque.

Jin se sortit rapidement de là en voyant que Kuma fonçait en roulade avant vers la voiture sur laquelle Jin avait atterri. La voiture fut complètement détruite suite à cette attaque. Jin lui s'en était sorti indemne. Kuma se releva et se retourna vers Jin. Les deux combattants restèrent un moment se fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

Ses attaques sont monstrueuses et sa défense est plutôt efficace, pensa Jin, mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, la vitesse n'est pas son point fort. Je vais devoir jouer là-dessus si je veux gagner.

Jin se remit en position de combat, il serra les poings et son regard afficha une grande détermination. Kuma fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Jin l'attaqua, il ne l'avait presque pas vu venir, et il put éviter l'attaque de ce dernier d'extrême justesse. Cependant, Jin n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il poursuivit dans ses offensives rapides, à tel point que Kuma ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

C'est comme si il avait été pris dans une tornade. Le fils de Jun tournait autour de son opposant à une vitesse incroyable tout en lui infligeant des dégâts. Kuma se recevait des coups de pieds et coups de poings de part et d'autre. Il essayait de les parer tant bien que mal, mais il commençait à fatiguer et à perdre son calme. C'est alors qu'il se prit un uppercut en plein dans le museau. La douleur était violente, et l'ours poussa un terrible grognement de rage.

Cette fois-ci, Kuma réussi à éviter l'attaque de Jin et envoya un puissant coup de griffe sur le torse du jeune homme,qui avait baissé sa garde et qui gémit face à la douleur. L'ours de Heihachi avait réussi à stopper l'offensive de Jin. Il devait en finir rapidement avec le garçon sinon il risquait fortement de perdre.

Le sang coulait tout le long de Jin. Il s'était tellement concentré sur l'attaque qu'il en avait négligé sa défense l'espace d'un court instant. Il allait devoir se reprendre et vite. C'est alors que le diable lui parla dans sa tête.

- **« Continue comme ça, et tu peux être sûr que tu ne pourras rien faire contre Kazuya et Heihachi. Ce n'est même pas sûr que tu les affronte. De quoi as-tu peur? Cet animal est un obstacle dans ta vengeance, si tu ne t'en débarrasse pas, les Mishimas triompheront une nouvelle fois... »**

_Non, il faut qu'ils meurent ! Personne ne m'empêchera de mettre fin à cette malédiction ! _Pensa Jin. Sa colère venait de monter d'un seul coup. C'est avec sa rage qu'il vaincrait cet ours.

Les deux combattants voulaient en finir à la prochaine attaque. Tout deux s'élancèrent en même temps. Kuma lança les premières attaques que Jin réussit à esquiver sans difficulté. Il attrapa la patte de l'ours et le fit trébucher par dessus son épaule. Kuma se retrouva à terre, sur le dos, et avant qu'il puisse se relever, Jin le frappa d'un puissant coup de pied au niveau de la gorge. L'ours grogna de douleur. Il se remit debout avec difficulté, mais sa gorge presque broyé par la dernière attaque, le faisait terriblement souffrir. Jin continua son offensive. Tant que Kuma ne serait pas à terre, inconscient il poursuivra ses attaques.

Il envoya une série de coups de poing rapides et termina l'attaque avec un puissant uppercut. Kuma n'en pouvait plus, le sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et de son museau. Mais Jin ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Il ne cessait de frapper la pauvre bête avec des coups de pieds surpuissants. Kuma était coincé entre un mur et les attaques dévastatrices de son opposant. Celles-ci étaient tellement fortes que le mur derrière l'ours fini par céder. Kuma lui s'écroula à terre, comme le mur.

Jin ramassa le corps meurtri de l'animal et le souleva. Il allait lui donner le coup final. Pourtant le combat était terminé, Kuma ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais non, Jin ne voulait pas s'arrêtait là. C'est comme si il était possédé.

- **« Oui, vas-y. Tue-le. Prouve-moi que tu es sans pitié. »**Siffla le diable dans l'esprit de Jin. L'héritier des Kazamas était tiraillé entre son désir d'atteindre son objectif et sa conscience.

- **« La pitié est source de faiblesse. Face aux Mishimas, tu devras te montrer sans cœur, comme eux. N'oublie pas que le sang de cette famille coule dans tes veines. »**

Mais Jin n'était pas comme les autres Mishimas, et cette pensée lui traversa la tête. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ces monstres. Cette pensée le dégoûtait. Être comparé à l'un de ces hommes, il ne le supportait pas. Il relâcha alors l'ours.

- « Je ne suis pas comme eux ! » Hurla le jeune Kazama. « Ne redis jamais ça ! »

- **« Imbécile. Tu ne battras pas les Mishimas si tu fais preuve de compassion comme ça. **

-Face à eux, je serais sans pitié, que je le veuille ou non. » Fit d'un ton froid le fils de Jun. Devil n'insista pas. Pas de doute, Jin n'était pas prêt à les épargner, il les haïssait tellement.

- « Vainqueur Jin Kazama! »

Jin ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans l'arène, il avait plus important à faire. Il lui fallait maintenant préparer son prochain match. Mais avant, il devait voir Ling Xiaoyu, pour lui expliquer le danger que représente les Mishimas. Il avait réussi à savoir où logeait la jeune chinoise durant le tournoi. C'est pourquoi, il ne tarda pas à se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Miharu lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné la veille. Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé, il aperçut Ling entrait dans l'hôtel. Elle devait juste venir de finir son match contre Hwoarang. Jin devinait déjà qu'elle avait été l'issue du combat.

Quand il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel, Ling avait disparu, elle avait surement déjà regagné sa chambre. Il alla donc à l'accueil et s'adressa à une jeune femme.

- « Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quel chambre loge Ling Xiaoyu.

-Euh oui bien sur. Alors...chambre 421. C'est au 4ème.

-Merci. »

Il allait enfin revoir son amie, la seule en qui il avait réellement confiance. D'un côté il aurait préféré éviter cette rencontre, de peur de la mettre en danger et qu'elle ne lui pose trop de questions. Mais d'un autre, il était ravi de la retrouver. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse.

Il se remémorait les quelques années passaient chez Heihachi, là où il avait connu Ling. Ils avaient eu occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, vu que tout deux logeait sous le toit de Heihachi à cette époque. Ils faisaient leur entrainement et allait en cours ensemble. Son enthousiasme pour tout l'avait surprit au départ, mais au final, il s'y était attaché. Cette fille avait toujours eu le don de lui rappeler que la vie n'était pas faite que de mauvaises choses et qu'il fallait toujours garder espoir. Elle avait su lui rendre le sourire dans les moments difficiles. Elle était la seule à qui il s'était confié, notamment au sujet de sa mère. Elle avait été son amie, sa seule amie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, une fois arrivé à sa porte, et se décida enfin à frapper.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il revit la belle chinoise qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2ans. Elle avait muri de visage, elle paraissait plus sage, plus mature. Du moins ce fut la première impression que Jin eut, mais cela ne dura pas.

- « Jiiiiiin ! » Elle lui sauta au cou, le serra très fort dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! » La jeune fille fut submergé de larme tellement la joie au fond de son cœur était immense. « Je savais qu'on se reverrait! »

Elle lâcha son étreinte et l'invita à entrer. Elle sautillait partout tellement elle était ravie qu'il soit là.

- « Toujours aussi...dynamique.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Jin! Je me demandais où tu étais passé! Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça il y a 2ans.

-Euh...C'est une longue histoire. »Jin préférait ne pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé lors de la finale du 3ème tournoi. En même temps, elle ne l'aurait surement pas cru. Il changea alors de sujet.

- « Comment s'est passé ton match avec Hwoarang?

-Eh bien...J'ai perdu. »Fit-elle tristement.

- « Je suis désolé. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas blessé au moins. » Si jamais Hwoarang lui avait fait du mal, il le lui ferait payer à leur prochaine rencontre.

- « Non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a un peu retenu ses coups.

-Tant mieux » Jin était soulagé mais la chinoise elle n'était pas contente.

-Tant mieux? Mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me traite avec pitié! Je suis une grande combattante moi aussi !

-Oui, oui, je sais.

-Bon dis-moi Jin. Te connaissant, si tu es venu me voir c'est qu'il y a une raison. » Ling espérait qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Qu'il lui dise au moins qu'il tient à elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- « Je suis venu te mettre en garde.

-Comment ça? » Ling était surprise et un peu déçue. Pourquoi voulait-il la mettre en garde, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- « Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches des Mishimas. Tu m'entends? Ne leur parle plus, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, ils sont dangereux.

-Mais, c'est ta famille Jin...Pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils sont une menace?

Jin avait du mal a gardé son calme. Pourquoi posait-elle autant de questions? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement faire ce qu'il dit.

- « Écoute, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Fais ce que je te dis, c'est pour ton bien. » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaule de son amie.

- « Non, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Heihachi t'a élevé pendant 4 ans, c'est ton grand-père, il s'est occupé de toi quand tu t'es retrouvé seul. Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça!

-Tu ne sais rien de cet homme ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait ! » Hurla Jin en colère. Il resserra son emprise sur les épaules de Ling qui fut étonné de le voir furieux à ce point.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire... Mais je t'en supplie fais-moi confiance, quand je te dis qu'il est un danger.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. C'est ta famille Jin, tu ne peux pas les repousser comme ça. Je suis sûre que tu exagères. La preuve, j'ai rencontré ton père tout à l'heure et...

-Quoi? Tu lui a encore parlé? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? » Les yeux de Jin étaient noirs de colères. Ling ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Jin...Ton père veut simplement te voir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que vous ayez une vraie relation père-fils.

-Et tu l'as cru? Cet homme nous a abandonné ma mère et moi! Il n'en a rien eu à faire de nous! » Comment Kazuya avait-il pu dire ça à Ling. Ça le dégoutait de voir son père manipulait les gens de la sorte, juste pour arriver à ses fins. Il le détestait encore plus.

- « Il cherche peut-être justement à réparer ses fautes. Pourquoi ne lui accordes-tu pas une chance?

-Je peux pas ! Tu comprends? Je ne peux pas! J'ai trop souffert à cause de lui...Et ma mère aussi! » La douleur en Jin était énorme. Il ne cessait de se rappeler de sa dernière conversation avec sa mère et du passé qui l'avait hanté si longtemps à cause de cet homme.

-Je...Je ne savais pas Jin. Je suis désolée. » La dernière chose que Ling voulait, c'était faire du mal à Jin.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas Ling. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais ne t'approche plus de Kazuya, ni de Heihachi. Promet le moi. Je veux pouvoir quitter cette pièce en sachant qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.

-Je te le promet. Mais Jin, tout de même, n'oublie pas que ta mère a probablement aimé ton père. Elle lui a fait confiance en tout cas. Ça veut dire qu'il reste peut-être du bon en lui. Tu ne peux pas nier cela. » Quand Ling parlait ainsi, Jin avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère.

-Ma mère faisait facilement confiance aux gens. Elle voyait toujours le bon en eux. Et ça vaut aussi pour Kazuya. Sauf que là, ça lui a coûté cher. Si seulement elle n'avait pas croisé son chemin, elle serait peut-être toujours en vie.

-Jin, ton père n'y est pour rien dans sa mort. »

C'était vrai, c'était l'Ogre qui l'avait tué. Mais si elle était resté à sa petite vie tranquille, si elle n'avait pas essayé d'aider Kazuya, Toshin n'aurait probablement jamais réclamé son âme. C'est en partie sa rencontre avec Kazuya qui avait rendue sa mère si spéciale.

-Je sais... » Jin ressentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Il s'assit un instant sur le lit de Ling. Et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

- « ...il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle. »

Ling ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle put seulement se remémorer les paroles que Jin avait prononcé par le passé.

_«Celle pour qui j'aurais donner ma vie...»_

Il était rare qu'il fasse part de ses sentiments comme ça à quelqu'un. Mais il avait besoin de confier sa peine,cette douleur qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- « Quand elle est morte, une partie de moi s'est éteinte avec elle. Elle était tout pour moi. La seule qui comptait. »

_«A cause de ce monstre, plus jamais je ne reverrai celle qui me rendait heureux»_

La jeune chinoise enlaça Jin, comme pour soulager sa peine. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa mère mais elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

_«plus jamais je ne reverrai son sourire si apaisant, plus jamais...» _

- « Si seulement elle était toujours là...Je ne demandais que ça. » La voix de Jin se faisait de moins en moins forte.

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Ling. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jin aussi triste. Il ne s'était jamais confier à elle de la sorte. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il endurait. Cette tristesse qu'il trainait avec lui depuis toutes ces années. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atténuer.

- « Jin, je suis désolée. Je voudrais tellement t'aider. » Fit-elle en sanglotant.

_«Si j'avais voulu, je ne t'aurais rien dit, mais à ce qu'il paraît, entre amis, on se dit tout...C'est un gage de confiance. Et toi, tu es la seule en qui j'ai réellement confiance.» _

Jin releva la tête et la vit en larmes. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

- « Ling ne pleures pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Je sais. Mais je vois que tu souffres et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider à surmonter cette douleur. De plus, je sais que ce n'est pas seulement à cause du décès de ta mère que tu es dans cet état. Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas? Dis le moi! »

Oui, il y avait autre chose. Un démon qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, sa famille qui essayait de lui mettre la main dessus pour probablement le tuer. Il n'était même pas sûr de survivre à ce tournoi. Cette vie lui était insupportable. C'est comme si il avait toute la peine du monde sur lui. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il mêle Ling à tout ça. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à son amie.

- « Non ce n'est rien. Il faut que je parte. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu rentres chez toi. Ça serait plus prudent. Retourne à une vie normale.

-Oui...

-D'ailleurs, tu ne voulais pas construire un parc d'attraction un jour?

-Si.

-Alors concentre-toi là-dessus. Si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, tu dois le provoquer. » Jin marqua une pause. Ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas être facile pour elle à entendre. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir non plus, d'avoir à lui dire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-«Tu ne dois plus me suivre, ni chercher à me revoir, c'est trop dangereux. Oublie-moi Ling, fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je ne peux pas Jin ! » Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Ling. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus la voir. Une idée qui lui fit horreur lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Que comptes-tu faire Jin? Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller te battre avec grand-père Heihachi et Kazuya?

-Si. Je dois les éliminer et mettre fin à cette malédiction.

-La vengeance n'apporte rien de bon Jin ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu les déteste autant, mais les tuer n'y changera rien!

-Je ne vis que pour ça Ling. Pour les tuer...

-Ne fais pas ça! Tu t'engages sur une voie sans retour. La haine ne mène à rien et tu le sais ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Ne te tournes pas vers les ténèbres Jin ! » Ces paroles lui rappelèrent encore une fois celles de sa mère.

_« ... ne te tournes jamais vers les ténèbres » « Ne laisse jamais la haine te contrôler.»_

Mais il se rappela aussi de la finale du 3ème tournoi. Des flash d'images ne cessaient de passer dans son esprit. Les soldats qui l'avaient encerclé. Les terribles révélations de son grand-père. Le coup de feu. Et ensuite... La rage qui avait pris possession de lui. Tout cela le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- « Désolé Ling. Mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie tranquille comme la tienne. Le destin en a décidé ainsi. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

-Mais...»Ling se mit à sangloter. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire pour le retenir. «Alors tu vas partir pour de bon?

-Oui.» C'est comme s'il lui faisait ses adieux. En affrontant les membres de sa famille, il risquait de mourir. Et si jamais il tuait ses aïeuls, il survivrait au tournoi, mais il ne serait plus digne de parler à Ling. Dans les deux cas, il était clair qu'ils ne reverraient plus.

En voyant Ling en larmes, la seule qui l'ait aimé pour ce qu'il était, il sentit comme de la culpabilité. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle, et l'a pris dans ses bras...pour la dernière fois.

- «Au revoir Ling. » Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la demeure de la chinoise et s'en alla affronter son destin.

Maintenant, il était seul au monde. Il avait tourné le dos à la seule personne qui lui restait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre...sauf la vie.

* * *

Le déroulement du tournoi s'était passé comme Heihachi l'avait prévu. L'audience était forte, la réputation de la Mishima Zaibatsu ne cessait d'augmenter auprès du public et plus important encore, il avait réussi à attirer ses deux descendants.

Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à se gâter. Oui, le 3ème tour arrivé, et il allait s'avérer plus décisif que prévu. En effet, suite au 2ème tour, il était censé rester 5 participants en lice. Cependant, les évènements ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévus. Trois de ces participants avaient disparus.

King, suite à sa victoire sur Craig Marduk, celui-là même qui avait tué son maitre, avait quitté le tournoi. Il avait accompli son objectif, et n'avait donc plus rien à faire là. Il avait préféré se retirer.

Bryan Fury avait été confronté à Law durant le 2ème tour, et était parvenu à triompher de son adversaire, mais le combat s'était avéré bien plus difficile que prévu et Bryan avait été salement amoché. De plus, son corps de cyborg était devenu obsolète. Mais cela lui importé peu, il avait réussi à retrouver son créateur, le Docteur Abel et s'en était définitivement débarrassé. Cependant, il tomba rapidement inconscient et fut pris en charge par le Docteur Bosconovitch.

Quant à Hwoarang, après son combat contre Ling Xiaoyu, il fut interpellé par des soldats de Corée, et accusé d'avoir déserté l'armée. Il fut donc reconduit à l'ambassade de Corée afin d'y rendre des comptes. Il ne put donc affronter Jin durant ce tournoi, à son grand désespoir.

Ainsi, le nombre de participants avait considérablement réduit. Il ne restait plus que deux combattants, Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima. L'un des deux allait affronter Heihachi en final.

L'annonce de ce match n'avait pas encore était faite et une chose est sûr, c'est qu'elle allait faire du bruit.


	12. Haine familiale

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 11 :Haine familiale.

Jin Kazama s'était levé de bonheur se matin là. Les évènements de la veille ne lui avait pas permis de se reposer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû dire adieux aussi rapidement à son amie Ling, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour la jeune fille.

Il venait de finir son entrainement au Dojo et décida de rentrer à son hôtel. Le tirage du prochain tour n'avait toujours pas eu lieu, à son grand étonnement. Il était censé avoir lieu hier soir, mais le programme qui devait diffusé le déroulement du tirage avait été annulé, expliquant qu'un imprévu était arrivé que le tirage n'aurait lieu que le lendemain.

Alors qu'il était en train de marcher tranquillement à destination de sa demeure, les grands écrans de la ville s'allumèrent. Une annonce allait être faite.

C'est probablement l'annonce des prochains matchs, pensa Jin. Il se demandait contre qui il allait tomber, peut-être Hwoarang. Il aurait aimé affronter son rival au cours d'un match officiel. Ça aurait été un bon entrainement avant d'affronter l'un des Mishimas.

Mais ce qui l'attendait était tout autre...

Jin n'était pas le seul a avoir les yeux dirigés vers les écrans, une bonne dizaine de milliers de personnes s'étaient agglutinés autour des différents écrans de la ville. Tous voulaient savoir quels seraient les prochains matchs. Et parmi ces personnes se trouvait Kazuya Mishima. Lui aussi bien sur était désireux de connaître le nom de la prochaine personne qu'il allait massacrer. Il savait qu'il se rapprocher de plus en plus de son objectif, encore quelques matchs et ce serait bon.

L'annonce commença.

- « Bonjour à tous et merci de suivre notre émission comme toujours. Veuillez-nous excuser du petit contre-temps de hier soir. Il est arrivé quelques petits imprévus qui ont fait que l'organisation du tournoi en a été quelque peu chamboulée. Mais rassurez-vous, tout a été arrangé. »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais bon, l'important était que le tournoi se poursuive.

- « Qu'il se dépêche d'annoncer les matchs. » Marmonna Kazuya, impatient.

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit, certains imprévus ont eu lieu. En faite, plusieurs participants auraient quitté le tournoi pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues. »

Les gens étaient interloqués, que s'était-il passé. Une chose est sûr, c'était que le journaliste n'en dirait pas plus sur le problème. Il prétendait ne rien savoir mais il avait surement reçu l'ordre de la part de la Mishima Zaibatsu, de ne pas en dire davantage afin d'étouffer l'affaire qui pouvait nuire à l'image du groupe de Heihachi. C'est pourquoi, il reprit comme si de rien n'était son discours.

- « Bien ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je suppose que vous attendez tous de savoir le résultat du tirage. »

La population commençait à s'agiter, l'impatience ne cessait de grandir.

- « Il n'y aura qu'un seul match au prochain tour. En effet, il ne reste plus que deux participants... »

La surprise fut générale. Il ne restait déjà plus que deux combattants. Beaucoup de personnes se plaignirent, étaient déçues de la tournure du tournoi le plus célèbre au monde.

- « Nous ne sommes plus que deux? C'est quoi cette plaisanterie? » râla Kazuya, visiblement insatisfait de ce qui se produisait. Il avait hâte d'affronter Heihachi, mais il aurait aimé continuer à ridiculiser les autres combattants, pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Jin de son côté, était également très étonné. Il se demandait qui était le dernier participant avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Hwoarang est renoncé à l'affronter. Et les autres participants n'avaient pas pour habitude d'abandonner non plus.

Alors que le mécontentement semblait régner dans la ville de Tokyo, le journaliste allait annoncer de quoi redonner la bonne humeur à certains...

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain match risque fort de vous intéresser. Deux grands combattants vont s'affronter pour espérer une place en finale. Le prochain match se déroulera sur le toit de l'un des bâtiment de la Mishima Zaibatsu et opposera ...Kazuya Mishima à Jin Kazama. Soyez prêt. »

L'annonce rendit la bonne humeur au public. Ça allait être un match de folie. Deux des prodiges des arts martiaux allaient s'affronter dans un match sans merci. Il n'était pas question de manquer ça. Mais, les gens n'étaient pas les seuls à être satisfait de cette nouvelle. Le fils de Heihachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Enfin...Kazama tu es à moi. » Il allait enfin récupérer ses pouvoirs, c'était inévitable. Il émit un rire sarcastique. Il sentait son sang bouillonner, Devil aussi était ravi de l'annonce du prochain match. L'œil de Kazuya était plus rouge qu'à son habitude. Comme injecté de sang.

Jin lui n'était pas vraiment ravi d'affronter si vite son père. Il sentit la colère grandir en lui. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur sur son bras gauche. Il porta sa main à son épaule et serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il se dépêcha de se réfugier dans l'une des ruelles, là où personne ne le verrait.

Une fois arrivé dans une petite rue sombre, il s'écroula à genou et enleva sa veste. Il vit que son tatouage était en train de brillait. Il était de couleur orange, rouge. Et il le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, le diable qui était en lui, était impatient d'en découdre avec Kazuya.

- « Il va falloir que tout ça se finisse » Fit Jin qui sentait la douleur se calmer.

Il affronterait son père au prochain match et lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer. Il se battrait pour lui et sa mère.

Il se releva et quitta la ruelle pour de nouveau se fondre dans la foule.

Kazuya lui était resté devant l'écran. Son nom et celui de Jin étaient toujours affichés. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Il allait récupérer son gène démoniaque et mettre fin à la vie de ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais élevé. Il ne connaissait en rien le garçon. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré encore. Mais cela importait peu, une fois qu'il serait en face du garçon, il serait sans pitié. Ça lui était égal qu'il soit son fils. Tout ce qui comptait était le pouvoir absolu.

Dans un jour, il affronterait Jin Kazama, et il le savait aussi, le garçon donnerait tout ce qu'il a. Ce match promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Jin lui était rentré chez lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça y est, il allait enfin affronter son père. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que vengeance depuis des mois...Il fut comme pris d'un doute. Était-il prêt? Serait-il vraiment capable de tuer Kazuya? Son père...L'homme que sa mère avait semble-t-il aimé.

_« si les choses avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas été obsédé par sa vengeance, il aurait pu être un homme bon. » _

Les paroles de sa mère raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et tout cela lui rappela un lointain souvenir. Un souvenir datant de son enfance.

_*Flashback *_

_Jin entra dans la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparer le diner. Tout en cuisinant, elle fredonnait un chant que le petit Jin trouvait particulièrement apaisant. Elle se retourna en voyant son fils âgé de 6 ans, se tenir prêt de la table à manger._

_- « Tiens, Jin, sois gentil et pose ces assiettes sur la table. » Lui fit t-elle en lui souriant._

_L'enfant s'exécuta, il aimait aider sa mère du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était toujours de gaieté de cœur qu'il lui rendait service. Cependant aujourd'hui, quelque chose le tracassait et il n'osait pas en parler avec Jun, qui remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_- « Et bien? Tu en fais une tête Jin? Tu as eu des problèmes à l'école?_

_- Non, non._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? » Le questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de préparer le repas. Il y eu un grand silence avant que Jin n'ose poser la question fatidique._

_- « Pourquoi j'ai pas de papa? » Demanda le fils de Jun timidement._

_Jun manqua de faire tomber la casserole qu'elle tenait en entendant la question de son fils. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, et l'expression sur son visage montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de répondre à cette question. Le regard de Jun se remplit peu à peu de tristesse._

_Seulement, Jin voulait savoir. Il voyait toujours ses camarades de classe rentraient avec leur deux parents, il les entendaient parler des sorties qu'ils faisaient avec leur père, leurs parties de pêches, les matchs de foot, etc... Pourquoi lui était-il sans père? Cela lui valait les moqueries de certains enfants qui disaient que son père les avait abandonné lui et sa mère._

_Jun s'approcha de son fils, et se mit à genoux pour être davantage à sa taille. Il était évident qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quoi lui répondre mais elle essaya quand même._

_- « C'est parce qu'il nous a abandonné? Il ne voulait pas être avec nous? » Insista Jin, le regard inquiet. Mais il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire attrista profondément sa mère. Il voulut s'excuser mais Jun ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire._

_- « C'est un sujet assez délicat vois-tu. Ton père était un prodigieux combattant. Tous le respectait pour sa puissance. Cependant...lors d'un tournoi, il lui est arrivé malheur... » Jun avait du mal à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. « Ton père ne peut pas être avec nous car il n'est plus de ce monde. Il est mort peu de temps avant ta naissance._

_-Ça veut dire qu'il ne sera jamais avec nous? » Fit Jin avec une petite voix._

_Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de sa mère. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes. Si seulement Kazuya n'avait pas été obsédé par sa vengeance, ils auraient peut-être pu être une famille comme les autres. Elle serra le jeune Jin contre elle._

_- « ... Je suis désolée Jin, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans père, et je ne pourrai jamais tenir le rôle qu'il aurait du avoir. »_

_Elle desserra son étreinte et lui fit d'un ton déterminé._

_- « Mais sache, que je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux! Tu entends? Je ferai en sorte que tu ne manque de rien et je te protègerai toujours, je te le promet._

_-Oui maman. Et quand je serai grand, c'est moi qui te protègerai. Jamais on ne nous séparera, hein maman?_

_-Oui Jin » Fit la belle Jun en embrassant le front de son fils._

_Malgré les paroles de sa mère, Jin fut quand même attristé. Il aimait sa mère profondément, mais il aurait tellement voulu avoir un père lui aussi. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était imaginer sa vie avec sa mère et son père. Comme une vraie famille. Et maintenant il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. C'est pourquoi le soir, une fois que sa mère fut couchée, il se mit à pleurer en silence._

_*Fin du Flashback *_

Cependant, plus jamais Jin ne posa de questions sur son père, car il savait que cela faisait souffrir sa mère. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'il comprendra les raisons de cette souffrance et qu'il réalisera que son père n'était pas l'homme qu'il croyait. Son père était un démon, l'incarnation du Diable. Et il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait le fait d'avoir pleurer la mort, ou plutôt l'absence de son père. Car à ses yeux, cet homme était un monstre. Il était comme Heihachi, il était responsable de la malédiction de Devil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kazuya vivre plus longtemps.

- « Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais... » Marmonna Jin toujours la tête enfoui dans ses mains.

Évidemment, il n'oubliait pas Heihachi non plus. Celui qui avait essayé de le tuer avec une balle dans la tête. Pourtant, le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu s'était occupé de lui quand il n'avait plus personne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui ferait une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. En faite, la seule chose qu'il avait faite, c'était d'avoir été le nouvel hôte du Diable. Et c'est pour ça que le vieil homme l'avait abattu. Ils avaient beau être de la même famille, cela n'avait apparemment eu aucune importance aux yeux de son grand-père.

- « Allez tous en Enfer ! »

* * *

Dans les bureaux de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Heihachi regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. Et oui, ses deux descendants allaient combattre. Il s'agirait probablement d'un combat à mort. L'enjeu était tellement grand pour les deux combattants. Seulement, Heihachi ne pouvait pas laisser ce match avoir lieu. Il lui fallait Kazuya et Jin vivants pour pouvoir mettre à bien ses plans machiavéliques. Pas question de prendre le risque que l'un des deux meurt. Il fit appelé le capitaine de la Tekken Force.

- « Qu'y a-t-il Mr Mishima?

-J'ai une mission à vous confier.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je veux que vous me rameniez Jin Kazama vivant. Prenez tous les hommes dont vous avez besoin. Et je le répète, il me le faut vivant.

-Très bien, comptez sur nous.

-Évidemment, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas faire, alors soyez prêt. »Fit Heihachi en souriant. Son petit-fils serait bientôt à sa merci. Quant à Kazuya. Il allait l'affronter en personne. Il voulait battre son fils devant tout le monde, montrer à Kazuya et au monde entier qu'il était de loin le plus puissant combattant.

- « Une dernière chose, où est le Docteur Abel? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

L'un des scientifiques travaillant pour Heihachi lui répondit.

- « Eh bien, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Son corps sans vie a été retrouvé il y a de ça quelques heures.

-Quoi? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé plus tôt?

-Car nous ne savons pas qui est responsable d'un tel massacre. Mais plusieurs de nos équipes sont sur le coup.

-Quel poisse... J'avais chargé le Dr Abel d'une mission importante et voilà qu'il meurt. » Cette nouvelle avait mis Heihachi de mauvaise humeur mais pas pour longtemps.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Mishima. Je vois parfaitement de quoi vous parlez. La mission du Dr Abel était de fabriqué des chaines capables de contenir le pouvoir de Devil, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et...?

-Il était parvenu à créer ces fameuse chaines juste avant sa mort, et il m'avait chargé de vous les apporter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de Heihachi. Le Dr Abel lui aura été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, son plan n'était pas tombé à l'eau. Tout était en place. Il n'avait plus qu'à donner ses dernières instructions au capitaine de la Tekken Force.

- « Capitaine, une fois que vous aurez Jin Kazama, emmenez-le au temple Hon-maru. Et prenez ces chaines avec vous. Vous en aurez besoin. »

Le scientifique donna les chaines au capitaine de la Tekken Force.

- « A quoi servent-elles ? A contenir le pouvoir démoniaque de votre petit-fils?

-C'est ça. Une personne possédant le Devil Gene et qui se trouve enchainé par ces chaines, perdra conscience dans les minutes qui suivent. Alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous réduise en charpie je vous conseille de l'enchainer dès que vous pourrez. »

Heihachi avait déjà eu affaire au pouvoir de Devil, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il devait prendre le plus de précaution possible. Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps au fils de Kazuya de se servir de la force du monstre qui sommeillait en lui.

- « Allez-y ! »

Le capitaine ne se fit pas attendre et parti de ce pas rassembler ses troupes et les préparer à la mission qui les attendait. Capturer le fils du Diable. Pour de simples mortels, cette mission était presque du suicide. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, car s'ils ne le faisaient pas, c'est Heihachi qui se chargerait personnellement de leur cas.

De plus ils allaient devoir agir vite. Le match avait lieu de lendemain soir. Il devait tout mettre en place d'ici là.

Heihachi qui était resté seul dans son bureau, réfléchissait. Tout se passait comme prévu. Il imaginait déjà la détresse dans les yeux de Kazuya, pendant leur combat à venir. Oui, il se délecterait de la souffrance et de l'impuissance de son fils. Et ensuite, le pouvoir du Devil gene serait à lui.

- « Tout est en place. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. »

Son plan ne pouvait échouer. Il avait tout prévu. Absolument tout. Tout allait se jouer en une journée. Le destin des Mishimas et le destin du monde aussi.


	13. Be in the mirror

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 12 :Be in the mirror.

20 ans auparavant...

Durant le 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Deux participants s'y étaient rencontrés. Un démon et un ange, attirés l'un par l'autre par une force mystique qui dépassait la compréhension humaine. Une force que l'on appelle le Destin.

_Une pluie torrentielle tombait sur les lieux du plus grand tournoi d'art martiaux. Ici se déroulaient des combats au corps à corps d'une rare intensité. Chaque combattant mettait toute sa fougue dans ses poings, seule la victoire comptait. Et pourtant, l'un des plus grand combat qui s'y déroula ne fut pas l'un de ceux-là. Non, la plus grande bataille était celle qui rongeait l'âme d'un homme, tiraillé entre le bien et le mal, entre sa conscience et sa vengeance._

Kazuya Mishima.

L'organisateur de ce fameux tournoi. L'hôte du Diable. Le fils de Heihachi.

Dominait par son désir de vengeance, ce démon semait le mal partout autour de lui au point que plus personne n'osait s'opposer à lui. Sauf une femme. Héritière du sang des Kazama, elle faisait tout pour le sauver du Diable.

Jun Kazama.

- « Jun, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te mêler de ma vie. Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Kazuya ne tues pas ton père je t'en conjure. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Kazuya resta un instant fixer les yeux de Jun. Son regard était si pur et remplit d'innocence. Pourquoi se souciait-elle autan de lui? Il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Il voyait les larmes se formaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- « Mais pourquoi t'intéresse-tu autant à moi? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

-Je sais, cependant, quelque chose me pousse à te sauver. Je ne le comprend pas moi-même? Mais une chose est sûre Kazuya, la vengeance ne t'apportera rien.

-Si! Elle me permettra de mettre fin à la vie de ce vieil homme. Il ne mérite que ça.

-C'est ton père !

-Il a ruiné ma vie ! » Hurla Kazuya. Jun fit un sursaut en arrière tellement elle fut surprise de la soudaine colère de Kazuya, qui reprit. « Je ne pourrai pas vivre en paix tant qu'il sera vivant. »

L'espace d'un court instant, Jun vit une lueur rouge brillait dans les yeux de Kazuya. La chose qui vivait en lui le poussait à tuer son père.

- « Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. J'ai tout sacrifier pour obtenir ma vengeance.

-Tu veux dire que tu as tout sacrifier pour obtenir le pouvoir. Le pouvoir absolu. Cette chose qui ronge ton âme, ne la laisse pas te manipulait. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est causer le mal.

-Devil est celui qui me permettra de vaincre Heihachi. J'ai besoin de ses pouvoirs.

-Devil dis-tu?...Tu... » Jun hésita un moment. Son père lui avait autrefois raconté beaucoup d'histoires sur le Diable. Ce démon qui entrait dans le corps de malheureux et qui s'emparait de leur âme. « Tu as vendu ton âme à Devil?

-Oui. »

Jun était horrifiée. Comment un homme pouvait-il en arriver là pour se venger. La haine de Kazuya devait vraiment être immense. La jeune femme s'approcha de Kazuya et contempla sa cicatrice. Elle posa sa main sur la blessure du démon qui fut surpris qu'elle l'approche sans crainte.

- « C'est Heihachi qui t'a fait ça je suppose. Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son propre fils? » C'était en effet dur à croire. La famille était quelque chose de précieux, surtout aux yeux de Jun. C'est pourquoi, la cruauté sans limite des Mishimas lui inspirait colère et tristesse. « J'imagine que tu as vécu des moments douloureux mais crois-tu la vengeance va te guérir de cette souffrance?

-Elle me débarrassera de Heihachi en tout cas.

-Non Kazuya. Ce n'est pas en le tuant que tu arriveras à quoique ce soit. Il te reste encore une chance de tout arrêter, saisis-là ! Retourne à une vie normale. Tu as le droit de vivre aussi ! »

C'était la première fois qu'on disait cela au fils de Heihachi. Il avait été touché par les paroles de Jun, mais son ambition passait avant tout.

- « Le monde se portera mieux sans lui, tu peux en être sûre. »

Jun se mit alors à pleurer, à la grande surprise de Kazuya.

- « Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Parce que je ne trouve pas les mots qui pourraient te sauver. » Fit Jun sanglotante. Elle ressentait un lien fort avec Kazuya, comme si il partageait sa douleur avec elle. « J'ai l'impression de ressentir toute la douleur et toute la peine que tu as accumulé ces dernières années. Je sais combien tu as mal. Et pourtant, ce qui est le plus douloureux pour moi, c'est mon impuissance face à tout ça. »

Kazuya posa sa main sur la joue de Jun pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Elle posa alors sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle fut étonnée quand elle ressentit Kazuya l'enlacer. Elle sentit ses bras puissant l'entourer. C'est alors que Kazuya déposa un baiser sur le front de Jun. Celle-ci leva la tête pour regarder Kazuya. Ses yeux étaient à la fois remplis de tristesse et de douleur. Mais elle y vit une étincelle de bonheur. Peut-être que malgré tout, elle avait pu apaiser sa souffrance, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Kazuya ne desserra pas son étreinte. Jun était comme un ange venu le secourir.

- « Tu es vraiment une femme étrange, tu sais? » Ce fut la première fois que l'héritière des Kazama vit un sourire sincère sur le visage de Kazuya. Un sourire doux. Le démon embrassa alors la jeune femme, qui ne le rejeta pas. Kazuya entraina alors Jun avec lui dans le dojo à côté d'eux.

- « Je porterai toute ta peine avec moi Kazuya. Tu ne porteras plus seul ce fardeau. »

* * *

Retour au présent et au King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant place à l'apparition des premières étoiles dans le ciel. Cette journée remplie de rebondissements se terminait enfin.

Kazuya était parti s'entrainer dans un dojo. Il lui fallait impérativement être à son meilleur niveau pour le prochain match. L'enjeu était de taille. C'est ce combat qui lui permettrait de récupérer les pouvoirs de Devil qui étaient dans le corps de Jin Kazama. Il allait faire vivre un véritable enfer à sa progéniture, comme pour lui faire payer d'avoir était pendant tout ce temps, le détenteur de la moitié de ses pouvoirs.

De la culpabilité? Non, Kazuya ignorait presque la signification de ce mot. Pour lui, cela paraissait légitime de tuer Jin pour revendiquer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le Diable approuvait la façon de penser de son hôte.

- **« Tu as raison Kazuya. Tu ne fais que ce que tu as à faire. Le monde entier fera bientôt face à notre courroux. » **

Cette remarque fit apparaître un rictus au coin des lèvres de Kazuya. Il s'imaginait déjà maitre du monde, tous se soumettant à sa puissance implacable. Il serait un vrai Dieu vivant.

La salle d'entrainement dans laquelle il se trouvait était entourée de miroirs. Presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et Kazuya était seul. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit une présence. Celle-ci lui était familière. Pourtant il avait beau regarder autour de lui, personne n'était là. Une bruma fantomatique apparue dans la pièce cependant. Il sentit alors Devil s'agitait au fond de lui.

- **« Sors de là Kazuya! »**Lui hurla le démon.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Devil dans cet état. C'est comme si l'abomination cherchait à fuir un poison. Mais le fils de Heihachi n'obéit pas à la requête de Devil. Non, cette présence qu'il ressentait, il la connaissait. Il ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne ferait pas son apparition. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans son dos, comme pour exaucer son souhait.

- « Ça faisait longtemps, Kazuya. » Émit une voix féminine. Celle-ci était douce et on se sentait comme bercé en l'entendant.

Kazuya se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et ne put dire quoique ce soit. Celle qui se tenait face à lui était censé être morte depuis des années. Et pourtant, elle était là, en chair et en os. Son visage était lumineux, tout son être était étincelant, tel un ange descendu du ciel.

- « Jun... » Souffla Kazuya dépassé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir. Comment pouvait-elle être là, c'était impossible. Bientôt le sentiment de stupeur fut remplit par la colère. « C'est quoi cette farce ?

-Je sais que cela peut paraître surprenant. Mais toi qui abrite le diable dans ton corps, plus rien ne devrait te surprendre, n'est-ce pas? » Fit Jun en souriant.

Kazuya émit un léger rire.

- « Tu marques un point. Et bien, dis-moi, qu'es-tu exactement? Une sorte de fantôme?

-Considère-moi plutôt comme un messager. Je suis venue pour te porter un dernier avertissement. » Le sourire s'effaça sur le visage de Jun, laissant apparaître la tristesse. C'était là sa dernière tentative pour sauver Kazuya du mal. Après cela, elle ne serait plus en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. « Je t'en prie Kazuya, renonce à ta vengeance. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est causer du mal autour de toi. Et je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu souffres également.

-Toujours la même rengaine. Mes motivations n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Et cette fois encore tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Je tuerai Heihachi quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Tu irais donc jusqu'à sacrifier la vie de ton fils?

-S'il le faut oui. Pour moi, ce garçon est comme un étranger. Je ne sais rien de lui et c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aurai aucun remord à le tuer.

-Réalises-tu ce que tu dis? On croirait entendre ton père. »

Jun était la seule personne à lui parler ainsi. Elle seule avait la force de dire de telles choses à Kazuya. Cela énerva le fils de Heihachi qui rétorqua.

- « Répète ça !

-Mais ouvre les yeux Kazuya! Tu es devenu ce que tu as toujours détesté. Tu es devenu comme Heihachi, un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et sans pitié, même avec les membres de sa propre famille. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait du bon en toi, mai si tu continues à t 'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, il n'y aura plus aucun retour possible pour toi. En as-tu seulement conscience?

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Alors ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, car je te le dis tout de suite, j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon plan.

-Tu es toujours aussi têtu. »Fit Jun, se remémorant ses autres tentatives pour détourner Kazuya du mal, lors du 2ème tournoi. « Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de tuer ton père, mais je t'en supplie, ne mêle pas Jin à ça. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Épargne-le Kazuya ! » Ce fut le désespoir qui résonna dans la voix de Jun. Kazuya put voir une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Voyant que le démon restait impassible face à sa demande, elle se tourna vers l'un des miroirs et reprit.

- « Regarde Kazuya, vois-ce que tu es devenu. » Le fils de Heihachi se tourna vers les miroirs. Ce n'est pas son reflet qu'il vit mais celui de Devil. « Ton âme lui appartient désormais. C'est ça que tu veux? Être l'esclave de Devil?

-Je ne suis pas son esclave!

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu ce qu'il te dit? C'est lui qui t'as dit de tuer Jin, n'est-ce pas?

Jun n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais pas question pour Kazuya de le reconnaître.

- « Ça suffit Jun. Je tuerai Jin car c'est pour moi le seul moyen de retrouver mes pouvoirs, ceux qui me permettront de terrasser Heihachi. Et puis...Il risque d'être un obstacle pour moi.

-Mais...C'est notre fils. » Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Kazuya.

- « Notre fils... » répéta t-il. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses nombreuses cicatrices. Résultat de ses batailles avec Heihachi. Non, la vengeance était sa seule raison de vivre. Jin avait beau être son fils, Kazuya n'avait plus foi dans tout ce qui se rattachait à la famille. La famille Mishima était destinée à la trahison. Jin n'échapperait pas à la règle.

- « Je te le répète Jun, aucune de tes paroles ne me feront changer d'avis. Désormais, je vis ancré dans les ténèbres. J'ai choisi de mon plein gré ce chemin. » Il marqua une pause et commença à s'éloigner de Jun qui le regardait toujours tristement.

- « Quoi que je dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas, hein? Et bien, peut-être que ton combat avec Jin t'ouvriras les yeux. En tout cas je l'espère. Kazuya, réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Et une dernière fois, regarde et prend conscience de ce que tu es devenu. »

Kazuya resta longuement fixer la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- « Jun... »Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Kazuya, ce qui sembla étonner Jun. « Tu es vraiment une femme étrange tu sais? » La mère de Jin se rappelait de ces paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas les oublier. Kazuya les lui avait déjà dites dans le passé. Jun se sentit mélancolique. Se remémorant le 2ème tournoi, qui paraissait si lointain. Le fils de Heihachi reprit.

- « Je regrette que tu te sois attaché à quelqu'un comme moi... Ta vie aurait pu être bien meilleure si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés.

-Ça va te sembler difficile à croire, mais je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. Car grâce à toi, j'ai pu avoir Jin. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux...Sans le savoir, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. » La joie se lisait sur les traits de Jun. Oui, son fils, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

- « Je vois... » Kazuya réalisa qu'il allait supprimer celui qui avait fait le bonheur de Jun. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes...si seulement...

La silhouette de Jun Kazma s'estompa peu à peu dans les ténèbres, et malgré ce que Kazuya lui avait dit, elle gardait espoir. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que la rencontre entre Kazuya et Jin changerait la donne. Bientôt la forme fantomatique de Jun disparut totalement.

Kazuya observa l'endroit où Jun se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Devait-il prendre les paroles de Jun en considération? Etait-il prêt à tout sacrifier pour ses propres désirs? Il avait encore son destin en main. Il pouvait décider de tout arrêter maintenant. De mettre un terme à tout ça.

Mais non, il en était incapable. Tuer Heihachi était sa raison de vivre. Dès lors qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable, il avait scellé son destin. Et celui de son fils avec...

Kazuya ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais. Il repensa à une phrase de Jun.

_« Tu as le droit de vivre aussi ! »_

- « Il semblerait que ce soit impossible pour moi... »

_« Le plus lourd fardeau, c'est d'exister sans vivre. » Victor Hugo. _


	14. Embuscade

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

_- « C'est aujourd'hui que cette malédiction va prendre fin. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais faire tomber le rideau sur l'histoire du clan des Mishimas. C'est aujourd'hui que tout va se finir... une fois pour toute. »_

Chapitre 13 :Embuscade.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville de Tokyo. Jin Kazama était toujours dans son appartement. Il finissait de se préparer. Il avait enfilé son kimono noir avec des flamme blanche, assorti avec sa veste.

Le combat était prévu sur l'une des tours de la Mishimas Zaibatsu. Cela faisait bien les affaires de Jin, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Kazuya, il irait directement s'occuper de Heihachi. Ce soir, les Mishimas allaient connaître son courroux, son effroyable détermination que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Avec ses poings, il détruirait ceux qui détenaient le même sang que lui, ceux qui l'avaient trahi, ceux qui lui avaient fait vivre un enfer. Tous payeraient pour avoir gâché sa vie.

_« Mais, c'est ta famille Jin... » _

Il entendait encore les mots de Ling qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Un jour Ling, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai dû faire ça, pensa Jin. La vie n'est pas faite que de bonnes choses. Le cœur des hommes est corrompu par ce qu'on appelle la vanité, l'orgueil et le pouvoir. Les Mishimas représentent parfaitement ces défauts de la race humaine. Pour Jin, les Mishimas étaient le mal incarné. Malheureusement, le Diable vint le ramener à la réalité.

- **« N'oublie pas que tu as leur sang dans tes veines Jin... Tu es comme eux, seulement tu n'en a pas encore conscience. Mais tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt. Toi aussi, tu es attiré par le pouvoir... »**Siffla Devil dans l'esprit de son hôte.

- « Ferme-là Devil, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-**Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. »**Mais le jeune homme refusait d'admettre une telle chose. Jamais il ne se laisserait abuser par le pouvoir. Cependant le Diable n'en avait pas fini avec son hôte.

-**« Mais dis-moi Jin, une fois que tu auras eu ta vengeance, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer? Tu imagines que tu vas retourner à une vie normale? A Yakushima? Mais si je me souviens bien, il ne te reste plus rien là-bas. » **Ricana le Diable.

L'effroi apparu un très court instant sur le visage de Jin. Oui, c'était vrai. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il avait déjà tout perdu. Que deviendrait-il quand le tournoi sera terminé? Le Diable répondit aussitôt à ses angoisses.

- **« Non, une fois que tu auras tuer ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, tu voudras faire connaître ta souffrance à travers le monde. Tu voudras que tous comprennent ce que tu as vécu pendant toutes ces années. **

-Non c'est faux ! Maintenant tais-toi !

-**Si ! Tu sais que j'ai raison! Tu en veux au monde entier pour l'enfer que tu vis depuis toujours. Tu n'as donc pas encore compris? Tu es déjà plongé dans l'abîme. Tu es enfermé dans une spirale infernale, celle de la haine... **

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » La rage de Jin était à son paroxysme.

Jin ne voulait pas croire à cela. Jamais il ne se laisserait contrôler par sa haine. Il l'avait promis à sa mère et à Ling. Et pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos de Devil.

Cependant, Jin ne s'attarda pas sur cela. Il avait bien plus important en tête. Mettre un terme à la lignée des Mishimas. Il ne le faisait par que pour lui. Il le faisait pour le bien être de tous. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Il prit une dernière inspiration. C'était l'heure, il était temps pour lui de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, là où il y affronterait son père, ou plutôt l'homme qui a ruiné la vie de sa mère et la sienne. Le combat de sa vie.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il quitta l'appartement dans lequel il avait logeait pendant toute la durée du tournoi. Son destin allait se jouer maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

* * *

Kazuya était déjà arrivé en haut de la tour de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il était arrivé avec plusieurs minutes d'avance, pour inspecter les lieux. Il y avait plusieurs statues qui entourées l'arène. A certains endroits, le sol était fait en vitre.

Le fils de Heihachi n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Sa future victime.

- « Allez, montre-toi Kazama. »

* * *

Jin se dépêcha de se rendre à l'arène. Il avait pris un peu de retard en voulant éviter de passer par la ville, bondée par la foule. Son détour le mena dans une rue déserte. Tout était trop calme. Jin eut un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement, il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Deux hélicoptères de la Tekken Force apparurent dans le ciel, leur lumière braquée sur Jin.

- « Jin Kazama, rend-toi ! »

Une trentaine d'hommes armées arrivèrent et l'encerclèrent. Tout était arrivé si vite que Jin en était déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi les membres de la Tekken Force voulaient l'empêcher d'aller affronter Kazuya.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » Il n'avait aucune issue. S'il voulait se sortir de là, il allait devoir battre ses adversaires un à un. « Si vous croyez pouvoir m'arrêter, vous vous tromper lourdement ! » Hurla le jeune Kazama avant de se lancer à l'assaut de ses ennemis venus en force.

Il attrapa l'un des soldats et le jeta violemment contre les 3 autres qui se tenaient derrière lui. Il esquiva les attaques des soldats de Heihachi et riposta aussitôt avec de puissants uppercuts. Il se débarrassait des soldats les uns après les autres. Leur nombre diminuait à vive allure. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Jin sentit quelque chose le piquer à l'épaule droite. Il retira immédiatement la chose qui s'était incrustée dans son épaule. C'était une seringue.

_Il cherche à m'endormir? Il veulent me capturer?_ Pensa Jin, dépassé par les évènements. Son grand-père le voulait vivant. Mais pourquoi?

Cet instant d'inattention lui valu le coup de se faire frapper violemment par plusieurs gardes. Jin prit un peu de recul pour essayer de récupérer, mais c'était difficile avec autant d'ennemis à vaincre, et qui plus est, le produit qu'ils venaient de lui injecter commençait à faire de l'effet. Il sentait sa tête qui tournait. Mais pas question pour le jeune Kazama d'abandonner.

C'est en poussant un hurlement qu'il repartit à l'attaque. Une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance tant les membres de la Tekken Force étaient nombreux. Un autre hélicoptère venait d'arriver pour amener des renforts.

Jin continua de se débarrasser de tous les soldats qui osaient se dresser face à lui. Cependant, les hélicoptères qui survolaient la zone le gênait dans son combat. Ils avaient braqué leur lumières sur le jeune garçon qui était à moitié aveuglé.

Les hommes de Heihachi profitèrent de cet avantage pour infliger des dégâts au combattant. Jin commençait à perdre son calme. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller tuer Kazuya et Heihachi.

- « Dégagez de mon chemin ! » Hurla Jin furieux. Il renforça la puissance de ses attaques. Mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à battre certains soldats, de nouveaux apparaissaient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Mishima Building.

Kazuya Mishima s'impatientait. Son adversaire était en retard et il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. La frustration se lisait sur son visage.

- « Qu'est-ce que qu'il fiche bon sang ? » Cria-t-il à haute voix.

L'arbitre du match était aussi présent mais n'osait rien dire. Il savait que s'il disait quoique ce soit, c'est sur lui que Kazuya passerait ses nerfs.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu es un lâche Jin Kazama ! » Reprit Kazuya qui tournait en rond en scrutant le bas de l'immeuble.

* * *

Jin lui commençait à fortement fatiguer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face aux attaques de ses adversaires. Il reçut de nouvelles fléchettes tranquillisantes sur son torse. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir, sa vison devenait trouble. Avec ses réflexes amoindris, les soldats d'élites n'avaient aucun mal à frapper le jeune homme, bientôt sans défense.

Il reçut une décharge électrique par l'un des gardes. Jin s'écroula à genoux. Il haletait, et tentait désespérément de se relever. Malheureusement l'un des gardes lui envoya un puissant coup de pied qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, son corps était complètement endoloris à cause des drogues qu'il avait reçu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il vit les gardes s'approchaient de lui, et le tourner sur le ventre puis les sentit lui attacher solidement les mains.

Il tourna sa tête vers la droite. Il pouvait apercevoir le Mishima Building, là où Kazuya l'attendait probablement. Dire qu'il était tout proche de sa vengeance, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y parvenir. C'est la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les vappes.

- « Mission accompli. Direction Hon-Maru. Et attachez-le solidement. »

L'un des hélicoptères vint se poser prêt du champs de bataille, pour redécoller aussitôt une fois Jin embarqué à l'intérieur.

Dans l'hélicoptère, le commandant passa un appel à son patron, Heihachi Mishima.

- « Nous avons votre petit-fils. Nous nous dirigeons vers Hon-Maru.

-Bon travail commandant. » Fit le chef de la MFE le sourire au lèvre. La première partie de son plan avait été un succès, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Kazuya.

* * *

Sur le Mishima Building.

La patience de Kazuya était arrivé à sa limite. Il se dirigea vers l'arbitre et l'attrapa par la cou.

- « Où est Jin Kazama ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là?

-Je...Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai eu aucune information. » Fit l'arbitre terrorisé. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tant Kazuya exercer une pression puissante dur la gorge du malheureux. Mais finalement, le démon mit fin au calvaire de sa victime. Il avait plus important à faire.

- « Dans ce cas je vais aller le chercher moi-même. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Jin. »

Et alors que le père de Jin s'en allait d'un pas décidé à la recherche de sa progéniture, un officiel du tournoi arriva, une lettre en main.

- « Mr Mishima, ceci est pour vous. »

Kazuya s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ce qu'il y vit le plongea dans une colère noire.

- « Le vainqueur du match est Kazuya Mishima par défaut. Veuillez accéder au round final. »

Kazuya n'en revenait pas. Quelle était toute cette mascarade? Jin aurait abandonné? Non jamais. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon mais il savait qu'il avait 12 raisons valables de vouloir le tuer. Alors pourquoi aurait-il abandonné si près du but.

Ce n'était pas cohérent. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible, Heihachi devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Jin.

- « Très bien vieil homme, tu es pressé de mourir? Dans ce cas je vais me faire un plaisir de te réduire à néant devant le monde entier. Apparemment tu es pressé de m'affronter...Quelque chose me dit que tu vas vite le regretter.»

Un sourire malfaisant apparu sur le visage du démon. Son combat contre Heihachi serait un bon entrainement avant d'affronter le soi-disant prodige du combat, Jin Kazama. Kazuya quitta alors l'arène pour se rendre sur le lieu de la finale.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Heihachi resta regarder ses vidéos de surveillances. Il voyait Kazuya quitter l'arène furieux. Sur l'autre moniteur, on pouvait y voir Jin se faire enchainer entre deux poteaux dans le temple de Hon-Maru.

- « Bientôt, tout sera à moi. Hahahaha ! » La victoire était entre ses mains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vaincre son fils Kazuya et enfin, les clefs du pouvoirs suprêmes et absolus seraient à lui.

- « Bien il est temps que j'aille donner une leçon à mon fils. J'attends notre combat avec impatience Kazuya. J'espère au moins que tu as fait des progrès... »

Heihachi se retira dans ses quartier pour enfiler sa tenue de combat. Un kimono noir, un peu délavé, avec un tigre dessiné à l'arrière. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers l'arène où se tiendrait le combat final.

Ce combat n'avait rien d'un combat ordinaire. C'était la finale, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Les deux finalistes se livraient une guerre sans merci depuis des années. Ils étaient à ce jour les vainqueurs du 1er et 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Ils étaient deux des plus grands combattants au monde. C'étaient les Rois des arts martiaux. Cependant, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Roi du combat, et donc l'un d'eux devait disparaître.

Encore une fois, ça serait une lutte sans merci qui opposerait Heihachi Mihima à Kazuya Mishima.


	15. Le combat des Rois

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 14 :Le combat des Rois.

La salle était comble. L'arène où se tenait le dernier match du 4ème King of Iron Fist Tournament était ouverte au public. Elle rassemblait plusieurs milliers de personnes, en plus des spectateurs qui allaient suivre le match depuis leur poste tv ou alors sur les écrans géants de la ville.

De plus, il s'agissait là du match le plus attendu. Pas parce que c'était la finale. Non, parce que ce match opposait deux membres de la famille Mishima, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans le monde du combat. Heihachi Mishima et Kazuya Mishima. Tout deux s'étaient déjà affronté au cours du 1er et 2ème tournoi. Et dans les deux cas, ils s'étaient impliqués corps et âme dans leur combat.

Entre ces deux-là, il n'y avait pas de gagnant, il y avait seulement un survivant. Cependant, un Mishima ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. Et même quand on le croit mort, il finit toujours par réapparaitre. Tel le phœnix qui renait de ses cendres. Tout ce qui compte pour ce père et ce fils qui se haïsse tant, c'est de voir l'autre disparaître.

Comme toujours, Kazuya fut le premier dans l'arène. Il avait hâte d'en découdre avec son père. De le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. De lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait à l'issu de la finale du King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Suite à sa chute dans le volcan en éruption, Kazuya avait perdu de nombreuses années afin de récupérer complètement de ses blessures. Pendant plus de 20 longues années, il avait dû rééduquer son corps, reprendre son entrainement et par dessus tout, préparer sa vengeance. C'est pourquoi ce match avait un enjeu capital pour l'hôte du Diable.

Mais Heihachi non plus ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. En organisant ce tournoi, il avait décidé de mettre en jeu sa Mishima Zaibatsu, son bien le plus précieux, dans le seul but d'attirer Kazuya et Jin à son tournoi. Chose faite, il n'était pas question pour lui de céder quoique ce soit à l'un de ses héritiers. Par ailleurs, c'était l'occasion pour lui de réaliser enfin son rêve, à savoir, créer une nouvelle forme de vie à partir du génome d'Ogre. Et pour cela, il avait besoin du Devil gene de ses descendants. Si Heihachi perdait ce tournoi, c'était comme s'il perdait tout.

Avec de telles motivations, il était évident que le combat promettait d'être intéressant. Chaque combattant allait mettre tout ce qu'il avait dans chacun de ses coups. Kazuya et Heihachi avaient leurs propres raisons de vouloir gagner ce match, mais ils en avaient une en commun. Prouver à tous qui est le plus fort des deux.

Kazuya était au centre de la zone de combat, bras croisés. Il toisait son père qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'arène, prêt à faire son entrée.

- « Amène-toi, vieux fou... » murmura Kazuya avec mépris.

Lorsque Heihachi fit son entrée dans l'arène, il fut acclamé par la foule comme s'il s'agissait d'un héros ou autre vedette. Le sourire de Heihachi enragea Kazuya. Une fois son père face à lui, le début des hostilités commença. Après tout, ce père et ce fils, ennemis jurés pour la vie, ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années.

- « Ah Kazuya! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

- Tsss... Je doute que tu dises encore cela une fois que tu seras à terre, aux portes de la mort.

-Mon pauvre Kazuya, tu es toujours bercé d'illusions. Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais pas resté cacher dans cette maudite G-Corporation aussi longtemps. Dans le fond tu avais peur de m'affronter à nouveau ! Dire que tu en a été réduit à servir de rat de laboratoire. Tu es descendu bien bas.

-Imbécile, tu ignores totalement la raison pour laquelle je suis resté si longtemps dans l'ombre. Et dire que tu crois vraiment que je crains un vieillard comme toi. Je t'ai déjà battu par le passé, et quelque chose me dis que l'histoire va se répéter.

-Sauf que c'est moi qui t'ai vaincu lors du second tournoi. Hahaha.

-Peu importe. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, crois-moi. Tu va regretter pour tout ce que tu as fait, absolument tout. Chacun de mes coups portera la fureur que j'ai emmagasiner en moi depuis tant d'années.

-Toujours le même discours. » Fit Heihachi en ricanant, avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux « Mais bon il semblerait que la vengeance fasse partie du destin des Mishimas. Aucun de nous n'y échappe. A croire que c'est notre raison de vivre. » Conclu le vieil homme.

Les deux combattants se mirent en position de combat. Tout le stade retenait son souffle. Tous se demandait qui allait attaquer le premier. Mais alors que la tension était à son paroxysme, Kazuya reprit la parole.

- « Une dernière chose. » Kazuya marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Qu'as-tu fait de Jin Kazama? »

Heihachi fut légèrement surprit par la question de son fils mais daigna quand même à répondre.

- « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

-Contente-toi de répondre ! Où est-il?

-Quelle importance? Tu veux nouer des liens avec ton fils? Hahaha Ça serait très étonnant.

-Décidément tu ne comprends vraiment rien. » Fit Kazuya le sourire au lèvre. « Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

-Je vois. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner. Qu'importe. Nous allons voir tout de suite lequel de nous deux mérite de porter le nom de roi du poing de fer. » Émît Heihachi d'un ton solennel. « Et pour ce qui est de Jin, je te le dirai, après notre combat. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que s'échangèrent les deux combattants, car maintenant, il était temps de faire place au combat. Cette fois-ci on y était. Les deux champions de tekken allaient s 'affronter une nouvelle fois, face au monde entier.

Heihachi resta longuement fixer les yeux de Kazuya. Il essayait de deviner qu'elles allaient être les premiers mouvements de celui-ci. Allait-il attaquer rapidement en force, ou allait-il jouer davantage sur la défensive, pour commencer le combat. Connaissant son fils, il allait foncer en force. Et effectivement, Kazuya passa le premier à l'offensive. Il commença par deux uppercuts à destination du visage de Heihachi. Mais celui-ci les esquiva sans trop de difficultés. Le vieux Mishima voulut répliquer aussitôt avec un coup de poing mais son fils para l'attaque avec son bras droit. Une fois l'attaque stoppée, il attrapa le bras avec lequel Heihachi avait essayé de l'attaquer et le tira vers lui pour ensuite lui envoyer un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Heihachi grogna de douleur et de frustration.

Kazuya n'avait cependant pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Tenant toujours le bras de Heihachi, il continua à lui donner plusieurs coup de genoux dans le ventre puis relâcha son bras et lança un violent coup de pied vers le côté gauche du visage de Heihachi. Ce dernier trouva cependant le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque et envoya un coup surpuissant dans la mâchoire de Kazuya qui vola quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais à peine son corps heurta le sol qu'il fit une roulade arrière et se releva pour attaquer de nouveau. Heihachi fonça également vers son fils. Tout deux s'affronter comme deux bêtes enragées. Chacun voulait infliger le plus de dégâts possible à l'autre, chacun voulait voir l'autre souffrir. Heihachi lança son poing droit en avant, mais celui-ci se heurta au poing de Kazuya. Ils s'échangèrent tout les deux, plusieurs séries de coups de poing sans parvenir à toucher l'autre. Ce combat était serré. Les deux combattants se valaient. La rage se lisait sur leur visage et pourtant, ils prenaient du plaisir à se battre.

Les arts martiaux faisait parti de leur vie, ils constituaient une partie d'eux-même. Kazuya et Heihachi étaient des adversaires très puissants et dotés d'un grand talent. Tout les combattants du monde voulaient se frotter à de tels génies. Ils avaient beau être craint pour leur cruauté, ils étaient aussi respecté pour leur talent incommensurable pour le combat.

Heihachi tenta d'attaquer avec sa jambe mais Kazuya stoppa l'offensive de son père en levant sa jambe droite, contre laquelle vain se heurter le coup de Heihachi. Cependant, ce coup n'avait été qu'une feinte, car alors que la jambe droite de Kazya était toujours en l'air, le vieux Mishima profita pour attaquer Kazuya par en bas, maintenant que celui-ci était à moitié déséquilibré. Heihachi se baissa et donna un coup de pied dans la jambe gauche de Kazuya, c'est à dire sa jambe d'appui.

Le démon commença alors à perdre l'équilibre et Heihachi comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour tourner le combat à son avantage. Alors que son fils trébuchait vers l'avant, suite à la dernière attaque, Heihachi enchaina une série de combos. Il frappa son fils au visage, à l'estomac. Le dernier coup porté par Heihachi fut si puissant que Kazuya fut projeté contre la grille qui entourée l'arène. Cette fois-ci, il eu plus de mal à se relever. Il senti du sang couler le long de sa bouche.

- « Maudit sois-tu. » marmonna Kazuya.

- « Eh bien déjà fatigué Kazuya ? J'en attendais mieux de toi. Mais comme toujours, tu es décevant. Depuis que tu es enfant, tu n'es qu'une déception à mes yeux.

-Ferme-là ! » Hurla Kazuya.

Il se releva et couru vers Heihachi, la rage au ventre. Il tentait désespérément de frapper son père mais Heihachi les paraît les uns après les autres. Le démon avait complètement perdu son sang froid. Il continua ses assauts vers Heihachi, qui commençait peu à peu à fatiguer. Les coups de Kazuya étaient de plus en plus puissants. De l'électricité parcourait son corps. Heihachi se reçut un coup en plein dans le nez ce qui lui fit prendre du recul. Kazuya profita de ce bref instant de faiblesse de la part de son père pour lui lancer une de ses attaques les plus puissantes. Le Dragon Uppercut.

Après une telle attaque Heihachi se retrouva au sol. Il se massa la mâchoire qui avait été bien amochée par ce coup et se releva. Il se dirigea vers Kazuya à vive allure et le frappa à son tour avec une multitude de combos. Kazuya tenta de riposter cependant son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer une attaque.

Le leader de la MFE donna un coup dans l'estomac de Kazuya qui supporta mal le choque. Mais avant qu'il n'est temps de faire quoique ce soit, Heihachi lui balança un coup de genou dans le menton, puis lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne et lui envoya un coup de tête qui sonna complètement Kazuya, qui peinait à rester debout.

- « C'est fini Kazuya, tu vois bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer... » fit Kazuya qui avait du mal à respirer.

- « Tu n'arrive même plus à encaisser mes coups. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? » Heihachi se rapprocha de son fils. « Si tu es incapable de te défendre fasse à mes attaques, tu es sûr de perdre. N'as-tu donc rien appris? La défense est l'essence du combat. Aux arts martiaux, c'est le plus habile en défense qui l'emporte. Il serait temps que tu comprennes ça. »

Le père de Kazuya stoppa son approche. Il n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de son fils qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

- « Tu as toujours tout misé sur l'attaque. Tu fonce tête baissé vers ton adversaire et tout ce que tu fais, c'est placer des attaques puissantes afin de venir rapidement à bout de ton opposant. Face aux faibles cette stratégie est efficace, mais contre moi, il en faut bien plus. » Lui fit Heihachi, avec un large sourire au lèvre, ravi de donner une leçon à son fils, histoire de l'humilier davantage.

- «On se sera bien amusé mon fils, mais il est temps d'en finir ! »

Heihachi prépara sa dernière attaque. Le combat touchait à sa fin. Vu son état, Kazuya savait qu'il aurait du mal à résister à la prochaine offensive de Heihachi. C'est alors que les paroles de son demi-frère, Lee, lui revinrent en tête.  
_  
« Heihachi va une nouvelle fois te battre » _

Dans un dernier élan de détermination et de courage, Kazuya s'élança dans un dernier assaut. Il n'était pas question pour lui d'attendre que son père l'attaque. S'il lui restait une infime chance de gagner, il la saisirait.

_« Tu es tellement sûr de tes capacité que tu n'envisages même pas l'échec. » _

L'hôte du Diable tenta de placer un Rising Uppercut mais Heihachi parvint à bloquer l'attaque bien avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Il attrapa le poing de Kazuya sur lequel il exerça une pression incroyable. Le démon hurla de douleur. Le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu se décida à relâcher le poing de son fils, le libérant ainsi de son calvaire, puis lui envoya trois coups de poings en pleine poitrine. Kazuya en eut le souffle coupé.

Heihachi termina l'attaque par un puissant coup dans l'estomac de Kazuya. Si puissant que le démon fut projeté dans les aires, en cracha du sang et tomba lentement au sol.

_« Tu n'es pas le plus fort »_

C'était terminé. Kazuya n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il eut un grand silence dans toute l'arène. Tous croyait que Kazuya était mort tellement le coup avait était d'une puissance effroyable. Tous se demandèrent comment un vieil homme pouvait posséder une force aussi importante, égalant celle d'un dieu.

L'arbitre déclara Heihachi vainqueur et la foule se mit à l'applaudir et à scander son nom. Le public avait été bluffé par l'intensité de ce combat titanesque. Le vainqueur salua son public et savoura sa victoire.

Il posa son regard vers son fils qui commençait à se relever. La haine se lisait sur son visage. Kazuya n'en revenait pas, il avait encore perdu.

- « Encore une fois... ce vieux fou m'a battu ! »

C'est alors qu'il vit son père s'approchait de lui. Alors que le visage du fils affichait le mépris, celui du père montrait à quel point il était ravi d'avoir humilier son fils devant le monde entier.

- « Cesse de me regarder avec cet air hautain vieillard ! Tu as gagner ! C'est inutile d'en rajouter.

-Je le sais bien Kazuya. Mais laisse moi savourer cet instant.

-Espèce de...! » Mais Heihachi ne le laissa pas terminer.

- « Bon, il paraît que tu voulais voir ton fils, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas suis moi. »

Heihachi tourna les talons et quitta l'arène. Kazuya fut surpris que son père ne le tue pas. Il en avait eu l'occasion. Et puis pourquoi le conduisait-il à Jin, si facilement?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore » Souffla Kazuya.

Le démon se releva entièrement et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie. Qu'importe ce que Heihachi avait en tpête. Il allait enfin récupérer ses pouvoirs et là, une fois qu'il aura tué son fils, il offrira une mort atroce à son maudit père.

- « Ta victoire sera de courte durée...crois-moi. » Fit Kazuya en ricanant, comme si il avait déjà digéré la défaite.

C'est ainsi que le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers Hon-Maru, là où se trouvait le dernier héritier des Mishimas. Jin Kazama. La bataille entre les Rois du combat n'était apparemment, pas terminé...

C'est maintenant, que chacun d'eux va pouvoir réaliser son objectif. C'est maintenant que va commencer le combat à mort. C'est maintenant, que tout va se jouer.


	16. Au fin fond de l'Enfer 1ère partie

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 15 : Au fin fond de l'Enfer. (1ère partie)

Après leur combat d'une rare intensité, Kazuya et Heihachi se dirigeaient vers Hon-Maru. Là où Jin Kazama était retenu captif. Kazuya avait demandé à Heihachi de le conduire à son fils après leur combat. Heihachi ignorait pourquoi Kazuya voulait voir Jin, mais cela importait peu. C'était l'occasion de capturer Kazuya aussi et ainsi de s'emparer se son Devil Gene.

Tous les deux marchèrent dans la forêt, sans s'échanger de paroles. Kazuya marchait derrière son père, préférant rester en retrait au cas où son père manigancerait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un grand bâtiment. Hon-Maru.

- « Cet endroit te rappelle des souvenirs Kazuya, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, cela me rappelle une mauvaise époque...celle où je n'étais qu'un enfant que tu n'hésitais pas à bien amocher pendant nos entrainement dans cette salle.

-Je voulais juste te former dans le but que tu me succèdes à la Mishima Zaibatsu, mais tu étais tellement faible...

-Ça suffit! On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation.

-Tu as raison. Bien entrons dans ce cas. Ton fils t'attends. » Sourit Heihachi. Kazuya ne broncha pas face à cette remarque. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose maintenant, récupérer ses pouvoirs.

Heihachi ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle immense, seulement éclairée par le feu des bougies. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à arriver au fond de la pièce. Kazuya leva la tête pour voir celui qu'il cherchait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Jin Kazama.

Enchainé en hauteur entre deux poteaux. Le jeune garçon était inconscient à cause des chaines qui entourées ses poignets et qui maintenaient endormi toute personne possédant le gène du Diable. Heihachi sourit en voyant son petit-fils comme ça, sans défense. Et bientôt Kazuya allait le rejoindre, cependant un imprévu arriva. Il vit son fils avancer vers Jin.

- **« Alors tu étais avec lui après tout, ma moitié. »**Émit une voix grave.

Heihachi se tourna vers son fils. Quel était cette voix. Il regarda Kazuya, et c'est alors qu'il vit deux yeux rouges flamboyants.

- « Mais...Qui es-tu ? » Fit Heihachi surprit par la tournure des évènements.

La chose qui possédait son fils ne semblait pas l'écouter. Non, elle restait fixer le jeune homme suspendu là-haut. Elle le regardait comme une proie qu'il convoitait depuis un certain temps déjà. Heihachi, ne supportant pas être ignoré de la sorte, réitéra sa question.

- « Je t'ai posé une question, qui es-tu ? »

La chose daigna enfin à tourner à poser son regard sur le vieil homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Et finit par lui répondre.

- **« Je suis ce que vous autres appelé le Diable. »**

Voilà donc le fameux démon, pensa Heihachi, qui tentait de caché sa crainte de cette chose qui détenait des pouvoirs incommensurables. Il s'agissait du Diable en personne après tout. L'atrocité reprit.

- **« Il y a 20 ans, j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même quand tu as failli me tuer. »**Fit le Diable plein de haine dans la voix. Il avait bien l'intention de faire payer à Heihachi ce qu'il avait osé faire durant le 2ème tournoi.

- **« Et maintenant je vais récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. Jin Kazama détient une partie de ma force, et il va être temps pour lui de me la rendre. »** Fit-il en désignant Jin de la tête. **« Le temps de ma résurrection est enfin arrivé. Le monde va subir mon courroux... » **

Heihachi commença à reculer. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré. Si cette chose récupérait ses pouvoirs, elle serait imbattable et le monde lui appartiendrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à ce démon. Devil détourna son attention de Jin et se tourna vers Heihachi pour lui faire face.

- **« Je dois cependant te remercier. Tu m'a épargner l'ennuie d'avoir à le chercher. Grâce à toi, ce garçon est sans défense et complètement à ma merci. Tu m'as bien facilité la tâche, je dois le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi pour te remercier, je vais te faire une démonstration de ma puissance. » **

Le Diable était complètement tourné vers Heihachi désormais. Ce dernier se prépara à encaisser. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout venant d'un tel adversaire. Mais Devil n'allait pas utiliser une attaque physique, non il allait montrer que sa puissance est bien au-delà de l'entendement humain. Une lueur rouge brilla dans ses yeux, puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, Heihachi fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait rien pu faire face à cela, en même temps qui l'aurait pu? Il n'avait même pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour se débarrasser d'un adversaire du gabarit de Heihachi.

En voyant le père de Kazuya à terre, incapable de se relever, Devil ne put s'empêcher de narguer le vieil homme.

- **« Déjà au tapis? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieillard? Ta précieuse science ne t'avait-elle pas donné toutes les réponses concernant mes pouvoirs? Il semblerait que non vu que tu es déjà complètement défait. Et dire que tu es censé être l'un des plus puissants mortels existant, je suis déçu... Hahaha ! »**Railla Devil qui venait de montrer sa nette supériorité à Heihachi.

Devil se tourna finalement vers Jin, qui était toujours endormi.

- **« A ton tour maintenant. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. » **

Devil s'approcha de Jin, et leva une main dans sa direction. Une brume rouge commença a entourer les bras de Jin, puis devint violette. Elle entourait l'intégralité de son corps à présent. Devil cherchait à transformer le fils de Kazuya, mais cela était difficile, car d'une certaine façon, Jin semblait résister. Ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment. Une grimace apparu sur le visage du démon.

- **« Inutile. Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire car que tu le veuilles ou non, j'arriverai à mes fins, comme toujours. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu es trop faible pour résister à mon pouvoir. »**Et en effet, des marques apparurent sur les bras et le torse de Jin. Le tatouage qu'il avait sur son bras gauche avait disparu pour laisser place à de nouvelles marques. Devil pensait avoir réussit cependant, après que les tatouages soient apparus, la brume violette s'estompa. Le processus de transformation s'était arrêté.

- **« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas? » **Le Diable était interloqué. Pourquoi la transformation s'était arrêtée aussi subitement.

- **« Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu devrais déjà être en démon!» **

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- **« Ce n'est pas vrai...pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt. » **

Une seule chose avait pu contrer son pouvoir.

- **« C'est à cause du sang de Kazama ? » **Hurla-t-il à Jin.

C'est là qu'un nouveau phénomène se produisit. Le Diable fut assaillit de tremblements et d'une douleur effroyable. L'électricité parcouru l'intégralité de son corps. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. La chose se tenait la tête, la douleur était effroyable. Qu'est ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle douleur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

- **« Kazuya...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**Fit-il avant de s'écrouler à terre. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper la douleur.

- **« Non...Ce n'est pas possible, comment as-tu pu...! »**

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Kazuya était de retour. Il était de nouveau au commande.

- « Je vois...Je ne connaissais pas cette méthode pour unir nos pouvoirs » Murmura le fils de Heihachi en se relevant. « Maintenant, tu es une partie de moi. C'est la fin pour toi Devil. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ton pouvoir est mien désormais. »

Kazuya avait enfin réussit ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis si longtemps. Il maitrisait enfin le pouvoir de Devil qui était en lui. Il avait profiter de la faiblesse de Devil face au sang Kazama pour prendre le dessus. Il avait surgi au moment où le démon s'y attendait le moins.

Il ressentit une puissance incroyable traverser tout son être. Il laissa échapper un léger rire. Mais, il devait garder son sérieux. Tout n'était pas fini. Il avait encore une chose à faire pour posséder ce qu'il désirait avidement, le pouvoir absolu.

Il regarda son fils avec qui il allait devoir en découdre maintenant s'il voulait espérer compléter sa puissance. Les mots de Jun revinrent résonner dans sa tête.

_« C'est notre fils. », « Car grâce à toi, j'ai pu avoir Jin. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. », « tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. » _

Malgré tout, Kazuya Mishima n'avait plus que faire de tout cela. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à une partie du pouvoir de Devil, il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Sa détermination n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Il voulait créer un monde à son image, où tous le vénèreraient comme un dieu vivant.

- « Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de te détruire, et tout sera à moi... »

Comme il l'avait prévu, il allait faire vivre un véritable enfer à sa progéniture. Avant de l'affronter, il voulait l'affaiblir psychologiquement. Par l'intermédiaire du Devil Gene, Kazuya parvint à entrer dans l'esprit de son fils. Le but était de l'affaiblir mentalement et surtout, de l'inciter à se transformer en démon.

* * *

Les ténèbres.

La solitude.

La douleur.

Telles étaient les sensations que Jin ressentait. Le jeune homme se trouvait comme dans une autre dimension. Il n'était nul part. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les ténèbres. Il était à moitié endormi encore et peinait à rester debout. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix lui parler.

- « Cède à la haine. »

Jin releva la tête et vit plusieurs images de son père qui l'entouraient. Le jeune Kazama était complètement désorienté. Était-ce encore un de ses mauvais rêves?

- « Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » Fit Jin d'une voix faible.

- « Déteste-moi! Maudis-moi ! Hahahaha » Fit Kazuya à son fils affaiblis.

Jin tenta d'envoyer un coup vers l'une des images de Kazuya, mais celle-ci s'effaça pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Kazuya n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

- « Cède à la haine! Déteste-moi! Maudis-moi! »Répéta le père.

- « La ferme ! » Hurla Jin qui avait beau frapper les silhouettes de son père, celles-ci réapparaissaient sans cesse. Son père se mit à rire en le voyant impuissant face à lui.

- « Déteste-moi! Hahahaha! »

- « Arrête ça ! » Mais rien n'y fit. Kazuya continua. Les tatouages réapparurent sur le torse du fils de Jun, qui s'écroula à genoux. Il sentait le Devil Gene s'emparer de son corps.

Les paroles de Kazuya continuèrent de repasser en boucle. Jin ne supportait plus cela, le Diable dans son corps était à deux doigts de contrôler son esprit.

Et c'est alors, que le cauchemar prit fin sur cette dernière phrase.

- « Lève-toi, Jin Kazama ! »

* * *

Jin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar, ce qui était presque le cas. Il était totalement désorienté, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de son combat contre les soldats de Heihachi. Maintenant, il était dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas, suspendu en hauteur.

Puis il le vit.

Son père, Kazuya, qui semblait l'attendre en bas. Les bras croisés sur le torse. Il attendait impatiemment que sa progéniture descende de là.

Jin ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu'il avait été inconscient, mais peu importait. Celui dont il voulait se venger était là, face à lui. Le temps n'était plus au question, mais à la vengeance.

Il regarda les chaines autour de ses poignets et tenta de se libérer. Quand celles-ci finirent par céder, Jin atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Face à son père.

Face au mal incarné.

Face à son Destin.

A peine réveillé que le voilà plongé en Enfer. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas peur. L'incarnation, non, le Diable, se tenait face à lui, mais non, il ne ressentait pas la crainte, seulement la haine, la colère, la rage. Telles étaient les émotions qui habitaient l'héritier des Kazamas, désormais totalement absorbé par ses propres ténèbres.

À suivre...


	17. Au fin fond de l'Enfer 2ème partie

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 16 : Au fin fond de l'Enfer. (2ème partie)

Jin venait d'atterrir sur le sol avec une certaine violence, d'ailleurs il ressentit une douleur aiguë dans les jambes suite à l'impact de son corps avec le sol. Mais celle-ci n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, au fin fond de son âme. Le Diable faisait vivre un terrible calvaire à son hôte. En effet, Jin avait énormément de mal à respirer, sa poitrine le brûlait, comme si le démon essayait de prendre désespérément le dessus sur lui.

L'héritier des Kazama vit alors que les marques de Devil s'étaient étendues sur tout son corps. Jamais son Devil Gene ne s'était autant développé. Les tatouages avaient envahis son torse et ses deux bras. L'influence de Devil était plus grande que jamais. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mais il n'était pas question pour le jeune Kazama de se laisser faire, même si la situation semblait désespérée. Une aura violette commença à entourer le corps de Jin, qui poussa un gémissement tant la souffrance était grande. Sa respiration était toujours difficile, comme si une main invisible lui empoignait la gorge.

Alors, Jin leva la tête vers celui qui était responsable de son martyre. Kazuya Mishima, son père. Celui-ci ne cessait de ricaner en voyant son fils en proie au mal. Tout fonctionnait selon son plan. Mais il devait le reconnaître, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le sang des Kazamas lui fasse obstacle tout à l'heure. Il avait donc dû recourir à un autre moyen. Pour forcer son fils à se transformer. Il s'était servi de la haine que ce dernier vouait aux Mishimas. Il se souvenait de ce que la G-Corporation lui avait appris sur le fonctionnement du gène diabolique. Il avait ainsi mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ces dernières années.

- « Laisse la haine t'envahir. Tes pitoyables tentatives pour repousser Devil sont futiles. » Fit Kazuya en souriant.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur submergea Jin. L'aura violette autour de lui était de plus en plus grande, entourant l'intégralité de son corps. Celui-ci jeta un regard remplit de rage à Kazuya. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit en voyant l'intensité de la colère de son fils. Les yeux de Jin ne cessaient de changer de couleur, passant constamment du marron noisette au rouge cramoisi.

_On y est presque,_pensa Kazuya. Il voulait pousser Jin à bout. Il ne fallait plus grand chose pour qu'il craque.

- « J'aurais dû vous supprimer vous les Kazamas il y a bien longtemps. Vous n'êtes que des fauteurs de trouble. Toi et ta mère n'avaient fait que me causer des ennuis au final. »

La rage de Jin amplifia. Comment son père pouvait-il lui dire ça? Il prétendait qu'il aurait dû tuer sa mère et lui, alors qu'ils étaient sa famille. Ça confirmait ce que Jin avait toujours pensé. La famille importe peu pour celui qui cherche le pouvoir absolu.

- « En te tuant, je récupèrerai tout mes pouvoirs et je mettrai fin à votre maudite lignée. »

Oh non, Kazuya n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Jin allait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Rien ne l'arrêterait, pas même le Devil gene. Jin fit appel à toute sa force et sa volonté pour repousser Devil. Une seule chose comptait à ses yeux désormais, tuer Kazuya, quel qu'en soit le prix. Les marques de Devil disparurent peu à peu, l'aura autour de lui s'estompa et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal. La frustration apparut sur le visage de Kazuya. Son fils avait surmonté Devil.

Le jeune Kazama continua de fixer son père, il avait encore du mal à respirer normalement mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait.

- « Toi...Si seulement tu étais mort. » Le fils du démon prit appuie sur sa jambe droite, prêt à se lancer à l'attaque. Kazuya se mit en position de combat, comprenant qu'il allait être obligé d'affronter son fils pour pouvoir acquérir ce qu'il désirait tant.

- « ...Une fois que je t'aurai tué, tout sera fini ! » Hurla Jin dont la rage avait pris le dessus. Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'élança vers Kazuya.

L'enfant de Jun envoya une série de combos à Kazuya, qui se retrouvait à parer et à esquiver les attaques de son fils, tant celles-ci étaient redoutables. Jin enchaina plusieurs coups de poings, que Kazuya parvenait à éviter d'extrême justesse. Les coups de Jin étaient rapides, et Kazuya ne pouvait baisser sa garde. Cela pourrait lui être fatal. La colère et la haine étaient les sources de la puissance destructrice de Jin. Un adversaire ordinaire aurait déjà été mis K.O par une telle offensive, mais l'homme qui se tenait face à Jin, était tout sauf normal.

Kazuya Mishima était l'incarnation du mal, du démon. Et tout comme son fils, il se servait de sa rage pour écraser ses ennemis. Le fils de Heihachi n'allait certainement pas rester là, à encaisser les attaques de son fils une à une. Non, il devait contre-attaquer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Son poing vint heurté celui de Jin stoppant ainsi l'offensive de ce dernier. De l'électricité émanait des corps des deux puissants guerriers. Le sang des Mishima coulait dans leurs veines. Ils étaient tous les deux des génies du combat et ils allaient le prouver encore une fois. Maintenant que Kazuya avait neutralisé les attaques incessantes de son fils, c'est lui qui allait attaquer. Ce combat, ne faisait que commencer.

- « Pas mal Jin Kazama, mais contre moi ça ne suffira pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Kazuya de passer à l'assaut. Comme son fils précédemment, il lui balança une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds dévastateurs. Cependant, Jin était un combattant très habile, notamment en défense. Même si les combos de Kazuya étaient surpuissants, Jin parvenait à les esquiver et à les encaisser sans trop de difficulté à première vue. Cela eut le don d'énerver Kazuya, dont les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« La défense est l'essence du combat. Aux arts martiaux, c'est le plus habile en défense qui l'emporte. » _

Et effectivement Jin le dominait pour ce qui était de la défense. Cela n'annonçait mal. Mais Kazuya n'était pas du genre à abandonner, et qui plus est, il avait retenu la leçon de son dernier combat. Il allait donc inciter Jin a l'attaquer, et ainsi, il profiterait que celui-ci baisse sa garde pour lui envoyer un coup fatal.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre? Rien de plus facile pour Kazuya, le roi de la manipulation. Il suffisait de provoquer un peu le garçon et le tour serait joué. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, il cru reconnaître une regard qu'il connaissait bien. Oui, ces yeux, ils les avaient déjà vu.

- « Ton regard... Il me rappelle le mien à une certaine époque...Tu t'es laissé submergé par la haine toi aussi. Elle va bientôt finir par te contrôler. C'est inévitable. »

Jin se remémora une nouvelle fois les derniers avertissements de sa mère, il y a bien longtemps.

_« Ne te tournes jamais vers les ténèbres »_, _« Ne laisse jamais la haine te contrôler » _

Et les paroles de Xiaoyu.

_« Tu t'engages sur une voie sans retour. » _

Les attaques des deux combattants se heurtèrent de nouveau et un éclair apparu au moment où les poings entrèrent en collision. Mais l'intensité du coup fut si puissante que les deux démons se virent obligé de faire chacun quelques pas de recul. Tout deux profitèrent de cet instant de répit pour reprendre leur souffle.

Jin grinça des dents. Son père était un vrai monstre. Il faisait tout pour le déstabiliser, il faisait tout pour le rendre fou de rage, il faisait tout pour qu'il le haïsse encore plus. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père, non c'était impossible.

C'est alors que le fils de Jun se mit à hurler à son géniteur.

- « Tout ça c'est de ta faute et de celle de Heihachi ! Vous avez ruiné ma vie ! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai ! Jamais !

-Oui... Je ressens toute ta haine. » Fit Kazuya en souriant. « J'ai déjà prononcé ces même paroles à mon propre père il y a bien longtemps. Finalement, tu me ressembles plus que ce que tu veux bien le croire.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne deviendrai pas comme toi et le vieil homme! Nous n'avons rien en commun !

-Tu crois ça ? J'en doute. Et puis après tout, tel père, tel fils. »

Ces paroles furent de trop. Jin se relança à l'attaque, tentant de frapper son père. Mais celui-ci parvenait à esquiver toutes les attaques. Il guettait la moindre brèche dans les attaques de son fils. Et il finit par en trouver une lorsque Jin lui envoya un uppercut à destination du visage. Kazuya se baissa au dernier moment et profita de ce moment pour frapper directement son fils à l'estomac à l'aide de 3 puissants uppercuts. Jin s'écroula à genoux tant les coups furent redoutables. Kazuya voulut le mettre K.O avec un axe kick, malheureusement pour lui, Jin fit une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver le coup brutal de Kazuya.

- « Il te reste encore des ressources.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire » gémit Jin. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ELLE elle soit morte alors que toi tu es toujours en vie ! » Cria le fils du diable, dégoûté à l'idée que son père soit vivant et sa mère non. La vie était tellement injuste. « Je ne peux pas permettre une telle chose ! Vous les Mishimas, je vais tous vous détruire ! Le monde se portera bien mieux sans vous!

-Toi aussi tu es un Mishima, ne l'oublie pas...De toute façon, tu ne me vaincras pas. Tu as beau être fort, ça ne suffira pas. J'ai la puissance de Devil de mon côté. Un pouvoir que toi tu tentes désespérément de refouler. Je ne te comprendrais jamais...Enfin bon. Cela importe peu, puisque bientôt, ta puissance sera mienne. »

Jin se releva lentement. Le tête baissait vers le sol, ses longues mèches noires cachant son visage.

Son esprit fut envahi de souvenirs lointain.  
_  
« si les choses avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas été obsédé par sa vengeance, il aurait pu être un homme bon. » _  
_  
« J'ai longtemps essayé de le détourner de cette voie, cependant je n'ai rien pu faire. » _

_« ... Je suis désolée Jin, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans père, et je ne pourrai jamais tenir le rôle qu'il aurait du avoir. » _

Il revoyait encore les larmes de sa mère quand elle lui avait annoncé cela. Durant toute sa vie, sa mère avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le rendre heureux, malgré l'absence de son père. Elle avait porté pendant si longtemps cette dure vérité au sujet de Kazuya sur ses épaules.

Et là, il le voyait face à lui. Son père. Qui se tenait là, se moquant totalement de ce qu'avait pu endurer Jun pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas seulement pour lui-même qu'il combattait, mais aussi pour sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui le poussait à devenir sans cesse plus fort. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il se devait de gagner ce combat.

- « Il est temps d'en finir avec ce combat, comme avec tous les autres. » Jin marqua une pause. Son regard croisa celui de son père. Il était remplit d'une détermination sans limite. Le jeune héros reprit. « Tu as dit tout à l'heure que les Kazamas était des fauteurs de trouble, n'est-ce pas? » le ton de Jin changea et devint beaucoup plus sinistre. « Et bien, laisse-moi te montrer ce dont est capable un héritier du sang Kazama. »

Kazuya savait qu'il s'agissait là du dernier round. Les prochains coups allaient être décisifs. Ils allaient tout donner. Sans un mot de plus, les deux démons s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, pour terminer cette bataille. Tout deux envoyèrent en même temps un coup de poing, mais contrairement à précédemment leur poing ne se rencontrèrent pas. Non, cette fois-ci, le coup de Kazuya parvint au visage de Jin, de même que le poing de Jin vint frapper la joue de Kazuya. Après avoir fait un ou deux pas de recul, ils repassèrent à l'attaque aussitôt.

Les deux monstres du combat n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Jin lança un coup de pied que Kazuya attrapa, il tenta alors de projeter Jin contre l'un des murs qui formait Hon-Maru mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution car Jin, malgré le fait que son père retenait sa jambe gauche, prit appuie sur sa jambe droite et l'envoya droit dans la mâchoire de l'incarnation du diable.

- « Arg!... » Kazuya fut assommé par ce coup prodigieux, mais son fils n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, bien au contraire.

Avec une vitesse dépassant l'entendement humain, Jin exécuta plusieurs attaques dévastatrices. Kazuya tentait de parer les coups, mais c'était peine perdue. De plus, il n'arrivait plus à anticiper les attaques de Jin. Ce n'était plus seulement le Karaté traditionnel qu'il utilisait. Non, il y dessella un autre style d'art martial.

- « Mais, c'est...? » Il ne put finir sa phrase car son fils le frappa à nouveau. Le maudit démon roula au sol. Il se releva lentement et leva la tête vers Jin. Et quand il vit son fils, il crut revoir un autre membre de la famille Kazama, ou plutôt une membre. - « Cette position, ne me dis pas que... »

Oui, il l'avait bien reconnu. Jin avait bien changé d'art de combat, ce n'était plus totalement le karaté auquel il s'était entrainé sans relâche ces deux dernières années. C'était avec les techniques de Kazama Self Defense qu'il allait terrasser son père. Le jeune prodige du combat parvenait à combinait l'art de sa mère avec celui du Karaté.

- « Je te l'ai pourtant dit. Je vais te montrer ce qu'un Kazama sait faire.

-Maudis sois-tu ! »

C'est dans un hurlement que Kazuya fonça à vive allure vers Jin, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Ce combat s'était annoncé bien plus difficile que prévu. Tout d'abord son fils était bien plus doué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et d'autre part, il n'avait pas entièrement récupérer de son combat qui l'avait opposé à Heihachi.

- « Je ne perdrai pas face à toi Kazama ! »

Dans sa course, Kazuya se mit à tourner sur lui-même. L'électricité parcourait l'ensemble de son corps. Jin reconnu immédiatement cette technique, que lui aussi avait utilisé par le passé. C'était le Lightning Srew Uppercut. L'attaque la plus dévastatrice de Kazuya. Si Jin ne l'esquivait pas, il pouvait dire adieu à ses chances de victoires. Mais à la vitesse où arrivait Kazuya il était impossible de l'éviter.

La seule solution était de parer. Même si cela paraissait impensable, Jin n'avait plus le choix. Il croisa ses bras face à son visage. Il allait devoir limiter les dégâts. Il concentra toutes ses forces dans ces deux bras, et prit ses appuies sur ses deux jambes. Il était prêt.

- « C'est terminé ! » Cria Kazuya au moment où son poing entra en contact avec Jin. Les deux bras de Jin offrirent une bonne résistance mais il fut quand même projeté quelques mètres plus loin, à plat ventre.

Kazuya lui était un genou à terre, la tête baissé. Cette technique lui avait couté ses dernières forces, mais heureusement pour lui ce combat était terminé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- « Je vais enfin reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. » Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes,à peine il eut le temps de lever la tête qu'il reçut un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Le corps de Kazuya vola plus loin et fini par atterrir au sol.

- « Mais c'est impossible... »

Oh non, ça ne l'était pas. Jin Kazama s'était en effet déjà relever, et avait aussitôt lancé un coup de pied sauté à destination de Kazuya. Ses bras avaient encaissés une bonne partie de l'attaque. Qui plus est, la puissance du coup porté par son père n'avait pas été si dévastateur que ça.

- « Le Lightning Screw Uppercut est une attaque redoutable, et normalement imparable cependant... » Jin fit une pause dans sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle. Ce combat l'avait épuisé. Mais pas autant que son père. « ...il était évident que vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ton attaque n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté. »

Kazuya se remit encore une fois debout, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue. Il le savait, ce combat, il allait le perdre. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser croire à Jin qu'il avait gagné pour de bon.

- « Saches que tu n'en as pas encore fini avec moi. Le Diable ne meurt jamais. Tu auras beau me vaincre encore et encore, je finirai toujours par me relever. Tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Tu seras maudit jusqu'à la fin. Hahaha... »

Jin en avait assez entendu. Il courra vers son père et lui asséna de monstrueuses attaques. Il frappa son père au visage un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'émette plus aucune résistance.

Le corps de Kazuya gisait au sol. Jin resta là. Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

Le combat avait été éreintant, mais il était enfin fini. Pourtant il entendait encore la voix de son père dans son esprit.

_« Tu seras maudit jusqu'à la fin. Hahaha... »_; _« Cède à la haine »_; _« Maudis-moi » _

- « Ça ne finira donc jamais ! » Cria Jin. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, il entendit une voix dans son dos.

- « Ça finira une fois que je t'aurai tué petit. »

Jin se retourna lentement et il vit celui qui avait tenté de le tuer il y a deux ans. Son grand-père Heihachi Mishima.

Le combat entre les Mishimas n'était certainement pas fini.


	18. La rage de vaincre

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.**

Chapitre 17 :La rage de vaincre.

Un combat d'une rare intensité venait de se dérouler à Hon-Maru. Un combat entre un père et un fils, partageant le même sang, la même malédiction, la même haine. Cet affrontement, ils avaient tout donné pour mettre l'autre au tapis. A chaque coup, leur sang bouillonnait davantage, envieux de réduire l'autre à néant.

Au final, ce fut le fils qui en sorti vainqueur, bien que la victoire fut amer.

Sa malédiction n'était pas encore finie. Non en faite, elle ne faisait que commençait.

Les deux démons qui venaient de s'affronter n'avaient pas idée de ce que leur combat avait provoqué. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait à première vue, de l'incidence de leur confrontation. Mais bientôt, dans un futur très proche, ils comprendront l'impact de leur malédiction sur le monde.

* * *

_Égypte._

Dans un désert où régnaient le calme, le silence et la paix.

Un petit village peuplait par une centaine d'habitants y demeurait depuis des siècles déjà. Chaque villageois menait une vie relativement paisible, loin de la civilisation, loin de tout. Leurs seules préoccupations étaient d'assurer leur survie, de veiller au bien-être des siens, et de participer au bon fonctionnement du village.

Cependant, l'un ou l'une d'entre eux était chargé d'une mission bien plus importante. Elle devait protéger le tombeau de la famille royale. Elle était également dotée de pouvoirs spirituels, qui lui permettaient de voir l'avenir. Cette femme s'appelait Zafina.

Alors qu'elle rentrait au village après être partie en excursion pendant quelques jours dans le but de méditer, le doyen du village vint l'accueillir, le visage contrarié.

- « Je suppose que tu l'as senti aussi n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. »Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je rentre plus tôt.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il s'est donc réveillé...

-En partie oui...Mais le sceau n'est pas encore brisé. »Affirma la ténébreuse.

- « Pour l'instant. Espérons que cela dure. »

Zafina sembla perplexe. Depuis peu, elle ne cessait d'être envahie de visions prévoyant la fin du monde. Il lui arrivait rarement de se tromper. Mais elle voulait garder espoir et ne pas céder trop rapidement à la panique. Inutile d'inquiéter les villageois tant que rien n'était sûr, c'est pourquoi, elle fit d'un ton rempli de certitude au doyen.

- « Peut-être est-ce une fausse alerte, après tout rien ne semble indiquer que la fin du monde est pour bientôt. Le monde vit une ère de paix jamais connue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tâchons de rester positifs. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres signes, cela ne sert à rien de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

-Nous sommes tout de même à deux à avoir ressenti sa présence.

-Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi je vais me rendre dans le désert. Je vais veiller sur le sceau pendant quelques jours et vérifier que tout va bien. Ainsi nous serons fixés sur la nature de cette éventuelle menace. »

Le doyen approuva son idée et la laissa repartir en direction du désert.

- « En espérant te voir revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles... »Fit tristement le Doyen.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

_Au Hon-Maru._

La bataille entre les tenants du titre du King of Iron Fist Tournament, n'était pas encore finie.

A peine Jin Kazama réussit à vaincre son père, qu'un autre adversaire lui fit face.

Heihachi Mishima.

Celui-là même qui l'avait assassiné lors du dernier tournoi, celui-là même qui l'avait formé au karaté Mishima, celui-là même qui l'avait recueilli après la mort de sa mère, pour mieux le trahir ensuite.

Il était l'un des responsables de la descente aux Enfers de Jin. Et ça, le jeune Kazama allait le lui faire payer.

Heihachi passa à côté du corps de Kazuya qu'il regarda avec mépris.

- « Tu es vraiment pathétique. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? » Puis il tourna son attention vers son petit-fils qui le regardait avec des yeux remplit de haine. Une haine qu'il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

-« Ton pouvoir, qui dépasse même celui de ton père, il se doit de finir en ma possession. C'est pourquoi… » Heihachi se mit en position de combat, ne laissant même pas le temps à son petit-fils de récupérer de son dernier combat. « …il est temps de mourir, petit. »

Jin resta statique. Il méprisait son grand-père. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'ombre d'un remord pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il y a deux ans. C'est la voix remplie de rage et d'amertume que Jin répondit.

-« Toi…Comment peux-tu…Dans le fond, vous êtes tous pareils. Pas un pour racheter l'autre. Le pouvoir, le pouvoir, vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche. Vous êtes prêt à tout détruire juste pour assouvir cette soif de puissance. Je n'arriverai jamais à vous comprendre vous les Mishimas.

-Tss…Tu dis ça mais dans le fond je suis sûr que tu jubiles à l'idée de posséder une telle puissance dans ton corps gamin. Seulement tu ne la mérites pas.

-Tu crois que j'en veux de ce pouvoir ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il représente réellement ! Il faut vraiment être fou pour désirer une telle abomination en soi ! » Jin détourna son regard rempli de dégoût vers le corps inerte de son père.

La rage qui l'habitait devenait insoutenable. S'il pouvait, il laisserait toute sa colère éclater, rien que pour soulager le dur poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Cette haine qu'il éprouvait pour les Mishima était si grande qu'elle le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laissait aller à la colère, car s'il faisait ça, le démon qui sommeillait au fin fond de son corps profiterait de l'occasion pour le manipuler et le contrôler à jamais.

Il ne pouvait permettre une telle chose, c'est pourquoi il se devait de contenir tous ses sentiments en lui, et supportait du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur qui lui déchirait son âme, désormais maudite. Le seul moyen pour lui, d'atténuer un tant soit peu cette blessure intérieure était de vaincre tous ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il participait à ce tournoi, pour envoyer ses aînés dans l'au-delà. Là où ils ne pourraient plus blesser personne.

-« Trêve de bavardage Jin. Montre-moi les progrès que tu as fait ! Montre-moi à quel point tu as renié le sang Mishima ! » Emit le vieillard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir à affronter son petit-fils, celui qu'il avait élevé et formé au combat pendant 4 ans.

C'était l'heure du dernier combat. La vengeance que Jin attendait depuis si longtemps allait avoir lieu. Il se mit en position de combat, prêt à en découdre avec son grand-père. Il serra fermement ses poings qui contenaient toute sa rage et toute sa force.

-« Prépares-toi vieillard ! Il est temps d'en finir !

-Viens Jin, je t'attends » Affirma le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, sûr de ses capacités. Il était certain de remporter ce combat, Jin n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Heihachi connaissait toutes ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Le fils de Kazuya fonça à vive allure vers son grand-père et aussi son ancien mentor. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu. Heihachi était l'un des plus redoutable combattant de la planète. Jin connaissait bien son grand-père, il savait que s'il faisait un seul faux pas, un seul mouvement inutile, il le lui ferait regretter amèrement.

Jin commença par un coup de pied sauté, que Heihachi para en croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le vieux Mishima n'eut pas le temps de riposter car Jin était déjà reparti à l'attaque. Il envoya une série de coups de poing à son opposant qui résistait aux assauts répétés du jeune homme.

Il essaye d'en finir le plus vite possible, pensa Heihachi, à qui le sourire revint. Il était confiant, ce combat, il allait le gagner, comme tous les autres. Jin était tellement pressé d'en finir qu'il allait finir par commettre des erreurs. Heihachi n'allait pas se priver de le taquiner un peu.

-« Allons Jin, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Tache plutôt de profiter de ce combat…car il sera ton dernier.

-La ferme !

-Tu t'impatientes. Continues comme ça et tu peux être sûr que je te mettrai au tapis en moins de deux. Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris?»

Jin n'avait que faire des remarques de son grand-père. S'il combattait ainsi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était désireux d'en finir rapidement. Non, c'est parce que son corps tout entier le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tellement il battait vite et fort, et que ses poumons étaient en feu. Cette douleur était telle qu'il voulait terminer ce combat aussi vite que possible pour ne plus avoir à la supporter.

C'était l'œuvre de Devil. Pas de doute la dessus. Il se nourrissait de la haine de Jin qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. D'ailleurs Jin commença à ne plus porter attention aux paroles de Heihachi, il n'entendait plus rien, sauf la voix perfide de Devil.

-**« Oui Jin, sers-toi de ta haine. Ce vieux fou ne mérite plus de vivre. Tue-le ! Tue-le immédiatement, car si tu ne le fais pas, c'est lui qui te tueras… » **

Heihachi remarqua un changement dans l'attitude de Jin. Ses coups étaient plus violents que d'habitudes, et aussi plus rapides. La foudre accompagnait chacun des coups portait par le jeune Kazama. Le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu tenta d'attaquer mais Jin ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il frappait sans s'arrêter. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Tant que Heihachi tenait debout, il continuerait de frapper.

La défense de Heihachi commença à faiblir. Les poings de Jin parvinrent à atteindre l'estomac de Heihachi, ses côtes, son torse et son visage. Le vieillard cracha du sang.

_Mais d'où tire-t-il une telle force. Après son combat avec Kazuya, il devrait être complètement épuisé et pourtant, on dirait qu'il est au meilleur de sa forme_, pensa Heihachi, assaillit par la douleur.

Cependant, il faisait erreur. Le combat de Jin face à son père l'avait bel et bien épuisé. C'est justement pourquoi l'influence de Devil était si grande sur le jeune homme éreinté par son dernier combat. Le sang Kazama n'était plus suffisant pour parer les assauts du démon, qui ne cessait de murmurait des phrases que Jin aimerait ne pas entendre.

-**« Hahaha fais lui regretter ce qu'il t'a fait. Toute cette souffrance, c'est à lui que tu la dois... » **

Jin fut assaillit par des images de son passé. Sa mère lui disant de partir chez Heihachi, ce dernier l'entrainant durant 4 années, et le tuant d'une balle en pleine tête. Jin ne contrôlait plus ses propres pensés. Devil était plus fort que d'habitude, à cause de toute la haine de Jin.

**-"...et tu devras continuer d'endurer ça tant qu'il vivra. Alors tue-le ici et maintenant."**

Jin enchaina trois uppercuts. Le premier eut pour but de débloquer la défense d'Heihachi, le deuxième devait servir à affaiblir le vieil homme et le dernier, à le mettre à terre. Heihachi était au sol, à bout de souffle.

**-"Tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui si ce vieil homme ne t'avait pas trahi. Tu aurais pu retrouver ta vie...Celle d'un humain..."**

Son petit-fils l'avait battu et lui avait montré sa nette supériorité. Cependant, ce n'était pas fini.

**-"...Au lieu de ça, tu t'es retrouvé exilé en Australie et ce pendant deux longues années...A t'entraîner dans le seul but de détruire tes aïeuls..."**

Jin attrapa son grand-père par son kimono. La respiration de Jin était difficile, comme s'il était submergé par la colère.

**-"La solitude est devenue omniprésente dans ta vie... de même que la haine..."**

Les tatouages de Devil apparurent sur son torse et ses bras. Jin ressentit une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Une douleur effroyable venant de ses épaules. Comme si ses omoplates allaient exploser. Il poussa alors un hurlement terrible. C'est alors que deux ailes commencèrent à pousser dans son dos.

**-"Dis-toi que tu es mort le jour où cet homme t'a tiré une balle dans la tête...désormais tu n'es qu'une âme en peine dont le seul but est la vengeance..."**

Heihachi regarda le fils de Kazuya avec effroi. Ce n'était plus son petit-fils qui se tenait devant lui, c'était une abomination. Celle-là même qui l'avait fracassé contre le mur du temple de l'Ogre, deux ans auparavant.

**-"...tu es ma marionnette, totalement à ma merci."**

Jin Kazama à cet instant précis, n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-**« Vas-y Jin, met un terme à sa pathétique existence. »**Siffla de nouveau le Diable avant de refaire défiler les terribles images de la trahison de Heihachi dans l'esprit de Jin. Devil contrôlait presque totalement son hôte. **« Après Heihachi, nous nous occuperons de Kazuya… »**

Jin dressa son poing gauche en arrière. Ce poing contenait toute sa fureur. Une lueur rouge brillait dans ses yeux. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien de bon, juste la haine. Il tremblait tellement sa colère le démangeait de l'intérieur. Il fallait en finir maintenant. Cependant, alors qu'il allait porter le coup fatal, il fut distrait par une lumière blanche.

Et il la vit.

Celle qu'il avait tant chéri durant son enfance, et aujourd'hui encore, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. La seule qui lui ait apporté du bonheur.

Celle pour qui il donnerait n'importe quoi, juste pour revoir son sourire.

Jun Kazama.

C'est alors que Jin prononça ce mot qu'il pensait ne plus jamais utiliser.

-« Maman… »

Il croyait rêver, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, elle avait disparu. Avait-il imaginé tout cela, ou était-elle vraiment apparue ? Il comprit que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination quand il entendit Devil hurler.

-**« Maudite sois-tu Kazama ! Il était presque à moi ! » **

Mais Jin ne portait plus d'intérêt aux paroles du monstre. Il repensait à sa mère. Elle était intervenue juste au moment où il allait exécuter Heihachi. Au moment où le Diable allait s'emparer de son âme. Elle veillait donc toujours sur lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Jamais.

Jin baissa la tête comprenant qu'il avait failli la décevoir, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

C'est alors qu'un sourire apparut sur le visage du fils de Jun, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années. Un court instant, il ressentit sa colère s'apaiser. Enfin, il ressentit un instant de paix avec lui-même.

Il relâcha Heihachi qu'il jeta au sol. Le vieillard ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant Jin voulait le tuer, et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en était rien.

Jin apporta un élément de réponse aux questions de Heihachi.

-« Remercie ma mère, Jun Kazama, pour ta vie. »

Sur ces paroles, Jin tourna le dos au vieil homme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en allait, il regarda en direction de son père, toujours inconscient.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je les épargne, mais…je te fais confiance mère. » Murmura Jin.

Il déploya alors ses ailes et quitta ce lieu infâme où avait failli se dérouler la tragique fin des Mishimas.

Kazuya commença à regagner ses esprits. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son fils partir, tout ce qu'il restait, c'était les plumes noires laissées dans son sillage. Son regard s'attarda sur une plume en particulier. A la différence des autres celle-ci était blanche. Comme celle des anges.

-« Il semblerait qu'il reste encore du bon en toi Kazama… » Puis il regarda Heihachi, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements. Kazuya fut un instant étonné que Jin ne l'ait pas tué lui et son père. Pourtant il avait affiché une nette détermination quant à l'élimination des Mishimas. Il regarda à nouveau la plume blanche qui finit enfin par atteindre le sol, puis sourit.

-« T'es bien le fils de ta mère."


	19. La terreur

**Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**

Chapitre 18 :La terreur.

Heihachi resta longuement fixé le trou dans le plafond de Hon-Maru. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. En faite, il n'était pas prêt à reconnaitre que son petit-fils l'avait dominé et mit à mal. Il avait presque été humilié. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait assisté à cela. Le pouvoir de Jin avait été de loin, supérieur à toutes ses attentes.

-« Ce pouvoir, il doit finir en ma possession. Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! » Fit le vieil homme, déjà prêt à se venger.

Cependant, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans Hon-Maru. Non, un autre démon était avec lui. Son fils, Kazuya Mishima. Ce dernier lui fit bien remarquer sa présence.

-« Ce pouvoir, pourquoi finirait-il entre tes mains ? Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est cette puissance, et même, tu ne sais pas d'où elle tire ses origines.

-Tiens te voilà déjà réveillé Kazuya ? Apparemment tu n'es même pas en mesure de battre ton propre fils, quelle honte. Ce tournoi a été un réel échec pour toi. Hahaha !

-Je te signale que toi aussi, il t'a vaincu. Cesse donc de jacasser vieil homme ! Tu te crois toujours le plus fort mais il est clair que tu es dépassé par les évènements !

-De quoi parles-tu ? Quels évènements ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, en même temps comment le pourrais-tu… »Soupira Kazuya. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis repris « Ce qui vient de se passer ici, mon combat avec Jin…Tout ça va avoir de lourdes conséquences. » Sourit Kazuya.

-Mais bon sang Kazuya, ne pourrais-tu pas être plus clair !

-Deux démons se sont affrontés ici. Jin et moi possédons le Devil gene, et notre affrontement avait pour but de… »

Mais Kazuya ne put finir sa phrase, car quelque chose venait de transpercer le plafond de Hon-maru. Puis une autre chose, et encore une autre.

Des robots.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Hurla le sombre Heihachi.

_Des Jack-4,_ pensa Kazuya. _Mais ce sont les robots de la G-Corporation ? Que font-ils là ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont sont venus pour… _

Il était facile de deviner quelles étaient les intentions des Jacks, ou plutôt quelle était leur mission, surtout lorsqu'ils commencèrent à encercler Kazuya et Heihachi.

-« G-Corporation ! Alors vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi aussi ! Vous allez le regretter ! »

Heihachi fit un pas en avant, prêt à en découdre avec ces machines-tueuses, mais c'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violemment, sachant à qui appartenait cette main. Il adressa un regard plein de haine à son fils, qui lui au contraire souriait. Le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, comprit alors quelle était l'idée de son fils. Même si elle ne lui faisait pas plaisir, il devait reconnaitre que c'était le meilleur moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Lui et Kazuya allait, pour la première fois, unir leurs forces pour venir à bout d'un ennemi commun.

Et alors que deux Jacks s'apprêtaient à les attaquer, les deux Mishimas s'en débarrassèrent avec un seul coup. Une nouvelle bataille allait prendre place dans Hon-Maru, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Dos à dos, les deux ennemis mortels se mirent en position de combat.

Un Jack s'élança vers Kazuya qui le réduit en miette à l'aide d'un simple uppercut. La machine vola en éclat. Heihachi en fit de même de son côté. Et alors qu'un Jack allait l'attaquer par derrière, le vieil homme lui envoya directement un coup de tête, qui propulsa le robot quelques mètres plus loin. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il rebondit une fois sur le sol. Kazuya en profita pour attraper le Jack par la jambe et l'envoyer balader avec une puissante déconcertante sur la statue qui ornait le fond de la salle.

Quand deux Mishima travaillaient en équipe, cela faisait de lourds dégâts. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, les Jacks étaient comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons entre les griffes des Mishima.

Un autre jack tenta d'attaquer Kazuya par le haut mais ce dernier riposta à l'aide d'un dragon uppercut. Une fois encore, le Jack vola dans les aires et fut accueilli à la réception par Heihachi le détruisit par l'intermédiaire de deux puissants coups de pied sautés. Il continua à démonter les Jacks qui l'encerclaient avec de puissants uppercuts, cependant, de nouveaux Jacks ne cessaient d'arriver en renfort.

-« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas bientôt fini… » Soupira Heihachi, fatigué par tous les combats qu'il avait mené aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait beau être épuisé, il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. Car derrière lui, le démon n'avait pas la plus petite attention de mourir en ce lieu.

Heihachi sentit une main lui agripper la tête.

-« Kazuya…Qu'est-ce que…?

-Il n'est pas question pour moi de moisir ici avec toi. Adieu vieillard ! »Fit le démon, l'œil aussi rouge que le sang.

Sur ces paroles, le démoniaque Kazuya balança son père au milieu des Jacks qui se ruèrent sur Heihachi. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Kazuya de se débarrasser de son maudit père. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son père au prise avec les Jacks.

Mais Kazuya ne s'attarda pas, il devait partir, bien qu'il aurait aimé voir la suite des évènements, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, et notamment, trouver ceux qui, au sein de la G-Corporation, l'avait trahi en envoyant ces Jacks.

-« Eh bien Dr Kramer, je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversation… » Marmonna le fils d'Heihachi avant de se changer en démon. Une aura violette entoura son corps, et des ailes sortir de son dos à l'instar de son fils quelques minutes auparavant.

Kazuya sous sa forme démoniaque s'envola hors de Hon-Maru.  
Pendant ce temps, Heihachi s'était fait attrapé par les Jacks qui le maintinrent à terre.

-« Kazuya ! » Hurla le vieillard fou de rage contre son fils qui l'avait une fois de plus trahi.

C'est alors qu'un Jack apparut devant lui, sa tête s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un minuteur. Une bombe, le Jack allait s'autodétruire. Heihachi n'eut rien le temps de faire pour échapper à son tragique sort.

Hon-Maru partis en fumée dans une violente explosion.

Non loin de là, un homme vêtu tel un ninja avait assisté à la scène. Il déclara d'un ton indifférent.

-« Heihachi Mishima est mort… »

Et pourtant, tout le monde le sait, un Mishima ne meurt pas si facilement. Il était évident que Heihachi ferait son retour. Un jour ou l'autre…

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Jin Kazama, qui venait de triompher de son père et de son grand-père, volait toujours dans le ciel. Il voulait partir le plus loin possible des Mishimas, il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Car s'il les revoyait, il ne serait surement pas aussi clément que cette fois-ci. Or il savait que s'il les tuait, il deviendrait comme eux et il décevrait sa mère.

Jin voulait continuer de croire qu'il restait une part de bonté encore en lui, même si la haine avait bien faillit permettre à Devil de le contrôler à tout jamais. Il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver, il n'était pas comme son père.

-« Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas assoiffé de pouvoir… » Essaya de se convaincre le jeune homme.

-**« Détrompes-toi »**lui fit une voix dans sa tête. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit une présence maléfique au fin fond de lui.

-« Devil, qu'est-ce que…? »Jin ne put finir sa phrase car une énergie obscure s'empara à une vitesse incroyable de son corps. Il ne put rien faire, il se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses membres un à un. La douleur était inimaginable. Bien pire que celle qu'il avait ressenti à Hon-Maru lorsque le Devil gene avait pris le dessus. C'est alors qu'après s'être emparé de son corps il sentit le Devil gene se propager partout dans son esprit, contrôlant la moindre de ses pensées, de ses réactions.

-**« Il est temps de dormir Kazama…C'est à mon tour de m'amuser. »**Fit la chose avant d'émettre un rire diabolique.

Un rire venant droit des Enfers.

Le jeune Kazama poussa alors un hurlement effroyable puis ce fut le trou noir…

* * *

_Retour à Hon-Maru,_

Un feu immense régnait. L'explosion avait réduit en cendre le temple où s'était déroulée la finale du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. C'était une façon d'annoncer la fin de ce périlleux tournoi. Cependant, alors qu'il ne restait plus âme qui vive, une chose se dégagea des décombres. Le bruit de chaines se fit entendre.

Il y avait là, un homme enchainé qui attendait depuis des années de faire son retour et de s'échapper de cette prison mortelle. Ce jour était enfin arrivé pour le prisonnier maudit.

L'explosion de Hon-Maru avait semble-t-il provoqué le réveil d'un nouvel ennemi, oublié de tous. L'homme qui fut autrefois à la tête de la Mishima Zaibatsu, l'homme à l'origine de sa création, l'homme qui fut aussi le père de Heihachi.

Jinpachi Mishima.

Cet légende vivante du combat ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il fut autrefois. Une aura violette l'entourait, ces yeux brillait d'une lueur rouge. Était-il possible que ce combattant d'élite est lui aussi était perverti par le mal?

Et pourtant, bien qu'un nouvel ennemi venait de faire son apparition, une menace bien plus grande était à craindre. Le monde allait s'apprêter à connaitre une nouvelle ère…Une ère de chaos…L'Enfer n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'humanité.

* * *

-**« Réveille-toi…Réveille-toi…Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton destin, ceux pour quoi tu existes. »**

Le jeune homme commença peu à peu à regagner conscience, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux.

-**« Jin Kazama…Tu es une créature que j'ai enfanté…Tu existes pour ce jour que j'attends depuis si longtemps…Tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour ma résurrection…C'est à toi d'accomplir ce devoir. **

-Mon devoir ? » Marmonna Jin.

-**« Oui…Le monde doit subir mon courroux, ma colère toute puissante…**

-Non…

-**La paix qui existe depuis bien trop longtemps doit cesser pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Toi seul peut accomplir ce devoir, car toi seul détient le pouvoir et la haine nécessaire pour réussir une telle chose. **

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je…

-**Tu ne me crois pas ? Eh bien ouvres les yeux, et tu verras...»**fit la sombre chose.

Jin parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri là. Ses muscles le faisaient terriblement souffrir, et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il réussit tout de même à se lever, en poussant un râle plaintif, puis fini par se mettre debout mais trébucha aussitôt. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela était dû, jusqu'à ce qu'il observe les alentours.

Tout avait été détruit, comme si un ouragan était passé et avait tout saccagé sur son passage.

-« C'est…C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » Cria-t-il, la gorge serré par sa détresse et son visage crispé.

Et pourtant, c'était la triste vérité, et Jin devait s'y résoudre, c'est lui qui avait causé ce désastre. Ou plutôt, le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Jin avait tant espéré qu'après son combat avec Heihachi et Kazuya, les choses se seraient améliorées mais il n'en était rien, elles ne faisaient qu'empirer même. Mais Jin se demanda ce qui avait permis à Devil de prendre si facilement possession de son corps.

En temps normal, le démon le contrôlait lorsqu'il était submergé par la haine, mais là ça n'avait pas été le cas.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amplifier le pouvoir du Devil Gene?

Jin serra ses poings, et grinça des dents. Le maudit jeune homme fut une nouvelle fois envahit par la colère, mais aussi par le désespoir.

-« J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Quand est-ce que ça va finir ! »

Jamais apparemment.

Soudain Jin parut surprit. Quelle avait été cette voix inconnue qui l'avait réveillé ? Elle ressemblait à celle de Devil, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était différent. Il avait ressenti une puissance effroyable chez cette chose qui lui avait parlé. Rien que l'idée d'y repenser lui donnait des frissons. Il s'était senti complètement impuissant face à cette chose dont le pouvoir semblait incommensurable.

-« Serait-ce…non, ça parait difficile à croire… »

Et non, il semblerait que Jin n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le mal en personne venait de s'adresser à lui. La source du pouvoir de Devil.

La plus grande puissance que l'on puisse imaginer.

* * *

_Egypte._

La ténébreuse Zafina était enfin arrivée au temple que ses ancêtres protègent depuis des siècles. Elle laissa son chameau, puis s'approcha des portes du temple. Son regard semblait contrarié.

-« Mon dieu, nous ne nous étions pas trompés…Il est en train de se réveiller… »

Elle posa sa main sur l'immense porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. Des frissons d'horreurs traversèrent son corps tout entier. Elle s'écarta subitement de la porte. Elle avait senti une énergie maléfique entrer en contact avec son corps. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti était difficile à décrire. Comme si son sang s'était mis à bouillir d'un seul coup, et elle avait senti une brûlure intense entre ses entrailles.

Zafina resta regarder longuement la porte, sa respiration était difficile, l'air était lourd, irrespirable, puis elle vit une aura noire se faufiler sous la porte et faire son apparition face à elle. La chose était immense mais n'avait pas de forme physique, du moins pour l'instant. Cela n'empêchait qu'elle émettait une puissance effroyable et meurtrière. Zafina sentait sa peau lui brulait, si elle avait pu elle aurait arraché chaque pore de sa peau tant la douleur était horrible. Elle s'écroula à genoux face à l'abomination qui par sa simple présence, avait fait plier de douleur la jeune femme.

D'impressionnants nuages noirs firent leur apparition. Comme si une tempête se préparait. Pendant un instant, il n'eut plus un seul bruit. Comme si toutes créatures vivantes avaient cessées d'exister et que le temps s'était arrêté.

L'air était devenu lourd dans toute l'Égypte. Les ténèbres était présente dans chaque particule de l'environnement. Les habitants d'Égypte commencèrent à s'interroger sur ce phénomène. Était-ce le début de la fin du monde?

La chose poussa alors un hurlement terrible qui se fit entendre dans l'Égypte tout entière.

La résonance du Chaos.

Les habitants du village où résidait Zafina entendirent ce cri inhumain et tous se rapprochèrent de l'entrée du village. Le Doyen était devant eux, et regardait en direction du Désert.

-« Il semblerait que l'humanité va connaitre une des pires menaces qui puissent exister » Fit l'un des sages du village tétanisé par le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Oui…Et elle n'y survivra pas… » Conclu le Doyen d'un ton sinistre, provoquant l'inquiétude de l'ensemble des villageois.

Zafina qui se tenait toujours face au mal incarné avait les mains sur les oreilles. Ce hurlement avait manqué de lui percer les tympans tant il fut puissant. Son regard se dirigea vers la chose qui s'évapora peu à peu, et retourna d'où elle venait.

Les nuages commencèrent eux aussi à disparaitre, et l'environnement se remit à vivre comme avant.

Zafina elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était à genoux, ses bras refermés sur elle-même, le regard tétanisé. Elle parvint tout de même à émettre quelques mots.

-« Le rectificateur…Azazel… »

**Fin de la Partie 2 : Vers le présent – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4**


	20. L'ambition d'un tyran

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.**

_"Prologue."_

Deux mois passèrent depuis le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. La vie avait repris son cours. Peu de personnes savaient ce qui s'était exactement passé à l'issu de ce tournoi.

Heihachi Mishima avait été déclaré vainqueur mais cela était sans compter les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'enceinte de Hon-Maru. Les 3 Mishima s'étaient battu au cours d'un combat d'une extrême violence. Un seul d'entre eux aurait dû survivre, cependant, Jin Kazama qui avait mis à mal ses ainés décida de les épargner.

Seulement Hon-Maru fut attaqué par un groupe de Jack-4, envoyé par la G-Corporation, la même société qui avait ramené Kazuya parmi les vivants. Au cours cette bataille, Heihachi Mishima fut déclaré mort au monde entier, seulement, peu crurent à la mort du doyen des Mishimas.

Mais pendant l'absence de ce derniers, les reines de la Mishima Zaibatsu furent pries par un autre protagoniste appartenant au sang damné des Mishimas. Jinpachi Mishima, revenu d'entre les morts. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui l'avait ramené à la vie, lui qui était porté pour mort depuis des années. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à annoncer l'ouverture d'un nouveau tournoi.

Les combattants s'entrainèrent sans relâche en vue de ce  
tournoi. Tous désiraient connaitre l'identité de l'organisateur de ce King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

Et pourtant, presqu'aucun n'était en mesure de soupçonner qui se cachait réellement derrière Jinpachi Mishima…  
Et rien ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

Ce tournoi n'est en réalité qu'une simple transition entre le présent et le futur titanesque qui attend l'humanité.

* * *

_« Tu es dépassé par les évènements ! »_

_« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, en même temps comment le pourrais-tu »_

_« Ce qui vient de se passer ici, mon combat avec Jin…Tout ça va avoir de lourdes conséquences. »_

_« Deux démons se sont affrontés ici. Jin et moi possédons le Devil gene »_

_« Notre affrontement avait pour but de… »_

Chapitre 19 : L'ambition d'un tyran.

A peine deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier King of Iron Fist Tournament, et pourtant, un nouveau tournoi était déjà en préparation. Le nouveau Leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Jinpachi Mishima, venait d'officialiser l'annonce.

Encore une fois, ce tournoi allait permettre à bon nombre de régler leurs différends, mais aussi d'assouvir leur quête de puissance. Cependant, personne ne réalisait encore à quel point ce tournoi allait être décisif et changer la face du monde.

De nombreux combattants allaient encore une fois participer à ce tournoi de la mort, et parmi eux, il y avait quelques nouveaux mais aussi certains revenants. Comme si tous avaient senti que ce tournoi était particulier, comme si tous avaient senti que ce tournoi annonçait un avenir bien sombre. Tous avaient eu ce pressentiment mais aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à le reconnaitre. Non, ils préféraient mettre en avant leurs ambitions personnelles.

Et pourtant…

Suite au dernier King of Iron Fist Tournament, Kazuya s'était mis en tête qu'il allait se venger de ceux qui avaient essayé de le tuer à Hon-Maru. Le seul problème est qu'il ignorait exactement qui était à l'origine de cet attentat qui lui avait été destiné. Il savait seulement que les Jack-4 appartenait à la G-Corporation, mais la question était de savoir qui au sein de la société spécialisée en bio-génétique avait commandité cette attaque. Comment ceux qui l'avaient ramené à la vie il y a quelques temps de cela, avait-il pu le trahir de manière aussi pitoyable.

Pendant les 2 mois qui venaient de s'écouler Kazuya avait mené son enquête, et après de longues recherches il parvint à localiser l'un des nouveaux laboratoires de la G-Corporation. Il y trouverait surement quelqu'un pour répondre à ces nombreuses questions, et c'est pourquoi il ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il s'empressa de partir pour le sud du Japon, là où était précisément situé ce laboratoire.

Dans le laboratoire de la G-Corporation.

Le Docteur Kramer travaillait sans relâche sur un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour reconstruire un tel complexe pour que lui et plusieurs de ses scientifiques y mènent leurs expériences. L'image de la société avait été bien salie depuis le scandale provoqué par le retour de Kazuya Mishima. Il se devait de redorer l'image de l'organisation.

De plus, les conflits n'avaient cessé de grandir au sein de la société. Certains membres avaient reproché au Dr Kramer son ambition démesurée à vouloir ramener le démon Kazuya à la vie. Cela leur avait coûté cher. D'une part leur siège social avait été complètement détruit et leur principal laboratoire dévalisé par la Tekken Force dirigée par Heihachi à cette époque. Mais le Dr Kramer n'avait jamais regretté ses décisions, la preuve, faire des expérimentations sur le corps de Kazuya lui avait permis de découvrir une nouvelle forme de vie. Aujourd'hui il faisait tout pour pouvoir de nouveau regoûter à une telle découverte.

-« Dr Kramer » L'un de ses scientifiques l'interpella alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en plein travail !

-Pardonnez-moi. Nous avons les résultats des dernières analyses, mais ils ne sont pas concluant.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est donc encore un échec ! Nous ne pouvons pas renoncer ! Dire que nous étions si proches la dernière fois. Imaginez que l'on puisse créer une nouvelle forme de vie, on pourrait sauver l'humanité de la famine, de la maladie. Cela serait révolutionnaire.

-Mais peut-être trop ambitieux.

-Taisez-vous ! Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous faites encore là ! » S'agaça le Docteur.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remettre la main sur le gène diabolique de Kazuya. Mais cela paraissait impossible aujourd'hui. Il savait que plusieurs membres de la G-Corporation avait envoyé un escadron pour le réduire à néant. Et depuis, plus personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Kazuya. Kramer fini par croire que ce dernier était mort. Il maudissait l'unité de la G-Corporation qui avait organisé cette attaque à l'encontre de Kazuya.

Cependant, il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit pour se venger de ces derniers. Ils étaient une majorité à s'être retourné contre Kazuya et à avoir reproché à Kramer ses expériences. C'est pourquoi ce dernier avait été mis à l'écart avec ses plus fidèles collègues scientifiques.

Désormais, ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite vingtaine à travailler avec Kramer, dans un laboratoire enfouit au creux des montagnes, au milieu de nulle part.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, une nouvelle page allait se tourner. Kramer allait de nouveau pouvoir retrouver son ambition d'autrefois. Une visite inattendue allait lui redonner espoir ou alors le plonger droit en Enfer. En effet l'un de ses scientifiques arriva en courant.

-« Dr Kramer, Dr Kramer ! Un homme s'est introduit dans le labo ! Il a déjoué tous les systèmes de sécurité et s'est débarrassé des agents qui montaient la garde !

-Quoi ? » Hurla le prodigieux Docteur. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les modules de surveillance suivit par 3 autres de ses compères. Il regarda les vidéos de surveillance et vit un homme tuer les gardes les uns après les autres, avec une violence rare. On pouvait entendre les cris de détresse des pauvres agents, qui se mêlait au cri de rage du monstre qui était en train de les abattre effroyablement. Il était impossible de distinguer le visage de leur bourreau. Les caméras étaient en piteuses état et couvertes de tâches de sang.

-« Nom de Dieu ! Il remonte jusqu'à nous ! Que va-t-on faire ? » S'exclama l'un des scientifiques.

-« Envoyez les droïdes !

-Quoi ? Mais ils sont censés servir en cas d'extrême urgence !

-Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il s'agit justement d'un cas d'extrême urgence ? » Hurla Kramer hors de lui. Les robots furent envoyés vers l'homme qui ne cessait de massacrer ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Ils étaient 3. Trois androïdes face à un seul homme, le combat pour ce dernier était perdu d'avance…ou pas. En un éclair, l'une des machines vola en éclat.

-« Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger ! Cet homme est inhumain ! C'est un mutant ma parole ? »S'étrangla le collègue de Kramer.

Le 2ème robot fonça à vive allure vers l'homme. Celui-ci, à l'aide d'un uppercut, projeta le droïde contre le 3ème robot qui explosa sous l'impact terrible du coup porté. Une violente explosion s'ensuivit détruisant au passage les caméras de surveillance qui avaient permis à Kramer et aux autres de suivre les évènements sui venaient de se produire.

Ils ne pouvaient rien voir. C'est alors qu'une alarme se déclencha.

-« Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrusion au niveau 3. Veuillez évacuer les lieux. » Emit une voix féminine.

-« Bon sang il remonte jusqu'à nous ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Cria l'un des scientifiques apeurés. Le Docteur Kramer lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment un homme pouvait se débarrasser de robot à l'aide d'un seul coup de poing. Il paierait cher pour connaitre l'identité de l'individu.

-Mais qui cela peut-il être ?

-C'est moi, Kramer. » Fit une voix lugubre dans le dos de ce dernier.

Après avoir ravalé sa salive, il se retourna. Il ne put croire ce qu'il voyait. Son ancien cobaye qui refaisait surface. Celui qui lui avait permis de prodigieuses avancées en génétique et de croire en une nouvelle forme de vie.

-« Kazuya…Mishima. » Souffla t-il. Le démon ne cessait de ricaner en voyant la peur dans les yeux de ceux qui lui faisaient face. A peine eut-il fait un pas que l'un des scientifiques partit se réfugier derrière l'un des bureaux. Les autres eux étaient tétanisés, n'osant pas bougé de peur que le monstre de les exécute s'ils osaient faire le moindre geste. Seul Kramer parvint à garder son calme. Il connaissait bien l'homme qui se tenait face à eux.

-« Je vous croyais mort Kazuya.

-Grossière erreur de votre part. Vous qui avez étudié mon corps pendant 20 longues années vous auriez dû savoir que rien ne peut me tuer. Que ce soit de la lave ou une simple explosion. » Railla le démon. Seulement, en un instant, son regard devint beaucoup plus dur, presque meurtrier.

-« Et maintenant Kramer, je veux des réponses ! » La voix de Kazuya fit écho dans toute la pièce. L'un des collègues de Kramer tomba à genoux tellement il tremblait.

-« Je veux savoir qui parmi vous a essayé de me tuer ! Vous feriez mieux de répondre vite, car je ne donne pas cher de votre existence si vous n'avez pas de réponses à m'apporter.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait… » Le Dr Kramer s'éloigna et alla s'installer à son bureau. Il prit une inspiration et reprit.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je peux vous assurer c'est que moi et mes hommes n'y sommes pour rien. »  
Kazuya attrapa le scientifique qui était le plus proche de lui et lui broya le cou en un seul mouvement. L'un des autres se mit à hurler de terreur en voyant le corps de son camarade s'écrouler à ses pieds.

-« Mauvaise réponse Kramer.

-Je vous dis pourtant la vérité ! » Cria le docteur voyant ce qui l'attendait lui et ses hommes si Kazuya ne daignait pas à se calmer.

-J'ai vu les robots Kramer ! C'était des Jack-4 et le symbole de la G-Corporation était gravé sur eux. Alors ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. » Il saisit un autre des scientifiques, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort qu'au précédent.

-« Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Il est possible qu'il s'agisse bien de la G-Corporation, seulement ce n'est pas mon unité qui est responsable de cela !

-Expliquez-vous ! » Kazuya commença à resserrer sa prise sur la nuque de sa future victime, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Les larmes de douleur et de terreur se formèrent dans les yeux du malheureux qui suppliait ses collègues de le sauver.

-Depuis l'incident de la Tekken Force, la G-Corporation s'est divisé en deux unités. La mienne et celle du Dr Gates. C'était l'un de mes partenaires. Il avait d'ailleurs participé à votre résurrection. C'était l'un des membres les plus remarquables de mon unité. Cependant…Il n'a pas apprécié votre résurrection.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon lui, vous étiez un danger pour l'humanité. Il ne comprenait pas que je fasse des expériences sur vous. A ses yeux, le Devil gene est ce qui causera la perte du monde et de l'homme en général. C'est pourquoi suite à votre « évasion » de notre laboratoire, il a décidé de reprendre les commandes. Je lui ai tenu tête lui expliquant qu'au contraire, le Devil gene était ce qui allait nous permettre de donner un nouveau souffle à notre monde mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, et beaucoup des autres scientifiques partageaient son opinion. Il a donc décidé, d'une certaine façon, de se débarrasser de moi et de ceux qui m'étaient fidèles.

-Et c'est donc lui qui a orchestrait ma mise à mort si je puis dire. -Oui. Il avait planifié de vous réduire en cendre vous et les autres Mishimas. Il pensait que vous étiez tous des dangers pour l'homme. Il a donc dû attendre patiemment la fin du 4ème tournoi. Il savait que vous seriez opposé à votre père et à votre fils. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui.

-Dans ce cas… » Le tyran daigna enfin à relâcher son otage qui courut à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de ce monstre. « Il va me falloir trouver ce Dr Gates. J'espère pour vous que vous m'avez dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi aurai-je essayé de vous tuer ? Je suis celui qui vous a ramené d'entre les morts. Ecoutez, je peux vous indiquer où ce trouve le labo principal de la G-Corporation mais je vous préviens, cela ne sera pas facile. Son unité est bien pus grande que la mienne et le niveau de sécurité y est plus important qu'ici. Et quand ils apprendront ce qui s'est déroulé ici, ils renforceront surement leur défense.

-Vous croyez franchement que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? Encore une fois vous vous trompez.

-Et que comptez vous faire ? Seulement les tuer ?

-Oh non, j'ai des projets bien plus ambitieux croyez moi. Ceci n'est qu'une infime partie de mon plan.

-Votre plan ?

-Oui cela fait très longtemps que je l'ai établi…Bien avant le 4ème tournoi.» Ricana le démon qui avait semble-t-il digéré la défaite du 4ème tournoi. « Vous comprendrez bientôt de quoi il s'agit. Pour l'instant contentez-vous de m'indiquer où se trouve ce maudit laboratoire. »

Le Dr Kramer s'exécuta aussitôt. Lui aussi avait retrouvé son ambition. Il allait aider Kazuya à détruire l'autre unité de la G-Corporation et ainsi, il pourrait retrouver sa quête du savoir absolu. Le devil gene était de nouveau à sa portée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

Le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 avait enfin commencé.

Kazuya décida d'y participer même si il avait bien d'autres projets en tête. Cependant, il n'allait pas pouvoir les réaliser seul. Il allait avoir besoin d'allier de taille. Kazuya avait bien l'intention de mettre toute les chances de son côté. Il savait que durant ce tournoi, il allait pouvoir rallier des combattants à sa cause. Il suffisait simplement de trouver les bons mots pour les convaincre.

Ce tournoi fut d'ailleurs le théâtre de terribles batailles, toutes aussi sanglantes les unes que les autres. Chacun fut sans pitié avec son adversaire. Cependant, ce King of Iron Fist Tournament fut aussi l'occasion pour certain de retrouver des anciens alliés et par la même, commencer à monter sa propre armée. Ce fut le cas de Kazuya Mishima qui s'était débarrassé de tous ses adversaires les uns après les autres. Kuma, Julia Chang, Jack-5, Christie. Or au cours de son 5ème match, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Bruce Irvin, son ancien bras-droit.

-« Bruce Irvin…Je te croyais mort.

-Je peux en dire autant pour toi Kazuya . Mais remarque, je ne devrais pas être si surpris, vous les Mishimas, vous êtes incapable de mourir. Toi et ton père en êtes la preuve. » Fit l'expert en Kick Boxing. Cette remarque fit sourire Kazuya.

-« C'est vrai. Dans mon cas ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Personne n'arrivera à me faire tomber.

-Haha, attends un peu avant de dire ça. Je te rappelle que nous avons un combat à mener. Et crois-moi je ne suis pas resté roupiller sagement dans mon coin pendant ces 21 dernières années, oh non bien au contraire, je me suis entrainé comme jamais.

-Tant mieux…Car je vais avoir besoin de ta force. » Emit le démoniaque fils de Heihachi, sur un ton sérieux.

-« J'ai du mal comprendre tu peux répéter. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je sais que j'ai été sous tes ordres par le passé, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit que je voulais recommencer. Mais par simple curiosité, pourquoi veux-tu que je te vienne en aide dis-moi ? T'es plus capable de te battre seul ? Je savais que t'avais pris un coup de vieux mais alors là ! »

Kazuya s'apprêtait à répondre cependant, son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fonça vers son ancien boss et lui administra un puissant coup de pied au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Bruce se mit à rire quand il sentit son pied heurté le visage de Kazuya. Mais il ne rit pas bien longtemps, ce n'était pas le visage de Kazuya que son pied avait atteint mais le bras de ce dernier, qui avait eu le reflexe inouïe de se défendre malgré la rapidité démentielle de son opposant.

Kazuya saisit la jambe de Bruce avec ses deux mains et le balança contre la façade opposé. Le démon n'avait pas utilisé toute sa puissance dans ce coup. Il n'était pas question pour lui de blesser cet homme pour qui il avait des projets bien précis en tête.

Bruce se releva en hurlant et courra vers le Mishima qui lui faisait face. Il s'était tellement entrainé ces dernières années, il n'était pas question pour lui de se faire laminer de la sorte et surtout aussi facilement. Il enchaina plusieurs coups de coude successifs à une vitesse incroyable. Et pourtant, son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre difficulté à les esquiver ou à les contrer.

-« Assez perdu de temps. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Marmonna Kazuya, qui passa à l'offensive.

Avec deux uppercuts dans l'estomac il mit Bruce à genoux et l'expédia à l'autre bout de l'arène avec un simple coup de genoux dans la mâchoire. Le combattant roula sur plusieurs mètres. Il tenta de se relever mais Kazuya appuya sur la main droite de ce dernier, et commença à lui écraser les phalanges. Bruce grimaça et grinça des dents. Il leva la tête vers le démon qui reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant que l'expert en kick boxing ne l'attaque.

-« Je pourrais accomplir la tâche seul, mais cela me prendrais du temps, or tu sais que je déteste perdre mon temps inutilement. «

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? » Cracha l'homme agenouillé, la main toujours aplatit par le pied de Kazuya.

-« J'ai des comptes à régler avec la G-Corporation. Plusieurs de leurs membres ont essayé de me tuer. Grave erreur de leur part.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu veux juste de mon aide pour ça ? Où sont donc passées tes ambitions Kazuya ? Je te trouve bien pitoyable. » L'œil gauche de Kazuya brilla intensément. Bruce allait devoir faire attention à ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas que Kazuya commence à s'énerver.

-« Tu crois que je veux simplement les tuer ? Si ça avait été ça, je n'aurai surement pas demandé ton aide ! Tu sais bien que je prends un malin plaisir à réduire à néant mes ennemis ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps. Je ne veux pas seulement les tuer, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le monde d'aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'un ramassis d'incapables et d'égoïstes. Les hommes ne cessent de se faire la guerre pour de simples querelles d'argent. Plus aucun hommes n'a de valeurs, plus aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce que signifie humanité et tu veux que je te dise ? Ils ont bien raison. »

Kazuya marqua une pause, il retira son pied de la main de Bruce et il tourna le dos à son ancien bras-droit qui se demandait où son ancien patron voulait en venir.

-« Cependant, il est temps pour ces gens d'être de nouveau guidé par un chef. Un chef détenant le pouvoir absolu qui lui permettra de contrôler ce monde d'une main de fer. Et seuls quelques rares élus sont en mesure d'accomplir un tel exploit. »

Kazuya se retourna vers Bruce Irvin, son œil comme injecté de sang. Et d'un ton rude il annonça.

-« J'ai donc décidé de prendre le pouvoir au sein de la G-Corporation. Une fois que j'aurai tué ceux qui m'ont trahi, je prendrais le commandement de la société et j'instaurerai un nouvel ordre à travers le monde.

-Tu veux donc que je t'aide à accéder au trône si j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas plutôt de remporter ce tournoi ? Tu pourrais détenir la Mishima Zaibatsu. Car aux dernières nouvelles, la G-Corporation ne dispose pas d'armée à ce que je sache ! Tu ne ferais que perdre ton temps !

-C'est justement pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux que tu sois mon lieutenant, celui qui formera l'armée qui me permettra de conquérir ce monde absurde. Une fois cela fait, il me sera facile de m'emparer de la Mishima Zaibatsu et de tout ce qui s'y rattache. »

Telle était l'ambition du cruel Kazuya. Oui, dominer le monde et le forger à son image, celle d'un tyran.

-« Il me sera bien plus gratifiant de me saisir de la Mishima Zaibatsu de cette manière plutôt que de gagner ce stupide tournoi sans intérêt. »

Bruce Irvin émit un bref sourire. Lui qui cherchait depuis longtemps un sens à son existence, Kazuya veniat de lui en donnait un. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il se releva et regarda le fils de Heihachi directement dans les yeux.

-«Très bien Kazuya, je te suis. Ton projet me parait ambitieux mais va savoir pourquoi, je suis certain que tu atteindras ton objectif.

-Tu as bien raison. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous immédiatement en route, un long travail nous attend. »

Le plan de Kazuya commençait peu à peu à se mettre en place. Avec l'aide de Bruce Irvin, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de la G-Corporation en un rien de temps et prendre la tête de la société multinationale. Il reprit contact avec d'anciens combattants, certains experts en arts martiaux et gardes du corps qui étaient à sa solde durant le 2ème tournoi et n'eut aucun mal à les convaincre de se rallier à sa cause, ou plutôt, à son ambition.

Avec ses alliés, Kazuya se mit en route pour le siège de la G-Corporation. Celle-ci allait connaitre la colère toute puissante d'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et dont le désir de conquête était infaillible. Le monde allait connaitre une nouvelle ère…

-« Une fois que je serai à la tête de la G-Corporation, mon plan pourra enfin se mettre en place. Tout ce que j'ai fait durant le 2ème et le 4ème tekken prendra enfin un sens. »

Mais Kazuya n'était pas le seul à avoir des projets malfaisants en tête.

Non. Un autre héritier du sang Mishima semblait avoir lui aussi de grandes ambitions. Seulement celui-ci avait toujours tout fait pour protégé le monde dans le lequel il vivait. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un homme au cœur pur. Or aujourd'hui il semblait avoir de sombres plans pour le reste de l'humanité.

Désormais, Kazuya n'était plus le seul à vouloir conquérir le trône absolu.

_« Tant qu'il n'est question que de destruction, toutes les ambitions s'allient… » Jules Verne._

* * *

_Merci pour les quelques reviews ;)_


	21. The Fallen Hero

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 **

Chapitre 20:The Fallen Hero.

* * *

_« Tu es une créature que j'ai enfanté » _

_« Tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour ma résurrection » _

_« Toi seul détient le pouvoir et la haine nécessaire pour réussir une telle chose. »_

* * *

Pour certains combattants, les deux mois qui venaient de s'écoulés avait été un bon moyen de récupérer du dernier tournoi et de s'entrainer en vue du prochain, pour d'autre, ils avaient été cauchemardesque. Ce fut le cas notamment du fils de Kazuya.

Depuis l'incident de la forêt, Jin Kazama était assailli de terribles cauchemars. Des visions de la fin du monde, de la terreur des hommes, de leurs cris remplis de désarroi, et cette voix…

Toujours cette même voix.

Qui ne cessait de lui dire ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir pour réétablir l'ordre des choses.

Cette nuit là encore, cette voix essaya de corrompre le cœur du jeune Kazama. De le corrompre de sorte à ce qu'il plonge dans les ténèbres au point qu'il ne puisse plus revenir en arrière.

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Fous-moi la paix ! » Hurla le fils de Jun dans son sommeil.

Que pouvait-il bien faire pour arrêter ce martyr. Il ne savait même pas exactement qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Depuis Hon-Maru la puissance du Devil gene s'était intensifiée, et cette voix, cette même voix qui l'avait réveillé dans la forêt, ne cessait d'introduire toujours plus de haine en lui.

-**« Et pourquoi devrai-je me taire, Jin Kazama ? Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. Le monde n'est rempli que de mortels voulant accomplir leurs propres désirs, égoïstement. Ils sont prêts à tuer leurs frères, les individus partageant le même sang qu'eux. Tous ne recherchent qu'une chose dans le fond…Le pouvoir. » **

Jin ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kazuya et Heihachi en entendant cette phrase. Sa colère commença de nouveau à bouillir dans ses veines.

-« Tous ne sont pas comme eux !

-**Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Mais tu peux être sûr que tous les humains ne valent pas mieux les uns que les autres. Ils méritent d'être punis pour leur arrogance et leur stupide cupidité ! **

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

-**Tu le feras. Tu règneras sur ce monde et tu feras en sorte de le plonger dans le plus impitoyable chaos qui soit. Fais leur payer leur arrogance, fais leur payer leur stupidité ; fais ****leur payer de…de m'avoir enfermé de la sorte…moi, Azazel. »**

Jin se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur perlée son front, sa respiration était lourde. Une fois encore, il avait été plongé dans un autre de ces cauchemars. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il en avait appris un peu plus sur son interlocuteur.

-« Azazel… » Marmonna le fils du démon. « Alors c'est donc lui…La source du mal… »

Il avait enfin pu attribuer un nom à son interlocuteur. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait le sortir de ce beau drap.

Cette voix, elle était la source du mal, c'était de là que venait le pouvoir du Devil gene. Donc, si Jin parvenait à détruire le détenteur de cette voix donc ce fameux Azazel, alors le devil gene et Devil qui étaient présents dans son corps disparaitraient à jamais.

Jin allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de faire taire cette voix, de mettre fin à sa malédiction,…et ce à tout jamais.

L'annonce du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 venait justement d'être faite et Jin senti que c'était son devoir, ou même sa destinée, de participer à ce tournoi de tous les dangers. Peut-être qu'il trouverait la solution pour mettre un terme à tout cela, et enfin il pourrait retrouver une vie normale.

* * *

Jin Kazama durant ce 5ème tournoi, fut opposé à de nombreux adversaires coriaces tels Wang Jinrei qui lui appris l'identité de l'organisateur du tournoi. Alors que le tournoi semblait presque gagné pour l'héritier des Kazamas, il tomba sur un adversaire qu'il avait déjà affronté par le passé et qui risquait de lui donner du fil à retordre.

Hwoarang.

Jin grimaça quand il vit son soi-disant rival apparaitre face à lui. Il sentait qu'il allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Et il n'avait pas tord.

Le Coréen lui, était ravi de pouvoir enfin prendre sa revanche sur Kazama. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il attendait cela. Depuis le jour où Jin et lui avait fait un pitoyable match nul. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre à mal de la sorte. Il devait montrer à ce Kazama que c'était lui le plus fort.

-« Kazama ! Enfin ! Je savais bien que l'on finirait par s'affronter de nouveau.

-Pfff, à croire que tu ne vis que pour ça. C'est pathétique. » Lui rétorqua Jin sur un ton maussade.

-« Et toi tu me fais pitié Kazama. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un mec dépressif en face de moi ! Motive toi, car t'as intérêt de te donner à fond si tu ne veux pas que je te batte à plat de couture ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ? A croire que t'as pas dormi depuis des siècles ! »

Cette remarqua agaça Jin. Non, le sommeil n'était pas son allié, et ce depuis deux mois. Les nuits étaient devenues difficiles pour le fils maudit qui ne pouvait presque plus dormir sous peine d'être encore entrainé dans un cauchemar sans fin provoqué par ce fameux Azazel… Le coréen ne laissa même pas le temps à Jin de répondre qu'il enchaina direct.

-« Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas te défiler comme l'autre fois ! Alors t'es prêt ?

-A ta place j'abandonnerais. Ce combat, tu ne le gagneras pas. Aucune chance. » Affirma Jin.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair au moins. Évidemment, Hwoarang ne resta pas indifférent face à une telle déclaration, qu'il prenait pour une provocation de la part de son rival.

-« Ce qui m'énerve chez toi, c'est ton arrogance Kazama ! T'es beaucoup trop sûr de toi !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? » Ricana Jin.

-Ouais bon ça va, la ramène pas ! » Fit Hwoarang en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il était évident qu'il était très mal placé pour dire une telle chose. « Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous aurions du régler cela, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, tu veux ?

-Il semblerait que tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu ne fais pas parti de mes priorités, mais si pour atteindre mon objectif je dois te vaincre alors… » Jin se mit en position de combat, son rival en fit de même. « …Que le combat commence.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Émit le jeune Coréen avec un sourire narquois.

Deux des jeunes combattants les plus talentueux allaient s'affronter ici même, dans l'arène baptisée Moonligth. Seule la pleine lune parvenait à éclairer ce champ de fleurs où allaient combattre les deux protagonistes. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, seule une légère brise se fit entendre.

Les 2 adversaires ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Ils restèrent se fixer attendant le premier mouvement de l'un d'eux. C'est l'impatient Hwoarang qui entama les hostilités. Le jeune Coréen ne supportait pas rester sans bouger et puis, il savait que plus vite il attaquerait et plus vite ce combat tournerait à son avantage. Il enchaina donc plusieurs coups pieds que Jin se contenta d'esquiver. Le japonais voulait décrypter les attaques de son adversaire avant de contre-attaquer.

Cependant, les attaques de Hwoarang se faisaient plus vives et bien plus rapides au fur et à mesure, si bien que Jin ne parvenait plus à esquiver, il devait parer. Jin Kazama avait toujours été réputé pour son incroyable agilité au combat, notamment en défense, et Hwoarang savait parfaitement cela. Il s'était entrainé durement pour pouvoir percer cette défense de fer.

Et il y parvint.

Son pied droit entra directement en contact avec la mâchoire de Jin, qui tenta de prendre un peu de recul pour tenter une contre-attaque, sauf que cela était impossible, Hwoarang ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité.

Le jeune coréen continuait et continuait encore à frapper. La fatigue commençait déjà à apparaitre sur les traits de Jin, mais pas question pour lui de s'avouer vaincu. Alors que Hwoarang lui envoya un coup de pied à destination du visage, Jin parvint à esquiver de justesse et à attraper la jambe du coréen au passage.

-« Merde ! » Fit le coréen devinant ce qui allait se passer.

Tout en tenant la jambe gauche de son adversaire avec une seule main, Jin lui administra plusieurs uppercuts dans l'estomac avec l'autre.

-« Bordel ! » Hurla son adversaire qui n'arrivait pas à dégager sa jambe que Jin tenait fermement.

Jin, pour conclure cette attaque, balança Hwoarang à l'autre bout de l'arène. Ce dernier dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, écrasant toutes les fleurs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et qui volèrent en éclat.

Mais le jeune homme s'empressa de se relever car il entendit son adversaire arriver en courant vers lui. Alors que Jin essaya de l'assommer avec un puissant coup de poing, Hwoarang fit une rapide roulade sur le côté et tenta de déséquilibrer Jin avec un coup de pied visant les jambes du japonais, mais celui-ci l'ayant vu venir sauta et évita donc d'extrême justesse cette attaque.

Les deux rivaux repartirent en même temps à l'offensive. Leurs poings et leurs pieds se heurtèrent à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient à niveau égal. Pas un seul d'eux ne reculait. Pas un seul n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Le premier qui ferait une seule erreur, il était clair que le combat serait presque perdu pour lui.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas.

Alors qu'une fois encore Jin adressa un uppercut en direction de la tête de Hwoarang, ce dernier para le coup avec sa main droite, il en profita pour attraper le bras de Jin. Avec un bras en moins, ca allait être plus difficile de se défendre.

-« Ça c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ! »

En effet, Hwoarang profita de cette brèche dans la défense de Jin pour frapper, frapper le plus fort qu'il pouvait, avec sa jambe droite. Il enchaina une série de coups de pied puissants dans le ventre de Jin, qui avait du mal à encaisser les attaques. Et quand Hwoarang finit par relâcher le poignet de Jin, il lui administra un coup de pied sauté d'une violence rare.

Le japonais se retrouva propulser dans le champ. Alors que Hwoarang récupérait son souffle, Jin lui peinait à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Il cracha du sang, et remarqua que le dernier coup du coréen lui avait complètement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang coula le long du visage de Jin. Et alors qu'il essaya de se relever, il gémit de douleur.

Ses côtes le faisaient terriblement souffrir, son rival avait dû en casser deux ou trois.

Une seule attaque. Il avait suffit d'une seule attaque de la part du coréen pour mettre l'un des plus grand combattant du monde dans un bien triste état.

-« Putain, fais chier » Marmonna Jin, qui réalisait que la victoire s'éloignait peu à peu.

-« Alors Kazama, tu veux que je t'aide ? » Railla Hwoarang ravi de voir Jin dans cet état.

-« Je ne perdrais pas. Non. Je ne peux pas perdre.

-Sois réaliste mon vieux. C'est mal barré pour que tu l'emportes. »

Jin regarda son adversaire. Non il ne pouvait pas renoncer à la victoire, l'enjeu était bien trop grand. S'il perdait il pouvait dire adieu à ses chances de supprimer une fois pour toute le Devil gene. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.  
Pour la première fois, Jin doutait de lui-même. Il savait que s'il perdait, ça en serait fini de lui. Le Devil Gene prendrait le dessus une fois pour toute. Il ne pouvait le permettre. Il devait aller en final, il n'avait pas le choix.

-« Hwoarang, tu vas… »Murmura Jin.

-Quoi ? J'entends rien, à croire que je t'ai déboité la mâchoire aussi parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu dis. » Rigola le coréen.

-« Tu vas…Tu vas d… »Bégaya le jeune Kazama. Sa rage était telle qu'elle lui empoignait la gorge l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? »Insista le rival d'un ton moqueur.

Sauf qu'il n'allait pas rire bien longtemps…A ce moment là, Jin Kazama, son adversaire, était en train de commencer sa descente aux Enfers, à s'enfoncer dans un gouffre absolument sans fin. A tel point que l'homme commençait peu à peu à laisser place au démon sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Tu vas dég…Tu vas dégager de mon chemin ! » Hurla Jin. Son regard avait complètement changé. Hwoarang ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Un regard rempli de haine, non plutôt un regard meurtrier. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ça serait bien celui-là.

A cet instant précis, Hwoarang ne reconnaissait plus son rival, il ne voyait plus l'homme qu'il avait affronté il y a 2 ans, peu avant le 3ème tournoi.

Non, il ne voyait plus qu'un homme rongé par la douleur et la rancœur et qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose…gagner. A n'importe quel prix. Quitte à vendre son âme au diable. Ce qu'ignorait le coréen c'est que l'âme de Jin était en faite déjà à deux doigts de finir entre les griffes du diable.

Jin s'élança dans une course folle, en hurlant, vers son adversaire qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette réaction de la part du fils de Jun.

Arrivé à hauteur de Hwoarang, Jin lui envoya un coup de poing, mais le coréen se courba en arrière, il prit appuie sur sa main gauche, et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Ayant totalement perdu son sang-froid, Jin s'était lancé à l'attaque sans réfléchir, seulement guidé par sa colère et son orgueil, ou plutôt par ce sentiment de désespoir qui commençait peu à peu à l'envahir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il était mis au tapis par son rival pendant ce combat.

Malheureusement pour le fils maudit, le cauchemar risquait de devenir réalité. Ce dernier, déséquilibré par le coup porté par son rival, manqua de tomber en avant, mais ce n'était pas fini.

-« Regarde ça Kazama, cette technique je l'avais préparée pour ce combat ! »

Hwoarang redonna un coup de pied à Jin qui fut légèrement projeté en l'aire puis il fit une sorte de retournée acrobatique. Jin se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut une nouvelle fois mit à terre.

Cette fois-ci c'était terminé. Jin ne parvenait pas à se relever. Ses côtes, sa tête, son dos…tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

Un long silence régna sur Moonligth. Hwoarang ne baissa pas sa garde, au cas où son rival arriverait à se relever malgré la puissance de l'attaque qu'il venait d'encaisser.

Jin essaya une dernière fois de se mettre debout seulement, une fois sur ses genoux, il s'écroula de nouveau à terre.

-« Non…c'est pas vrai… » Fit le malheureux Jin qui ne pouvait croire qu'il avait perdu.

Les deux combattants comprirent l'issu du match.

-« Enfin ! J'ai fini par te vaincre Kazama ! Je t'avais dit que c'était moi le plus fort ! » Le coréen savourait sa victoire, face à son adversaire qui était toujours au sol, à plat ventre. « Allez, je te donnerai l'occasion de prendre ta revanche ! » Ria le coréen qui ne contenait plus sa joie. Ce dernier ne réalisait cependant pas l'impact que sa victoire allait avoir sur son adversaire.

Jin lui était toujours par terre. Déjà que la défaite était douloureuse, le diable ne manqua pas cette occasion pour venir railler son hôte.

-**« Maintenant Kazama…Maintenant tu es définitivement à moi. » **

La terreur s'installa dans l'estomac de Jin. Le Diable allait gagner.

_Non, non,non !_ Pensa Jin. _Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Je dois allait jusqu'au bout de ce tournoi. Quoiqu'il arrive._

Dans un effort surhumain, le prodige du combat se remit sur ses genoux, il parvint à prendre appuie sur son genou droit pour finalement se mettre totalement debout, bien qu'il vacillait d'avant en arrière, ayant du mal à maintenir son équilibre.

-« Non…Ce n'est pas fini…

-Hein ? Mais bon sang, reconnais ta défaite Kazama ! Tu ne peux pas gagner tout le temps !

-J'irais au bout de ce tournoi, peu importe la manière. » Fit Jin qui tournait toujours le dos à son rival de toujours.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. En faite si, mais la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, il était sur le point de la perdre. Son âme.

Il était prêt à plonger en Enfer pour gagner ce tournoi, c'était sa dernière chance de vaincre le mal qui l'habitait. Quitte à ne faire qu'un avec lui l'espace d'un instant.

Oui, Jin Kazama allait commettre un irréparable. Un acte qui allait rapprocher son âme des ténèbres. Une aura particulièrement sombre entoura le corps du jeune héro. Il allait le faire.

Alors que le coréen commençait à quitter la zone de combat pour se diriger vers son prochain match, il fut interpellé par le jeune Kazama.

-« Attend un peu…Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas fini. » Fit-il d'un ton sinistre. Sa voix devenait peu à peu grave, comme si elle était doublée par une voix sortie droit de l'Enfer. Hwoarang se tourna. Il aperçut alors cette aura noire entourant son rival, qui faisait faner toutes les fleurs qui avaient le malheur d'entrer en contact avec cette énergie obscure.

-« C'est quoi ça ?

-Je ne perdrai pas...Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre… » Les yeux de Jin viraient entre les marron noisette et le bleu glacé, mêlé à une couleur rouge fluorescente. Les marques apparurent sur le torse du japonais qui se tourna finalement vers l'autre combattant pour enfin lui faire face.

- « …Je suis prêt à tout pour aller au bout de ce maudit tournoi. Absolument à tout… » Poursuivit la voix roque.

Hwoarang n'en revenait du spectacle auquel il assisté. Le héro se transformait en une véritable abomination. Il croyait voir Lucifer en personne. Surtout quand celui-ci prononça ces dernières paroles.

-« …Même si cela revient à te tuer. »

Le regard de Hwoarang changea, il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Il n'y comprenait rien. Etait-ce bien Kazama qui se trouvait face à lui ?

-« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ! Redescend sur terre Kazama ! »

Qu'il redescende sur terre ? C'était plutôt sous terre qu'il se trouvait, car il était désormais plongé en Enfer.

Jin Kazama, vainqueur du 3ème et 4ème tournoi, celui qui était vu comme le seul capable de vaincre les terrifiants Mishimas, celui qui aurait pu purifier ce sang maudit et apporter le bien, celui qui aurait pu sauver le monde du mal en personne. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus ce combattant vaillant aux intentions pures, il venait de franchir une ligne qui jusque là, lui avait parut complètement infranchissable.

Mais il avait fait un choix. Il avait décidé qu'il fallait en finir une fois pour toute avec cette fichue malédiction, quitte à faire souffrir les autres.

Oui.

Il avait souffert pendant ces 6 dernières années, à cause de ce sang maudit.

Il ne pouvait plus porter cette souffrance sur ses seules épaules. Cela était bien trop douloureux.

Il ressentit le besoin d'abattre toute sa rage sur les autres pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Les paroles que Devil lui avaient prononcé il y a de ça quelques temps prirent enfin un sens.

_« Une fois que tu auras tué ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, tu voudras faire connaître ta souffrance à travers le monde. Tu voudras que tous comprennent ce que tu as vécu pendant toutes ces années. » _

Il poussa une grimace quand il sentit les ailes dans son dos lui déchirer la peau.

_« Tu en veux au monde entier pour l'enfer que tu vis depuis toujours. »_

Un cri inhumain retentit à travers le champ.

_« Tu es déjà plongé dans l'abîme. Tu es enfermé dans une spirale infernale, celle de la haine... » _

L'ambiance devint subitement glaciale. Comme si la mort avait frappé aux portes, prête à importer un malheureux innocent qui avait provoqué la colère d'un héros…

…D'un héros aujourd'hui déchu de toute sa gloire.

La chose qui se tenait face à Hwoarang poussa une sorte de rugissement bestial une fois sa transformation achevée. Le combattant aux cheveux rouges se remit en position de combat, mais il était épuisé par son dernier combat, et aussi et surtout, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait.

-« La vache, mais c'est quoi ça ? »

En un clignement de yeux, il retrouva la bête juste face à lui, à peine 1 mètre les séparait.

-« Impossible, comment a-t-il… ? »

L'abomination ne le laissa pas terminer. Il lui envoya un coup direct du droit en pleine tête. Hwoarang pu entendre son nez craquer suite à cet impact. Le démon enchaina avec un dragon uppercut, envoyant balader le rival au loin.

-« Ah putain ! » Cria t-il en essayant de se relever. Le nez en sang, la mâchoire presque déboitée par ces 2 seuls coups. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel style, et Hwoarang l'avait remarqué.

C'est son ancien style de combat. Donc c'est bien Kazama je ne rêve pas. Pensa le Coréen, qui avait toujours du mal à croire à la transformation de son adversaire.

Hwoarang se releva et tenta d'attaquer cette chose qui se tenait face à lui. Seulement, celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à éviter les coups du coréen, elle finit même lui donner un violent coup de tête qui manqua de faire tomber à la renverse sa jeune victime, il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et lui adressa plusieurs coups de genou dans le thorax et l'estomac, si bien que le rival de Jin se mit à cracher des gerbes de sang.

Ce dernier ne tenait presque plus debout et alors l'abomination concentra toute son énergie dans sa main, qui fut entourée d'éclairs rouges.

-« Oh ça sent pas bon tout ça » Fit faiblement le coréen incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour ce défendre.

Il se prit le coup de plein fouet. L'attaque fut titanesque. Non seulement le combattant aux cheveux rouge ressentit l'impact physique du coup, mais il ressentit également comme une fulgurante décharge d'électricité parcourir tout son corps.

Il cru mourir sur le coup tant cela fut douloureux. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles, ses organes vitaux avaient été brûlés de l'intérieur.

Il poussa un hurlement effroyable avant de heurter le sol.

Il ne pouvait absolument plus bougé. Le monstre qui venait de lui faire vivre le pire calvaire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu s'approcha et l'attrapa par la tête. Il commença à serrer son emprise sur le crâne du malheureux qui n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de douleur, puis peu à peu, sombra dans l'inconscience. Avant de s'évanouir, il se demanda s'il était en train de mourir et si un jour, il reverrait la lumière du jour.

Le monstre venu de l'Enfer reprit petit à petit une forme normale. Les ailes, les cornes, les tatouages, tout s'évapora d'un seul coup.

Il daigna alors à relâcher sa victime qui s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Jin Kazama resta longuement regarder son rival à terre, à moitié mort. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien. Seulement le néant. Bien qu'une lueur de tristesse pouvait y être descellée au fin de ses pupilles.

-« Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te tue. » Émit-il sombrement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'arène, il adressa un regard en biais à son rival et lui dit une dernière chose.

-« Désolé… »Fit-il doucement.

Quelques gouttes de pluies se firent sentir pour laisser, quelques secondes plus tard, place à une pluie torrentielle. A croire que le ciel s'était mis à pleurer les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler ici bas.

Jin leva la tête vers le ciel, le regard perdu, ne fixant rien.

-« …Désolé d'en être arrivé là… »

Il ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Lui et Hwoarang étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, mais cela n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une importance. Le ciel venait d'être témoin d'un spectacle effroyable, et il le faisait savoir. L'orage commença à gronder au loin, annonçant un bien mauvais présage.

Il était difficile de savoir si c'était la pluie qui coulait le long du visage du fils de Jun, ou si c'était des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse et de culpabilité.

D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait savoir si cette dernière phrase s'était adressée uniquement au coréen ou bien, si elle était destinée à lui-même.

Car il le savait, il avait dépassé les limites.

Maintenant c'était évident, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible pour lui.

Il avait signé sa fin.

La fin d'un héros auquel plusieurs avaient cru.

Il allait briser les espoirs de tous, afin de se libérer des chaines du Destin qui le retenait captif dans ce triste monde dans lequel lui n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Jin Kazama n'avait plus foi dans tout ce qui se rattaché au bonheur, à l'espoir, à l'amour, non tout ces mots ne valaient plus rien pour lui.

Cependant avant de quitter ce monde sans valeur, il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir, que seul lui pouvait faire. Une dernière mission attendait Jin Kazama, après celle-là, le héros désormais à l'entrée de l'Enfer où l'attendait Hadès, tirerait sa révérence.

Certains l'avaient prédis et ils avaient eu raison.

L'issu de ce tournoi s'annonçait particulièrement tragique et l'avenir lui, bien sombre.


	22. Force Mystique

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.**

La rencontre entre Jun Kazama et Kazuya Mishima relevait semble-t-il d'une force mystique, celle que l'on appelle le Destin. Cette force contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire, celle qui guide notre vie. Le Destin est comme un mécanisme qui se déclenche et qu'il est impossible d'arrêter. Cette rencontre entre ces deux êtres a donné naissance à un garçon. Jin Kazama, l'enfant du Destin.

Le détenteur du sang Kazama et du sang du démon. L'homme qui apportera le bien sur ce monde...ou le mal. Celui qui détient les clés du destin n'est-il pas d'une certaine façon celui qui détient le pouvoir absolu ?

Chapitre 21:Force mystique.

* * *

Le 5ème tournoi touchait déjà presqu'à sa fin. Les batailles avaient été rudes et chaque combattant avait donné le meilleur de soi-même pour arriver le plus loin possible et pouvoir rencontrer le boss de ce nouveau tournoi.

Seulement encore une fois, ce fut ce même jeune homme qui parvint au sommet du King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Jin Kazama. Le plus redoutable combattant de sa génération.

Cela provoqua d'ailleurs plusieurs réactions de la part des autres participants qui commençaient peu à peu à prendre conscience qu'un génie faisait partie de cette nouvelle génération de fighter.

Les anciens, ceux-là même qui avaient participé aux premiers Iron Fist ne purent s'empêcher de faire des remarques.

En effet, dans l'un des bars les plus en vue de Tokyo, deux compères s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un verre pour récupérer face aux défaites qu'ils avaient essuyé durant ce tournoi. L'annonce de la finale cependant, les tira de leurs plaintes et ces derniers s'engagèrent dans une nouvelle discussion.

-« C'est pas croyable ! Ce gamin est encore en final. C'est pas possible, il doit prendre des produits dopants ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut tout le temps être au top ? Va falloir qu'on m'explique ! » Hurla l'homme à l'allure de motard en tapant violemment du point sur la table. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Jin.

-Paul calme-toi ! T'as oublié qui est le père de ce môme ? Normal qu'il soit fort. C'est un Mishima… Comme ses aïeuls tu sais ce qu'il veut ? Du pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir. Cette famille représente tout ce qu'il y a des mauvais sur cette planète.N'oublie jamais qu'il est le fils de Kazuya Mishima.»Fit Marshall, le plus vieil ami de Paul Phoenix, avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Les Mishimas avaient très mauvaises réputation au sein de la société et plus particulièrement auprès des combattants. Ils étaient considérés comme de redoutables combattants mais aussi comme des hommes sans cœur. Là-dessus tout le monde était d'accord. Seulement, une personne du bar ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là et vint se mêler à la conversation.

-« Et c'est aussi le fils de Jun Kazama. C'est elle qui l'a élevé. » Les deux hommes tournèrent vivement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et ils furent agréablement surpris en voyant une de leurs vieilles connaissances.

-« Lei Woulong…Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. » Fit Paul en reconnaissant le policier qui avait tout comme lui, participé au 2nd, 3ème et 4ème tournoi. Encore un ancien combattant.

-« Oui c'est vrai, vous me laissez une petite place ? Après tout…entre vieux ! » Plaisanta Lei, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Paul.

-Vieux ? Nan mais tu déconnes ! Je suis encore dans la force de l'âge et…

-Paul il plaisantait, on sait tous que tu es le meilleur combattant… » Le rassura son vieil ami, pas forcement convaincu par ses paroles mais il savait qu'en disant cela, Paul cesserait immédiatement son vacarme.

Paul acquiesça suite à la déclaration de son ami. C'est évidemment lui le plus fort, selon lui il jouait simplement de mal chance, voilà tout.

-« Tiens mais au fait, cette Jun Kazama, elle n'avait pas participé au 2nd King of Iron Fist ?

-Si, elle était une redoutable combattante. » Affirma Lei, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

Cette femme courageuse qui avait osé tenir tête aux Mishimas. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais comprit, ce fut son obsession à vouloir sauver Kazuya du mal qui le rongeait. Il se souvint de l'une de leur dernière conversation, peu de temps avant la finale du Tekken 2.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Le 2ème King of Iron Fist Tournament touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul combat, la finale, dont l'enjeu s'avérait bien plus grand qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer. Lei, qui s'était déjà fait éliminer, était à la recherche de l'une de ses amies, elle aussi participante à ce tournoi. Elle avait mystérieusement disparue depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui suscitait l'inquiétude du chinois._

_Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu, pensant que quelqu'un pourrait éventuellement le renseigner, il aperçue sa jeune amie, dans le jardin qui bordait l'église du coin. Celle-ci avait le regard perdu dans le ciel._

_-« Jun, Jun ! Cela fait des jours que je te cherche ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? » S'enquit le policier, et aussi ami de Jun._

_-« Oh Lei, bonjour. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, mais, j'ai été particulièrement occupée et je…_

_-Je t'ai vu avec Kazuya Mishima il y a de ça quelques jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? »Fit-il en attrapant son amie par les épaule._

_Lei était très protecteur envers Jun, il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle et ne supportait pas_

_l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la blesser._

_-« Non, non rassure-toi. J'ai…J'ai tenté de le raisonner…Au sujet de son père et de sa vengeance… -Quoi ? Nan qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! Ca serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle si ces deux-là s'entretuaient ! Et puis, tu n'étais pas censé forcer Kazuya à cesser ses trafics avec les animaux ? Je croyais que c'était ta motivation principale à entrer dans ce tournoi ?_

_-Oui, oui je le sais bien. Mais Lei, écoute-moi, il y a des choses bien plus graves qui se trament derrière ce tournoi. J'ai senti une force maléfique, qui dépasse l'entendement humain. Cette force …elle est au-delà de tout ce que nous avons pu connaitre jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_-Jun, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien !_

_-Lei…Il y a cette chose qui habite Kazuya. C'est elle qui le pousse à commettre de telles atrocités ! Je le sais._

_-Jun…Je sais que tu essaie toujours de voir le bon chez les gens, mais là reste un peu réaliste, Kazuya est un monstre ! Il tue ceux qui entravent ses plans ! Il en sera de même pour toi si tu continues à te mêler de sa vie Jun. Je t'en supplie arrête tout ça. Tu ne peux rien faire pour sauver les Mishimas ! Même Dieu ne peut rien pour eux !_

_-Tu ne comprends pas. Cette chose, sa puissance égale celle d'un Dieu._

_-Mais tu imagines l'ampleur de ce que tu racontes ? Jun redescend sur Terre. Kazuya est mauvais parce que cet homme est avide de pouvoir. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose, c'est se débarrasser de son père et de régner en maitre absolu._

_-Non Lei ! C'est bien plus que ça !_

_-Bon admettons. Et alors ? On se moque bien de savoir ce qui pousse Kazuya à se comporter de la sorte ! Il faut mettre un terme à ses agissements ! Tu étais d'accord avec ça avant d'entrer dans le tournoi non ? » Lei haussa le ton, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement de comportement de son amie._

_-Oui ! Oui ! Mais j'ai appris à comprendre la souffrance de Kazuya depuis et…_

_-De quoi tu parles ? Comment ça tu as appris à comprendre sa souffrance, qu'est-ce que... »_

_Lei vit alors la jeune femme porter ses mains au niveau de son ventre, avec un regard attendri et à la fois protecteur._

_-« Non Jun, ne me dis pas que…_

_-Oui…Je suis enceinte de 3 semaines. J'attends un enfant. »Fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle ajouta. « L'enfant de Kazuya._

_-Nan mais tu plaisantes là ? » Hurla le policier hors de lui. Comment cette pourriture avait-elle pu corrompre la belle Jun, elle si innocente. Comment Kazuya avait-il pu la souiller avec son sang maudit._

_-« Non, Jun, ça ne peut pas être vrai …Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_

_-Si Lei. Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela est arrivé. Quelque chose m'a poussé vers Kazuya, et je suis certaine que c'était pour une raison précise. Comme si une force venue d'ailleurs avait voulu que Kazuya et moi nous nous… » Elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, Lei avait sans doute compris où elle voulait en venir. « Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. »_

_La jeune femme se baissa vers les fleurs qui étaient à ses pieds et commença à les contempler. Puis elle reprit._

_-« Tu sais, avant même de participer à ce tournoi, je détestais toutes ces personnes qui ne désiraient que le pouvoir. Je ne les comprenais pas. Et c'est toujours le cas, mais vois-tu…Les gens sont toujours attirés par le pouvoir pour une raison particulière. Ils ne veulent pas le pouvoir par simple plaisir. Non, ils le veulent pour accomplir quelque chose, quelque chose d'unique, qu'ils estiment être les seuls à pouvoir faire. » Elle marqua une pause._

_Lei resta la contempler, celle qui lui tournait le dos, exprimant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

_-« Seulement,…Il arrive parfois que le pouvoir entraine la naissance d'horribles évènements. Le pouvoir peut corrompre le cœur des hommes, mais il peut aussi être à l'issu de choses merveilleuses, telles que l'espoir. Et c'est en cela que je veux croire. Ce n'est pas la quête de pouvoir qu'il faut voir comme néfaste, c'est plutôt l'usage que l'on en fait. »_

_Jun Kazama était une femme mature pour son âge. Elle essayait toujours de voir les choses avec le plus de clarté possible. Lei l'admirait pour cela, même s'il voyait plus cela comme de la naïveté._

_-« Jun, qu'essayes tu de dire par là ? Que Kazuya est un homme bon ? Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux croire à une telle absurdité. »_

_Jun était toujours penchée vers les adorables fleurs de Lys. Lei se demanda même si elle l'écoutait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde._

_-« Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme a commis l'irréparable qu'il est condamné. Cet enfant, non, l'enfant de Kazuya sera celui qui apportera le bien et qui libérera les Mishimas de la malédiction qui les maintiens plongé dans les ténèbres._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ? »_

_Jun se retourna vers Lei et lui adressa un simple sourire._

_-« Je veux simplement y croire voilà tout. Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour garder espoir. Cet enfant, il est le résultat de quelque chose de bon. Il aura un grand pouvoir sur l'humanité. Tu verras. »_

_Son regard était lumineux, remplis de bonheur. Oui elle voulait y croire. Lei la fixa longuement. Une part de lui voulait croire avec elle en une destinée meilleure pour les Mishimas et par la même occasion pour les hommes en général._

_Fin du Flashback._

* * *

-« C'est vrai que t'étais amoureux d'elle ! » Cria Paul.

Cette phrase sortit Lei de ses plus profondes pensées. Il réalisa ce que le motard venait de dire et devint rouge écarlate.

-« Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Jun et moi étions seulement amis, voilà tout ! Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle !

-Ce n'est pas ce que dis ton visage, t'es aussi rouge qu'une tomate. » S'esclaffa Paul. Marshall ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son ami au grand malheur de Lei qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

C'est alors que Marshall reprit son sérieux pour ajouter.

-« C'est vrai que sa mère était quelqu'un de bien. Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir hérité du caractère de son père. Alors peut-être qu'il est différent après tout.

-C'est ce en quoi Jun voulait croire en tout cas. Et je pense qu'elle a tout fait pour rendre son fils le meilleur homme qui soit. Et quand je le vois combattre, ce n'est pas le regard haineux des Mishimas que je vois, non. C'est celui d'un homme au cœur pur. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. »

Law se mit alors à sourire et reprit la phrase qu'il avait dite quelques minutes auparavant.

« Normal qu'il soit fort. C'est pas un Kazama pour rien. »

Lei le remercia alors du regard. Oui, il avait foi en Jin Kazama, il savait qu'il ferait les choses bien, comme sa mère le lui avait inculqué.

Mais malheureusement, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu. Le jeune Kazama avait déjà plongé dans les ténèbres, et ce, pour acquérir du pouvoir. Le pouvoir de vaincre Devil.

Il avait commis un irréparable. Juste pour atteindre son objectif.

* * *

Jin Kazama, peu de gens le savait encore, mais il n'était clairement plus le même homme qu'autrefois.

Haine, souffrance et tristesse étaient les sentiments habitant le jeune pourtant à une époque si heureux. Mais ce temps là était révolu. Il appartenait au passé, à un lointain passé.

L'héritier des Kazamas avait décidé de tout faire pour pouvoir réaliser son ambition.

Vaincre le mal. Seulement sa détermination à vaincre les ténèbres risquait de le happer dans un chaos absolu. Il avait déjà un pied en Enfer d'ailleurs.

Car pour accéder à la finale, il avait du vaincre son rival, hélas pour lui, celui-ci s'était avéré particulièrement coriace, et même plus fort que lui. Ne voulant absolument pas perdre, le jeune Kazama dû, pendant un court moment, s'allier avec le démon qui dévoré ses entrailles jours après jours afin d'augmenter sa puissance et détruire celui qui osait lui tenir tête.

Aujourd'hui, Jin était en final. Il arriva d'ailleurs sur le lieu où allait avoir lieu une sanglante bataille.

Un désert rocheux. Pas âmes qui vivent. Il était seul. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire se présente face au prodige des arts martiaux.

-« Alors c'est toi Jinpachi Mishima. Il était temps que tu te montres. Cette farce a assez durée.

-**Jin Kazama. Je t'attendais…fils du démon. »**Emit le père de Heihachi d'une voix inhumaine. Ce dernier était entouré d'une aura violette que Jin connaissait trop bien, symbole imminent du Devil Gene.

-« Alors toi aussi tu possèdes cette atrocité dans ton sang…

-**Oh mais c'est bien plus que ça Jin Kazama, et tu ne vas pas tarder à le comprendre.**

-De quoi parles-tu ? Et puis comment se fait-il que tu aies le Devil Gene ? Seuls Kazuya et moi en sommes les détenteurs. Même Heihachi ne l'a pas. Explique-toi !

-**Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme toi et ton père. » **

Une bouche monstrueuse commença à prendre forme au niveau du ventre du malheureux Jinpachi. Des yeux rouges apparurent. La puissance de Jinpachi ne faisait qu'augmenter. Jin pouvait le sentir. L'aura qu'émettait l'horreur face à lui été monstrueuse. A la fois puissante et meurtrière.

Jinpachi éclata de rire en voyant le regard de Jin se durcir.

-**« Oui Kazama, montres-moi ta haine. Fais-moi ressentir ta colère. Fais de ce combat…Le plus sanglant qui soit. Je veux te voir impitoyable…Comme tu as su l'être avec le jeune coréen. » **

Cette remarque surprit Jin. Comment savait-il pour Hwoarang. Et qui était ce démon à la fin.

-« Bon sang, mais qui es-tu réellement ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? » S'exaspéra Jin.

A cette phrase le démon se mit à sourire. Il lui révéla alors une atroce vérité.

-**« Je suis celui qui t'amènera au pouvoir. Je suis celui qui te fera faire plonger ce monde dans la terreur la plus absolue qui soit. Je suis celui qui révèlera au grand jour ta véritable nature. **

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu…

-**Tu es une créature que j'ai enfanté Jin. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour ma résurrection. Fais leur payer à tous de m'avoir enfermé de la sorte. »  
**  
La vérité sonna alors aux oreilles de Jin Kazama qui comprit enfin qui se tenait face à lui. Ses paroles, quelqu'un les lui avait déjà prononcés.

-« Azazel… »

A cela, l'abomination se remit à rire, un rire démoniaque et hystérique…

* * *

Les 3 compères finirent par sortir du bar, s'apprêtant chacun à rentrer chez eux. Après tout ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là, le tournoi était terminé pour eux.

-« Au fait Lei, qui t'a éliminé ? » Demanda Paul un brin curieux.

-« C'est Steve Fox. Un brave gars. Je l'avais aidé peu de temps avant le tournoi pour un problème…Il est vraiment très doué, ce n'est pas un champion de boxe pour rien.

-Steve Fox hein ? De toute façon cette nouvelle génération de combattants est remplie de belles promesses. C'est eux qui vont bâtir l'avenir. Faisons leur confiance. » Emit Paul sagement.

-« Arrête de faire le mec bourré de sagesse, ça te va pas du tout !» Cria Law en donnant une bonne tape dans l'épaule de son ami qui manqua de trébucher.

Les 3 ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Puis Paul resta fixer les étoiles dans le ciel, avec un air soucieux.

-« N'empêche, je sais pas vous mais… »Il arrêta sa phrase puis se tourna vers ses amis avec un air grave, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « …j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Certaines choses nous dépassent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter là Paul ? » S'inquiéta son fidèle compagnon.

-Eh bien…Ces Mishimas…Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais j'ai comme l'impression que malgré tout, c'est eux qui détiennent notre destin entre leurs mains.

-Paul t'a trop bu ! Tu ne crois pas au Destin ! Tu ne crois à rien du tout d'ailleurs !» Lui hurla Law à l'oreille qui lui avait un coup dans le nez en tout cas.

-« Aaah pas besoins de crier comme ça Marshall ! Je suis pas sourd MOI ! »

Mais Marshall ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ce dernier s'en était allé parler avec des passants qui n'avaient que faire de lui.

Lei ne plus s'empêcher de rire en voyant Law dans cet état.

-« Eh ben c'est pas fameux. Il ne supporte pas l'alcool ou quoi ?

-Disons plutôt qu'il cherche à oublier ses problèmes. Enfin bon, je vais le reconduire chez lui, tu viens avec nous ?

-Non c'est gentil, mais je vais marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

-De réfléchir aux problèmes de Marshall ? Nan t'inquiète on gère et…

-Non, non ! Je voulais parler du tournoi.

-Oh d'accord. Bon et bien à la revoyure l'ami. » Sur ce, Paul s'en alla rejoindre son ami qui s'était vautré dans une poubelle.

Lei lui, prit la direction opposé. Ce dernier était songeur, ce que Paul avait dit, au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Les Mishimas étaient mêlé à une bien sombre affaire, et ainsi il se replongea dans ses pensées et une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-« J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi Jun, mais cela me parait difficile. Cette force mystique dont tu m'as parlé, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est._

_-C'est vrai, mais c'est elle qui m'a permise d'avoir cet enfant. Et je te l'ai dit, il sera le résultat de quelque chose de bon._

_-En es-tu si sûre Jun ? » Le regard de Jun changea, elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son ami. «Cette force, en admettant qu'elle existe, qui te dit qu'elle t'a poussé vers Kazuya pour de bonnes raisons ?_

_-Je…_

_-Je ne demande qu'à te croire Jun, je sais que tu as toujours eu un don pour ressentir les choses chez les gens mais là, cette force, elle te dépasse totalement n'est-ce-pas ? » Lei se dirigea vers les fleurs de lys auprès desquelles Jun s'était accroupie quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il poursuivit._

_-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose, un être à l'air pur que cela veut dire qu'il restera bon durant toute son existence._

_-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens Lei. L'enfant que je porte, es-tu en train de dire qu'il deviendra mauvais ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est ta rancœur envers Kazuya qui te pousse à penser de la sorte ?_

_-Non Jun. Je ne dis pas seulement ça par rapport à Kazuya. Mais nous savons tous que les Mishimas nous cachent un lourd secret. Tu m'as parlé de force mystique ? Mais dis-moi, qui te dis que cette puissance venue d'on ne sait où a de bonnes intentions. »_

_Il se retourna vivement vers Jun qui semblait attristée par les paroles de son ami. Probablement parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison._

_-« Sois honnête Jun, dis-moi réellement ce que tu penses de tout cela ? »_

_La jeune femme prit une inspiration. Ce qu'elle allait dire lui brisait le cœur d'une certaine façon._

_-« Je…Cette force que j'ai ressenti, celle-là même qui m'a poussé vers Kazuya, elle était…puissante. Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est lui obéir. J'ai eu l'impression d'être comme une marionnette à qui l'on voulait donner un rôle spécial. »_

_Les traits de Jun se durcirent car elle savait que tout cela était probablement la triste vérité._

_-« Quelque chose se trame Lei, quelque chose qui dépasse notre compréhension. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous tous. Mais il est évident que quelqu'un, quelque chose a voulu que tout cela arrive. La question est pourquoi ? Et va savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un évènement tragique nous attend. »_

_Lei se rapprocha doucement de Jun, celle-ci leva alors la tête et lui fit avec un air déterminé._

_ -« Mais je veux croire en cet enfant._

_-Même s'il est probablement mêlé à cet évènement tragique dont tu m'as parlé._

_-Oui Lei. Cet enfant sera fort. Nous ne nous laisserons pas manipuler par cette puissance mystique. Mon enfant sera celui qui détiendra les clés de la sauvegarde du monde. Il sera celui qui réétablira l'équilibre des forces. »_

_Puis elle regarda une dernière fois les Lys se trouvant à ses pieds._

_-« Ça sera à lui de faire un choix. »_

_Le vent commença à se lever faisant s'envoler les fleurs que Jun avait tant admirées._

_-« Il aura un grand pouvoir sur notre monde. Je le sais. »_

_Elle fit plusieurs pas en avant, afin de quitter le jardin bordant l'église. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et fini._

_-« Je place tous mes espoirs en lui. »_

_Fin du Flashback._

* * *

Retour à la finale.

-« Azazel… »

Voilà la conclusion que venait de tirer Jin. Mais cela était totalement fou. Jinpachi était Azazel ? Non ca ne pouvait être ça.

-« Tu es Azazel… ?

**-Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas mon corps que tu vois là.** » La chose croisa les bras sur son torse puis reprit tranquillement.

-**« J'ai emprunté celui de ton arrière grand père. Il y a plusieurs mois de ça que j'ai ressenti sa colère, sa haine vis-à-vis de son fils, qui l'avait lâchement enfermé dans cette prison. Lui et moi avions un point commun. Nous avons tout deux été enfermé par des faibles ne comprenant rien au pouvoir. » **

Jinpachi commença à s'avancer vers Jin Kazama qui continuait d'écouté ces abominables révélations.

-**« Jinpachi est ainsi devenu ma marionnette. Je fais donc ce que je veux de ce vieillard. **

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi avoir organisé ce tournoi ? Quel intérêt ? » Hurla le fils de Jun.

-**« Pour te rencontrer. Je voulais voir exactement quelle était ta force. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux celui qui me permettra de me libérer de cette infâme prison dans laquelle je vis ****depuis bien trop longtemps. **

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne t'aiderais ! Ca ne t'a donc pas suffit de me torturait sans cesse pendant ces deux derniers mois ? » Cria Jin hors de lui.

Jinpachi continua son approche vers Jin qui ne bougea pas d'un mètre.

-**« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu existes pour ce jour. Tout cela était prévu depuis bien longtemps. Tu as été crée pour me servir. » **

Face à cette révélation, Jin fut totalement désarçonné. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !

-**Non Kazama, tout ceci est bien réel. Ton père ne pouvait accomplir cette tâche. Cet ingrat s'est retourné contre moi. Il se sert de la puissance du Devil gene pour ses propres désirs et cela a toujours été le cas. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû prendre des mesures. Il me fallait un serviteur digne de ce nom, fort et puissant, et surtout totalement habité par la haine…Comme toi. **

-Non… » Jin avait l'impression de subir un véritable lavage de cerveau. Azazel lui avait transmit des visions cauchemardesques pendant deux mois, et bien durant cette finale, il allait lui faire vivre un réel cauchemar.

Cependant, ce cauchemar allait s'étendre à l'humanité tout entière incessamment sous peu.

Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

* * *

Et pour ceux qui ne croient pas à cette notion de Destin, alors vous pouvez imaginer le pire…

Imaginez que tout ce qui s'est produit jusqu'à présent est l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles depuis le début. Que ce même quelqu'un a fait en sorte que l'on en arrive là où on est aujourd'hui. La rencontre entre Kazuya et Jun ; La mort prématurée de Kazuya ; La naissance de Jin ; Le retour de l'Ogre ; La résurrection de Kazuya ; Le combat à Hon-Maru entre les deux démons ;…Absolument tout.

Lequel des deux est le plus difficile à concevoir ?

L'idée que le cours de la vie est plus fort que la volonté de l'homme en elle-même ou que l'homme est pris au piège dans son propre monde ?


	23. L'Héritier du trône

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6**

Egypte.

-« Ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui est à craindre, ce sont les obstacles qui se dressent sur la route de celui qui veut acquérir la puissance. Car ces obstacles vont obscurcir son jugement, et la cause noble pour laquelle il se battait jusqu'à présent deviendra la source du malheur des autres. »

Voilà les paroles qui furent prononcées par une femme remplie de sagesse. Cependant elles furent interrompues par une question remplie d'innocence.

-« Mais Zafina, plus on a de pouvoir et plus on est fort, non ? »

La belle ténébreuse resta regarder le groupe d'enfants qui la contemplaient. Elle était considérée par les enfants comme une femme sage, voir comme un ange qui leur enseignait les bonnes valeurs. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Alors accroupie au milieu de ces âmes innocentes, elle leur répondit.

-« Bien sur, mais quel intérêt à être fort si cela revient à faire du mal aux autres dis moi ? » fit-elle au jeune garçon.

-« Moi je veux juste protéger mon papa et ma maman…

-Oui et personne ne peut te le reprocher. Et c'est vrai, pour cela, tu as besoin de pouvoir, mais ce pouvoir… » Elle s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur puis pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. « …Ce pouvoir il est là. Il est enfoui au plus profond de toi-même. A toi de réussir à l'exploiter pour en faire une force, une force digne de toi. »

Le jeune garçon la regarda totalement ébahi sans forcement comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute.

-« La force, c'est un tout. C'est ce qui fait que tu as une âme. C'est ce qui te fait de vivre. C'est ce qui te permet d'exister. Alors le jour où cette force est influencée par le mal, ton être tout entier est corrompu et le pouvoir que tu possèdes n'est plus une source de bonheur mais devient un instrument de la destruction. »

Le sage du village Egyptien approuva totalement les paroles de Zafina. Lorsque celle-ci l'aperçu, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier.

-« En voila un beau discours Zafina. Mais je pense qu'ils sont un peu trop jeunes pour comprendre tout cela.

-Oui je le sais bien. Seulement, plus vite on leur enseigne les valeurs de la vie, plus vite ils en prennent conscience.

-Je dois le connaitre en effet.

-Maitre…

-Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Cependant, que pouvons-nous faire ? Pour l'instant rien.

-Alors on va laisser les choses se faire ? Azazel s'est réveillé et nous savons tous ce qu'il désire. Sortir de son éternelle prison et détruire l'humanité à tout jamais !

-Oui je le sais Zafina ! Mais dans l'était actuel des choses, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Maintenant que son esprit s'est éveillé, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre…

-Attendre quoi ? La fin du monde ?

-Non, attendre un miracle. » Fit le vieux sage en fermant les yeux.

Zafina resta le regarder longuement puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'horizon. A la recherche d'espoir.

-« Alors prions pour qu'un Sauveur vienne mettre fin à tout cela. »

* * *

Chapitre 22 : L'Héritier du trône.

_« Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux celui qui me permettra de me libérer de cette infâme prison dans laquelle je vis depuis bien trop longtemps » _

_« Tu existes pour ce jour. » _

_« Tu as été crée pour me servir »_

Retour à la finale du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

Le jeune Kazama venait d'être confronté à de terribles révélations de la part de l'organisateur du 5ème tournoi. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à y croire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Comment croire à une telle chose…

…Même s'il s'agissait peut-être de la vérité ?

Jin était tétanisé face à son adversaire qui continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Cependant le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Ce que venait de lui dire Jinpachi, désormais entre les griffes de Azazel, la source du Devil Gene et donc de tous les malheurs du fils de Jun, le plongea dans le doute. Toute sa vie avait donc été écrite depuis le début. Tout son malheur, sa peine, son chagrin étaient prévus depuis bien longtemps.

-« Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis…Ca ne peut pas être vrai, non ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Hurla le prodigieux combattant totalement dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était paralysé. Son adversaire avait beau de plus être qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il n'esquissait aucun mouvement.

-**« Tu sais que c'est la vérité. A ton avis, pourquoi ta mère s'est-elle retrouvée attirée par ton père ? Par amour ? Hahaha allons, allons, sois réaliste…Qui pourrait aimer l'incarnation du Diable ? Non tout ça c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine. **

-Comment ça ?

-**C'est par ma faute si ta mère s'est retrouvée attirée par ton père … » **

Le monstre était désormais juste en face de Jin qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Seul l'horreur se lisait sur le visage du fils du démon. Jinpachi le saisit alors par le cou et le souleva, sans que ce dernier ne fasse quoique ce soit pour se défendre.

-**« Alors Jin Kazama ? Tu ne vas rien faire contre moi ? Malgré ce que je viens de te dire ? »**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Alors le démon reprit, voulant absolument réveiller la rage qui se cachait au fond du prodige du combat.

-**« Même si je te dis que je suis à l'origine de la rencontre entre tes parents et donc ton créateur. » **

Il resserra lentement son emprise sur le cou de sa victime. La respiration de Jin commença peu à peu à s'accélérer.

-**« Même si je te dis que je suis à l'origine du face à face entre ton père et toi ? De la haine que vous portez l'un envers l'autre ? Ce qui a permis de m'éveiller spirituellement. » **

Jin avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et cela n'était pas dû à la pression qu'exerçait Jinpachi sur son cou, non cela venait plutôt du fait que l'abomination ne cessait de le torturer avec des révélations plus inattendues les unes que les autres.

D'autant que ce dernier semblait connaitre les faiblesses de Jin puisqu'il s'attaquait aux points les plus sensibles. A croire qu'Azazel lisait dans les pensées du garçon. Combien de fois Jin, durant son enfance, n'avait-il pas souhaité avoir une vie normale, avec ses deux parents ? Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes avec son père. Que Kazuya soit un homme comme les autres.

La monstruosité poursuivit son discours, dans le but de corrompre le jeune Kazama.

-**« Même si je te dis que je suis celui qui est à l'origine du réveil de l'Ogre ?»**

Cette dernière phrase ramena Jin à la réalité et le réveilla de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé plongé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier se mit à fixer à son adversaire avec un regard rempli de colère et d'incompréhension.

-« De quoi tu parles ? Comment-ça tu es à l'origine du réveil d'Ogre ? Ce sont les soldats d'Heihachi qui l'ont réveillé !

-**Tu crois vraiment à cela ? Tu penses que de simples fouilles effectuées par de pathétiques soldats auraient pu réveiller le Dieu du combat ? » **Lui fit Jinpachi, le sourire aux lèvres sachant la conséquence qu'aurait sa prochaine révélation sur le jeune Kazama. **« Sois réaliste Jin, il en fallait bien plus pour le sortir dans la prison dans laquelle l'avait enfermé le peuple Maya.  
**  
-N…

-**Toshin a toujours été attiré par la puissance. Et donc avec le peu de pouvoir que je pouvais encore exercer sur ce monde, malgré la prison qui me retenait, j'ai pu laisser échapper un tant ****sois peu de ma puissance. Tu te doutes bien que l'Ogre l'a tout de suite ressentie. **

-Non…Non !

-**Et si. En permettant à Toshin de sortir de sa prison, j'ai entrainé la mort inéluctable de ta pauvre mère. » **Ria la bête.

Jin commença à devenir comme enragé. Il daigna enfin à essayer de se libérer des griffes que le démon avait autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus et pourtant, Jinpachi Mishima, possédé par le pire monstre qui soit, continua d'enfoncer le couteau dans une plaie déjà bien ouverte. Le plaisir se lisait sur le visage du démon.

-**« Jun Kazama était devenue un obstacle à mes plans. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'aurait élevé de la sorte, faisant de toi, un être au cœur pur et dont les seules intentions étaient de protéger les autres. J'ai toujours pensé que les gènes de ton père seraient plus forts que tout. Après tout tel père, tel fils, et pourtant… » **

Il marqua une pause, la frustration commençant peu à peu à se dessiner sur son visage.

-**« Il n'était pas question que tous mes projets tombent à l'eau à cause de cette chienne de Kazama ! » **

La colère de Jin augmenta lorsque Jinpachi osa insulter sa mère de la sorte. Le héros maudit se débattu de plus en plus intensément, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Mais la poigne de Jinpachi était terriblement puissante. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas remarquer les efforts que faisaient le fils de Kazuya pour échapper à cette torture, car il reprit tranquillement.

-**« J'ai donc du reprendre les choses en mains. Il fallait bien que je réveille un semblant de haine en toi… » **

Il n'était pas question pour Jin d'en entendre davantage. Il frappa désespérément les bras de Jinpachi pour que ce dernier lâche sa prise. Cependant, l'incarnation du mal n'avait pas la plus petite intention de le laisser partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

-**« Et alors je me suis dis que si… **

-Nan, tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Arrête ça ! » Hurla Jin, mais l'abomination reprit malgré les hurlements du jeune homme.

-**« Je me suis dis que…si je te retirais la chose qui t'étais la plus précieuse, tu deviendrais comme ton père…Un être sans l'once d'humanité, ne vivant que pour la vengeance. J'étais certain que la douleur serait trop grande pour que tu puisses la supporter ! Hahaha **

-Arrête je t'ai dis !

-**Et mon plan a marché à la perfection ! »**

Des larmes de rage se formèrent dans les yeux de Jin.

-**« D'autant que ta stupide mère t'a envoyé chez Heihachi. Sur ce coup là, je dois reconnaitre qu'elle m'aura bien aidé. Qu'espérait-elle ? Que le vieil homme aurait retrouvé une once de bonté en t'élevant ? Bien sûr que non. Seul le pouvoir compte chez les Mishimas. La preuve, il ****a voulu se débarrasser de toi mon pauvre garçon. Grâce à lui, le mal s'est définitivement installé dans ton cœur ! Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux ! » **

Cela en était trop pour Jin qui, en poussant un hurlement qui fit écho dans les montagnes encerclant la zone de combat, envoya le plus puissant coup de pied qu'il pouvait dans la tempe droite de Jinpachi qui relâcha enfin son emprise sur sa gorge.

Une fois à terre, le fils du démon, dont les larmes avaient coulées le long du visage, s'époumona

-« Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer !

-**Oui viens ! Je t'attends ! » **

Jin se s'attarda pas davantage et se lança à l'assaut du monstre le cruel qu'il connaissait. Il allait mettre tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat. La colère qu'il l'avait habité pendant son combat contre Hwoarang n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à présent. C'était une rage sans limite qui consumait le jeune homme.

Il frappa avec toute sa puissance dans l'abdomen du démon qui ripa sur plusieurs mètres mais sans broncher davantage. En faite, le sourire était toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ce combat, il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Il allait pouvoir tester les capacités du jeune homme.

Jin couru vers le monstre et lui assainit de nombreux coups de poing dans le thorax, au visage, partout où il y avait une brèche. Mais le corps de son adversaire était dur comme du rock. Impossible de le blesser réellement.

C'est d'ailleurs les poings de Jin qui s'emblait s'égratigner de plus en plus. En effet, la peau s'arracha peu à peu et le sang apparut au niveau des phalanges, dégoulinant le long des mains puis des bras de Jin.

-**« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je suis déçu. »**Fit Jinpachi, avant d'attraper la tête de Jin et de le projeter au loin. Ce dernier dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, son bras droit fut totalement éraflé, laissant une trainée de sang sur le sol. Le fils de Jun grimaça de douleur.

Il se releva, non sans mal, et se remit en position de combat malgré la douleur qui terrassait son bras droit. Jinpachi leva alors sa main vers Jin qui sentit son corps comme paralysé.

C'était comme si un nuage de fumée exerçait une pression sur l'ensemble de ses membres, les écrasant les uns après les autres, et l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

Puis le démon rassembla de l'énergie au niveau de son estomac, là même où se trouvait une monstrueuse bouche. Jin put voir une énergie se concentrer dans la gueule du monstre, celle se trouvant au niveau du ventre.

-**« Voyons ce que tu vas faire face à ça ! » **

C'était l'ultime test qu'Azazel faisait subir à Jin. S'il parvenait à esquiver la vague déferlante, il aurait la vive sauve, dans le cas contraire…L'incarnation du mal devra trouver un autre plan pour se libérer de son éternelle prison.

Allez savoir pourquoi, celle-ci était certaine que le héros maudit parviendrait à se tirer de cette situation dramatique.

Une boule de feu fut alors propulsée de la bouche infernale. Détruisant tout sur son passage.

Jin essaya de bouger, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Jinapchi l'avait comme paralysé. Impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Et la boule d'énergie arrivait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne restait que très peu de temps à Jin pour faire quelque chose. Il s'agaça, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à esquisser un geste, au moins de quoi esquiver cette décharge d'énergie.

La panique commença à apparaitre sur son visage.

Etait-ce la fin ?

Non, il n'en était pas question. Ce monstre devait payer.

Il se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait poussé à vaincre à Hwoarang. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il voulait battre son rival. Ce n'était pas par simple vengeance.

Non, c'était parce qu'une mission l'attendait. Le fils de Jun s'était fixé un dernier objectif à atteindre avant de quitter ce triste monde. Il voulait en finir, avec tout ça.

C'était son devoir.

Il voulait accomplir une chose…en tant que Kazama, mais aussi en tant que Mishima...

Une chose que seul lui pouvait effectuer.

Et rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le jeune héros s'écria alors, avec toutes ses forces.

-« Bougez putains de jambes ! »

C'est dans un effort extrême que le jeune héros parvint à se libérer de cette paralysie, et évita in extremis la boule de feu qui alla s'écraser contre les rocher derrière lui. Ces derniers finirent complètement désintégrés, il ne restait que des cendres, c'était pour dire la puissance de l'attaque du monstre.

Jin regarda les dégâts causé par cette fameuse attaque.

-« Bon sang…Je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau si jamais j'avais été touché. »

Puis il reconcentra toute son attention sur Jinpachi qui n'avait pas bougé depuis.

-**« Tu as réussi à échapper à mon pouvoir par ta simple volonté. C'est incroyable…Huhuhu oui, tu es vraiment incroyable.  
**  
-A ta place, je commencerai à faire mes prières, parce que maintenant je vais en finir avec toi !

-**Vraiment ? **

-Je me moque de savoir qui tu es réellement ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu prétends être à l'origine de tout, c'est ça ? » Le ton de Jin devint peu à peu plus sombre, plus sinistre. « Et bien dans ce cas, tu seras aussi à l'origine de ta propre destruction, car je vais te mettre en pièces ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il s'élança dans un élan de courage vers l'abomination. Dans sa course, de l'électricité se mit à parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Des éclairs rouges. Symbole de la malédiction des Mishimas et de leur puissance suprême.

Alors qu'il fit mime de vouloir frapper Jinpachi, qui avait déjà mis ses deux bras face à lui pour parer l'attaque, avec son poing droit, il disparut soudainement.

-**« Quoi ? Mais il s'est volatilisé ? »**Souffla la chose. Erreur, il n'avait pas disparu, et le monstre le comprit en sentant un courant d'air frais dans son dos.

A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête que Jin lui administra un effroyable uppercut dans le dos. La puissance du coup aurait brisé la colonne vertébrale de n'importe quel individu mais ici, Jinpachi était tout sauf normal. Et ça Jin le savait. Son attaque eut tout de même un effet terrible sur le monstre qui hurla de douleur. Sa peau qui était aussi dur que de la pierre, éclata au niveau de l'impact. Jin venait de percer la défense de fer de la bête. Le sang gicla sur le visage du fils du démon. Et il n'en avait pas fini.

Il continuait de frapper là où il avait blessé Jinpachi. Il cognait de plus en plus fort. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par transpercer le corps du monstre. Le monstre essaya alors de lui envoyer un coup de coude, mais Jin se baissa et se déplaça une nouvelle fois à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour apparaitre face au tyran.

Dans un hurlement incommensurable il envoya son bras gauche vers la poitrine de Jinpachi. Sauf que ce n'était pas un coup de poing qu'il voulut administrer, en effet, le jeune Kazama frappa avec la paume de sa main.

Au moment de l'impact, le sol se fissura sous les pieds de Jin. Mais pourtant, malgré toute la puissance qu'il semblait avoir mise, Jinpachi ne broncha pas suite à cette attaque. Comme si elle n'avait eu aucun effet.

Ne sentant rien et pensant que l'attaque de Kazama avait donc échouée, celui-ci profita pour riposter.

Un courant d'énergie parcouru l'ensemble de son corps et envoya comme une décharge électrique à Jin, qui du prendre du recul. Ce dernier fut quelque peu étourdi par cette attaque. Mais il eut le temps de voir son adversaire se diriger vers lui.

-**« Allez Kazama, je veux voir plus de rage ! » **

Il frappa Jin en plein visage, à plusieurs reprises, faisant de lui un vulgaire punching ball. Les égratignures commencèrent à apparaitre sur son visage.

-**« Je veux voir plus de sang ! »**

Avec ses mains dotées de puissantes griffes, il griffa le torse du jeune Kazama qui cria de douleur, sentant le sang couler le long de sa poitrine et éclabousser sur son adversaire. Jinpachi conclu l'offensive avec un simple coup de pied qui fit tomber Jin.

Le fils de Kazuya parvint à se remettre sur ses deux genoux, mais il était épuisé.

-**« Eh bien eh bien, tu n'étais pas censé me mettre en pièces ? Pourtant regardes toi, tu es là, à genoux, tel un chien apeuré. » **Emit la chose en léchant le sang du héros, qui se trouvait sur ses griffes.

Le jeune homme ensanglanté, ne bougea pas, il était tête baissée, se tenant le bras droit qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Ses longues mèches cachant son visage couvert de blessures. Le sang coulait dans le coin droit de sa lèvre.

Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Jinpachi put entendre le garçon rire.

Au milieu d'un combat, le ténébreux Jin Kazama se mit à rire.

Sans raison apparente à première vue.

Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

Etait-il devenu fou ?

D'autant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était un semblant de rire satirique et aussi un rire de satisfaction.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace du Devil gene, pas de tatouage, pas d'ailes, pas de corne. C'était donc toujours Jin Kazama qui était là.

Cela eut le don d'agacer Jinpachi qui clama puissamment.

-**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, jeune fou ? Tu es pourtant en bien mauvaise posture ! **

-Hahahahahaha… » Le rire de Jin s'éteignit lentement pour cesser enfin. Mais seulement pour laisser place à un sourire sadique, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? » A ce moment, Jinpachi avait l'impression que c'était Kazuya Mishima qui se tenait face à lui.

La ressemblance entre le père et le fils n'avait jamais été aussi évidente qu'à cet instant précis.

Jin se décida à enfin donner une explication à ce semblant de satisfaction qui se lisait clairement sur son visage.

-« En mauvaise posture, moi ? Je crois que tu n'as pas réellement conscience de ce qui t'arrives…

-**De quoi est-ce que tu parles…Arg ! »**Jinapchi cracha subitement du sang. Il sentit sa poitrine le brûler fortement. Une brûlure venue droit de l'Enfer. Il regarda au niveau de son torse et vit des éclairs rouge crépitait là où Jin l'avait semble-t-il frappé.

-**« Mais quand est-ce que… ? »**Puis il se souvint, oui, quand Jin l'avait frappé avec la paume de sa main. Sur le moment il n'avait rien sentit, cependant maintenant, il était terrassé par la douleur.

Il cru sentir tous ses organes vitaux s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Comme si ils étaient en train de…brûler les uns après les autres. Face à cela, Jinapchi possédé par Azazel ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Si ce n'est s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

Jin se releva alors et regarda son adversaire de haut.

-« Tu as cru qu'un mortel ne pourrait pas te vaincre…Pauvre imbécile…Tu devrais le savoir toi qui prétend être à l'origine de ma création… Je ne suis pas humain…Je suis au-delà de tout ça. »

Le sourire était toujours présent sur le visage de Jin. Ce même sourire que Kazuya lorsqu'il terrassait ses adversaires.

Qu'arrivait-il donc au jeune génie du combat ? La folie l'avait-il dominé ?

Où était-ce la satisfaction d'avoir vaincu un adversaire aussi puissant ?

Plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. Il venait de vaincre le légendaire Jinpachi. Il était le combattant le plus puissant qui n'a jamais existé.

Jin prit finalement conscience de son statut et de sa puissance.

Jinpachi se releva malgré la douleur toujours présente au fin fond de ses entrailles. Il fixa intensément le jeune Kazama, il connaissait désormais l'issu du combat et cela lui donna…satisfaction.

-**« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Jin Kazama. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Hahaha ! Eh bien, je reconnais ma défaite. Tu as été le plus fort… » **

Le corps du monstre commença peu à peu à s'évaporer, sous forme de sable.

-**« Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »**Termina la chose avant de totalement disparaitre totalement.

Le sable, qui faisait penser aux cendres de Jinpachi, s'envola au loin.

Jin lui resta planté là. Les yeux fermés. Il leva doucement la tête.

-« Oui je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. Il est temps pour moi de remettre les choses à leur place… »

Sur ce, Jin s'éloigna de ce lieu sinistre pour gagner la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Le trône de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Retour à Tokyo, au siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Les différents officiers de la Mishima Zaibatsu qui avaient toujours servirent fidèlement les différents leaders de la MFE qui s'étaient succédé au fil des années.

Encore une fois, comme à l'issu de chaque tournoi, ils étaient tous réuni dans la salle du trône pour y découvrir qui serait leur leader. La question qu'ils se posaient systématiquement était de savoir si encore une fois ils allaient avoir un nouveau patron ou si l'ancien allait rester.

Tous attendirent patiemment, en discutant entre eux. Certains osaient même faire des pronostiques. Comme ils savaient que Heihachi n'avait pas participé à ce tournoi, ils l'éliminèrent d'office. Pour eux c'était clair, cela allait se jouer entre Jinpachi et Kazuya Mishima.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudainement, instaurant par la même occasion le silence dans toute la pièce.

Les officiers de divisèrent en deux rangées, pour laisser l'allée centrale libre afin que le vainqueur du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 puisse s'avancer vers son trône.

Et quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Jin Kazama, le fils de Kazuya Mishima s'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la place qui lui était destinée depuis un certain temps déjà.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait remporté le tournoi qui les étonna, tous le savaient, il était le génie des arts martiaux. Cependant, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour son héritage.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient bien différentes.

Jin Kazama se décida enfin à accepter son héritage maudit.

Vêtu d'une longue veste en cuir, le rendant plus ténébreux qu'à son habitude, il marcha vers le trône sans daigner à regarder ceux qui l'entourait.

Non, il regardait droit devant lui.

Vers son Destin.

Une fois installé, il regarda avec ennuie ceux qui allaient désormais le servir corps et âmes. Ceux qui allaient mettre leur vie en jeu pour lui. Ceux qui allaient lui permettre d'accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

De nouveau ce sourire.

Celui-là même qu'il avait adressé à Jinpachi au moment de sa victoire.

Il se leva et leur rendit leur salut militaire.

Ca y est, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

* * *

Egypte.

Temple d'Azazel.

Le vent se leva doucement, faisant s'agiter la nature qui entourait ce temple mystique. Un vent venu de l'Est vint comme frapper aux portes de ce fameux temple.

L'incarnation du mal, toujours enfermée au sein de cette maudite prison s'éveilla. Oui, elle l'avait senti. Encore une fois, une ombre se forma dans l'enceinte du temple. La chose s'éleva sous la forme d'un spectre. Elle le savait, bientôt elle retrouverait sa gloire d'autrefois. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le jeune Kazama avait donc finalement cédé à la tentation. Il avait cédé au pouvoir. Maintenant, il allait dominer le monde comme Azazel l'avait prévu depuis le début.

-**« Je suis celui qui t'amènera au pouvoir. Je suis celui qui te fera faire plonger ce monde dans la terreur la plus absolue qui soit. Je suis celui qui révèlera au grand jour ta véritable nature. »**Refit l'abomination, sauf que cette fois ci elle ajouta :

-**« …Une fois cela fait, je renaitrais et le monde subira mon infernal courroux. Préparez-vous tous… » **


	24. Prise de pouvoir

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6**

Chapitre 23: Prise de pouvoir.

Alors que le 5ème King of Iron Fist Tournament venait de se clôturer par l'incroyable victoire de Jin Kazama sur le légendaire Jinpachi Mishima, un autre héritier de la famille Mishima avait bien d'autres préoccupations.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait trahir par la G-Corporation à l'issue du 4ème tournoi, Kazuya Mishima n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête, se débarrasser de tous ceux qui étaient à l'origine de ce plan. Peu importe leur nombre, ils allaient tous périr. Telle était la volonté de l'impitoyable démon.

Le Docteur Kramer lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur ses futures victimes. Le Docteur Gates, ancien collaborateur du Docteur Kramer, était celui qui avait tenté de le détruire. Il allait le regretter amèrement. Lui et toute son équipe. Tous. Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre sur le chemin du grand Kazuya Mishima, sous peine de subir sa colère.

Seulement, le Docteur Gates avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire de Kramer, il savait donc que Kazuya était vivant et qu'il voulait sa tête. C'est pourquoi, il s'empressa de renforcer la sécurité des bâtiments de la G-Corporation pour empêcher le démon de l'atteindre. Mais Kazuya se doutait bien que ce dernier aurait agit de la sorte, et bien que cela ne l'inquiétait en aucune façon, il était allé chercher un ancien allié. Bruce Irvin. Son ex-bras droit.

Kazuya allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan en place, mais pour cela, il devait mettre fin à l'existence de ceux qui osaient défier son pouvoir incommensurable.

Une véritable tuerie allait une nouvelle fois avoir lieu dans l'enceinte de la G-Corporation.

* * *

Région du Kansai, Kyoto.

Siège de la G-Corporation.

Depuis l'incident de la Tekken Force il y a déjà presque 6 mois, les scientifiques de la G-Corporation décidèrent de déménager leur siège social au sein même du Japon, dans l'une de ses principales villes. Il s'agissait pour eux de se faire connaitre à travers le monde entier et donc, il était préférable selon ces derniers, de s'installer dans une ville dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. De plus, ils s'étaient rapprochés de la capitale Japonaise et la société allait donc pouvoir rivaliser directement avec les grands groupes spécialisés en génétique.

Kazuya n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'immense building, orné par le sigle de la G-Corp, en plein cœur de la ville.

-« Alors c'est là que se trouvent ses lâches. » Fit brièvement Bruce. « Dis-moi, quel est ton plan d'attaque ? J'ose espérer que l'on ne va pas foncer tête baissé dans le tas. Même s'ils ne sont pour la plupart que des scientifiques totalement inoffensifs, je suppose qu'ils ont de quoi se défendre, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, mais qu'importe leur nombre, ce n'est pas cela qui nous arrêtera. Cependant, j'aime faire les choses…comment dire…proprement. Il n'est pas question que cette affaire s'ébruite par la suite, c'est pourquoi il va nous falloir agir rapidement.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu que Kramer te prête quelques uns de ses hommes et de ses droïdes. Tu veux être sûr que la population et encore moins les médias, ne soient pas mis au courant de ce qui va se passer ici.

-Oui, car cela me compliquerait les choses pour l'avenir. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt où je veux en venir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

-Kramer m'a expliqué comment était structuré ce bâtiment. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois alors tu as intérêt à écouter. » Fit Kazuya d'un ton un rien sinistre. Il ne pouvait permettre aucune erreur dans son plan, tout devait se dérouler à la perfection. Bruce avait clairement intérêt à faire exactement ce que Kazuya lui dirait.

Le fils de Heihachi reprit :

-« Il y a là 42 étages. Les 20 premiers ne sont que de simples bureaux ou des pièces où sont entreposés leurs différents équipements. Nous ne nous attarderons donc pas à ce niveau, aucun intérêt. Les autres étages sont tous des labos excepté le dernier qui est le quartier général de Gates.

-Et ben, ca en fait des laboratoires. Pourquoi en ont-ils autant ? »

Kazuya commença lentement à s'agacer. Etait-ce le moment de poser des questions aussi inutiles ? Il garda malgré tout son calme et répondit à son allier.

-« La G-Corporation est spécialisée dans la génétique certes, mais elle tente d'étendre son activité à d'autres domaines scientifiques. Son but est d'être le leader du marché de la biogénétique mais aussi de la science en générale. C'est pourquoi ils ont dû faire construire autant de laboratoires. Tu es satisfait maintenant ? J'ai répondu à ta question alors maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses.

-Bien. Je suppose que tu veux exclusivement te concentrer sur le dernier étage n'est-ce pas ? C'est là que se trouvera Gates sans aucun doute.

-Je n'en suis pas persuadé justement. Il attend ma venue et il va donc chercher à anticiper mes actions. Il sait très bien que le premier endroit où je vais le chercher sera son bureau. Il va nous falloir fouiller les laboratoires un à un.

-Je vois. Mais Gates sait aussi que tu peux frapper à n'importe quel moment, je doute donc qu'il reste dans la G-Corporation à ne rien faire, en attendant ta venue. Il doit sûrement être sur un projet majeur de l'entreprise. Après tout, si il est le nouveau directeur, il est obligé de se consacrer à ce que cette société sait faire de mieux, la génétique.

-Tu marques un point. D'autant que Kramer m'a décrit Gates comme étant un mordu de travail. Oui, il est fort probable qu'on le retrouve dans les labos consacrés à la biogénétique. Il doit donc être au niveau 5, soit du 38 au 41ème étage. » Fit Kazuya songeur. -« Cela nous fait 4 étages à visiter si l'on puis dire. L'idéal serait de nous séparer en 2. Je m'occupe des 38 et 39ème étages et tu t'occupes du reste. De cette façon nous couvrirons plus de terrain et les chances de fuite de Gates sont presque réduites à néant. » Emit Bruce, le nouveau stratège de Kazuya.

Par le passé, Bruce avait fait preuve d'intelligence pour tout ce qui concerné les stratégies d'attaques. Il n'avait pas perdu la main et il serait sans aucun doute un précieux atout pour Kazuya dans un futur proche…Très proche.

-« C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. Et contrairement à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, il s'avère que j'ai demandé à Kramer de me prêter certains de ces hommes. Mais ils auront un petit rôle à jouer. Deux seront postés à l'entrée du bâtiment pour veiller à ce que personne ne s'échappe. Si tel est le cas, ils nous préviendront aussitôt. Deux autres se chargeront des vidéos de surveillance, ils sont d'ailleurs déjà dans le bâtiment à attendre mes instructions. Il faut s'assurer que le personnel des autres étages ne soit pas mis au courant de ce qui se déroulera en haut. »

Ils avaient tout prévu. Pour être honnête, Kazuya misait gros sur ce plan, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, sous peine de devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. Mais ce soir, il le savait, ca serait un jour de gloire pour lui.

-« Bien, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions… » Kazuya resserra l'un de ses fameux gants rouge, montrant qu'il était prêt à se battre. « …Allons-y. »

Bruce émit un bref signe de tête. Lui aussi avait hâte de passer à l'action. Tous deux disposaient d'une oreillette et d'un micro pour rester en contact permanent entre eux mais aussi avec les hommes de Kramer.

Les deux alliés entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait un secrétaire et quatre gardes de sécurité.

-« Bonsoir messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda la femme derrière son ordinateur.

C'est alors que Kazuya donna son premier ordre aux hommes de Kramer qui se trouvaient dans la salle de vidéo surveillance.

-« Coupez les caméras de surveillance. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Désormais, les centaines de caméras se situant dans les couloirs et salles de la G-Corp avaient été coupées. Les systèmes de sécurité également. A présent, tout était sous le contrôle de Kazuya et ses hommes.

C'est avec un large sourire que Bruce fit :

-« Que le spectacle commence. »

Kazuya et Bruce se débarrassèrent en un rien de temps des gardes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ces derniers n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils se firent mettre en pièce sans pouvoir se défendre.

La secrétaire poussa un terrible hurlement et saisit le téléphone pour prévenir le service de sécurité. Seulement, l'hôte du Diable ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui arracha l'appareil des mains. La jeune femme tenta de s'enfuir mais Kazuya la saisit par la nuque et la lui brisa.

Bruce put sentir un frisson parcourir son corps en assistant à ce triste spectacle, il fut un instant surprit par une telle brutalité mais se souvint rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Kazuya Mishima. Cet homme ne connait pas la pitié, que ce soit envers un homme ou une femme.

Le corps de la défunte tomba aux pieds de Kazuya, dont le visage traduisait un éternel plaisir.

-« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » Ricana l'incarnation de Lucifer.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans l'ascenseur censé les mener jusqu'aux laboratoires. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête au 38ème étage. Là où Bruce allait faire des dégâts. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'ascenseur pour accomplir sa mission, son employeur lui rappela l'enjeu de toute cette opération.

-« Si tu échoues, je te déconseille fortement de revenir me voir, sous peine que je te tue sur place. »

Bruce ne répondit rien à cela. Il n'aimait la façon dont Kazuya lui parlait, mais il savait que ca ne servait à rien de discuter, surtout maintenant. De toute manière, l'expert en kick boxing ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'il accomplirait sa mission avec succès.

Sans un mot, l'homme quitta l'ascenseur, laissant le démon seul avec lui-même. Ce dernier continua son ascension vers le 40ème étage.

-« A nous deux Docteur Gates. » Murmura-t-il.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Kazuya prit une profonde inspiration, pensant à ce qu'il allait gagner en se débarrassant de tous ces traitres et surtout du directeur.

Puis il entra dans le laboratoire, prêt à en découdre avec chacune des âmes vivantes se trouvant à proximité. Tous les scientifiques restèrent le regarder interloqué. Que faisait cet homme ici ? Mais ils passèrent rapidement de la curiosité à la terreur quand l'un d'eux révéla l'identité du futur meurtrier, en hurlant.

-« Bon sang ! C'est Kazuya Mishima !

-Quoi ? Il est toujours en vie, mais pourtant il devrait être mort… ! »

Voyant la crainte dans les yeux de ces hommes et femmes l'entourant, le monstre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis de rire. Et ce de manière machiavélique.

Ce fut l'incompréhension et la panique qui envahirent peu à peu la pièce. Kazuya fit un pas en avant et leur fit part de ses intentions.

-« Et bien, et bien…En voilà une façon de m'accueillir. » Plaisanta le monstre avant de reprendre d'une voix abyssale. « Vous avez cru bon de vouloir mettre fin à ma vie, grave erreur. Sachez-le, le Diable ne meurt jamais. Contrairement à vous…simples mortels. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'élança vers les pauvres scientifiques qui tentèrent vainement de s'échapper. Seulement, tous tombèrent entre les griffes de Kazuya qui prit un malin plaisir à leur offrir une mort douloureuse à chacun.

En à peine 5 minutes, il s'était défait d'une quinzaine de scientifiques. C'était désormais un climat de terreur qui régnait dans le laboratoire. Il y avait du sang qui couvrait les parois formant la pièce. Kazuya attrapa un des expert en génétique qui se dirigeait vers l'une des sortie de secours et le jeta à travers l'une des vitres qui céda sous l'impact du coup, et laissa l'homme tomber du haut de l'immeuble. Profitant d'un bref instant, Kazuya ordonna aux hommes de Kramer de verrouiller les issues de secours le temps qu'il fasse « un peu le ménage ».

Tous étaient pris au piège désormais, et ils le savaient, l'Enfer était leur seule destination. Pas un seul n'y échappa.

Kazuya en avait presque terminé, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur Gates. Il avait pourtant tué tous les scientifiques des 40 et 41èmes étages, il décida alors de reprendre contact avec Bruce Irvin.

-« Bruce, où en es-tu ? »

Il put entendre un hurlement de douleur, sans doute de la part d'un des experts en génétique. C'est alors que son allié prit la parole.

-« Je viens juste d'éliminer le dernier. Mais je n'ai pas vu Gates, j'en déduis qu'il est à ton niveau.

-Non justement ! Aucune trace de lui ici. Il n'a quand même pas pu s'échapper !

-Demande aux hommes qui sont en salle de vidéo surveillance ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient le repérer !

-Oui. »

Kazuya coupa la conversation avec Bruce pour interroger les hommes de Kramer, au cas où ils auraient vu Gates. Ces derniers répondirent par la positive, le rival de Kramer s'était rué vers le toit du bâtiment, avec certains de ses collègues.

-« Et vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir plus tôt bande d'incapables ? S'il parvient à s'échapper vous pouvez être sûr que je m'occuperai de votre cas ! » Hurla fou de rage le démon.

D'autant qu'il était fort probable qu'il y ait un hélicoptère sur le toit. Kazuya ne perdit pas plus de temps et courra vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya de manière frénétique sur le bouton, comme si cela allait faire venir plus rapidement l'ascenseur.

-« Alors, ca vient ? »

Les portes daignèrent enfin à s'ouvrir, et l'impitoyable assassin s'y engouffra.

Le temps lui parut atrocement long, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ce docteur Gates s'échapper, il avait essayé de le tuer et pour ça, il devait recevoir la punition divine. Nul ne se moquait de Kazuya de la sorte.

Lorsque les portes se ré-ouvrirent, il put voir les scientifiques, un rien paniqués, se diriger vers l'hélicoptère censé les emmener loin de ce théâtre sanglant. Seulement, à cet instant précis, il était trop tard pour eux, car maintenant que Kazuya les avait retrouvé, ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort. Tous sans exception.

-« Gates ! » Emit la voix abyssale du pire démon qui soit.

En un instant, toutes les voix stoppèrent, il n'eut plus un seul bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux ne reprit la parole pour évoquer une sombre et bien triste évidence.

-« Mon Dieu docteur Gates il nous a retrouvé et il va nous tuer ! » S'affola un des scientifiques qui trébucha en arrière tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Le docteur en question se tourna pour voir celui qui allait incessamment sous peu lui faire vivre le pire et dernier moment de sa vie. Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le pointa vers le fils de Heihachi qui continua d'avancer lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Kazuya Mishima. Un monstre de ton espèce ne peut vivre plus longtemps. Tu es un danger pour nous tous ! Toi et ton stupide gène du diable, vous devez cesser d'exister ! » Cria le docteur, qui n'avait pas, malgré la peur, changer d'opinion vis-à-vis du Devil gene et de son possesseur.

-« Le monde est destiné à m'appartenir ! Et bien que vous connaissez la puissance que me prodigue le gène du démon, vous vous entêtez à me faire face. Je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ça du courage ou de la stupidité ! » Fit d'un air dégoûté le détenteur du gène maléfique.

-« Un monstre, tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu es en train de prouver ce que je soupçonne à ton sujet depuis le début. Tu ne penses qu'à conquérir le monde et à détruire tous ceux qui constituent une menace à tes plans ! Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ? Dieu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout le pouvoir que je détiens égale la puissance d'une divinité. Alors oui, je peux me permettre de prétendre être l'égal d'un Dieu. Sauf que moi, je veux plonger le monde dans la terreur la plus absolue qui soit. La race humaine ne vaut même pas la peine d'exister ! Hahaha ! »

Encore ce rire hystérique.

Ils maudissaient cet homme ou plutôt cette abomination. Ils le trouvaient répugnant lui et son ambition.

Et pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler face à sa suprématie.

Le docteur Gates prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança au devant des autres scientifiques. C'est lui qui avait lancé l'opération dans le but de tuer Kazuya, c'était à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de mourir sans avoir essayé de sauver une dernière fois le monde de ce tyran.

-« Monstre, tu dois périr ! Pour notre bien à tous ! Je ne regrette en rien d'avoir tenter de t'éliminer. Et même si cela fut un échec, il est certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un arrivera à accomplir cette tâche. Et ce jour là, tu regretteras amèrement d'avoir osé sous-estimer l'homme en général !

-De bien tristes paroles de la parole de la part de l'un des responsables de ma résurrection. Bref, finissons-en. Vous allez tous mourir, ici et maintenant ! »

Voyant le démon accélérer le mouvement, le docteur Gates ordonna aux autres scientifiques de monter en vitesse dans l'hélicoptère et de s'en aller le plus loin possible d'ici.

-« Mais docteur vous ne pouvez pas rester seul avec…

-Docteur Kliesen, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. C'est moi qui ai voulu le tuer à la base et je dois assumer mes actes ! Vous devez continuer à vivre ! Alors, je vous en prie, partez ! C'est trop dangereux pour vous de rester là ! Pensez à votre enfant ! Il a encore besoin de sa mère ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son collègue qu'elle respectait tant, qui s'avérait aussi être un ami, puis au monstre qui allait s'en aucun doute le tuer. Elle se décida enfin à rejoindre ses autres compères pour laisser Gates faire face à son destin. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes continuèrent à se scruter. Puis Gates prononça ses dernières paroles avant de passer à l'action.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas faire un pas de plus ! Meurs Kazuya ! »

Et c'est ainsi que dans sa grande détermination, Gates appuya sur la détente. La balle s'en alla à toute vitesse vers Kazuya qui ne semblait en rien inquiet.

Tout allait enfin se terminer.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Gates savait qu'il allait échouer. L'homme face à lui avait survécu à la lave, à une chute mortelle du haut d'une falaise. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un malheureux coup de feu allait bien pour faire ? Seulement, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa lutte contre le devil gene et il voulait encore moins laisser ses collègues périr sous les coups de ce monstre.

Et ce qui se produisit confirma les pensées de Gates.

La balle n'avait même pas atteint son objectif. Non. Elle avait été stoppée nette par une sorte de mur invisible et désormais, elle lévitait dans les aires.

Tous, absolument tous restèrent choqué par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Les scientifiques qui n'étaient pas encore monté dans l'hélico étaient complètement médusés par la scène.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… »Murmura la femme portant le nom de Kliesen.

-« Télékinésie… » Souffla Gates.

Les pouvoirs du monstre ne cessaient de le surprendre. Y avait-il une limite à sa puissance ?

Une lueur rouge brillait dans les yeux de Kazuya qui, rappelons le, ne faisait plus qu'un avec Devil, et ce depuis le 4ème King of Iron Fist Tournament.

-« Je vous l'avais pourtant dis, misérables mortels, vous ne pouvez rien contre MOI ! » Sur ce dernier mot, Kazuya renvoya la balle à destination de Gates qui se la prit en plein poitrine.

Il s'écroula aussitôt à terre, crachant de gerbes de sang.

La panique gagna définitivement les autres scientifiques qui se bousculèrent pour entrer dans l'hélicoptère. Mais parmi ces cris, une voix de femme se détacha du lot.

Celle d'Emma Kliesen.

Elle se précipita vers l'homme allongé au sol.

-« Docteur Gates ! Oh mon dieu ! Je vous en supplie accrochez vous ! » Lui fit-elle en lui tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

-« Emma, bon sang mais sauvez-vous tant que vous le pouvez encore ! » Fit le docteur à l'agonie.

-« Non je ne peux pas vous abandonner ici ! Vous ne méritez pas ça ! Nous avons agis ensemble pour vaincre ce monstre la dernière fois, vous n'avez pas à vivre un tel cauchemar seul ! »

Gates fut malgré tout attendri par les paroles de la jeune femme. Seulement, la peur vint gagner son esprit quand il s'aperçut que Kazuya était juste derrière son amie.

Un sombre démon aux yeux rouges.

-« Emma vite sauve toi ! » Lui fit Gates avec ses dernières forces. Il en oublia à même de la vouvoyez. Tout ce qu'il voulait ce qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle ne périsse pas.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle leva la tête et vit l'homme dépourvu d'âme à 1 mètre d'elle.

-« Quel courage. Seulement… »

Il saisit la jeune femme qui était au bord des larmes, par le cou et resserra peu à peu son emprise. Emma Kliesen tenta d'échapper aux griffes du démon mais sa poigne était bien trop puissante. Les larmes coulèrent le long de son doux visage.

-« …il n'y a aucune raison pour que je vous laisse vivre. Vous étiez de mèche avec cet imbécile qui s'est cru plus fort que moi, et bien vous allez le regretter !

-Arrête Kazuya ! Ne la mêle pas à ca ! Elle a une famille ! Épargne-la !

-Hahaha et c'est censé m'affecté ? Désolé mais je n'ai même pas de notion de ce qu'est une famille, hahaha ! Dites vous bien que les membres de mon propre clan, je suis prêt à tous pour les tuer alors je me moque bien de savoir qu'elle ait une famille ou non. Et puis… » Kazuya écrasa peu à peu la trachée de la jeune femme qui se tortillait sous la pression que Kazuya avait sur sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait même plus hurler tant la douleur était atroce.

Le démon rajouta et conclu :

-« L'amour, ce n'est que pour les faibles, seul le pouvoir compte. »

Et c'est sur cette ultime phrase qu'il brisa le cou de docteur Kliesen, mettant ainsi fin à ses jours.

La dernière chose à laquelle pensa Emma, ce fut à son enfant. L'être qu'elle aimait le plu au monde et qui allait devoir à partir de ce jour, vivre dans la solitude. Sans famille.

Le corps d'Emma tomba à côté de celui du Docteur Gates qui fut horrifié par ce spectacle venu de l'Enfer. Il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour faire payer à cet ordure ce qu'il venait de faire vivre à la jeune femme.

De toute façon, Kazuya allait en finir avec lui, il ramassa le pistolet avec lequel Gates avait essayé de le tuer précédemment et le pointa au niveau de sa tête.

-« Tu ne mérites même pas que je te laisse dire un dernier mot. »

Kazuya Mishima tira entre les deux yeux de Gates.

Tout se termina en très peu de temps.

Bruce qui avait rejoint Kazuya sur le toit de l'immeuble se débarrassa lui-même des scientifiques qui avait essayait de s'échapper grâce à l'hélicoptère. Une fois qu'il en eu fini, il s'approcha de son patron.

-« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Kazuya était toujours à côté du corps de Gates. Puis il émit un bref rire, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en devienne incontrôlable.

-« La G-Corporation est enfin à moi ! Hahaha ! Et bientôt ca sera la Mishima Zaibatsu ! Je vais tout récupérer, absolument TOUT ! »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

Kazuya Mishima s'était enfin installé dans son nouveau bureau qui lui offrait une vue magnifique sur toute la ville de Kyôto.

Installé confortablement dans son siège, tout en savourant son verre de vin, comme pour fêter son nouveau poste de directeur de la G-Corporation, il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il fit pivoter son siège pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était son bras-droit, Bruce Irvin.

-« Je vois que tu t'es déjà mis à l'aise Kazuya.

-Evidemment. Quoiqu'il est tout naturel pour moi d'être à ce poste. » Fit le monstre en souriant. Sa victoire avait été écrasante, et maintenant il allait pouvoir enfin se consacrer à la suite de son plan.

D'ailleurs c'est ce pour quoi Bruce était venu à son bureau.

Il avait des nouvelles à lui annoncer, plus ou moins inattendues. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qu'elle allait être la réaction de Kazuya en entendant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-« Comme tu le sais, le 5ème King of Iron Fist Tournament vient de se terminer il y a peu. Et nous connaissons le vainqueur qui n'est autre que… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut aussitôt coupé par Kazuya.

-« Cela m'importe peu ! Je te rappelle que nous avons bien d'autres priorités ! Nous devons conquérir la Mishima Zaibatsu. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que le vainqueur du tournoi remporte le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

-Merci mais tu ne m'apprends absolument rien !

- Laisse-moi finir Kazuya. Je pense que cela devrait d'intéresser.

-Quoi donc ? Le résultat est sans surprise pour moi. Je devine que mon imbécile de père a repris les commandes de la société. » Emit Kazuya, tournant de nouveau son siège vers la grande baie vitrée, déjà lassé par la conversation. Mais cela n'allait pas durer.

-« Non justement, ce n'est pas Heihachi.

-Pardon ? » Kazuya manqua de lâcher son verre en entendant cela. Il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait sur le retour de Heihachi à la tête de la MFE. Son plan risquait de ne pas se dérouler comme prévu avec une telle nouvelle. L'impatient Kazuya se leva de son siège et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau avec fureur. « Mais alors qui ? Qui est le nouveau leader ? Parle !

-Tu le connais bien… D'ailleurs, vous partagez le même sang. » Ricana Bruce.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est…

-Si. C'est Jin Kazama. Ton fils. »

Kazuya en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jin prendrait les commandes de la société crée par Jinpachi il y a de ça longtemps. Il se rassit lentement dans son siège et posa sa main droite en haut de son front puis ferma les yeux.

-« Alors il a fini par accepter son héritage on dirait.

-Oui, mais cela ne devrait pas trop nuire à ton plan. Le but reste le même, bien que ce ne soit pas Heihachi qui soit à… » Bruce ne put finir sa phrase, car Kazuya se mit à rire de manière satirique.

-« Les choses s'annoncent encore plus faciles que prévues.

-Comment ça ? Jin Kazama n'est pas à prendre à la légère et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »

Kazuya lui adressa un regard glacial qui glaça le sang de Bruce. Il allait devoir mesurer ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

-Tu ne comprends rien décidément ! Une fois que j'aurai tué Jin, je récupérerai la Mishima Zaibatsu mais aussi la totalité de mes pouvoirs. C'est ce qui s'appelle faire une pierre, deux coups. » Ria Kazuya.

-« Kazama ! Cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant ! Crois-moi, je vais récupérer ce qui me revient de droit et je t'accorderai la mort la plus impitoyable et douloureuse qui soit ! Alors prépares-toi car à partir de maintenant, je ne t'accorderai plus aucun répits ! » Fit fortement Kazuya, comme si Jin pouvait l'entendre.

Oui, la chance semblait être du côté de l'effroyable Kazuya. Une fois que Jin sera mort, le monde sera entre ses mains, et ce pour toujours.

Une fois encore il était persuadé que toutes les cartes étaient entres ses mains, seulement comme tout le monde, il était loin d'imaginer ce que Jin Kazama prévoyait faire dans les jours et mois à venir.

* * *

Egypte.

Temple d'Azazel.

La source du mal s'éveilla une fois encore sous sa forme fantomatique, comme si elle eu vent de ce qui venait de se passer au Japon.

-**Oui ca y est, maintenant, toutes les pièces sont en place. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… Bientôt, oui bientôt je retrouverai mon corps et tous ces lâches qui ont cherchaient à me vaincre devront capituler face à mon implacable puissance. » **

Peu à peu, la forme fantomatique se mit à disparaitre, mais elle se permit d'ajouter :

-**« Que la guerre commence… » **


	25. La reddition ou la mort

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6**

Chapitre 24 :La reddition ou la mort.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jin Kazama avait pris la tête de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Il lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour s'habituer à ses nouvelles fonctions et désormais, il allait pouvoir mettre en œuvre son plan…Il avait d'ailleurs convoqué l'ensemble de la tekken force pour leur faire part de leur prochaine mission. Tous se trouvaient dans l'impériale salle du trône, attendant pour que leur leader daigne à se montrer. Les capitaines des différentes unités étaient chacun en tête de file.

Parmi eux se trouvait un jeune homme, à l'air fier, les bras croisé sur le torse, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son boss. Rien que ses yeux traduisaient la puissance qu'il détenait en lui et malgré son jeune âge, il imposait le respect au sein de ses troupes. La tête de Lion gravé sur son armure symbolisé toute la bravoure dont il avait toujours fait preuve. L'un des autres capitaines, dont le visage été bafoué d'une cicatrice l'interpella :

-« Eh Lars, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu reviens de mission ?

-Oui, j'étais en Asie du sud avec plusieurs de mes troupes, plus précisément en Inde si tu veux tout savoir. Mais rien de bien important. Jin Kazama m'avait demandé d'y faire une patrouille dans l'une de leurs entreprises spécialisées dans l'informatique et aussi dans les satellites. Je viens juste d'aller lui faire mon rapport.

-Je me demande ce qu'il mijote. »

L'homme se rapprocha de Lars pour parler plus discrètement, ne voulant pas être entendu par tous. Ici, les oreilles trainaient, combien ne voulaient pas prendre la place des actuels capitaines. C'est pourquoi, il fallait être méfiant, c'était chacun pour soi et tous les coups étaient permis. Alors la moindre critique au sujet du leader de la MFE pouvait entrainer des conséquences fâcheuses.

-« J'ai parlé avec d'autres commandants qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient eu des missions plus ou moins similaires à la tienne. Il semblerait que Kazama ait éparpillé la tekken force partout dans le monde durant ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare…Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je ne le sens pas ce type. » Lui chuchota l'homme à la cicatrice.

-Il m'a toujours paru différent de Heihachi pourtant. » Lui répondit Lars en s'efforçant de ne pas parler trop fort non plus.

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. On m'avait toujours parlé de lui comme d'un mec bien mais là tu vois, ses actions semblent prouver le contraire.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache.

-Tu crois ? Peut-être que toi tu as dû effectuer une simple patrouille mais il a ordonné certaines autres équipes de pirater les systèmes gouvernementaux des pays de l'Europe de l'Est. Et d'autres ont fait comme toi des patrouilles, mais sans se faire voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-De l'espionnage ? En es-tu sûr ? Les accusations que tu portes sont graves tout de même !

-Je ne te dirais pas cela si je n'en étais pas certain ! D'ailleurs personne ne sait pourquoi nous avons été subitement convoqués ici ! Rien qu'en regardant la salle on sait qu'il se trame quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Regardes autour de toi. »

Lars s'exécuta, il ne comprit pas de suite où voulait en venir son camarade, puis après plusieurs secondes, une idée frappa son esprit.

-« Toute la Tekken Force est là…

-Oui absolument toutes les équipes sont là. Les soldats, les capitaines, les majors…Même les équipes du service secret ont été convoqué. On ne les voit jamais habituellement. Ils ne mêlent pas au reste de la Tekken Force. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant ?

-Il semblerait effectivement que quelque chose se trame. » Fit le jeune capitaine en reprenant les mots de son ami. Et il reprit aussi sec.

-Et on va bientôt savoir de quoi il s'agit Tougou, voilà Jin. »

Quand ce dernier arriva, vêtu de sa longue veste en cuir qui accentué son côté sombre, tous effectuèrent le traditionnel salut militaire, et Jin le leur rendit. Il resta un instant à balayer la salle du regard puis commença son discours.

-« Commençons sans plus tarder. » Fit froidement Jin qui n'était pas un adepte des longs discours. Il était accompagné d'une jolie femme blonde au regard glacial. C'était la première fois pour beaucoup d'entre eux qu'il la voyait, d'ailleurs les remarques fusèrent.

-« Et dis donc, bien roulée la nana. Ca doit être la nouvelle conseillère du boss. Y a pas à dire, il a bon goût. » Ricana l'un des soldats, qui faisait parti des troupes de Lars. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire discrètement pour approuver ce qu'avait dit leur collègue. Lars les remit de suite à leur place, sans trop hausser le ton, il n'était pas nécessaire que Jin entende ça, d'autant que ce dernier détestait être interrompu.

-« Silence vous autres ! Continuez comme ça et vous allez vous retrouver au trou ! Et ça c'est ce qui pourrait vous arrivez de mieux, car si je vous entends encore bavasser de telles absurdités, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas, et vous me connaissez…Je n'y vais jamais de main morte. »

Tous se turent immédiatement. Puis Lars se tourna vers Tougou.

-« Dis, tu connais cette femme ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Normal, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle travaille pour Jin. Il l'a embauché récemment. Elle s'appelle Nina Williams. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Jin a mis tout en œuvre pour qu'elle rejoigne la Tekken Force. A ce qu'il parait cette femme est très demandée par les organisations armées telles que la notre. D'ailleurs, elle était à la tête d'une des expéditions d'espionnage dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

-Je vois… »

Ils durent cesser leur conversation car Jin reprit la parole. -« A partir de ce jour, vous serez tous en charge d'une mission qui aura pour objectif de changer la face du monde. Croyez-le ou non mais la Tekken Force va contribuer à apporter l'harmonie au sein de la société. Mais avant cela, un long travail nous attend. » Il marqua une courte pause puis avec un regard rempli d'une détermination sans fin, il annonça ce à quoi la Tekken Force allait se consacrer désormais.

-« Nous allons remettre les choses à leur place, mais pour cela, il nous faut mettre à bas les Gouvernements en place qui ne cessent d'oppresser les populations, dans le seul but de diriger le monde et d'exercer un contrôle total sur l'être humain. C'est pourquoi, la Tekken Force va être éparpillée à travers le monde entier, et vous aurez chacun pour mission de convaincre les populations de se rebeller face au régime en place et …de renverser le pouvoir dans chacun des pays où vous vous trouverez. »

Suite à cette annonce, il y eut un grand brouhaha dans la salle. Jamais la Tekken Force n'avait accompli une telle chose. D'ailleurs, ce plan n'était-il pas ambitieux. Tougou ne put s'empêcher de réagir face à de tels propos.

-« Attendez là ! Nous n'aurons jamais les moyens de réaliser un tel acte. Vous pensez vraiment que l'on peut changer la donne comme ça ? De plus, les Gouvernements n'accepteront jamais de se soumettre face à nous. »

Plusieurs approuvèrent les propos de l'homme, et d'autres furent impressionné qu'il ose tenir tête à Jin.

-« Évidemment je doute également que les pays veuillent se soumettre si facilement, mais… » Jin prit un ton bien plus sinistre pour bien faire comprendre ses sombres intentions. « …S'ils refusent de coopérer, vous les renverserez de force !

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez bien compris.

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris. Vous déclarez la guerre au reste du monde ! » Fit Tougou à la fois outré et abasourdi.

L'incompréhension régnait dans l'enceinte de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Lars lui ne se prononça pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Jin n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il avait surement une idée bien précise en tête pour commettre un tel acte.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien. Le monde actuel est plongé dans un tissu de mensonges et est contrôlé par des actes de manipulation venant de toute part. L'homme est voué à sa perte. C'est pourquoi nous devons y rétablir l'ordre. Et tous ceux qui se dresseront face à nous devront en subir les conséquences. » La voix de Jin était tapissée d'une note abyssale.

Comme si c'était le Diable en personne qui s'adressait à eux. D'autant qu'une lueur rouge ne cessait d'apparaitre dans ces yeux.

Personne n'osa à nouveau s'opposer à lui, sous peine de subir sa colère.

-« A partir de demain, nous débuterons les opérations, alors soyez prêts. »

Avant de se retirer, il émit une dernière parole qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

-« Avec une puissance écrasante, je mettrai un terme à toute chose. »

L'homme s'en alla suivit de près par son garde du corps Nina Williams. Les autres restèrent dans la salle, réalisant tout juste ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Bien que l'hésitation fût présente au départ, beaucoup avaient du respect pour Jin et n'avaient pas la moindre attention d'aller à l'encontre de ses plans. Seulement certains furent plongés dans le doute tel Tougou et Lars.

-« Tu avais raison Tougou, il se tramait bien quelque chose.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va advenir du monde.

-Attend Tougou, peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que l'on pense ! Attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer et… »

Mais Tougou se tourna vivement vers Lars et ne le laissant pas finir.

-« Mais tu réalises ce que Jin Kazama vient de dire ? On aurait cru entendre un dictateur. Il veut mettre le monde dans sa main, il veut le mettre à feu et à sang !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! Il veut rétablir l'ordre. Et puis… »

Lars ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase car en faite, il ne trouvait pas d'autres arguments en faveur de Jin. Tougou avait entièrement raison. Ce que Jin venait de dire relevait de l'absurde.

Ils allaient entamer une guerre face au reste du monde…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent…

La Mishima Zaibatsu avait commencé ses opérations de propagandes et de manipulation. Les peuples du monde entamèrent peu à peu leur rébellion face au pouvoir politique, et ainsi naquirent des émeutes et des guerres entre les différentes nations existantes de part le monde. La Mishima Zaibatsu profita que le monde soit en pleine faillite pour le conquérir.

Aucune force ne parvenait à s'opposait à la gigantesque multinationale qui prenait le pouvoir dans chacun des pays. Personne n'osait se dresser face à Jin Kazama, désormais l'homme le plus puissant au monde.

Certains pays tels que le Japon furent épargné par cette vague de destruction, du moins pour le moment.

Cela n'allait certainement pas durer.

* * *

_Kyoto, G-Corporation._

Kazuya Mishima, leader de l'organisation.

Ce dernier suivait les actualités à la télévision, qui retransmettait les images des tanks de la Mishima Zaibatsu dévastant une ville entière. Le visage de Kazuya traduisait une colère incommensurable.

-« Sale morveux ! Tu crois pouvoir dominer le monde de la sorte ! Personne ne me dictera ma conduite ! Absolument personne ! »

Bruce entra dans le bureau à cet instant et constata que Kazuya était une fois encore de très mauvaise humeur. Depuis que Jin avait lancé les hostilités à travers le monde, il n'y avait pas un jour où Kazuya ne s'énervait pas. Il ne supportait pas que son fils ait entreprit de conquérir l'humanité. Non, Kazuya Mishima était le seul à pouvoir contrôler le monde. Du moins, selon lui.

-« Kazuya, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te parler.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça Bruce ! » S'agaça le sombre démon.

-Et bien, il s'agit d'une de tes vieilles connaissances…

-Tiens donc. Et qui est-ce ? »Demanda Kazuya, dont la curiosité avait été sollicité.

-C'est moi Kazuya. » Fit une voix sensuelle derrière la porte.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit entièrement, Kazuya fut surprit d'y revoir cette femme qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis le 2ème tekken. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il l'accueillie dans ses quartiers.

-« Anna Williams, cela faisait longtemps…Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

La jeune Irlandaise se faufila dans la pièce, passant devant Bruce qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder les formes généreuses d'Anna. Cette dernière s'assis délicatement sur le bureau du démon.

-« Eh bien, je me suis dit que je me devais faire une petite visite de courtoisie à mon ancien employeur. Et puis, je voulais te féliciter pour ta nouvelle…promotion. » Fit-elle d'une voix tendre. Elle croisa ses magnifiques jambes longilignes, ce qui ne laissa pas Bruce indifférent.

-«Tsss…Je serai curieux de savoir comment tu as su que j'étais à la tête de la G-Corporation. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne le sache.

-Tu devrais savoir que j'ai de bonnes relations dans le milieu. Mes informateurs m'ont fait part de ce qui s'est passé ici il y a de ça plus d'un mois. Ca ne m'a pas surprise venant de toi. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais et ce, par la force.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de mes pratiques, seulement je te connais aussi, et je suis certain que tu es venue ici avec une arrière pensée. Alors Anna ? Vas-tu te décider à me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

-Tu ne veux pas me délier la langue ? » Fit-elle d'un ton moqueur et un rien narquois.

-« Si tu veux je peux… » Se proposa généreusement Bruce, qui avait des vues sur la sulfureuse Anna.

-« Anna, tu devrais le savoir. Je déteste que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps, alors tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu attends de moi avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Le ton qu'avait employé Kazuya fit bien comprendre à Anna que si elle ne tenait pas à finir en charpie, elle avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher.

-« Toujours aussi peu d'humour. Bon et bien comme tu le sais, la Mishima Zaibatsu fait des ravages partout à travers le monde et personne ne semble pouvoir lui résister. Et j'ai appris récemment, que ma sœur Nina avait rejoint les troupes de la Tekken Force. C'est pourquoi je veux me joindre à toi pour lutter contre la Mishima Zaibatsu.

-Mais dis-moi Anna, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais lever le petit doigt pour sauver ce monde pathétique ?

-Allons allons, je ne suis pas bête. Je te connais Kazuya, je sais que tu rêves de dominer ce monde depuis toujours. Il n'est donc pas question pour toi de laisser quelqu'un d'autre te subtiliser ton…objectif si je puis dire. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Tu marques un point Anna. Effectivement, d'ici très peu de temps je vais envoyer mes troupes armées pour mettre fin au règne de la MFE. Et évidemment toute aide est la bienvenue. » Sourit Kazuya.

Anna comprit de suite qu'elle venait d'être engagée et qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de sa sœur qui l'avait battue à plat de couture durant le dernier tournoi. Seulement Kazuya la rappela à l'ordre immédiatement.

-« Mais je te préviens de suite Anna. Il n'est pas question que ta petite vendetta avec ta sœur vienne contrecarrer mes plans. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Un seul faux pas de ta part, et tu peux dire adieu à ce poste…ainsi qu'à ta vie. »

Ainsi une nouvelle alliance été née. Cette fois Kazuya allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action, il était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent, mais cela n'avait que trop durer. Il allait faire comprendre à Jin Kazama que le monde était destiné à lui appartenir à lui seul.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des hostilités. Le chaos était présent partout dans le monde. On ne parlait plus que de mort et de destruction dans toutes les contrées existantes. Certains pays avaient même été rayés de la carte.

Pour beaucoup, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un espoir. L'homme était voué à sa perte.

Si personne n'arrêtait Jin Kazama et sa Tekken Force, alors le monde allait être détruit.

Seulement, la chance allait tourner car désormais, un nouvel et terrible ennemi allait se dresser face à la Mishima Zaibatsu.

* * *

_Japon, Tokyo._

Depuis peu, des groupes rebelles s'étaient formés, dans le but de mettre un terme aux crimes de Jin Kazama. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas les hommes ni les armes nécessaires pour réussir un tel exploit. De ce fait, la Tekken Force n'avait aucun à se débarrasser d'eux. A force de voir les rebelles être détruit les uns après les autres, les populations perdaient espoir. Personne n'était en mesure de les sauver.

Jusqu'à ce jour…

Un groupe de rebelles avait été repéré au sein même de Tokyo. Ce groupe se faisait appelé les Renégats. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à causer le plus de pertes à la Mishima Zaibatsu. Seulement, leur dernière bataille leur avait fait perdre de nombreux soldats. Depuis, ils devaient vivre cacher en attendant d'être à nouveau prêt pour faire face à la Tekken Force de Jin.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

La Tekken Force avait trouvé leur repère, dans l'un des quartiers pauvres de Tokyo.

Ce fut un vrai massacre. Il y eut très peu de survivants.  
Jin Kazama s'était déplacé en personne pour mettre fin à ce qu'il appelait une mascarade. Comment ces imbéciles pouvaient-ils essayer de lui tenir tête. C'est lui-même qui avait dirigé l'opération visant à détruire cette organisation qui s'entêtait face à lui. Lars Alexanderson l'avait aidé à mettre au point cette mission, qui fut un réel succès.

Le chef des Renégats avait été capturé et Jin voulut le rencontrer. Il entra donc dans ce qui restait du repère des Renégats, en compagnie de Lars. Le chef de la rébellion fut trainé aux pieds de Jin par deux soldats de la Tekken Force.  
Le rebelle regardait Jin avec dégoût.

-« Maudis sois tu !

- Tu m'auras causé quelques soucis…Et aussi une énorme perte de temps ! Il est temps pour toi de comprendre que rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le malheureux tenta de se dégager des prises des hommes de la tekken force. Mais les deux soldats étaient bien plus forts que lui. Hors de lui, il se mit à hurler après Jin qui resta totalement impassible.

-« Espèce de monstre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu tues des innocents seulement pour assouvir ta soif de pouvoir !

-Le pouvoir, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Mais un faible de ton espèce ne peut comprendre une telle chose. » Fit sombrement Jin.

Lars resta fixé son patron. Il n'en revenait pas des propos qu'il tenait. Tougou avait eu raison lors de la réunion, Jin s'exprime tel un dictateur, dont le pouvoir est devenu sa seule motivation.

Il faut faire quelque chose, pensa Lars, ça peut plus durer ainsi ! Combien de personne devront encore périr avant que Jin comprenne que ce qu'il fait est mal.

Seulement quand il regardait les yeux de Jin, il n'y voyait que la douleur d'une âme perdue, mais aussi l'ambition démesurée à travers laquelle, cette âme torturée s'accroche.

-« Ta vie n'a que trop durée. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes compagnons en Enfer ! Je vous avais pourtant suggéré d'abandonner, vous avez refusé toi et tes maudits acolytes. A la guerre, soit tu te rends, soit tu meurs. » Sur ces paroles Jin fit un signe à la Tekken Force pour qu'ils exécutent cet homme.

Seulement, ils n'en eurent pas le temps, car une violente explosion se produisit à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant trébucher plusieurs membres des forces d'élite de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il y eu plein de fumée, à tel point que personne n'y voyait plus rien. Jin ordonna à Lars de rassembler les troupes ici présentes et de se replier vers les tanks et les hélicoptères. Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt. Jin quant à lui se dirigea vers d'autres membres de la Tekken Force.

-« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Nous sommes attaqués monsieur ! On a rien vu venir !

-Qui nous attaque ? Qui ? »Hurla Jin hors de lui.

Sa fureur avait rarement était aussi grande depuis qu'il était aux commandes de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Le soldat fasse à lui fut quelque peu dérouté voir apeuré quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Jin. Un vrai démon. Ses yeux étaient comme injectées de sang.

-J-Je ne sais pas ! » Bégaya le malheureux qui craignait de subir la colère du fils de Kazuya. « On n'a pas eu le temps de voir leur enseigne, mais ils sont nombreux, très nombreux et bien équipés ! On va avoir du mal à les repousser d'autant que…Arg ! »

Une autre explosion se fit entendre, encore plus proche que la précédente. Le garde à qui Jin s'adressait fut projeté contre un mur. Jin lui parvint à rester debout mais difficilement. On put entendre des coups de feu retentir au loin. Lars vint chercher Jin en courant.

-« Il faut qu'on parte ! C'est trop dangereux ici ! » Lui cria le capitaine.

Jin le suivit sans discuter et tout deux rejoignirent les hélicoptères et y grimpèrent. L'hélicoptère décolla aussitôt, la zone étant devenu trop dangereuse, d'autant que personne n'y voyait à plus de 2 mètres, rester là aurait été prendre un risque inutile. Pas besoins de perdre des hommes aussi bêtement.

La fumée commença à se dissiper et ils purent apercevoir plusieurs tanks et autres machines de guerre. Jin tenta de voir qui étaient ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à eux.

-« Lars passe moi les jumelles ! »

Le capitaine lui donna ce qu'il demandait. Jin, qui avait laissé la porte de l'hélicoptère ouverte, se pencha et à l'aide des jumelles, tenta d'y voir plus claire.

-« Tu vois quelque chose ? »S'enquit Lars.

-« Oui…G-Corporation…

-Comment ?

-C'est le symbole de la G-Corporation qui est gravé sur ces machines ! Mais depuis quand sont-ils aussi bien armés ? Et comment on t-il fait pour savoir où nous étions avec autant de précision ?

-Ils devaient avoir repéré notre position depuis un bon moment déjà et ils ont frappé au moment où nous étions les moins préparés à nous défendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La Tekken Force était éparpillée sur toute la zone, à la recherche des rebelles. La G-Corporation a profité de ce moment, car elle savait que c'est à cet instant précis que nous étions les plus vulnérables. Je ne te cache pas que tu étais probablement leur cible principale !

-Qui est à la tête de cette organisation ? » S'énerva Jin, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Ils avaient tous faillit se faire tuer il y a quelques minutes. Il voulait savoir qui était responsable de cette attaque. L'un des soldats lui répondit :

-« Nous n'avons aucune information sur leur leader. Absolument rien. C'est comme si toutes leurs données à ce sujet avaient été effacée ! »

Jin poussa un grognement de frustration. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation. Jusqu'à présent tout avait fonctionné selon son plan, et bientôt, Azazel allait se réveiller dans sa forme complète et enfin, il pourrait mettre fin à cette fichue malédiction qui lui rongeait le sang depuis bien trop longtemps.

-« Que fait-on à présent monsieur ? » Lui demanda le pilote, sortant Jin de ses pensées. « Fait-on demi-tour ou retournons-nous à la base ?

-Inutile de s'attarder ici, il n'y a plus rien qui nous intéresse dans cette zone de toute façon !

-Que prévois-tu de faire maintenant Jin ? » Le questionna Lars, inquiet des prochaines initiatives qu'allait entreprendre Jin Kazama.

-« Nous allons continuer selon le plan. La Tekken Force sera à nouveau éparpillée dans le monde entier pour mettre les choses là où elles doivent être. »

_Autrement dit, réduire de nouveau des populations et des nations à néant…_Pensa Lars avec colère.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était attraper Jin par la gorge et lui remettre les idées en place à l'aide d'un bon coup de poing. Seulement il savait que cela était impossible, du moins pour l'instant. Un seul pas de travers à l'encontre de Jin et Lars pouvait être sûr que la Tekken Force l'exécuterait immédiatement.

-« Malheureusement, quelque chose me dit qu'à présent, les choses ne seront plus aussi simple…Je sens que la G-Corporation va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » Grimaça Jin, qui tentait de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sentait qu'à chaque excès de colère, Devil tentait prendre le dessus.

D'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait commencé cette guerre face au monde entier, l'influence de Devil avait de nouveau recommençait à grandir. Cependant, Jin n'était pas prêt à céder. Bientôt il sera débarrasser de ce Devil gene et ce, une fois pour toute.

* * *

_Kyoto, G-Corporation_

Bruce entra, toujours vêtu de son armure dans le bureau de Kazuya. Il venait y faire son rapport quant à l'opération qu'il avait dirigé il y a quelques heures au sein même de Tokyo et qui avait causé son 1er échec à la Mishima Zaibatsu. C'est avec un grand sourire remplit de satisfaction qu'il se présenta à son patron.

-« Je viens au rapport.

-Anna m'a déjà dit que la mission avait été un succès. » Sourit Kazuya.

-« Oui, on a réussi à se débarrasser d'une petite partie de la Tekken Force et à faire fuir le reste ! Tu les aurais vus courir comme des lapins ! Hahaha ! » Emit Bruce toujours aussi fier de son succès.

Il ressentait une éternelle satisfaction à avoir rejoint l'équipe de Kazuya. Non seulement il avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie mais en plus, cela allait le rendre bien plus fort qu'avant. C'était une sorte d'entrainement pour lui.

Kazuya interrompu ses pensées car il voulait en venir au plus important. A savoir si son nouvel ennemi juré était présent lors de l'attaque.

-Est-ce qu'il était là ?

-Oui, Jin Kazama était sur les lieux, comme tu l'avais prévu. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

-C'est encore trop tôt pour ça. De toute façon à ce sujet j'ai un plan. Mais il nous faut patienter encore un peu. Il faut faire connaitre la G-Corporation à travers le monde entier.

-Et c'est bien parti. Grâce à cette opération, la G-Corporation va redorer son image.

-Oui je n'en doute pas ! Nous devons continuer sur cette lancée ! Nous interviendrons partout où la Tekken Force fera des ravages et à force nous serons vus comme des héros. » Fit Kazuya avec un sourire malicieux.

Il demanda à Bruce de retourner à ses quartiers. Le démon avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur son plan diabolique. Il se servit un verre de vin rouge et s'installa tranquillement dans son fauteuil, tout en contemplant la vue que lui offrait son bureau sur la ville de Kyoto.

Les deux blocs désormais en place allaient se livrer un bras de fer sans merci. Celui qui faiblirait le premier perdrait, c'était certain. Aujourd'hui la question était de savoir qui de Kazuya ou de Jin allaient l'emporter ? L'incarnation du Diable n'avait certainement pas joué toutes se cartes et il allait tout faire pour que son démon de fils plie le premier.

Car Jin ignorait une chose, c'est que Kazuya connaissait également les conséquences que cette guerre allait avoir. Lui aussi était au courant de l'existence d'Azazel.

La source du mal lui avait déjà parlé par le passé.

Ce fut lors du 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Seulement son influence à cette époque était bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kazuya avait refusé de faire ce que cette voix maléfique lui avait dit, refusant d'être rabaissé au rang de marionnette. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas que son fils agisse de la sorte. Cela cachait surement quelque chose.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête Jin ? » Murmura Kazuya. Lui-même ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jin Kazama. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il avait un plan bien précis en tête et quoique Jin fasse, Kazuya l'emportera. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que dans les semaines à venir, Jin ne serait plus le seul à nuire à ses plans. Non, un autre porteur du sang Mishima allait venir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Bientôt…

Bientôt une nouvelle ère allait commencer.


	26. Bloodline Rebellion

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6**

Chapitre 25 :Bloodline Rebellion.

_*Flashback*_

_Quelques jours avant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 3._

_Lars Alexandersson qui était entré dans la Tekken Force en tant que soldat, depuis quelques mois seulement, attendait patiemment au siège social de la Mishima Zaibatsu, accompagné de d'autres soldats et de deux officiers. Tous avaient été convoqués par Heihachi Mishima en personne pour que ce dernier leur parle de l'organisation du tournoi qui allait avoir prochainement lieu._

_Lars espérait des missions plus intéressantes que celle de veiller au bon fonctionnement du tournoi. Il avait l'impression d'être considéré plus comme un agent de sécurité plutôt que comme un soldat. Seulement il le savait, il n'était que depuis peu dans la Tekken Force et bien qu'il ait déjà un certain palmarès à son actif, il ne pouvait pas tout de suite prétendre aux missions de rangs supérieurs._

_Alors qu'il ruminé dans son coin, son supérieur lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire._

_-« Je sais que ce genre de missions n'ont rien d'intéressantes Lars, mais plus tu en feras et plus vite tu monteras en grade. Et puis, vu comme tu es doué, je ne m'inquiète pas quant à tes prochaines « promotions ». Tu atteindras le rang de capitaine plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Crois-en mon expérience._

_-Merci capitaine. » Fit Lars en lui retournant son sourire. « Je ferais de mon mieux. Vous pouvez y compter. »_

_Le capitaine acquiesça et retourna vers son collègue._

_C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Heihachi apparut alors face aux hommes et leur adressa un sourire satisfait à chacun. Puis son attention se porta sur les capitaines plus particulièrement._

_-« Je veux d'abord m'entretenir avec vous messieurs… au sujet du projet G-T._

_-Bien monsieur. Vous autres, attendez ici. »_

_Une fois les capitaines entrés dans le bureau, Lars s'assis par terre. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Ca allait durer combien de temps encore. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un jeune homme au fond du couloir. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns, coiffé vers l'arrière, avec seulement quelques mèches retombant sur son visage._

_Celui-ci parlait avec la secrétaire, qui ne sembla pas lui offrir une réponse satisfaisante, au vue de la tête qu'il tirait._

_-« Quoi ? Il en a encore pour si longtemps que ça. On était censé s'entrainer lui et moi !_

_-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais il est en entretien avec les membres de la Tekken Force et il a demandé à ce que personne ne le dérange. Y compris vous._

_-Comment ? » Grogna le jeune garçon._

_-« Je regrette, vraiment. Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous voulez l'attendre. Aussi bien, il n'en a plus pour moins longtemps que prévu. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.»_

_Il pesta un peu, mais se résolu à s'asseoir malgré tout. Lars qui avait vu la scène se leva et alla pour s'installer sur l'un des sièges à côté du garçon. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait à Heihachi. Peut-être était-il une nouvelle recrue de la Tekken Force._

_-« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Lui demanda Lars._

_-« Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » souffla le jeune homme. Lars le trouva un rien arrogant mais pourtant, il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Oui, lui au même âge. Cet air fier et noble, mais avec un brun de mystère. C'était tout lui quand il était plus jeune._

_-« Tu as rendez-vous avec Heihachi toi aussi ? » Demanda Lars dans le but de lancer la conversation. Seulement le jeune homme ne semblait pas très à l'aise que quelqu'un vienne lui poser des questions sans le connaitre ni quoique ce soit d'autre._

_-« Ne te sens pas obliger de me parler… »Répondit-il d'un ton las._

_Mais Lars n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et puis, quand il vit la musculature du garçon, il pensa de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau membre des forces d'élite d'Heihachi et sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à le lui demander._

_-« Tu es une nouvelle recrue de la Tekken Force ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. »_

_Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, le faisant d'une certaine façon briser cette espèce de mur de glace qui le rendait au premier abord associable._

_-« Moi dans la Tekken Force ? Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis le petit-fils de Heihachi Mishima. Mon nom est Jin Kazama._

_-Vraiment ? C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait un petit-fils…Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai eu l'occasion de te rencontrer._

_- Je n'aime pas trop que ça se sache._

_-Et pourquoi ? Heihachi est un grand combattant, beaucoup doivent t'envier._

_-Peut-être. Mais…disons que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit uniquement comme un Mishima. Je suis un Kazama avant tout. C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé, c'est à elle que je dois tout et pas aux Mishimas. »_

_Lars resta fixer le jeune homme attentivement. Il lui parut bien plus sympathique qu'au premier abord. Et cela confirma ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure._

_-« Alors toi aussi tu as été élevé par ta mère ? Moi aussi figure toi. Alors je comprends l'attachement que tu voues au nom de famille qu'elle t'a donné. C'est pareil pour moi. »_  
_Jin lui sourit. Tout deux se ressemblaient finalement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient en rien._

_-« Et du coup, tu ne veux pas reprendre l'héritage de ton grand-père, une fois qu'il sera mort ?_

_-Franchement non. Pour être honnête, la Mishima Zaibatsu ne m'intéresse en rien. Je hais tout ces gens au pouvoir. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Il manipule les gens à leur guise, tout ça pour arriver à leur fin. Il n'est pas question que je finisse comme ça. Ce n'est pas les valeurs que ma mère m'a enseigné. »Fit Kazama d'un air déterminé._

_Lars avait beaucoup entendu parler des Mishimas et notamment de la vendetta qu'il y eut lors du 2nd tournoi, entre Hiehachi et son fils, Kazuya. Il était ravi de voir que le dernier de la lignée valait bien mieux que ses aïeuls. Enfin un homme portant le sang des Mishima, avait du cœur._

_Jin le sortit de ses pensées en commençant à son tour à l'interroger._

_-« Et toi, vu ta tenue, tu es dans la Tekken Force n'est-ce pas ? Tu es soldat ?_

_-Oui je ne suis « que » soldat, mais j'espère gravir les échelons rapidement. Je ne veux pas rester à ce poste toute ma vie. Je me suis durement entrainer, ce n'est pas pour faire de simples missions de surveillance._

_-Ca je peux te comprendre. » Rit Jin. « Alors tu pratiques les arts martiaux ?_

_-Oui ca fait longtemps. C'est ce qui m'a permis de devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est une part de mon identité.»_

_Et tout deux s'embarquèrent dans une longue conversation sur les arts du combat, leur passion commune. Lars se leva même pour montrer à Jin sa posture lors des combats et pour lui expliquer en quoi elle était efficace, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer rapidement et puissamment l'adversaire. On croyait voir deux amis discuter or ce n'était pas vraiment le cas._

_-« Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours voulu servir une noble cause et je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de protéger les gens face au danger. » Reprit Lars en s'asseyant de nouveau._

_-« Ma mère m'a toujours dit de me servir des arts martiaux pour défendre mon prochain et pas pour mes envies personnelles…_

_-Elle a bien raison. » Approuva Lars._

_Sa mère l'avait également élevé en lui inculquant les mêmes valeurs. Quand il parlait à Jin, il avait l'impression de parler à un petit frère. C'était une impression agréable. Puis il s'aperçut que le visage du petit-fils de Heihachi s'était assombri._

_-« Oui… »Soupira Jin. « Mais parfois, les motivations personnelles prennent le dessus sur tout le reste, sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire… »_

_La vengeance, c'était tout ce que Jin avait à l'esprit depuis la mort de sa mère, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Même si sa mère n'aurait probablement pas apprécié le fait qu'il utilise ce qu'elle lui avait appris comme arme pour sa vengeance, lui savait éperdument qu'il ne pourrait vivre en paix tant que l'assassin de Jun serait vivant._

_-« De quoi parles-tu ? -Euh non rien, oublie tu veux »_

_Une fois encore, il s'était perdu dans les pensées. Cela lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à attendre que Heihachi daigne à conclure son entretien. Il devait se préparer pour tuer le Dieu du combat, Toshin, le plus grand défi de sa vie et aussi son pire cauchemar._

_-« Ecoute je crois que je vais y aller. Heihachi n'a pas l'air pressé aujourd'hui et il faut que je reprenne mon entrainement, le tournoi approche et il faut que je sois prêt à temps._

_-Tu participes au tournoi ? » S'étonna Lars. Jin faisait encore jeune, il devait avoir 18 ans, pas beaucoup plus. A une époque, il y avait un âge limite à respecter. Les temps avaient bien changé depuis les tournois précédents._

_-« Oui…Je me dois d'y aller, pour…disons que c'est mon devoir._

_-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser aller t'entrainer. Je te souhaite bonne chance Jin. Tache de le gagner ce tournoi ! » Emit Lars en levant son poing._

_-Tu peux y compter ! Nous les Kazamas on est tous sauf des faibles ! » Fit-il en souriant fier de représenter la lignée des Kazamas, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lars émit un léger sourire face à la détermination du jeune homme. Si jeune mais déjà mature._

_Il s'avança vers la sortie et juste avant de franchir la porte il se tourna vers le soldat et lui demanda._

_-« Au fait, quel est ton nom ?_

_-Lars Alexandersson._

_-Et bien Lars peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour. » Conclu Jin en s'en allant._

_-« Oui, qui sait… Jin. » Murmura Lars en regardant le jeune combattant s'en aller. Une part de lui savait qu'il le reverrait un jour mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances._  
_Oh non, loin de là._

_*Fin du flashback*_

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la guerre…

Lars était assis sur une banquette, dans l'un des nombreux vestiaires de la Mishima Zaibatsu, là où les soldats enfilaient leurs combinaisons et armures, chacune ornées par le nouveau logo de la Tekken Force.

Ce symbole inspirait désormais, au monde entier, crainte et colère. Seulement, seuls quelques rares élus connaissaient sa réelle signification, cette même marque dessinait sur le bras du leader Jin Kazama. L'emblème du Diable. L'incarnation de tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais sur cette planète.

D'ailleurs, le détenteur de ce sigle était celui qui était à l'origine de la guerre qui venait d'éclater dans chaque recoin du globe. La désolation, voilà ce qu'il restait des différents pays après le passage de Jin Kazama et de sa Tekken Force. Tous maudissaient l'enfant du Diable, le haïssait, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose…Sa mort.

Même ses propres hommes commencèrent à douter de lui. C'était notamment le cas de Lars Alexandersson. Seul dans le vestiaire, se tenant la tête avec des deux mains, comme s'il avait une énorme migraine. En réalité c'était plutôt le poids de la culpabilité qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Massacres, actes de barbaries, destruction…

Voilà ce que vivait le soldat depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'y avait un jour sans qu'il n'ait dû mener des équipes dont la mission était de renverser les Gouvernements en place, même si cela signifiait tuer les habitants des différentes villes conquises.

Alors qu'il avait toujours été un soldat dont le seul objectif avait été de maintenir la paix, il n'était aujourd'hui plus rien. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa vie en tant que capitaine serait devenue ainsi. Son rêve de toujours avait tourné en cauchemar interminable.

Il avait les mains sales. Il avait sali son honneur de soldat, et sa fierté d'homme avait depuis bien longtemps sombré dans les méandres du chaos.

Les cris d'agonis des hommes qui étaient abattus par ses soldats ne cessaient de retentir dans ses oreilles. Les cris d'horreur des femmes voyant leur mari se faire tuer aussi, de même que les pleurs des enfants dont l'innocence était bafouée jour après jour. Ces derniers voyaient leurs parents se faire massacrer sous leurs yeux, devenant ainsi orphelin et seuls au monde.

Ces familles qui avaient toujours vécues heureuses jusqu'à présent et qui n'avaient rien fait de mal se voyaient malgré tout détruites.

-« Je vous demande pardon, je vous demande pardon…Je suis tellement désolé » Fit Lars presque larmoyant, s'enfonçant les doigts dans le crâne tellement il était crispé et dégoûté de ce qu'il était devenu.

Alors que le vaillant soldat sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivit de bruit de pas. Ne voulant pas que l'un de ses hommes le voit ainsi, il reprit le dessus sur lui-même et se releva, tout en tachant d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que possible.

-« T'es là Lars ?

-C'est toi Tougou ? » Fit le jeune homme, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son ami. En effet, Tougou apparu derrière l'un des casiers où étaient rangées les armes des soldats. Cela le détendit de voir qu'il s'agissait de son camarade et non d'un autre soldat.

-« Ca fait un moment que je te cherche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

-Je…Je suis rentré de mission il y a peu. J'avais besoin de…de souffler un peu. » Dit-il en se rasseyant, comme s'il avait été totalement éreinté par sa dernière mission. Tougou remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lars.

-« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es vraiment pâle Lars. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

-Non. » Le coupa net le capitaine de la Tekken Force. « J'ai juste eu une sale journée. Tu peux comprendre ça non ?

-Oui, on en voit de toutes les couleurs ces temps-ci…Vivement que tout ça se termine. » Emit Tougou en s'installant à côté de son ami. Lars resta fixer ses poings tremblants et repensa à l'intégralité de sa journée.

Il revoyait encore les visages de ces gens les suppliant de les épargner, seulement les soldats durent mettre fin à leurs vies car ces derniers appartenaient à des groupes rebelles.

Aucune pitié, comme l'avait ordonné Jin Kazama. C'était le seul moyen de remettre le monde dans le droit chemin selon ce dernier.

Balivernes. C'était plutôt le meilleur moyen de le précipiter vers sa fin.

Soudain, Lars frappa violemment son poing contre le casier se trouvant à sa droite. Tougou ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face à la réaction de Lars.

-« Mais justement Tougou… »Marmonna le jeune guerrier. Puis il tourna son visage déformé par la haine, vers son collègue. « …QUAND EST-CE QUE CA VA FINIR ? » Hurla fou de rage Lars, qui était habituellement si calme.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? » Tougou fut plus que surprit par la réaction du capitaine, qui engouffra de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains.

-« J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Je ne le supporte plus ! »

La respiration du capitaine devenait difficile, il avait de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Il s'enfonça si fort les ongles dans le crâne qu'il put sentir sa peau se déchirer.

Il aurait voulu mourir tant il répugnait ce qu'il était.

-« Nom de Dieu mais calme-toi Lars ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Il attrapa les mains de son amis pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. L'incompréhension régnait.

-« Cette situation est invivable ! » Continua d'hurler le capitaine.

-« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

La question de Tougou amplifia la colère de Lars, qui l'attrapa par le col, sidéré que son ami n'est pas encore compris de quoi il en retournait.

-« De quoi est-ce que je parle ? Tu oses me le demander ? A ton avis ? Il suffit de regarder ce qui se passe dehors ! On a mis notre propre monde à feu et à cendres ! On a tué des familles ! Des femmes, des enfants ! On a ruiné leurs vies à tous ! Et regarde ! » Il lâcha son camarade et prit un peu de recul. « On est tous là à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Où est passé notre sens de l'humanité dis-moi ? »

Lars dû marquer une pause pour reprendre son souffle, tant sa colère lui empoignait sa gorge.

-« Tous disent que Jin est le destructeur du monde, mais dans le fond, nous sommes les armes qui lui permettent s'assouvir ses sombres desseins… »Il tourna le dos à Tougou et cria dans un sanglot.

-« Si Jin Kazama est un monstre alors nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé être, hein ? » Que pouvait bien répondre Tougou face à cela ? Rien, absolument rien, car Lars avait raison. Ils étaient tous de la même trempe que Jin, si ce n'est pire. Aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de l'arrêter, ni même de le raisonner. Personne.

Enfin presque personne. Car celui qui était le premier à avoir senti que les choses allaient mal tourner et à s'être un temps soit peu opposer à Jin, le fit bien rappeler à Lars.

-« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on en arriverait là…

-Pardon ?

-Nom d'un chien ! Mais souviens-toi de ce jour où Jin nous a fait part de ses plans ! J'ai été le premier à me révolter, mais personne ne m'a suivit. Tous se sont tût ! Même toi tu n'as rien dit ! Et au contraire, tu l'as défendu ! Tu voulais croire qu'il y avait du bon en cet homme et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais regarde le résultat aujourd'hui ! » S'énerva à son tour Tougou, en pointant Lars du doigt. « C'était ce jour-là qu'il fallait être indigné par les propos et actes de ce monstre ! »

Lars devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Sa culpabilité se renforça suite aux propos de l'homme au visage balafré. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi bon sang n'avait-il rien dit ce jour là. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas soutenu Tougou qui avait tenté de lever la rébellion. Pourquoi était-il resté tapis dans l'ombre.

Parce qu'il avait été lâche, voilà tout.

Il n'était pas question pour lui à ce moment là de se rebeller contre Jin en qui il avait voulu croire. Il avait toujours pensé que Jin Kazama était différent de ses aïeuls.

Il avait suivit les exploits du jeune homme durant le 4ème tournoi. Il avait entendu parler de sa vendetta contre les autres Mishimas et il l'avait admiré pour ça car personne d'autres sur Terre ne s'était risqué à une pareille tâche.

Ce garçon du haut de ses 21 ans, avait osé se confronter aux deux plus grands combattants, mais qui étaient aussi les plus grandes menaces au monde.

Et il les avait vaincus, mais ne les avait pas tués. Car contrairement à eux, lui avait un cœur.

Jin Kazama était humain, lui.

Du moins c'est ce en quoi Lars avait cru jusqu'à ce que Jin prenne la tête de la Mishima Zaibatsu et que ses actes commencent à dégénérer.

Le guerrier serra les dents et les poings. Il maudissait sa faiblesse et sa naïveté. Il ne cessait de repenser au Jin qu'il avait rencontré deux ans auparavant, tellement différent de ce qu'il était devenu à ce jour. Il se rappelait le voir sourire comme tout les jeunes de son âge, et il se rappelait de leur conversation sur l'éducation qu'ils avaient chacun reçu par leurs mères respectives.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu produire un tel changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme ? Cet homme qui s'était dit utiliser les arts martiaux pour protéger son prochain.

La réponse, il l'a connaissait.

Dans le fond, Jin était un Mishima comme les autres. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

_« Je hais tout ces gens au pouvoir. » « Il manipule les gens à leur guise, tout ça pour arriver à leur fin. Il n'est pas question que je finisse comme ça. »  
_  
Repenser aux mots prononcés par Jin le dégouta encore plus, car voir que Jin était devenu tout ce qu'il avait juré de combattre le rendait malade. Jin Kazama allait devoir payer pour ses actes.

A cet instant, Lars fut traversé par une sensation étrange.

Il se remémora les paroles qu'il avait adressées à Jin il y a deux ans, lors de leur rencontre :

_« Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours voulu servir une noble cause et je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de protéger les gens face au danger. » _

Il n'allait tout de même pas rester une fois encore là sans rien faire. Il lui suffisait d'entendre à nouveau les cris des familles que ses propres soldats avaient décimées, pour renforcer sa nouvelle résolution.

Il allait prendre les armes et allait se battre contre celui à l'origine des malheurs de tous. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer, il n'avait pas le droit de tourner le dos aux populations qui essayaient de s'accrocher à la vie. C'était son devoir de soldat. Non, c'était son devoir d'Homme.

La détermination qui l'avait toujours guidé jusqu'à présent réapparu dans ses yeux telle une flamme incandescente. Il fit volte-face et Tougou put voir que son regard avait changé du tout au tout.

-« Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose Tougou ! » Affirma le vaillant capitaine dont l'espoir était revenu.

-« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? C'est trop tard, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière !

-Certes, le passé c'est le passé, mais l'avenir nous appartient Tougou ! On peut changer le cours des choses.

-Lars tu te berces d'illusions ! On ne peut rien faire. Tu as vu combien d'hommes sont aux côtés de Jin ? A deux on n'arrivera à rien !

-A deux non, mais si on arrive à monter une armée d'hommes partageant notre opinion, on a peut-être une chance. » Fit Lars qui recommençait à avoir espoir. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Tougou.

-« C'est de la folie… Personne ne te suivra. Et même si on y arrive, rien ne nous garantis qu'on parviendra à renverser le pouvoir mis en place par Jin. Franchement Lars, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il serait préférable que tu oublies ça… » Fit l'autre capitaine en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Un grand silence s'installa. Et alors que Tougou était presque sorti de la pièce, Lars reprit la parole.

-Alors tu renonces ? » Cette remarque arrêta Tougou dans sa course. « Tu as été le premier à te rebeller mais tu es aussi le premier à abandonner Tougou…

-Lars…Tu ne comprends pas…

-Ce que je comprends c'est que tu dis que je ne vaux pas grand-chose pour avoir soutenu Jin au départ. Et tu as entièrement raison, seulement moi je me décide à reprendre les choses en main. La question c'est de savoir si toi tu vas me suivre, ou si tu vas préférer rester fidèle à ce dictateur comme tu l'as si bien nommé lors de la réunion d'il y a quelques mois.

-Merde Lars ! Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

-Dis-moi Tougou, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement. Est-ce que tu arrives toujours à te regarder en face ? Es-tu fier de ce que tu es devenu ? N'es-tu pas envahi de cauchemars incessants où tu te vois massacrer des populations entières ? » Tougou baissa les yeux face à cette cruelle vérité, n'osant pas faire face au regard soutenu de son ami qui ne s'arrêta pas là.

-« Oses me dire qu'il n'y a pas un jour où tu meurs d'envie de mettre un terme à tout ça, ne serait-ce pour retrouver ta valeur d'être humain ? » Fit Lars en haussant le ton.

-SI ! BIEN SUR QUE SI ! » Cria Tougou qui ne supportait plus les dires de Lars, tant la vérité était dure à entendre.

-« Eh bien dis-toi qu'il en est de même pour un grand nombre de nos hommes ! Et que comme moi, ils sont prêts à se rebeller face à ce monstre au pouvoir. Seulement ces hommes n'ont pas le courage de se lancer car comme toi, ils ont peur d'échouer. »

Tougou releva la tête et commença à comprendre où voulait en venir Lars.

-« Seulement, si personne n'ose lancer le mouvement, alors le monde est voué à sa perte. Si ces hommes ont besoin d'être guidé par quelqu'un pour mettre fin à cette tyrannie alors je suis prêt à assumer ce rôle quelqu'en soit le prix.

-Lars…

-Et même si j'échoue, je mourrais en tant qu'être humain. Si tu peux continuer à vivre de la sorte au point d'en perdre ton humanité et de devenir un monstre comme Jin ou même Kazuya, libre à toi. Mais moi, je ne rends pas les armes. Je veux me battre au nom de l'humanité et toutes ses valeurs.»

Tougou resta un instant bouche bée. Lars venait de lui clouer le bec. Lui aussi avait été un vaillant soldat par le passé. Il n'avait jamais hésité à venir au secours de ces camarades qui se trouvaient en première ligne. Il avait toujours été guidé par son courage et ses convictions. Mais si aujourd'hui il abandonné tout ça, cela signifiait qu'il perdait également toute son identité.

Non, cette guerre était allée trop loin. Il fallait que lui aussi fasse quelque chose. Quand il voyait Lars n'ayant plus aucun doute quant à affronter Jin, quitte à y perdre la vie, il ne se voyait pas rester là sans rien faire. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de mettre fin à ce chaos.

Lars attendait toujours une réponse de son ami qui n'avait toujours émit aucun mot depuis le sermon du capitaine. Tougou se dirigea vers la porte une fois encore.

Lars pensa que Tougou n'était pas prêt à le suivre. Il poussa un soupir de déception.

Seulement il s'était trompé et il le comprit quand son ainé ajouta ceci :

-« Et ben ? Tu restes planté là ? Tu crois que Rome s'est faite en un jour ? Si tu veux lancer la rébellion, il faut s'y coller maintenant ! Alors au travail, soldat ! » Fit Tougou avait un léger rictus traduisant sa détermination à aider Lars.

Les yeux de Lars de remplir de joie, son fidèle ami ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

-« Oui ! C'est partit ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'en entrant dans ce vestiaire. Ils n'étaient plus ces lamentables soldats, trainant des pieds, et n'ayant plus foi en eux. Désormais, ils étaient des hommes prêts à tout pour cesser cette guerre et sauver l'humanité.  
Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées.

* * *

Jin était installé impassible dans le fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face à son bureau. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait appris récemment, grâce à ses services secret, qui était le leader de la G-Corporation, l'organisation qui avait mit à mal sa tekken force lors de l'opération contre le groupe rebelle appelé aussi les Renégats.

Kazuya Mishima.

Tel était le nom du leader. Mais aussi celui de son géniteur.  
Il s'était certes douté que Kazuya lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait réussi à monter une armée sous ses ordres et qu'en plus, il aurait eu le soutien des populations mondiales.

Les choses allaient de mal en pire…

D'ailleurs, Jin regardait les informations à la télévision qui rediffusait la conférence de presse de Kazuya, qui avait eu lieu en début de matinée.

-« Monsieur Mishima, vous le savez aussi bien que nous, toute la population vous soutiennent, mais la vraie question est : que comptez-vous faire pour nous venir en aide ? Comment allez-vous arrêter Jin Kazama et son infernale Mishima Zaibatsu ?

-Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les peuples de cette très chère planète pour le soutient qu'ils apportent à la G-Corporation dans sa lutte contre la Tekken Force. Je me sens même très honoré d'avoir été désigné comme le sauveur du monde. » Dit-il un brun fier mais aussi avec un rictus indéchiffrable pour les journalistes mais pas pour Jin qui connaissait très bien ce sourire.

-« Voilà que c'est le monde à l'envers, maintenant c'est lui le héros…On croit rêver. » Commenta Jin.

-« Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes parvenus à vaincre de nombreux bataillons de la Tekken Force, ce qui nous a permis de réduire les forces en place de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Seulement, vous le savez tous comme moi, notre véritable ennemi, ce n'est pas la Tekken Force, c'est Jin Kazama. Un monstre sans cœur et sans pitié. »

Jin ne rêver que d'une chose, c'était lui coller son poing en pleine figure pour ne plus jamais voir cet infâme sourire qui caractérisé si bien la vraie nature de Kazuya.

-« C'est pourquoi, je vais tous vous mettre à contribution. Seule, la G-Corporation ne pourra peut-être pas le renverser, mais avec votre aide à tous, nous avons une chance de réussir. Ainsi… »

Kazuya marqua une pause et alors que jusqu'à présent, son regard s'était plutôt posé sur les journalistes qui lui posaient des questions, ce dernier s'attarda sur la caméra. Comme s'il voulait s'adresser au monde directement. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde cru. En réalité, c'était plutôt à son fils que ce regard s'adressait, car il savait qu'il était surement en train de visionner cette conférence.

-« …j'offre un millions de dollars à celui ou ceux qui me ramèneront Jin…Et attention, je le veux vivant. »

Ce fut un total brouhaha dans la salle de conférence. Plusieurs furent quelque peu surprit par l'annonce de Kazuya, ou plutôt par le dernier mot prononcé par ce dernier. Un journaliste prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui poser la question presque fatidique.

-« Mais pourquoi le voulez-vous vivant alors que tout le monde ne veut qu'une chose, c'est le voir mort ! Expliquez-nous monsieur Mishima !

-C'est très simple. Je suis celui qui a lancé l'offensive contre Jin Kazama, et je veux donc être celui qui mettra fin à sa misérable vie. Certains d'entre vous vont penser qu'il s'agit là d'un caprice de ma part mais non…Seulement il est de mon devoir d'agir ainsi. C'est mon devoir de père de punir mon fils pour les fautes qu'il a commis, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les journalistes approuvèrent pour la plupart. Un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient une totale confiance en Kazuya, d'autres étaient plus sceptique face aux propos de l'homme, mais ne le firent pas savoir.

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage Jin envoya valdinguer la télécommande en plein dans la télévision, dont l'écran se brisa en mille morceaux tant l'impact fut violent.

Comment peuvent-ils croire de telles âneries, pensa Jin offusqué. Il savait pourquoi Kazuya la voulait vivant, c'était pour récupérer son Devil Gene. D'ailleurs si Kazuya s'était opposé à Jin, c'était uniquement dans ce but là.

Il allait devoir s'occuper du cas Kazuya. Sous peine que ce dernier ne ruine ses plans.

Il savait exactement quoi faire pour ça.

C'est alors que Nina entra dans la pièce sans prévenir. Une habitude qu'elle semblait avoir prise depuis quelque temps et qui avait tendance à énerver Jin.

-« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer Nina.

-La situation est urgente Jin, pas le temps pour les politesses. »Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que Jin venait de lui dire.

-« Quoi encore ? » Demanda-t-il agacé. « Cette journée est déjà assez fatigante comme ça.

-Je viens d'apprendre de sources sûres qu'un nouveau groupe de rebelle a été mis en place.

-Ca n'a rien d'urgent. Des rebelles, il y en a des tonnes sur cette planète. Alors un groupe de plus ou un groupe de moins, ca ne fait pas grande différence.

-Seulement cette fois-ci c'est différent. Ce sont des soldats de la Tekken Force qui sont en train de se rebeller. Tes propres soldats se liguent contre toi Jin. »

Jin n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Pourtant une telle situation était prévisible, mais disons qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il questionna alors Nina sur cette rebellion.

-« Combien sont-ils ?

-Plus d'un tiers de la Tekken Force. Et le nombre ne cesse de croitre. Il va falloir agir vite si l'on veut arrêter tout ça.

-Oui. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça. On joue de malchances ces temps-ci.

-Tu fais référence à la conférence de Kazuya, je me trompe ? J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais agacé ce matin. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qui resté de la télévision.

-« Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. Et ni Kazuya, ni ces fichus groupes rebelles ne m'arrêteront. Tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à ce jour va enfin prendre un sens.

-Que veux-tu dire par « tout va enfin prendre un sens » ?

-Plus tard les explications, tu as une mission bien plus importante à mener !

-Et qu'elle est-elle ?

-Tu vas annoncer au média l'ouverture prochaine du 6ème King of Iron Fist Tournament.

-Un tournoi ? » Fit Eddy en entrant dans la pièce. Celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation. Il était presque outré que Jin ose faire un tournoi en pareille situation.

-« Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour faire un tournoi ? C'est quoi l'objectif ? Distraire les gens ? Les faire oublier la guerre en leur faisant voir un tournoi d'arts martiaux ?

-Les faire oublier la guerre dis-tu ? » Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Jin avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Oh non bien au contraire, ce tournoi sera mené sous une trame de guerre mondiale. Le but de ce tournoi n'est pas de divertir, il s'agit simplement du meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser des fauteurs de troubles.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Allons Eddy, plus vite tout cela sera terminé, plus vite tu t'acquitteras de ta dette envers moi. N'oublie pas le marché que l'on a passé toi et moi. Inutile que je te le rappelle. » Emit Jin une fois encore un bref sourire, comme pour nargué Eddy.

-« Je sais, je sais. » Fit ce dernier agacé que Jin le manipule ainsi. Mais il se devait de remplir sa part du contrat, sinon son maitre ne pourrait être sauvé de sa terrible maladie. « Fais comme bon te semble… »

Eddy se retira sans ajouté un mot de plus, bien qu'il prit la précaution de bien claqué la porte en s'en allant pour montrer son mécontentement. Cette situation l'écœurait au plus au point. Il était préférable pour lui de partir se changer les idées plutôt que de rester dans l'antre du fils du Diable.

-« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter Jin, je vais aller prévenir la presse pour le tournoi.

-Attend une seconde Nina. Il y a un dernier point que j'aimerais évoquer.

-Je t'écoute. -Qui est à l'origine de la rébellion au sein de la Tekken Force ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Nina resta fixer Jin, puis prit une inspiration. Elle savait que le nom du responsable de ce soulèvement au sein de la Tekken Force n'allait pas faire plaisir à son patron. Le leader de la rébellion avait jusqu'à présent été l'un des hommes de confiance de Jin, et savoir qu'il s'était fait trahir par lui allait s'en doute le mettre hors de lui.

-« C'est Lars Alexandersson.

-Lars ?

-Oui…Je pourrais comprendre que cela te mette davantage sur les nerfs donc…

-C'est bon Nina. »La coupa Jin. « Tu peux y aller. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit tourner son siège vers la fenêtre et fixa l'horizon sans dire un mot de plus. Il paraissait serein, ce qui étonna Nina qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction de sa part. Enfin elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Subir la colère de son boss ne l'enchantée guère.

Et alors qu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jin, elle put voir son visage dans le reflet de la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce à quoi elle s'attendait le moins.

Jin était en train de sourire.

C'était un sourire indéchiffrable. Mais, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire sadique, non, c'était plutôt celui d'un homme « heureux ».

Elle quitta la pièce sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce point.

Je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes décidemment, pensa la blonde sulfureuse.

Une fois seul, Jin qui continuait de sourire ajouta ceci :

-« Ca va être intéressant.»

Maintenant que le tournoi allait être annoncé, Jin prit conscience qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière ligne droite. Tout allait bientôt se terminer enfin.

-« La malédiction de Devil cessera bientôt. J'en fais le serment, au péril de ma vie. »


	27. Toute la peine du monde 1ère partie

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.**

**_Final Chapter_**

**Chapitre 26 : Toute la peine du monde. (1ère partie)**

_« Mais je veux croire en cet enfant. »_

_« Même s'il est probablement mêlé à cet évènement tragique »_

_« Mon enfant sera celui qui détiendra les clés de la sauvegarde du monde. »_

_« Il sera celui qui réétablira l'équilibre des forces. »_

_« Ça sera à lui de faire un choix. »_

* * *

Lars dû affronter de nombreux adversaires, d'autres groupes rebelles, la G-Corporation, son propre père. Cette bataille lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même mais aussi sur l'être humain. Il avait rencontré de nombreux participants au tournoi Tekken, et chacun nourrissait des ambitions différentes. Certains combattaient pour leur propre gloire, d'autres se disaient être des sauveurs, et enfin, ceux qui combattaient sans but précis, simplement pour le plaisir du combat.

Lars ne savait pas vraiment où se situer. A la base, il se battait pour renverser Jin, mais une part de lui le faisait aussi pour se racheter, étant donné qu'il avait travaillé sous les ordres de ce tyran pendant un certain temps. Et puis même quand il combattait, ce n'était pas forcement ces raisons là qui le poussaient à se battre, c'était aussi le plaisir du combat, la rage de vaincre. Un plaisir unique.

Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait enfin face à Jin, il était incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Un mélange de haine et de sens de l'humanité.

Il le voyait là, en train de l'attendre. Et plus il s'avançait vers lui, plus ses muscles se contractés et son cœur battait vite. Il y était enfin, ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu, non, que toute la planète avait attendu. Personne n'avait jusque là pu approcher Jin d'aussi prêt et encore moins eu la chance de l'affronter, ni le pouvoir de le faire.

Lars détenait toutes les clés pour réussir. Il devait croire en lui.

Et alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher il fut envahi par toutes les paroles que lui avait adressé les différents combattants qu'il avait eu occasion d'affronter pour atteindre Jin.

D'abord ceux qui avaient essayé de lui barrer la route,

_« Qu'espères-tu pouvoir faire gamin ? Tu ne peux pas affronter toute une armée ! Même si tu es à la tête de la rébellion, on parle d'affronter un tyran là ! »_ S'était offusqué Miguel, l'espagnol.

_« Jin Kazama, probablement l'homme le plus fort de la planète…Personne ne peut le battre…A part moi ! Hahaha !_ » Avait affirmé vaillamment le vieux Paul.

_« Tu crois faire le poids ? Dis-toi bien une chose, Jin Kazama est tout sauf un humain ! Je peux te dire que j'ai vu son vrai visage, cet homme…c'est le diable ! Sa puissance dépasse tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent !_ » Avait émit l'éternel rival de Jin, Hwoarang.

Puis vint les paroles de ceux qui avaient tenté de l'aider dans son périple,

_« Jin Kazama est un homme au cœur pur, mais il en veut à tous les Mishimas pour ce qu'il a subit, la malédiction de Devil, et aussi au monde entier. Toi seul peux l'arrêter désormais, tu en as le potentiel ! »_ Lui avait annoncé le vieux Wang.

_« Tout ce que je veux c'est sauver mon ami ! Il n'est pas mauvais je le sais ! Le problème c'est qu'il a laissé sa haine envers sa propre famille le détruire de l'intérieur. Il ne l'a jamais réalisé! Personne ne me croit mais je sais qu'il reste du bon en lui ! »_ Avait supplié la jeune chinoise, Ling Xiaoyu, petite-fille de Wang.

_« Tu sais, j'ai connu la mère de Jin il y a bien longtemps. C'était une femme bien, Jun Kazama. Et son fils l'est également ou du moins l'était. Jun m'avait dit qu'il serait lié à un évènement tragique. Mais elle m'avait dit aussi qu'il serait celui qui rétablirait l'équilibre des forces ! Malheureusement il semblerait que le jeune Kazama se soit laissé consumer par ses propres ténèbres. Son âme a totalement été corrompu par le clan Mishima et leur stupide quête de vengeance. Il est surement trop tard pour le sauver désormais. »_ Lui avait avoué l'inspecteur Wulong.

Puis enfin, les paroles des membres de son clans,

_« Tu penses pouvoir sauver le monde gamin ? Même si tu as le sang des Mishimas, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de vaincre Jin. Tu es trop faible. Pour le battre, il faut être sans pitié, comme je l'ai été avec lui quand j'ai tenté de le tuer par le passé. »_ Avait rit l'ancestrale Heihachi, qui s'avérait être aussi le père de Lars.

_« Le Destin des Mishimas est de s'affronter et de se trahir ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Que tu le veuille ou non, les membres de notre clan sont destinés à s'entre-tuer ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Jin quand tu le verras…Au final, un seul d'entre nous survivra. »_ Lui avait annoncé d'une voix abyssale son frère Kazuya Mishima.

Désormais, Lars était seul face à Jin.

Il était le dernier espoir de la planète.

Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter Jin.

Il avait vaincu tous ses adversaires avec Alisa, désormais morte en protégeant Jin. Il avait même vaincu ce monstre, Azazel.

Alors qu'est-ce que Jin allait bien pouvoir faire contre lui.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Jin était le plus grand combattant de ces dernières années. Personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à le vaincre. Pas même les Mishimas. Ces hommes vus comme des titans par la majeure partie des combattants du monde entier.

Une chose intéressante était que jusqu'à ce jour, Jin avait été considéré comme un homme pur, voulant faire le bien. Désormais, c'est Lars qui avait repris le flambeau.

Pendant que Jin lui avait sombré dans le chaos et la plus intolérable des existences.

Le combat entre Lars et Jin, entre un héros naissant et un héros déchu de sa gloire, allait enfin avoir lieu. Jin était le dernier à mettre au tapis pour Lars et Lars était le dernier obstacle avant Azazel pour Jin. Tout deux désirait en découdre avec l'autre.

-« T-toi depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Jin tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est-ce pas ?

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es venu pour m'arrêter. Vous avez tous cette même rengaine. » Fit d'un ton maussade l'héritier des Mishimas, lassé de toutes ces menaces qui ne l'atteignaient pas.

Mais d'un ton solennel, son oncle, nouveau sauveur de ce triste monde, le corrigea.

-« Oh non Jin crois-moi. Je ne vais pas me contenter de mettre un terme à tes agissements. Je veux que tu réalises enfin ce que tu nous as fait subir à tous ! Je ne veux pas que tu périsses sous mes coups, je veux que tu sois submergé par la culpabilité qui viendra te rongé l'âme petit à petit, en te rappelant toutes atrocités que tu as commises. Car c'est ce que tu m'as fait vivre à moi et aux autres soldats de ta tekken force, qui t'avaient juré fidélité ! On a tous voulu croire en toi Kazama et voilà le résultat ! » Cria l'ex soldat en repensant à la mort de ses camarades et notamment celle de Tougou, celui qui l'avait épaulé durant toute la rébellion.

-« Me ronger l'âme dis-tu ? Voilà une idée bien ambitieuse. Dis-toi bien une chose Lars, mon âme est depuis longtemps envahie par le mal et les ténèbres. Elle était tout ce qui me restait et je l'ai sacrifié, pour pouvoir conquérir ce monde absurde.

-Plus je te regarde et plus la vérité me saute aux yeux telle une évidence.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ?

-Il n'y a absolument plus rien d'humain en toi Jin. » Lâcha Lars sombrement.

Jin ne rétorqua pas à cette réplique. Il émit juste un sombre grognement qui ne fut pas perceptible par Lars.

Puis, l'oncle du démon se mit enfin en position de combat, concentrant toute sa puissance dans ses poings, qui lui avaient permis d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- « Quand je t'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que l'on doive en arriver là. Je te voyais comme un petit frère. Toi et moi, nous avions la même philosophie. Nous avons tous deux étaient élevés selon les mêmes préceptes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on aurait dû un jour ou l'autre s'affronter.

-Les choses changent Lars, accepte la vérité.

-C'est ce que je fais. Sinon je ne me tiendrais pas devant toi à cet instant précis. Jin, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire changer à ce point mais au point où tu en es aujourd'hui, il est évident qu'il n'y a plus aucun retour possible pour toi.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. Le temps n'est plus aux paroles de toute façon, et comme tu l'as dit, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière alors à quoi bon me sermonner. » Précisa t-il, le sourire au coin des lèvres, pour laisser place ce masque glacial qu'il portait depuis si longtemps. « La seule chose que tu puisses faire désormais, c'est de me tuer, ou du moins essayer.

-Dans ce cas… » Lars renforça la puissance dans ses poings, puis dans un dernier soupir, il lança cette ultime phrase qu'il rêvait de dire à Jin depuis si longtemps déjà.

- « Il est temps de payer pour tous tes crimes Jin ! » Hurla Lars, encore sous le choc de la mort d'Alisa, que Jin avait traité comme une vulgaire boite de conserve à ses yeux.

- « Amènes-toi ! » Rétorqua Jin, plus décidé que jamais.

Lars ne se fit pas prier. Il s'élança à l'assaut de Jin. Il était le seul désormais à pouvoir mettre Jin au tapis. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Il lui suffisait de repenser à ses camarades morts au combat pour trouver la force nécessaire pour pouvoir vaincre le plus puissant combattant qui n'ait jamais existé.

Il commença par un puissant coup de poing qui avait pour but de déstabiliser les défenses de Jin, ce dernier para en croisant les bras face à sa poitrine. Il ripa malgré tout sur quelques mètres tant l'impact du coup fut important et ce retrouva déjà dos au mur.

Lars avait frappé fort dès le début pour pouvoir ensuite placer plusieurs attaques dévastatrices.

Mais Jin était loin d'être un novice, bien au contraire, et avait vu clair dans la stratégie de Lars.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse poursuivre son attaque, Jin prit appuie, avec sa jambe gauche sur le mur derrière lui, et put envoyer son pied droit directement dans la mâchoire de Lars.

Lars recula de quelques pas, et Jin en profita pour contre-attaquer, mais Lars, ayant rapidement récupéré, ne se laissa pas faire et attaqua aussi.

Leurs poings se heurtèrent à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Voyant que leurs attaques ne semblaient pas décidé à fonctionner ils prirent tous les deux un peu de recul. Lars resta fixer Jin, qui restait totalement impassible.

- « Comment peux-tu rester de marbre après tous les crimes que tu as commis?

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Bon sang, combien de fois faudra t-il que je le dise !

-Quoi?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux mettre un terme à toutes choses.

-Vas dire ça aux milliers de personnes qui sont mortes par ta faute !

-Leur sacrifice n'aura pas été inutile...Ils auront permis à notre monde de renaitre.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Cria Lars. Il n'arrivait pas reconnaître le garçon qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques années, juste avant le 3ème tournoi. Ce garçon qui voulait seulement faire le bien autour de lui. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas.

-« Tu es tombé bien bas Jin...Tu as laissé ta haine corrompre ton jugement. Au fond, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kazuya et Heihachi. » Fit Lars avec dégoût.

-« Ferme la Lars, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Pourtant je te regarde et tout ce que je vois c'est un homme avide de pouvoir ! Tu es aussi pourri que tes aïeuls…Non…Tu es même pire qu'eux. Est-ce à force de les côtoyer que tu es devenu ainsi ? Voilà à quoi t'a mené ta stupide vengeance ! Félicitation Jin ! » Dit Lars avec un faux sourire, et faisant mime d'applaudir.

- « De quel droit te permets-tu de me juger ? Ma vengeance envers eux, tu ne peux pas la comprendre !

-Ah non ? C'est pourtant une affaire de famille, famille à laquelle j'appartiens ! Alors vas-y explique-moi Jin ! J'aimerais comprendre comment un homme qui avait tout pour mettre un terme à l'autorité des Mishimas a pu devenir aussi monstrueux qu'eux ! Bordel Jin ! Tu étais celui qui était censé nous débarrasser de ces pourritures et pourtant… » Toute la rage qui s'était lu sur son visage jusqu'à présent laissa place à un masque de tristesse. « On dirait qu'aujourd'hui tu en veux à la Terre entière. » reprit doucement Lars en regardant ce qu'était devenu Jin au fil des années.

-« Lars…Ma vengeance envers les Mishimas, c'est bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Tout ça te dépasse totalement alors arrête de prétendre pouvoir comprendre quoique ce soit à toute cette histoire ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui me relie à ces monstres !» Rétorqua Jin avant se relancer à l'assaut de son oncle.

Ce dernier cherchait encore à comprendre les motivations de Jin. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à être ainsi.

_« Mais il en veut à tous les Mishimas pour ce qu'il a subit, la malédiction de Devil »_

_« Qu'il a laissé sa haine envers sa propre famille le détruire de l'intérieur. »_

_« Son âme a totalement été corrompu par le clan Mishima et leur stupide quête de vengeance. Il est surement trop tard pour le sauver désormais. » _

Une fois encore, leurs poings entrèrent en collision. C'est comme si ce combat était destiné à se solder par un match nul. Mais il allait bien falloir un vainqueur.

Alors que Lars se battait avec courage et détermination, Jin semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il attendait quelque chose. Son combat avec Lars n'était qu'une étape avant son objectif final. Seulement ce moment de déconcentration lui valu de se faire violemment frapper par Lars en pleine mâchoire. Il tenta de se remettre de ce coup mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car son oncle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et continua de le frapper au visage.

- « Mes poings portent toute la fureur du monde Jin! Tu entends ? Et toi? Toi à qui il ne reste plus rien, avec quoi est-ce que tu te bats ? »

Le sang coulait le long des lèvres de Jin, puis le long de son menton. Alors que Lars allait lui envoyer le coup final, Jin attrapa son poing dans sa main gauche. Il serra avec une puissance incroyable le poing de son oncle qui risquait de se briser s'il continuait de serrer si fort.

- « Arg » Gémit Lars. Son regard croisa alors celui de Jin, dont l'impassibilité avait depuis un moment déjà, laissé place à la colère.

_« Tu en veux au monde entier pour l'enfer que tu vis depuis toujours. »_

_« Tu es enfermé dans une spirale infernale, celle de la haine... »_

- « Moi mes poings portent toute la rage que j'ai accumulé depuis ces 6 dernières années. Ils sont porteurs de... la malédiction des Mishimas » Dit-il d'une voix abyssale.

L'héritier des Kazamas s'était laissé totalement submergé par cette malédiction. Lui qui aurait dû y mettre fin.

A cela, il relâcha son emprise sur le poing de Lars et attaqua avec deux féroces coups de pieds qui firent trébucher Lars. Mais celui-ci fit aussitôt une roulade arrière et se remit sur pieds, prêt à encaisser les nouvelles attaques de Jin.

-« Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien Lars ! Tu ne sais pas l'Enfer que je vis !

-Et tu crois que ça excuse ce que tu as fait ! Tu as perdu tout ce qu'il te restait tout ca pour mettre à bien tes plans ! Franchement peux-tu me dire ce que tu vaux encore aujourd'hui ? Hein Jin ! Dis-moi ! »

Cette fois, les dires de Lars eurent un impact sur le jeune Kazama, qui ne resta pas de marbre. Non, une rage folle commença à le submerger.

Jin, dans un hurlement marqué par une teinte de désespoir et de tristesse incommensurable, reparti à l'attaque. Tout ce que lui disait Lars était vrai. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ancien Jin Kazama. Il n'était…

…Il n'était plus rien.

Une fois de plus, ils échangèrent de violents coups, le poing de Lars percuta la joue droite de Jin, qui rétorqua par un coup de tête. Le sang éclaboussait de part et d'autre. Ce combat était sanglant. Mais il avait aussi une signification particulière.

Pour l'un d'eux, il s'agissait de se racheter une conscience en mettant un terme aux agissements du tyran auquel il avait obéit pendant trop de temps.

Pour l'autre, c'était une autre histoire.

C'était son dernier combat en tant…qu'être humain, que combattant. C'était aussi ce combat qui devait en partie, laver son âme si profondément corrompu aujourd'hui.

Même s'il pensait que ses intentions étaient bonnes, ce qu'il avait fait pour atteindre son objectif était tout bonnement impardonnable. Son âme brûlera en Enfer incessamment sous peu. Il le savait.

Mais avec ce combat, il voulait…sauver ce qu'il en restait.

Ainsi tout deux, le visage en partie ensanglanté, se lancèrent dans un ultime échange.

Alors que le poing de Jin entra en collision avec la tempe de Lars, le poing de ce dernier percuta violemment la poitrine de Jin. Là où se trouvait son cœur, enfin s'il en avait encore un.

Dans un rugissement que l'on pourrait qualifié de bestiale, Jin s'écroula à terre, crachant quelques gerbes de sang, en se tenant la poitrine.

Lars lui manqua de tomber également à la renverse mais, dans un instant de conscience et alors qu'une giclée de sang s'échappa de sa nouvelle blessure, il aperçut au loin le corps inerte d'Alisa, et trouva alors la force de ne pas trébucher et de rester debout.

Jin avait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle et quand il leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait pratiquement mis K.O, il y vit un regard remplit de pitié et aussi de colère.

Cela lui donna l'impression de n'être plus qu'un moins que rien.

C'est donc à ça qu'il était arrivé.

Jamais, oh combien jamais il n'aurait imaginé en être arrivait là.

Lars avait eu raison. Il ne valait plus grand-chose.

-« Si tu plonges ton regard trop longtemps dans l'abime, l'abime aussi regardera en toi. » Réalisa Jin.

-« Tu commences enfin à réaliser Jin ?

-Cela fait déjà un bon moment que j'ai conscience de tout ceci. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai continué à m'enfoncer plus profondément dans cet Enfer. C'était le seul moyen.

-Tes paroles restent toujours aussi énigmatiques pour moi. Finalement, on est loin de se ressembler Jin. »

Jin se remit debout, puis s'apprêta à se remettre en position de combat quand soudain.

**-« …L'heure est venue… Jin Kazama… »**

Alors que Lars était prêt à se relancer à l'assaut de héros déchu, il remarqua un changement de comportement chez ce dernier. Il avait tourné subitement la tête vers le temple d'Azazel, comme si une voix l'avait appelé.

Il n'était même plus en position de combat.

- « Il va bientôt arriver... » Murmura le jeune prodige du combat, la tête tournée vers le temple. Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Alors qu'il avait commencé à laisser la rage le consumer, il semble qu'il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

- « De quoi parles-tu? Qui va arriver? » Demanda Lars, qui regardait partout autour de lui.

- « Celui contre qui je vais déchainer toute ma colère...

-Je ne comprends rien Jin !

-Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

-Quoi?! Nan mais tu te moque de moi?! On était en plein combat je te signale ! Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement !

-Ça suffit ! » Cria Jin. « Une tâche plus importante m'attend. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu jusqu'à ce jour, c'était pour préparer cet instant. Ma rencontre avec Azazel. »

- C'est pour ça? C'est pour ça que tu as déclenché cette guerre? Nan mais tu réalises ce que tu dis?! Tu as tué des innocents seulement pour pouvoir affronter ce monstre! En plus, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le tuer car je m'en suis déjà chargé !

-Pauvre fou, tu n'en as pas les moyens. Seul un possesseur du Devil gene peut accomplir une telle chose.

-Mais pourtant... » Mais Jin le coupa aussi sec.

- « Cette femme, Zafina. Elle m'avait dit que si moi et Kazuya étions amenés à nous rencontrer, il se réveillerait. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, seulement il n'avait pas encore de forme physique. Il a donc fallu que je répande le mal partout dans le monde pour qu'Azazel récupère sa puissance et par la même occasion son corps.

-C'est complètement fou ce que tu racontes ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas laisser ce monstre là où il était? Même s'il était éveillé spirituellement comme tu dis, il était inoffensif!

-Inoffensif? Non loin de là. Même sans corps il détenait une puissance colossale. C'est lui la source du mal Lars. Tant qu'il existera, le devil gene existera aussi. Ainsi que le mal.

-Le devil gene?

-Oui, la malédiction dont je suis porteur. Le sang du Diable.

-Et ça justifie tout ce que tu as fait?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les gouvernements, les religions n'ont absolument rien accomplit ! Ils ont poussé l'homme à s'autodétruire ! En faisant cette guerre, j'ai renversé tous les pouvoirs en place.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu espères? Qu'une fois que tu auras affronté Azazel tout rentrera dans l'ordre? Que la vie reprendra un cours normale? Et tu expliqueras aux habitants de la planète que tu as fait tout ça pour leur bien? Laisse-moi rire.

-Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de faire une telle chose.

-Que veux-tu dire? »

Jin ne répondit pas à sa question et reporta son regard vers le temple. Il le sentait. Azazel se rapprochait d'eux. Plus il sentait le monstre s'approchait, plus son cœur battait vite.

_Ça y est, ca y est le moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps va enfin arriver, _pensa Jin, puis il jeta un dernier œil vers le ciel. _Mère, donne-moi la force._

- « Jin?

-Le voilà ! »

Le sol se mit alors à trembler, manquant de faire tomber Lars, bien affaiblit par tous les combats qu'il avait mené pour atteindre Jin. L'aura dans l'atmosphère changea, elle devint lourde, meurtrière, irrespirable. Lars sentit sa peau le brulait, ses poumons étaient en feu tant l'air était devenu tout à coup nocif. Le ciel s'était assombrit, devenant presque couleur orangé, couleur sang.

On se serait cru en Enfer.

L'oncle de Jin s'écroula à genou.

_Cette puissance, elle n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il dégageait quand je l'ai affronté_, pensa Lars. _Cette chose, elle est aussi puissante qu'un Dieu!_

C'est alors que Lars fut enseveli de visions. D'atroces visions. Il y voyait la souffrance, la mort. Toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes durant cette guerre, toutes les atrocités que certains hommes avaient commises pour survivre.

Le hurlement, les cris de détresse de ces personnes étaient insupportables.

Tel était la nature de l'homme.

Tel était son vrai visage.

L'homme était l'instrument de la mort.

Voilà qu'elle était la cruelle vérité.

- « Non, je refuse de croire une telle chose ! » Hurla Lars, à moitié à l'agonie.

Il jeta un regard vers Jin qui n'avait pas changé de posture depuis. Il semblait supporter sans trop de difficulté l'incroyable puissance d'Azazel. Sans doute grâce au Devil gene. Mais son regard avait changé.

Il exprimait désormais toute sa détermination et pendant un instant, Lars cru revoir le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus de deux ans auparavant. Il avait eu ce même regard en parlant à Lars de sa motivation à intégrer le 3ème tournoi.

- « Jin... » Fit Lars qui comprit que c'est avec cette même détermination que son neveu allait tenter l'impossible. Vaincre un Dieu.

Et c'est alors que jaillit du sol, le Mal, Azazel.

Son corps était couleur or, de sombres tatouages reluisais sur son torse, les mêmes que ceux de Jin.

Il poussa alors un cri inhumain. Le cri de la fatalité.

Les murs du temple qui l'avait retenu jusque là captif, vacillèrent.

Lars dû se boucher les oreilles pour que ses tympans n'explosent pas.

Le monde entier ressenti la puissance de ce Dieu destructeur. Jamais le commun des mortels n'avait connu une telle chose.

La Terre se mit à trembler.

* * *

Tous les combattants de Tekken ressentirent cette chose.

- « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! » Hurla Lei, au sein du commissariat qui était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. « SORTEZ TOUS! SORTEZ! CA VA S'EFFONDRER! »

Tous obéirent au policier et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Certains n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de s'en aller.

Lei se dégagea des décombres difficilement. Il regarda anéanti ses collègues blessés et meurtris. Il vit les regards catastrophés des gens qui courraient partout, tentant désespérément de s'abriter quelque part.

- « Quelle est cette puissance? C'est monstrueux! » Marmonna Lei, s'agrippant à un poteau pour ne pas tomber par terre. « Serait-ce?! »

Les paroles de son amie Jun, prononcées il y a plus de 20 ans retentirent dans sa tête.

_« Cette force que j'ai ressenti, celle-là même qui m'a poussé vers Kazuya, elle était…puissante. »_

- « Mon Dieu, Jun... » Dit-il la voix tremblante tant le sol tremblait.

_« Quelque chose se trame Lei, quelque chose qui dépasse notre compréhension. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous tous. Mais il est évident que quelqu'un, quelque chose a voulu que tout cela arrive. »_

_- _« ...alors depuis cette époque déjà... »

_« Et va savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un évènement tragique nous attend. » _

_- _« ...tu l'avais ressentis. » Conclu le policier.

* * *

Quelque part à Osaka, au dojo des Kazamas.

Asuka et Lili, qui étaient en pleine confrontation durent s'abriter elles aussi. Le tremblement de terre était très impressionnant. Personne ne parvenait à tenir debout tant il était puissant.

- « AAAAH KAZAMA je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a fait ça! » hurla la sulfureuse Lili pour se faire entendre.

- « Non mais tu m'as vu? Comment tu veux que je provoque un tremblement de terre idiote ! » Lui rétorqua Asuka, qui abritait sa tête avec ses deux mains.

- « C'est ça cause toujours, sale peste ! T'es vraiment égocentrique !

-Nan mais attend un peu toi! Dès que ce sera fini, je vais t'en coller une, que tu seras pas prête d'oublier ! » Cria Asuka hors d'elle. « Et comment ça j'suis égocentrique?! Tu t'es déjà entendue parler espèce de teigne !

-C'est pas de TOI QUE JE PARLAIS TOUT A L'HEURE! JE PARLAIS DE L'AUTRE KAZAMA! »

* * *

Plus loin, un trio de combattants, qui s'étaient abritaient dans un petit entrepôt, venaient aussi de ressentir cette incalculable puissance.

- « MERDE LES GARS ! Mais qui dégage une puissance pareille?! » Hurla Steve qui s'était abrité sous l'une des tables.

- « J'en sais rien, mais si la Terre continue de trembler comme ça ON VA TOUS Y PASSER! » Fit Law qui pensait à sa famille, priant pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Les deux hommes virent leur dernier camarade ramper vers la sortie.

- « PAUL, où est-ce que tu vas? T'as envie de mourir ou quoi?!

- « Un mec avec une puissance pareille, faut que je l'affronte ! » Leur hurla Paul, totalement inconscient du danger.

Ces deux compagnons durent le retenir de force, sinon il aurait été capable de partir à la recherche de la source de ce pouvoir, et s'abritèrent tous les 3 là où ils le pouvaient.

Ailleurs encore, les catcheurs furent interrompus dans leur sanglante bataille. L'endroit où ils s'affrontaient était en train de s'écrouler.

- « PUTIN KING, faut qu'on sorte ! »

Le lutteur approuva mais reçu du béton sur le crâne et s'effondra par terre. Craig courut pour sauver son allié, mais Armor King n'avait pas l'air décidé à laissé l'assassin de son frère s'échapper. Il se dirigea rapidement vers ses adversaire seulement, tout le bâtiment s'effondra sur eux. Les laissant pour mort.

* * *

Tokyo,

La célèbre Mishima Hig School vacillait dans tous les sens. Les étudiants courraient dans tous les sens. Beaucoup furent coincé dans leurs salles de classe à cause de certains murs s'étant effondrés, et les bloquant à l'intérieur. Certains se défenestrèrent pour ne pas mourir écraser par le poids du bâtiment qui menaçait à son tour de s'effondrer.

- « MIHARU ! OU ES-TU? » Cria apeurée la jeune Ling à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

- « LING ! »

La chinoise se tourna et aperçut son amie coincée sous un casier. Elle se précipita vers elle et tenta de l'extirper de là mais n'y parvint pas.

- « CA VA S'EFFONDRER LING ! SAUVE-TOI !

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas là ! »

Avec toute la force dont elle disposait, Ling envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le casier qui retenait captif son amie. Elle l'aida à se relever et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient.

A peine eurent-elles mit le pied dehors que l'une des façades du bâtiment tomba en miettes, provoquant les hurlements des étudiants.

Ling et Miharu avait eut le temps se sortir. Miharu s'écroula par terre blessée à la cheville et Ling, dont le visage était couvert d'égratignures et de poussière, resta regarder terrifiée les dégâts. Les pompiers tentèrent désespérément de sauver les jeunes coincés et d'éteindre l'incendie qui s'était déclenché à l'étage où se trouvaient les laboratoires de sciences.

Dire que la plupart de ses camarades étaient encore à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

- « Mon Dieu, c'est horrible. » Sanglota-t-elle, alors que le tremblement de terre ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?! »

Alors, dans la panique elle hurla, tête levée vers le ciel, la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, s'adressant à celui en qui elle avait toujours cru malgré les atrocités qu'il a commis.

Il cria aussi fort qu'elle put, comme si ses paroles allaient pouvoir atteindre son bien-aimé.

- « JIN JE T'EN PRIE, SAUVE-NOUS! »

* * *

Et non loin de la scène de chaos.

Kazuya et Anna étaient dans l'hélicoptère, à l'abri du tremblement de terre. Mais, ils savaient ce qui se passait plus bas.

- « Kazuya ! Tous nos contacts avec le QG viennent d'être coupés ! C'est la débandade en bas ! Les éléments se déchainent partout sur Terre! Que doit-on faire? » Demanda Anna qui avait du mal à masquer la peur dans sa voix.

Kazuya lui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet, au contraire, il souriait.

- « On ne peut rien faire ! Il s'est réveillé. Azazel. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

-Que veux-tu dire?! Tu vas aller l'affronter?! Il nous faut rentrer à la base! Si ca continue comme ça, tu risques de perdre toute la G-Corporation.

-Oh non ca n'arrivera pas. De toute façon, pour ce qui est du combat contre Azazel je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que Kazama va s'en charger pour moi.

-Jin Kazama? Comment sais-tu qu'il va se battre avec cette chose?

-C'est évident. J'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt. Son éternel obsession à vouloir mettre fin au Devil gene risque de lui couter cher. Ce combat s'annonce titanesque. Je me demande qui en sortira vainqueur. Enfin bon, ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'aurai plus qu'à aller récupérer les restes une fois que ce sera terminé. Hahaha ! » Rit le diable de manière hystérique.

- « S'il en reste quelque chose... » Marmonna Anna en regardant par la vitre, voyant le ciel s'obscurcir, ne laissant rien présager de bon.

* * *

Retour à la scène du chaos.

Jin resta longtemps scruter son futur et dernier adversaire, dont le cri s'était éteint peu à peu pour laisser place à un puissant grognement.

- « Azazel, enfin.

-**Jin Kazama...Tu auras été un serviteur digne de ce nom. Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux. Tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi.**

-Imbécile, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te servirais jamais.

-**Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait. Et maintenant grâce à toi, la race humaine va connaître mon courroux.**

-Ça m'étonnerait. Toi et moi ont été destinés à s'affronter depuis bien longtemps. Je pensais qu'un esprit aussi vif que le tiens l'aurait comprit. Depuis le début tu ne cesses de rétorquer que j'existe pour ce jour. Et bien il semblerait que tes paroles aient finalement pris un sens.

-**Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser. Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu fais ça.**

-Bien sûr. Toi et moi nous allons nous entretuer! C'est inévitable! » Fit d'un ton froid Jin.

Lars fut abasourdit parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jin allait sacrifier sa vie pour réduire ce monstre à néant.

- « Jin, t'es dingue ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Lars...depuis le début c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. J'ai tout donné pour cet unique moment.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là !

-Il le faut.

-Mais...

-Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde. » Le coupa violemment Jin. « Quand j'ai commencé à commettre toutes ces atrocités, j'ai su que je scellais mon Destin par la même occasion. Je me suis enfoncé dans l'abime. Je m'y suis enfoncé si loin que désormais, il n'y a plus aucun retour de possible pour moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! J'ai fait mon choix à l'issue du 5ème tournoi. Je savais pertinemment ce que cela entrainerait pour le monde...et pour moi.

-Non Jin arrête !

-Plus rien ne me retiens ici. J'ai tourné le dos à tout le monde. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mettre un terme à toute cette folie. J'emporterai Devil et sa malédiction avec moi. » Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers Azazel.

- « TU ENTENDS? Je t'emporte avec moi ! Ta malédiction n'a que trop durer! Finissons-en une fois pour toute !

-**Maudis sois-tu! Il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur en te choisissant comme instrument du chaos. Le sang des Kazama est plus fort que tout chez toi! Mais bon, j'aurai tout de même réussi à maudire cette lignée de « sang pur ». Tu es la honte de la famille Kazama et tu mourras tout en sachant cela, pendant que moi je détruirai ce monde pathétique ! »**

Jin se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Azazel, nourrissant ainsi sa haine et sa détermination à le vaincre.

_« Il fallait bien que je réveille un semblant de haine en toi… »_

_« ...si je te retirais la chose qui t'étais la plus précieuse, tu deviendrais comme ton père »_

_« J'étais certain que la douleur serait trop grande pour que tu puisses la supporter »_

_« ...le mal s'est définitivement installé dans ton cœur ! »_

- « Tu es celui qui a détruit ma vie ! Tu es celui qui ne cesse de tourmenter ce monde ! Et tu vas payer pour ça ! Jamais plus tu ne manipuleras les gens comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! »

Sur ces paroles, Jin commença à avancer lentement vers ce Dieu, en concentrant toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui. Une aura violette puis rouge entoura l'intégralité de son corps, avec une résonance chaotique.

Lars fut stupéfait par la puissance que dégageait son neveu.

- « Il...Il n'est plus humain... » Fit-il la voix presque tremblante.

Azazel ressenti la même chose que Lars, il n'était pas question que Jin fasse un pas de plus, il était devenu une trop grande menace. L'abomination lui envoya un, puis deux rayons lasers.

- « JIIIIINNNN ! » Hurla son oncle pensant que celui-ci allait y passer.

Une lumière rouge scintilla dans les yeux de Jin et stoppa net le rayon d'Azazel. Comme si un bouclier lumineux le protégeait.

- **« C'est pas croyable »** Fit le monstre. **« Depuis quand détiens-tu une telle puissance? Tu devrais être mort ! »** Gronda la chose.

- « Il disait vrai. Il est le seul qui ait une chance de le vaincre. » Emit Lars dans un souffle. « Mais qui es-tu réellement Jin Kazama ? »

- **« Le sang des Mishimas combinait à celui des Kazamas...C'est donc ça que ça donne... »**Marmonna le Dieu Égyptien, comprenant qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur en rapprochant Jun Kazama de Kazuya Mishima. Il avait crée l'enfant du Destin, celui qui allait rétablir l'équilibre des forces, comme l'avait prédit Jun.

Puis Jin s'arrêta d'avancer.

Il était à la fois concentré, déterminé et...contrarié. Il savait que ca allait se finir dans quelques minutes.

Tout allait se finir.

Sa vie.

Son combat.

Il avait été une réelle déception, sa vie n'avait absolument pas tourné comme sa mère l'avait espéré. Il était devenu comme son père. Un homme dévorait par la haine. Il n'avait été qu'un pion dans toute cette folie. Il ne valait plus rien. Il s'était complètement tourné de la lumière pour s'enfoncer au fin fond des ténèbres.

Il avait mis le monde à feu et à cendre. Toutes les victimes de ces méfaits réclamaient justice désormais, ils avaient tué tant de gens. A présent, il serait traqué partout où il irait. Il n'avait plus aucun avenir.

C'est pourquoi, il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. Lui et Azazel allaient s'entretuer, pour le plus grand bonheur du monde.

Et alors qu'il posait son dernier regard sur le monde dans lequel il avait vécu, il fut envahi par les paroles de sa mère...

_« Tu es devenu un jeune homme fort et courageux »_

_« je suis très fière de toi. »_

_« Il te reste encore pleins de belles choses à vivre, crois-moi. »_

...Puis celles de son père...

_« Ton regard... Il me rappelle le mien à une certaine époque... »_

_« Tu t'es laissé submerger par la haine toi aussi. »_

_« ...tel père, tel fils. » _

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lars, qui ressentit alors de la culpabilité à l'idée de laisser son neveu se sacrifier pour le reste du monde, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

Il commença à se relever pour aller porter main forte à Jin. Mais c'était trop tard...

C'est dans un puissant hurlement que le fils de Jun et Kazuya s'élança vers Azazel...Et par la même occasion vers la mort.

- « Jiiiin ! Fais pas ça ! »

Lars avait beau avoir essayé de le rattraper, il ne put rien faire. Au bout de quelques mètres de course, il s'arrêta. Laissant le Destin œuvrer.

Jin lui était toujours en pleine course.

- « AZAZEEEEELLL ! » S'époumona t-il.

La monstruosité n'eut rien le temps de faire si ce n'est se mettre en garde. Jin arriva à une vitesse incroyable, le poing levé, prêt à massacrer celui responsable de tous leurs malheurs.

L'abomination tenta de frapper Jin, seulement celui se déplaça trop vite et esquiva le coup.

Et dans un hurlement qui fit écho dans toute la zone, le poing de Jin vint se fracasser sur l'orbe d'Azazel, là où se trouvait tout son pouvoir, réduisant ainsi à néant la force de ce Dieu tout puissant, qui n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour se défendre.

Il aura fallu un seul coup de poing à Jin pour vaincre cette atrocité, un seul coup.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre.

Azazel commença à trébucher vers l'arrière, et à tomber dans le trou qu'il avait crée en sortant du temple.

Jin dont le poing était resté planté dans la poitrine d'Azazel, était emporté avec lui.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent dans leur chute.

-**« Ne crois pas que ça va finir comme ça Kazama !**

Les yeux de Jin s'écarquillèrent quand il ressentit l'énergie d'Azazel se décupler, malgré l'orbe cassée. Son poing s'engloutissait peu à peu dans la peau du monstre. Jin n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car lui et son bourreau tombaient lentement dans leur futur tombeau.

Mais d'où il était, Lars ne put rien voir de tout cela. Il vit seulement Jin et le monstre tomber ensemble dans ce trou sans fin, faisant de ce temple, leur tombe à tous les deux.

-« Non, c'est pas vrai ! » Souffla Lars réalisant ce qui se passait.

Il courut vers le lieu où s'était produit le tragique évènement, il courut le plus vite qu'il put pour tenter de sauver son neveu de cette fin tragique.

-«Jin…Jin !...JIN !... JIIIIINNN ! » Répéta-t-il frénétiquement en se rapprochant à vive allure du lieu du drame.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir comme il l'aurait dû.

Une fois arrivé au niveau du précipice, il regarda au fin fond de celui-ci mais n'y vit que les ténèbres.

Puis alors, il aperçut une lumière remonter vers la surface. Celle-ci monta jusqu'au ciel. Una aura violette, noire, accompagnés d'une lumière blanche, s'évaporèrent vers l'au delà.

Lars resta impuissant face à cette accumulation d'énergie.

Puis celle-ci fini par disparaitre.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive au fin fond de ce gouffre sans fin.

Il était temps d'accepter la réalité.

Tout redevint alors calme.

Une petite brise vint balayer ce qu'il restait du champ de bataille.

Il ne ressentait plus l'énergie de Jin, ni celle d'Azazel.

Comme si leurs vies s'étaient en allées en même temps que cette accumulation d'énergie qui s'était évaporée dans le ciel il y a de ça quelques minutes.

Puis Lars prononça les paroles que jamais il ne crut pouvoir re-prononcer un jour.

-« C'est terminé. »

_Fin de la 1ère partie._


	28. Toute la peine du monde 2ème partie

**Partie 3: Vers le future – The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6**

_Final chapter_

Chapitre 27 : Toute la peine du monde. (2ème partie)

_FlashBack_

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, la Mishima Zaibatsu de Jin était en confrontation avec ses ennemis, dont le nombre ne cessait de croitre. Les choses avaient pris une nouvelle tournure depuis que Lars avait trahit le fils de Kazuya et par la même occasion amené une bonne partie de la Tekken Force à se rebeller contre leur leader. _

_C'est pourquoi Jin annonça l'ouverture du King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, pour pouvoir faire accélérer les choses, et arriver plus rapidement à son objectif final._

_Au siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu,_

_Nina vint rejoindre Jin, pour lui faire son rapport._

_- « Il semblerait que l'un de nos labos aient été attaqué par les équipes rebelles de Lars._

_-Tiens donc..." Fit le leader de la MFE, faisant mine d'être surpris. C'est d'un ton las qu'il reprit: "Rien d'étonnant à cela, ils ont l'avantage de connaitre nos forces. Ils savent à quel point nous sommes à la pointe des technologies, notamment dans le domaine de la robotique. Il n'y a qu'à voir Nancy." Annonca-t-il, fier de la technologie de pointe qui se trouvait à la disposition de la Mishima Zaibatsu._

_-"Evidemment. Seulement il semblerait que les choses ne se soient pas déroulées comme ils l'avaient prévu. La G-Corporation était là aussi, avec plusieurs escadrons de Jacks. Selon les caméras de surveillances, les deux camps se sont affrontés..._

_-Et?_

_-L'un des Jacks s'est fait explosé. Ne laissant aucune chance aux soldats rebelles._

_-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous morts?_

_-Oui. Enfin presque. Pour être honnête, les équipes que j'ai envoyé sur place m'ont indiqué qu'elles n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps de Lars._

_-On peut supposer qu'il est toujours vivant.» fit Jin, comme s'il était presque soulagé._

_-« Il risque de nous causer de gros problèmes à l'avenir Jin. Rien que l'attaque qu'il a lancé sur l'un de nos labos le prouve. Il connait tout de nos forces et faiblesses. Tu l'as dit toi-même._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Nina. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Lars…ne pourra pas nous prendre par surprise. » Emit le jeune homme, sûr de lui et surtout sûr que son plan ne faillirait pas. _

_-« Vraiment ? A voir le ton que tu emplois, tu parais sûr de toi. Que faisons-nous à présent ? Tu veux que j'envoie d'autres équipes d'investigation sur les lieux ?_

_- Autant allez voir ça nous-mêmes. Et puis j'en ai assez de rester ici._

_-Comme tu voudras, de toute façon, je doute que la G-Corporation ne lance une nouvelle attaque au labo, donc nous ne risquons pas d'être sujets à un attentat de leur part._

_-Tu as sans doute raison. Kazuya ne va pas risquer de perdre d'autres membres de son effectif dans une autre attaque suicide. Alors allons-y.»_

_Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Jin s'arrêta net, le visage affichant la contrariété. Il regarda Nina qui continuait de s'avancer vers la sortie. _

_Avant de se rendre au labo désormais détruit, il avait une autre tâche plus importante qui l'attendait. _

_Qui consistait en une partie de son plan._

_Il le savait._

_Il était temps de le lui dire. _

_- « Nina attends. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler avant._

_-Et de quoi s'agit-il? » Demanda t-elle. Voyant qu'il hésitait elle reprit aussitôt : « Nous sommes pressés, la situation se dégrade je te rappelle, alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu devrais le faire de suite. »_

_Parfois Jin se demandait si Nina n'était pas un robot. Aucunes émotions n'étaient descriptibles dans ses paroles. Et puis, son regard était si froid. D'un autre côté, les seules femmes que Jin avait côtoyé dans sa vie était sa mère Jun et Ling. La première était une femme douce, remplie d'amour, alors que la deuxième était dynamique à souhait et surtout un brun naïve. Il devait donc reconnaître que sa vision des femmes était plus ou moins limitée. _

_Il se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à parler._

_- « Je sais que le temps presse. Mais ce que j'ai à te dire est bien plus important._

_- Vraiment? » Demanda Nina dont la curiosité avait été suscitée. Pas par les paroles de Jin, mais plutôt par le changement qu'elle perçut dans son attitude. Lui qui était si fier et presque arrogant habituellement, on aurait à présent dit un adolescent qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui venait l'avouer à sa mère. Le doute était la seule chose qui se lisait sur son visage._

_-«Et bien dis-moi? »Insista la belle._

_- « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je faisais tout ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais la guerre au monde entier?_

_- « Tu nous l'as expliqué clairement lors de la réunion qui avait réuni toute la Tekken Force il y a quelque temps. Tu veux remettre les choses à leur place. _

_-Et ça te suffit comme explication? Tu te contentes de ça? » Fit Jin presque outré voir dérangé que son garde du corps ne se sente pas plus concernée que ça. _

_Elle participait à cette guerre sans vraiment en connaitre les enjeux et alors qu'il lui donnait la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur tout ce qui se tramait derrière ce chaos, elle semblait s'en moquer éperdument. _

_-« Pour être honnête, tes motivations ne m'intéressent pas vraiment sans vouloir te manquer de respect. Je suis ici pour faire mon boulot. Un point c'est tout._

_- « Je vois... »_

_Que pouvait-il bien répondre d'autre. Quand il l'avait embauché, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme froide mais à ce point…Il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait dû mal à s'imaginer maintenant raconter toute la vérité à Nina si elle n'y prêtait pas plus d'intérêt que cela._

_Il émit alors un bref soupir. Ses yeux se détournant vers le sol._

_Qu'allait-il devoir faire ?_

_Elle vit rapidement que Jin avait l'air un peu déçu. Peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin de se confier. Pour une fois, elle voulut baisser ses défenses si glaciales et permettre à son patron de lui dire cette fameuse vérité._

_- « Mais maintenant que tu évoques le sujet, j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre savoir ce qui te motives dans cette guerre. Alors dis-moi. S'agit-il là d'un nouveau sombre secret du clan Mishima?»_

_Jin fut l'espace d'un instant surpris par ce revirement de comportement de la part de son alliée, mais rapidement il esquissa un sourire, content qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter. Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il allait enfin pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là vraiment d'une confidence…Jin avait une autre idée en tête._

_- « Pour cela, il faut que je remonte à il y a quelques années. Lorsque Kazuya était encore enfant. »_

_Comprenant que cela allait être plus ou moins long, Nina s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle._

_- « Heihachi le trouvait faible et décida de le jeter du haut d'une falaise. C'était une façon pour lui de voir si Kazuya serait digne de reprendre les reines de la Mishima Zaibatsu quand il serait plus grand. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a prétendu » Fit Jin d'un air dégoûté. _

_Il devait bien reconnaître que son père avait aussi bien souffert de la main de Heihachi. Mais bon, cela n'excusait en rien ce qu'il avait fait par la suite. _

_- « Lors de sa chute, Kazuya s'est empalé dans un rocher. Il était aux portes de la mort. C'est alors qu'est apparue Devil, le mal en personne. _

_-Le Diable? » Fit Nina, un brun soupçonneuse. _

_Le sombre regard de Jin lui montra qu'il n'était certainement pas en train de plaisanter. De toute façon, Jin ne plaisantait jamais quand il s'agissait des Mishimas._

_- « Oui, tu m'as bien compris. Kazuya a pactisé avec le Diable. Il a échangé son âme en échange de la puissance incommensurable de Devil. Il voulait avoir sa revanche à n'importe quel prix. Il l'a eu d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Lors du 2ème tournoi, il a rencontré ma mère, Jun Kazama, tu dois la connaître étant donné que tu y étais aussi. »_

_Nina se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à la jeune femme donc elle ne pouvait pas en dire grand chose. Mais elle avait entendu dire que c'était une combattante redoutable._

_- « C'est ainsi que je suis née. Seulement, lorsque Heihachi tenta de tuer Kazuya, une partie du Diable enfermé en lui s'échappa et vint pour entrer dans mon corps. Il n'a pas réussi la première fois car ma mère l'a vaincu, mais il est revenu 15 ans plus tard et là...Je n'ai rien pu faire... »_

_Il marqua une pause. Il jeta un œil vers Nina, mais celle-ci restait impassible à l'écoute de l'histoire. En même ce qu'il lui racontait était plus ou moins fou. Comment un mortel pouvait croire à l'existence de Devil? C'était inimaginable. Elle devait le prendre pour un fou. _

_- « Je sais que tout ceci est difficile à croire, et je ne t'en demande pas tant. Seulement c'est important que tu le saches. J'ai besoins que quelqu'un sache la vérité à mon sujet et au sujet de cette guerre. Cette vérité que je suis sur le point de te dire. _

_- Mais tes paroles n'auront aucune valeur si je ne te crois pas. »_

_Là elle venait de marquer un point. Seulement Jin avait besoin de le lui dire. C'était important pour lui. C'en était presque vital. En faite, cela faisait parti de son plan. Il fallait que Nina connaisse la vérité pour pouvoir ensuite..._

_- « Alors on va dire que je te crois. » Émit Nina, le tirant de ses pensées. « De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que les Mishimas portaient un lourd secret sur leurs épaules. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait de cette ampleur cependant. » _

_Jin la remercia du regard. Finalement, elle n'était pas si « inhumaine » que ça. Il se décida enfin alors à lui dire l'effroyable vérité._

_- « Si j'ai déclaré la guerre au monde entier, c'est pour pouvoir réveiller un monstre appelé Azazel. C'est lui la source du mal. Là d'où Devil tire sa puissance. C'est lui le créateur du Devil gene. De cette malédiction que je porte. Il m'a parlé par la pensée, me disant que répandre le mal à travers le monde le sortirait de son éternel prison. Alors c'est ce que je fais, afin de pouvoir le tuer ensuite. Tant qu'il restera un esprit, il sera invincible, mais s'il retrouve sa forme physique, il sera vulnérable. C'est là que je pourrai le tuer et débarrasser le monde du mal absolu. _

_-Jin...Je ne veux pas briser tes illusions, ton geste est noble mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas en tuant un monstre que tu supprimeras le mal sur Terre. _

_-Il est la source du mal, je te l'ai dit._

_-Sache que l'Homme est par nature un être pensant, qui cherche à attendre ce qui à ses yeux représente le bonheur. Nous avons tous cette ambition. Malheureusement, pour y arriver, nous empruntons tous des chemins différents qui au bout d'un certain temps, entrent en collision. C'est ainsi que nait la rancœur et la colère. Chacun veut son propre bonheur, souvent au détriment de celui des autres._

_-..._

_-C'est ce qui amène les Hommes à se battre entre eux. Tu devrais le savoir. Ton désir de tuer les Mishimas en est la preuve._

_-Tu crois que j'ignore tout ça Nina? Je sais bien que tuer Azazel ne changera pas l'homme. Non, c'est cette guerre qui le changera. Grâce à elle, nous avons pu renverser les Gouvernements qui oppressaient leurs populations dans le seul but de conquérir le monde. Aujourd'hui avec ce que nous avons accompli, les choses vont changer. _

_-A quoi cela te sert-il de me dire tout ça?_

_-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le monde entier me hait. Me voit comme un homme sans pitié, désireux de détruire tous ceux qui se dresse sur mon chemin. Une abomination. Pire que les Mishimas. Pour eux, je suis celui qui leur aura retiré leur vie. Mais vois-tu, je voudrais que quelqu'un au moins ne me considère pas comme un monstre...Je veux...Je veux juste qu'aux yeux de quelqu'un je sois un homme qui a simplement voulu faire le bien, même si cela m'aura obligé à faire de terribles choix. _

_-..._

_-Je ne suis pas comme Kazuya et Heihachi.»_

_Nina ne pouvait pas le contre-dire, il avait raison. Mais jamais personne ne croirait une telle histoire. Quand Jin s'était embarqué dans cette folie, il connaissait les conséquences qu'auraient ses actes. _

_- « Je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites, mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire cela. C'était mon devoir. Seulement désormais, je ne suis plus digne de l'héritage de ma mère...Je ne suis même plus digne de vivre. Mais ça, bientôt... »_

_Cette dernière phrase capta l'attention de Nina. Il n'allait tout de même pas...?_

_- « Jin, que veux-tu dire par là?_

_-Tu l'as bien compris. La fin de ce tournoi sera aussi synonyme de ma propre fin. Vaincre Azazel entrainera ma mort inéluctable. C'est le prix à payer. _

_-Tu plaisantes là?_

_-Non. Seul un possesseur du Devil gene peut le vaincre. Seul un homme possédait par le mal peut vaincre cette abomination. »_

_Il se tourna et s'avança vers la sortie. Son ton devint alors plus solennel, mais entaché par une tonalité de tristesse._

_- « Ceci...est ma dernière mission. Je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir une telle chose. C'était mon Destin...Depuis le début. Mourir pour vaincre le mal absolu, c'est le choix que j'ai fait. _

_-De quel choix parles-tu? _

_-Dire que je ne l'avais pas compris plus tôt. C'est à cela que ma mère m'a préparé depuis ma naissance. Pour ce jour fatidique. Ce jour où je ferais mon choix. Celui de détruire cette chose au détriment de ma vie, ou bien, celui de continuer de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres au point d'en perdre mon humanité._

_-Pourtant aujourd'hui beaucoup dirait que tu as choisi la 2ème option. _

_-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais les conséquences seront différentes crois-moi. Toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû affronter jusqu'à ce jour devaient m'amener à ce choix. Quoique je fasse, je ne peux y échapper. Je vis pour ce jour.»_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un bref sourire, un triste sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place au visage froid qu'il portait depuis plusieurs mois déjà._

_- __« Je n'ai été qu'un pion dans toute cette folie. Porteur du sang Mishima et Kazama, j'étais celui destiné à changer le monde. Voilà qu'elle aura été mon histoire. Une histoire maudite, dont personne n'aura connaissance. Ainsi je partirai en emportant avec moi le mal et toute cette malédiction.»_

_Puis cette fois, Jin repris son chemin vers la sortie, s'avançant jour après jour vers son inexorable sacrifice._

_- « Tu sais tout. Nous pouvons donc y aller maintenant. »_

_Nina le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle qui cachait si bien ses émotions habituellement, son visage traduisait pourtant la stupeur et aussi un certain malaise._

_Ce garçon... pensa t-elle, il va se sacrifier pour les autres. Il va donner sa vie pour sauver des gens qui désormais le détestent. Comment est-ce possible. Pourquoi doit-il porter un tel poids sur les épaules. Il est si jeune pourtant...Je ne connais personne d'autre qui aurait accepté d'accomplir un tel acte. La malédiction des Mishimas...c'est tellement vrai._

_Nina au fond d'elle détestait tous ces abrutis d'humains qui ignorent ce pour quoi Jin se bat. En faite, c'est elle qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle restait là, à l'assister dans sa tâche sans rien faire d'autre. Le laissant se jeter dans les griffes de la faucheuse. _

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était l'épauler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Seulement une dernière question restait en suspens et elle ne manqua pas de la poser à Jin._

_- « Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça à moi en particulier? »_

_A cette question Jin s'arrêta dans sa marche et mais ne se tourna pas vers Nina._

_- « Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pouvais le dire, car désormais tu es la seule qui me fasse confiance. Mais tu as raison, il y a effectivement une raison précise pour laquelle je t'ai révélé tout ça._

_- Quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'il y ait au moins une personne au monde qui ne te considère pas comme un monstre…Ce n'était pas de moi que tu parlais n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Tu as vu juste. Considères-toi simplement comme une messagère..._

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Il avait beau avoir couru à grandes ejambées, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Lars n'avait pu empêcher l'irréparable de se produire.

Son neveu, Jin Kazama, venait de tuer le pire monstre qui ait existé, mais par la même occasion, il s'était, si l'on peut dire, donné la mort.

Tel qu'il l'avait prévu en commençant cette guerre.

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire, il était resté assister à toute cette folie en spectateur. Son poing vint heurter le sol tant il était furieux après lui.

-"C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça finisse comme ça !" Hurla de rage Lars, face à son impuissance.

Seul face à son désarroi, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Même si Jin avait commis l'irréparable, il n'avait pas souhaité sa mort. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré une autre fin. Une fin bien moins malheureuse.

Quelque chose dans son âme l'avait poussé à combattre Jin pour mettre fin à ses agissements, mais quand il s'est retrouvé face au jeune homme, même si la haine était bien présente en lui, Lars ressentit comme le besoin de sauver son neveu.

Il lui était impossible de décrire exactement les sentiments qu'ils l'avaient habité pendant le combat, cependant, lorsque la détresse de Jin lui paru évidente, il se senti obligé de faire quelque chose pour...pour sauver cette âme maudite.

Seulement, il avait failli, et ça, il ne pouvait se le pardonner, malgré tous les exploits qu'il avait accompli pour sauver cette planète.

La culpabilité était plus forte que tout.

-"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Alors relève-toi." Lui fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour voir Nina Williams, marchant vers lui, le visage toujours sans réelles expressions.

-"Tu le savais n'est-ce pas?" Emit-il d'un air incrédule." Répond-moi Nina, tu le savais hein?" Le ton qu'employait Lars se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, la colère bien présente en lui.

-"Oui. Jin m'avait tout raconté il y a de ça quelques semaines.

-Et tu as trouvé ça bon de garder toute cette histoire pour toi? Tu ne t'es pas un seul instant dit, que toute cette histoire était de la pure folie?! Il y avait surement une autre issue pour Jin!"

-Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce qu'il t'a dit? Il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir une telle chose. Crois-le ou non, mais s'il avait pu, je pense que Jin aurait choisi une autre option."

Cette remarque amena Lars à repenser aux dernières paroles de Jin.

Aurait-il vraiment opté pour une issue différente?

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du combattant en armure.

Jin lui avait clamé toute sa colère et sa douleur. Il lui avait dévoilé ce qu'il y avait de plus fragile en lui. Sa haine envers les Mishimas et le Devil gene avait pendant une certaine période fait sa force et toute sa détermination au combat seulement avec le temps, cette force est devenue un poison pour le fils de Kazuya.

Sa haine l'avait détruit de l'intérieur et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il avait voulu mourir en affrontant Azazel. Plutôt que de vivre éternellement comme un monstre, il a choisi de mourir en tant qu'homme.

Après un soupir, Nina s'adressa à nouveau à l'allié d'Alisa.

-"Prend du recul Lars. Prend du recul et repense posémment à tout cela. Un jour viendra où tu comprendras vraiment qui était Jin Kazama. Et ce jour pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne l'imagines..."

Lars ne répondit rien à cela. La colère aveuglait son jugement, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant, une infime part de lui voyait où Nina voulait en venir.

Le bras droit, ou plutôt l'ex-bras droit de Jin, reprit finalement la parole.

-"Il a tout donné pour cet instant." Voyant l'amertume sur le visage de Lars, elle rajouta ceci : "Tu penses peut-être être en mesure de pouvoir le juger mais franchement, j'en doute."

Lars regarda de nouveau vers le temple, et c'est alors que Nina posa s'approcha encore un peu.

-"En réalité, je suis venue jusqu'ici pour une raison bien précise Lars. Il y a une chose dont je dois te parler. C'est d'une importance fondamentale. Si tu crois avoir tout compris de l'enjeu de cette guerre, alors attends d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire."

Raven quant à lui se dégagea des décombre. il avait été mis K.O par Alisa durant le combat précédent. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Jin et Alisa était à terre. Puis il vit Lars, qui écoutait ce que Nina lui disait.

D'où il était il ne pouvait pas entendre, mais apparemment, au vu du visage de Lars, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Lars semblait troublé suite à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il resta sans bouger quand Nina prit la direction de l'hélicoptère qui l'avait conduit elle et Jin jusqu'ici. Seulement, elle repartait seule. Comme cela avait été prévu.

Raven lui s'approcha de Lars et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

-"C'est terminé maintenant. Tu as vaincu ce tyran. Tu peux être content de toi. Le monde va enfin pouvoir revivre."

Lars cependant ne réagissait pas. Il regarda tristement Raven puis ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau vers le gouffre sans fin où Jin et Azazel avaient tout deux péris.

-"Tu es sûr que ça va? Que t'as dit cette femme pour te mettre dans un tel état?

-Hein? Quoi? Euh non rien, disons que...que je suis épuisé par tous ces évènements." Fit le nouveau héros, en se tenant la tête, visiblement contrarié.

Il commençait à réaliser dans quelle histoire il s'était embarqué il y a quelques mois. Et ce n'est que maintenant que tout était fini, qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de cette affaire. Alors une question vint ronger son esprit.

Est-ce que, s'il avait su toute l'histoire de Jin et sa vengeance sur les Mishimas, est-ce que s'il avait su tout ça avant, il se serait engagé à combattre contre ce dernier?

Lars était incapable de répondre à cette ultime question, pourtant simple à première vue.

Son regard se posa encore une fois sur le gouffre dans lequel Jin et Azazel avaient péri.

Il avait toujours prétendu que lui et Jin étaient semblables, notamment par les valeurs que leurs mères leur avaient inculquées...

_"mon âme est depuis longtemps envahie par le mal et les ténèbres." _

...Cependant, il était évident aujourd'hui que leurs vies à tout deux avaient pris deux directions bien différentes...

_"Tout ça te dépasse totalement alors arrête de prétendre pouvoir comprendre quoique ce soit à toute cette histoire ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui me relie à ces monstres !"_

...Il venait d'apprendre quelle était l'Histoire de son neveu, Jin Kazama...

_"Tu ne sais pas l'Enfer que je vis !"_

...Une vie pleine de souffrance, de douleur, de colère, de haine...

_"Je me suis enfoncé dans l'abime. Je m'y suis enfoncé si loin que désormais, il n'y a plus aucun retour de possible pour moi."_

...A cause d'une famille maudite. Sa propre famille. Celle-là même à laquelle Lars appartenait.

C'était donc ça qui l'attendait? Le même Destin que Jin?

Ce précipice dans lequel Jin avait mis fin à ses jours, caractérisait parfaitement ce que son neveu avait vécu. Une interminable descente aux Enfers.

Pas question pour Lars de vivre une telle vie. Oh non, jamais il ne s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres de la sorte. Il savait que Jin l'avait plus ou moins fait malgré lui, mais Lars venait de voir à quel point la haine et le ressentiment pouvait corrompre le coeur d'un homme et le détruire.

Et dire que les autres Mishimas, ceux responsables du malheur de son neveu, continuaient de vivre. Cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point.

Les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-"J'en ai assez de cet endroit." Lâcha Lars dont la vue de cet immonde lieu le dégoûtait désormais. " Il est temps pour nous de partir et de rentrer au pays, tu ne crois pas?" Emit-il en ayant l'air le plus convainquant que possible.

Raven n'était pas dupe mais n'insista pas.

-"Oui partons."

Puis le ninja s'arrêta et interrogea Lars au sujet de son ex-coéquipière.

-" Et que faisons nous d'elle?" Demanda t-il en faisant un bref signe de tête vers le corps inerte d'Alisa.

-"Oh mon Dieu Alisa." S'exclama Lars en se dirigeant vers le corps de son amie, suivit de Raven.

-"Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour elle. A mon avis, ses circuits sont complètement grillés. Et à moins que tu ne sois un génie en matière de robotique, je doute que tu puisses la sauver.

-Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me dépanner ! Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de m'aider ! Dépêchons-nous Raven ! Plus nous perdons de temps à bavasser et plus les chances qu'Alisa ne revienne à la vie s'éloignent." Affirma le jeune guerrier.

Il prit son amie dans ses bras et se dirigea, toujours suivit de Raven, vers leur véhicule. Lars ne prit pas la peine de jeter un dernier regard au temple d'Azazel. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose maintenant, l'avenir.

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. A l'annonce de la mort de Jin Kazama, celui à l'origine de ce chaos, tous les habitants des différentes villes encore existantes se ruèrent dans la rue pour fêter la fin de cet ère tyrannique.

Les gens pleuraient de joie, se serrer dans les bras, réconfortaient ceux qui avaient tout perdu. D'autres coururent vers les contrées plus éloignées pour informer les personnes vivant dans les campagnes.

Bientôt, toute la planète fut au courant du décès de Jin Kazama entrainant par conséquent, la fin de son Empire.

Lars Alexandersson fut annoncé comme celui qui avait vaincu ce monstre. Mais les journalistes rappelèrent que rien n'aurait été possible sans la contre-attaque lancée par Kazuya et sa G-Corporation, à l'encontre de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Lars et Kazuya étaient considérés comme des héros et le peuple plaçait désormais tout ses espoirs en ces derniers.

Mais beaucoup ignoraient la rancœur que se vouaient les deux frères, qui s'étaient affrontés en Egypte, dans le temple d'Azazel. La bataille entre ces héros n'étaient pas prête de se terminer d'ailleurs, car à ce jour, ils étaient tout deux à la tête de puissantes organisations, Lars ayant été nommé à la tête de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Kazuay profita du fait que toutes les grandes entreprises avaient été réduites à néant par Jin et sa Tekken Force pour s'imposer sur le marché économique et faire de la G-Corporation le leader sur plusieurs marchés tels que la génétique et autres biotechnologies. Ainsi, en augmentant la puissance financière de son entreprise, Kazuya allait également pouvoir , d'ici quelques temps, améliorer sa force militaire. Son objectif était de renverser la Mishima Zaibatsu de Lars. Mais bien entendu, personne n'avait connaissance des sombres plans de Kazuya, qui été vu comme un saint par une grande partie des gens.

Alors que les journalistes faisaient l'éloge de Kazuya, Lars, qui connaissait la vraie nature de son demi-frère, le maudissait.

- « Mr Alexandersson, ça va être à vous. » Lui fit une voix féminine.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui resta le regardait, un brun soucieuse. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « De quoi parlez-vous? »Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Et bien de la conférence que vous allez donner. Nous allons commencer dans quelques minutes.

- Ah oui, la conférence. Oui bien sûr. Je..Je suis prêt. Allons-y. »

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas dans son meilleur état pour donner une conférence, d'autant qu'il avait de nombreuses choses en tête. Mais c'était son devoir, en tant que nouveau directeur de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'estrade, il croisa Kazuya qui venait lui aussi de faire un discours. Après tout aux yeux du monde, il était un héros.

La tension était à son comble quand les deux frères se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre. Regard contre regard, l'aura que dégagé chacun d'eux était puissante. Après un silence insoutenable, Lars finit par prendre la parole, la rage au ventre.

-«Dire que les gens te prennent pour un héros. S'il savait la vérité à ton sujet... » Fit-il. « C'est toi qui aurait dû être envoyé en Enfer à la place de Jin.

-Allons allons, ne nous lançons pas dans ce genre de querelle." Emit d'un air amusé le chef de la G-Corporation."Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ait réduit le monde à néant. Jin mérite d'être là où il est en ce moment.

-Tu parles ! Dès que tu le pourras, tu prendras le contrôle du monde, n'est-ce pas Kazuya? Mais sache une bonne chose... » Lars se rapprocha alors de son frère et lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « ...c'est que je ne te laisserai pas faire! »

A cela, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- « Toi ? M'en empêcher? Navré mais tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu es trop faible. Tu as beau avoir le sang des Mishimas qui coulent dans tes veines, j'ai Devil de mon côté.

-Quoi?" interrogea Lars, plus que surprit. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait beau scruter chaque recoin des yeux de Kazuya, il voyait que celui-ci ne lui mentait pas. D'ailleurs la lueur rouge dans son oeil gauche était synonyme de la présence de Devil. Il dût se résoudre à l'évidence.

-"Le devil gene...Tu l'as toujours... » Marmonna-t-il.

- «Dire que Jin pensait qu'en tuant Azazel et en se sacrifiant, il mettrait fin au Devil gene, grossière erreur de sa part ! Désormais grâce à cet imbécile, je suis l'être le plus puissant et le monde ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Maintenant que Jin Kazama est mort, je n'ai plus aucun obstacle...

-Maudit sois-tu!

-Comme c'est ironique ! Jin a voulu sauver le monde en tuant Azazel, mais en faisant ça, il l'a plongé directement en Enfer, car d'ici peu, je gouvernerais cette stupide planète et la terreur règnera à nouveau ! Hahaha!

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois !" S'agaça Lars prêt à envoyer son poing en plein dans la visage de son demi-frère. Mais il le savait, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se battre. Kazuya savait cela aussi.

-"Tu verras. D'ici quelques mois je peux te promettre que tu ne tiendras plus le même discours. »Répondit froidement Kazuya, en rejoignant Anna qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. « Fais venir la limousine »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en allait, il lança un dernier avertissement à son demi-frère.

- « Dis-toi bien une chose. Le sacrifice de Jin aura été totalement inutile car d'ici peu, je plongerai ce monde dans le pire chaos qui soit. La guerre qui a eu lieu il y a peu ne sera rien en comparaison de l'Enfer que je vous ferai vivre. L'année qui vient de s'écouler te paraîtra douce comparé à celle qui t'attend! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'en alla en compagnie de la sulfureuse Anna. Lars ne put, comme réponse, seulement serrer ses poings le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Il était encore trop tôt pour s'attaquer à Kazuya. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il pourra mettre fin aux sombres agissements de Kazuya. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

De son côté Kazuya avait fini par rejoindre sa limousine, suivit d'Anna. Une fois à l'intérieur, il interrogea cette dernière.

-"Alors? Y a t-il du nouveau?

-Les équipes que tu as envoyé en Egypte il y a quelques jours sont revenues...bredouilles. Nos hommes n'ont absolument rien trouvé. Il ne reste que du sable.

-Le Temple aussi a disparu?

-Oui, absolument tout. Il ne reste plus aucune trace d'Azazel, ni de Jin Kazama.

-C'est pas possible! Il devrait pourtant rester quelque chose ! Ne me dis pas que la seule chance de récupérer l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs vient de m'échapper?!" S'énerva Kazuya.

Le chauffeur de la limousine était tout sauf rassuré d'avoir un tel homme dans sa voiture. Une chose était sûre c'est qu'il valait mieux être à l'avant du véhicule plutôt qu'à l'arrière avec un tel monstre.

Pourtant Anna ne semblait pas plus paniquée que cela. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait l'habitude? Ou parce qu'elle était trop stupide pour comprendre la menace que représentait Kazuya?

Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. En faite, c'était simplement parce qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle allait ajouter allait plus ou moins calmer Kazuya.

-"Il y a tout de même un passage du rapport rendu par les soldats qui a attiré mon attention.

-Quel est-il?

-L'un des capitaines mentionne que des empruntes de pas ont été retrouvé dans le sable. De plus nos engins ont détecté la présence d'une sonde survolant la zone depuis un moment déjà. Nous n'avons malheureusement pû identifier à qui elle appartenait car elle a disparu des radars avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

-Tu veux dire que...

-...que nous avons sans aucun doute été devancé, et de pas grand chose, vu qu'il restait encore des empruntes. Il est fort probable que d'autres aient trouvé des restants de la bataille juste avant que nos équipes arrivent...

-Il y a donc de fortes chances que tout ne soit pas encore terminé..."

Même si la guerre était finie, certains n'étaient semble-t-il pas prêt à tourner la page. Animait par une ambition démesurée, le Diable n'avait pas encore renoncé à ses plans, et tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il continuerait.

Il l'avait pourtant déjà dit, c'était lors d'un combat, il y a de ça presqu'un an, dans l'ancien temple de la famille Mishima, Honmaru.

Souvenez-vous de ces dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé à son fils.

"Tu auras beau me vaincre encore et encore, je finirai toujours par me relever. Tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi."

Ces phrases là, aujourd'hui, c'est au monde entier qu'il les adressait.

Car telle était la raison de vivre de son futur bourreau.

* * *

Lars resta un moment regarder le chemin par lequel Kazuya s'était en allé.

_Je t'empêcherai par tous les moyens de mettre tes plans à éxécution Kazuya_, songea Lars.

- « Monsieur Alexandersson?

-J'arrive. »

Il sortit des coulisses et suivit la jeune femme qui le guida jusqu'à l'estrade. Il put voir que la salle était comblée. Il y avait là les différents Présidents de plusieurs pays, de nombreux journalistes mais aussi des soldats qui avaient fait parti de sa rébellion et qui l'ont aidé à renverser la Tekken Force de Jin.

A son apparition, toute la salle se leva et l'acclama tel le héros qu'il était. Il entendait des gens scandaient son nom, d'autres qui ne cessaient de crier « bravo » ou « vous êtes un héros ». Les flashs des appareils photos aveuglaient presque Lars tant ils étaient nombreux.

L'ovation que lui avaient réservée les personnes ici présentes le touchèrent. Il aperçut ses compagnons d'armes au fond de la salle qui l'acclamait.

Cela mit un certain temps avant que les gens se calment et daignent à s'asseoir de nouveau.

Une fois le calme de nouveau revenu Lars, qui était face à un pupitre où étaient installé plusieurs micros, pu enfin prendre la parole.

- « Merci à tous. Merci beaucoup. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements se fit entendre. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que Lars prenait la parole en public. Peu étaient ceux qui avaient pu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Lars leur fit signe de se reasseoir pour qu'il puisse commencer son discours.

- « Une fois encore merci à tous." Il resta un moment fixer l'assemblée qui se tenait face à lui. Tous l'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. Il allait devoir bien choisir ses mots face à ces gens qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, retrouver l'espoir qui leur a été retiré pendant la guerre.

-"Je voudrais m'adresser à vous tout d'abord en tant que soldat. Tout autant que vous, je sais à quel point cette guerre a pu être difficile et surtout source de malheur. Le monde n'a jamais été plongé dans un tel chaos. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdu des êtres chers, ont vu leurs amis, leurs familles périr dans d'atroces souffrances. D'autres ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient. »

Il vit les gens acquiescer à ses propos. Certains pleuraient en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient vécu, d'autres sentaient leur colère monter en repensant à tout cela. Chacun avait été touché d'une manière différente.

- « Cette guerre nous aura marqué à tout jamais. Elle laissera des blessures difficiles à guérir, pour certains, elles seront mêmes incurables. Je sais à quel point perdre un ami sur le champs de bataille peut être difficile, j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience, seulement... »

Il marqua une pause et regarda une fois encore, l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Il devait leur redonner espoir, leur donner la force de s'accrocher. C'était ça son rôle de héros.

- « ...seulement nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras et nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Nous qui avons survécu, nous devons retrouver l'espoir d'un monde nouveau et meilleur. Nous devons nous entraider les uns les autres. Nous avons vécus ensemble ce cauchemar et c'est ensemble que nous en sortirons. Même si la guérison va être longue et laborieuse, nous devons nous accrocher, en l'honneur de ceux qui ont péri pour ce monde. C'est notre devoir d'Homme.»

Les gens se mirent de nouveau à applaudir l'homme qui tenait entre ses mains, l'espoir de tout un peuple. Il ne pouvait les décevoir. Ces gens avaient besoin de rêver à nouveau. Pourtant leurs applaudiessements lui étaient insupportables, car ils ravivaient sa culpabilité et son impuissance.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien.

Il n'avait pas pu protéger son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pu épargner Alisa et il n'avait pas pu sauver son neveu du mal.

Et dire que les gens l'acclamait tel un héros.

Elle est belle la vie du héros. Incapable de sauver ceux qui en ont besoin. Il a laissé les autres se sacrifier pour lui. Et c'est pourtant lui qui en récolte les éloges aujourd'hui.

Il n'était qu'un imposteur à ses yeux.

Et pourtant...

- « Et je voudrais ajouter que... »

_« Le nom de Kazama sera à tout jamais disgracié. »_

Lars s'arrêta net dans son discours. Une voix vint le hantée...Celle de l'ex garde du corps de Jin. Ces paroles qui l'avait empli de tristesse et de colère.

Les paroles de Nina lui revinrent en tête. Celles qu'elle lui avait prononcées juste après la mort de Jin, celles que Raven n'avait pu entendre.

Elles ne cessèrent de passer en boucle. Faisant remonter sa culpabilité. Lars ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il était comme tétanisé, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

Les gens de l'assemblée se demandèrent si l'ex-capitaine de la Tekken Force allait bien.

- « Monsieur Alexandersson vous allez bien? »S'inquiéta l'un des membres de l'assemblée.

_« Jin sera vu comme le plus grand tyran que le monde ait connu. » _

- « Eh Lars, ca va? » lui demandèrent ses compagnons d'arme, inquiet par ce qui arrivait à leur capitaine. Mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas toujours hanté par les paroles de l'ancien garde du corps du précédent directeur de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

_« L'Histoire l'assimilera aux autres dictateurs qui ont par le passé mis notre monde à feu et à sang, et on le décrira comme le plus grand criminel de guerre qui ait existé. »_

- « Je-Je, je vais bien...ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il prit une inspiration et tenta de reprendre son discours là où il l'avait laissé.

- « Je disais donc, qu'il était important pour nous de rendre hommage à ceux qui ont péri durant la guerre. Nous devons leur faire honneur. Il ne faut pas que leur mort ait été inutile. Il faut que... »

Lars fut de nouveau prit d'hésitation à cause de ce que lui avait dit Nina, après la bataille contre Azazel. Il s'appuya contre le pupitre, comme s'il était pris d'un vertige.

_« Les générations futures se souviendront de lui comme d'un homme sans une once d'humanité, qui aura tué ses pairs dans le but d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. »_

Lars ne parvenait pas à enlever cette voix de sa tête. Il entendit alors les personnes du 1er rang murmuraient entre elles.

- « Le pauvre..il n'a pas l'air bien...lui aussi a été marqué par cette guerre. Autant que nous, si ce n'est plus... » Fit l'une des femmes.

- « Oui, peut-être que jamais il ne s'en remettra. Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs... » Ajouta une autre attristée en voyant Lars ainsi.

- « Cette guerre...Cette guerre nous aura tous détruit ! Plus jamais nous n'aurons une vie normale! Nous avons tout perdu! Tout ce que nos ancêtres s'étaient donnés tant de mal à construire a été réduit à néant à cause de Jin Kazama!» Fit l'homme auprès des femmes, en serrant les poings, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Lars parvint à regagner ses esprits, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de ces gens, c'était vrai seulement...Ils ne savaient pas tout.

- « ...Il faut que nous reconstruisons notre monde ensemble... »

Si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité...Cette triste vérité au sujet de Jin.

_« Il sera considéré comme la plus grande honte qu'ait connu le Japon, un être ignoble, dépourvu d'âme. Un traitre. » _

- « ...Ceux qui sont mort durant cette guerre ne voudrait pas nous voir ainsi. Plongé dans le désespoir. Non ils voudraient nous voir relever la tête et et nous battre. Ne rendons pas leur sacrifice vain. Il faut que nous soyons forts... »

_« Un monstre. »_

- « C'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous nos efforts doivent se concentrer sur la reconstruction de notre monde... »

_« Et pourtant, la vérité restera à jamais enfoui dans le désert Égyptien, car personne, non jamais personne n'aura conscience de ce qu'a en réalité, réalisé Jin Kazama. »_

- « Ne répétons pas les erreurs passées, tirons des leçons de cette ignoble guerre. Nous devrons l'inculquer à nos enfants, nos petits-enfants...pour qu'à leur tour, ils comprennent à quel point la paix n'a pas de prix mais aussi que c'est de nos erreurs que l'on apprend... »

_« Tous ignorent que cet homme a sacrifié sa vie, son honneur pour sauver le monde. »_

- « ...Jamais nous ne devrons oublier ce qui s'est passé, jamais. Cela reviendrait à ignorer le sacrifice de ceux qui ont donné leur vie pendant la bataille. Ce sont tous des héros. Ne l'oubliez jamais... »

_« Il a tourné le dos à ses amis, à sa nation, à ceux qui avait foi en lui, pour pouvoir sauver l'Homme de sa destruction. » _

- « Cette guerre...aura été l'origine de bien grandes souffrances mais croyez-le ou non...elle est aussi source de renaissance pour nous... »

_« Même s'il a fait ca pour sauver le monde, il ne mourra pas avec les honneurs...Il mourra en tant que traitre. »_

- « ...C'est l'occasion pour nous de tout reconstruire, absolument tout. Car que vous le vouliez ou non, la plupart des Gouvernements en place ont été détruit. Certes, cela signifie que beaucoup de pays vont devoir réorganiser leur politique, mais dites-vous bien aussi que parmi ces Gouvernements, certains étaient à l'origine de Dictature qui pressait certaines populations.

_"Toi qui connais maintenant son histoire, tu sais à quel point il était maudit. Tu sais à quel point sa vie aura été souffrance et désespoir. Oui, son plan était en partie de se débarasser de sa malédiction, ce qu'il a fait parait égoïste."_

-"Aujourd'hui, nous allons créer un monde...libre."

_"Mais lui mieux que n'importe qui savait à quel point l'homme pouvait être source de destruction, à quel point l'homme était nuisible...Et pourtant tu vois, il a continué de croire qu'un monde meilleur pouvait exister."_

- « Où nous pourrons y vivre heureux...en tant qu'être humain.. »

_« Voilà quelle aura été la dernière mission de cet homme. »_

- « ...Et à partir de ce jour, moi Lars Alexandersson, directeur de la Mishima Zaibatsu... »

_« Jin Kazama a été un véritable héros, mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais. »_

- « ...je m'engage moi et mes troupes à tout mettre en œuvre pour que nous puissions retrouver une ère de paix et que celle-ci soit maintenue aussi longtemps que possible... »

_« Désormais c'est à toi de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il t'a confié le flambeau car il croyait en toi. »_

_- _«...Toutes mes équipes seront dispersées à travers le monde pour aider les peuples à se remettre sur pied. Nous lutterons contre la famine qui était déjà présente dans certains pays et qui s'est désormais répandue dans d'autres contrées à cause de la guerre. Nous lutterons contre tout éventuel conflit qui pourrait naitre... »

_« Il voulait que ce soit toi qui reconstruise ce monde pour lequel il s'est battu. »_

- « ...Nous lutterons pour sauvegarder l'avenir de l'Homme. »

_« Alors je t'en prie Lars, fais-le, ne serait-ce en sa mémoire. »_

_- _« J'en fait le serment. »

_« Il mérite au moins ça. »_

L'émotion dans la salle était à son comble, entre ceux qui pleurait de tristesse en pensant à leur vie détruite et ceux qui regagnaient peu à peu espoir. Il y eut des flots de larmes.

Les premiers applaudissements qui se firent entendre provenaient du fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient les amis et compagnons d'armes de Lars.

Puis peu à peu, cela se propagea à la totalité de la salle, dont l'ensemble des personnes présentes finit par se lever et acclamer leur nouvelle idole, pour ces paroles dignes d'un faiseur de paix. Ils avaient foi en lui, il était devenu leur héros. Ils étaient tous prêt à l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient dans cette lourde tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

Il ne porterait pas seul ce poids sur ses épaules. Tous firent le serment de l'aider.

C'est ce qu'avait souhaité Jin avant de mourir.

Lars avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais il comprit enfin les actions de Jin. Même si elles étaient impardonnables, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il allait accomplir ses dernières volontés. Ainsi, la paix renaitrait.

Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était croire en l'avenir et en l'Homme.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie pour rejoindre à son tour sa limousine, Lars apperçut Lee Chaolang, son nouvel allié, qui l'attendait.

-"Lee, que fais-tu là?

-Eh bien je suis venu saluer notre nouveau héros. Pas trop ému par toutes ces acclamations?

-Comment va Alisa?" Demanda le nouveau directeur de la Mishima Zaibatsu, évitant la plaisanterie de Lee." Est-ce qu'elle sera bientôt sur pied?

-J'y travaille. J'y travaille" Répéta-t'il en souriant. Il reprit d'un air presque admiratif. "Le docteur Boschonovich a fait un travail remarquable avec ce modèle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

-Tâche de la soigner au plus vite !

-Hmf..." Ricanna Lee. Cela suscita la curiosité de Lars qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-"Qu'ai-je dit de si amusant Lee?

-Soigner tu as dit. N'importe quel autre aurait dit réparer ou remettre en état. Mais pas toi. Non au contraire, tu parles d'elle comme...comme d'un être humain."

Cette remarque fit sourire Lars qui ajouta ceci:

-"Parce que je la considère comme tel, voilà tout.

-Comme c'est touchant." Plaisanta Lee avant de reprendre. " J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais légèrement accroché avec Kazuya. Evitez de vous taper dessus en public, ce n'est pas bon pour ton image.

-On ne s'est pas battu rassure-toi. Nous avons juste discuté. Nous devrons nous occuper de son cas. Il manigance je ne sais quoi encore. Il constitue désormais la pire menace pour la planète. Sauf que personne n'en a conscience !

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je connais Kazuya comme ma poche. Mais il sera dur à abattre. Il a les faveurs du public mais aussi de nombreux dirigeants. Il est en train de s'accorder les faveurs du monde et tu sais ce qu'il va faire ensuite?

-Non quoi?

-Il le retournera contre toi. Ainsi il n'aura pas à se salir les mains." Fit sérieusement Lee. "Ecoute-moi bien Lars, à ses yeux, nous ne sommes que des vermisseaux. Et soyons réalistes, il détient une puissance colossale. Je ne parle pas seulement en termes de puissance militaire. Tu sais autant que moi que Kazuya possède, comment dire...les pouvoirs d'un monstre.

- Cela ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un d'invincible. Nous le vaincrons Lee.

-Lars je ne demande pas mieux, mais cette fois-ci...

-Quoi?

-...je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment.

-Te voilà bien pessimiste. Je te rappelle que l'on vient de mettre fin à une guerre.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser ce que tu m'as dit.

-A quel propos?

-Sur cette fameuse prophétie. Quelque chose nous échappe.

-Tu rigoles? Le mal c'était Azazel, Jin l'a dit lui-même! C'était lui dont la prophétie parlait. Et il est mort. Ainsi le mal n'a pu déchainer sa colère sur le monde.

-Je sais mais...ça ne s'est pas réalisé. Une prophétie est faite pour se réaliser. Et ce dans son intégralité. Or ici ce n'est pas le cas. Le mal comme tu dis ne s'est pas abattu sur nous. Et ce mal, pourquoi toi et Jin êtes si persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'Azazel?

-Parce que c'était lui. Bon sang Lee, depuis quand es-tu autant à cheval sur les prophéties? Azazel est mort. Jin est mort. Le monde va pouvoir revivre à nouveau. Notre seul menace, c'est Kazuya !" S'énerva Lars, à bout de nerfs.

Il s'enfonça dans la limousine. Lee resta regarder cette dernière démarrer et s'en aller. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière remarque, même si plus personne n'était là pour l'écouter.

-"Justement..."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Ile de Yakushima.

Un bateau en provenance de l'ile principale du Japon venait d'accostait, laissant ainsi les passagers venus pour la plus part de la capitale Nipponne, descendre à bon port et se dirigigeait là vers où leurs pas les guideraient.

Une jeune fille descendit également du bateau. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle portait également un chapeau de paille, où des jolies petites fleurs blanches et roses étaient accrochées. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait juste au niveau des épaules.

Un des guides touristiques présents sur les lieux l'interrogea.

-"Mademoiselle, vous voulez assister à la visite guidée de l'île. Il y a des endroits somptueux à découvrir, croyez-moi.

-C'est gentil monsieur, mais je suis déjà venue ici. Et puis, je ne suis pas ici en tant que touriste. Je viens rendre visite à quelqu'un." Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

L'homme âgé de la cinquantaine n'insista pas et salua la charmante demoiselle qui s'en alla en direction de la forêt, avec pour seule compagnie, un bouquet de fleurs de Lys.

Elle marcha pensant près d'une d'une demi-heure. Mais lors de son périple, elle prit la peine d'admirer la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tellement plus agréable que Tokyo où seuls les immeubles comblaient le paysage.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva dans un endroit, non loin des falaises, un peu à l'écart de la forêt. Il y avait des bouts de bois empilés les uns sur les autres. Comme si ces derniers étaient destinés à reconstruire quelque chose.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers un petit amat de pierre, et s'agenouilla. Elle contempla tristement ce qui apparement servait de pierre tombale, puisqu'elle y déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait amené amené avec elle.

Après un long silence, celle-ci prit enfin la parole, s'adressant à la pierre comme à un proche.

-« Bonjour Jin, c'est moi. Ling. »

Seul le chant des oiseau se fit entendre, ainsi que les bruit émis par les criquets. La chinoise n'attendait pas vraiment pas de réponse. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait lui répondre, mais elle reprit comme si de rien n'était.

-« Je sais que j'aurai dû rester plus longtemps la dernière fois, mais…c'était trop dur pour moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en as pas voulu. »

Il y a peu de temps, Ling était déjà venue, avec son amie Miharu. C'est elles qui avaient monté cette sorte de pierre tombale, en hommage à la mémoire de Jin. Ling savait bien que personne n'accomplirait un tel geste à l'égard de Jin. Il était haï de tous, même les habitants de Yakushima le détestaient. Elle avait entendu certains villageois qui répugnaient le fait qu'un tel monstre soit née sur leur île si paradisiaque.

D'ailleurs, si les gens venaient à apprendre l'existance de cette tombe, ils viendraient sans doute la détruire dans les plus bref délais, en sacageant tous ce qu'il y avait autour.

C'est pourquoi Ling se voulait être discrète.

Aujourd'hui était la première et dernière fois où elle viendrait se recueillir sur la tombe de l'être le plus cher à son coeur.

Cette pensée ne faisait qu'amplifier son chagrin, chaque jour un peu plus grand.

Elle porta son regard sur les fameux bouts de bois, posés un peu plus loin.

-"Je vois que tu avais entamé la reconstruction de ta maison d'enfance. Depuis le temps que tu voulais faire ça. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur que cela te rappelle de trop douloureux souvenirs. Mais apparement, tu as fini par faire le deuil..." Sourit la jeune fille.

A nouveau ce silence, qui devint peu à peu pesant mais sans pour autant destabiliser la petite-fille de Wang Jinrey.

-« Tiens tu as vu, je t'ai apporté des fleurs, je les trouvais jolies, et je me suis dit qu'elles te feraient plaisir. Il y a longtemps tu m'as dit que c'était ces fleurs là que ta mère préférait. Et puis ca pourra aussi égayer ta t… » Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de dire ce dernier mot. La tristesse vint de nouveau lui empoigner la gorge.

Il n'aurait pas aimé la voir comme ça, elle devait se ressaisir. Etre forte devant celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet endroit était tellement apaisant. La moindre bouffée d'air était un délice, et la brise qui balayait le visage de la jeune fille, était comme un souffle chaleureux.

-« C'est donc ici que tu as grandi. C'est vraiment magnifique, on croirait un paradis terrestre. Je comprends pourquoi c'est ici que tu as passé les plus belles années de ta vie. Enfin… »Elle regarda vers là où se trouvait autrefois la maison de Jin.

-« …si tu étais si heureux c'est aussi parce qu'elle était toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Celle que tu as aimée plus que tout au monde. Jun Kazama. J'aurais beaucoup aimé la rencontrer. Elle devait être une femme merveilleuse. Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois que tu m'en parlais, tes yeux scintillaient d'un éclat que je ne saurais décrire. Et puis surtout, sur ton visage se dessinait un sourire…"

Sa voix se fit soucement plus basse.

-"...ton magnifique sourire..."

Presqu'aussi basse qu'un chuchotement.

-"...Celui que j'aimais tant… »

Puis la jeune chinoise baissa la tête et ses poings se serrent fortement.

-« …ce sourire que jamais plus je ne reverrai. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis de son menton, pour enfin tomber sur ses cuisses. Elle hoqueta alors, entre deux sanglots:

-"Alors je te le demande Jin, pourquoi...Pourquoi..."

Puis quand elle releva la tête, son visage n'exprimait plus que la colère, nourrit par une infâme tristesse.

-« POURQUOI ES TU PARTI COMME CA? » cria-t-elle, le plus fort qu'elle put, puis poursuivi la voix cassée par ses sanglots. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas confié à moi ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me tournes le dos ! Je croyais qu'on était ami ! Que tu me faisais confiance ! Et pourtant, tu m'as totalement ignorée ! C'est comme si à tes yeux je n'existais plus ! J'ai toujours cru en toi Jin, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans la forêt de Yakushima. Personne n'était susceptible de répondre à la détresse de la jeune chinoise. Absolument personne.

-« Je sais que tu avais de gros ennuis. Je l'avais senti quand on s'était revu. Tu avais tellement changé depuis l'époque où nous vivions sous le toit d'Heihachi. Le mal, la colère, la haine s'entendait dans ta voix. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus attristé, c'était l'incommensurable tristesse que tes yeux exprimaient. Jamais je n'avais vu un pareil regard." Souffla-t-elle.

-"Comme s'il exprimait...toute la peine du monde. Ce regard qui m'avait brisé le coeur."

Elle porta alors ses mains à son visage et craqua un bon coup. Elle n'avait pas encore put laisser échapper sa tristesse, et maintenant qu'elle réalisait que son bien-aimé ne reviendrait plus jamais, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des flots de larmes, dont chacune d'elle exprimait une parcelle de sa douleur.

Mais elle aurait beau pleurer, jusqu'à se vider de toute l'eau de son corps, la douleur restait là, enfouie dans son coeur, ancré dans les pores de sa peau. A croire que jamais elle ne s'en débarrasserait.

Cette tristesse infâme qui vous broie la gorge, vous brûle la poitrine et torture votre coeur, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par s'éteindre nous laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille.

Quand elle parvint enfin à regagner son calme, elle put remarquer que plusieurs oiseaux étaient venus se poser sur la tombe du jeune homme. Cela calma un instant sa peine.

-"Je savais que tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille...Yoshimitsu me l'avait expliqué. Seulement, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de toi. Mais peut-être que si tu ne m'a rien dit, c'est que dans le fond, tu avais perdu espoir...Chaque bataille que tu livrais n'a fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de désarroi, n'est-ce pas?"

Cela paraissait ironique sachant que Jin était probablement l'un des plus grand combattant qui n'ait jamais existé. Et pourtant, il y avait sans doute une part de vérité dans ces propos.

-"Dans le fond jamais je ne saurais vraiment ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de tout ça...ni même ce que tu éprouvais vis-à-vis de moi..."

Le moment des adieux approchait à grand pas. Le coeur de Ling se serra, mais les larmes qui avaient coulé il y a peu, avaient fini par sécher.

-"J'aurais tellement aimé resté plus longtemps crois-moi Jin, si j'avais pu, je serai restée avec toi éternellement, mais le Destin en a décidé autrement. Pour la première fois vraiment, nos chemins vont prendre des directions totalement différentes."

Désormais, ce n'était plus sa tristesse qui parlait, c'était son coeur. Celui d'une jeune fille de 18ans, éperdument amoureuse d'un homme qui n'était plus.

-"Je voudrais juste que tu saches...que tu saches à quel point la place que tu as occupé dans mon coeur est grande et cela ne changera jamais. Tu seras celui qui aura donné un sens à ma vie, car dès que je pense à toi, je sens l'espoir renaitre en moi, plus fort que jamais. Et c'est ça qui me rend plus forte, jour après jour."

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire, comme une petite fille à qui l'ont vient de raconté une boutade. Mais ce rire innocent devint petit à petit un rire mélancolique.

-"Ce sont de biens tristes paroles que je te dis là. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est maintenant que tu es parti que je trouve le courage de te les dire. Ces paroles que depuis des années je ne cesse de répéter dans ma tête en espérant un jour ou l'autre pouvoir te les adresser. Mais jusqu'à il y a peu, je m'étais dit que j'avais encore du temps pour m'y préparer. Si seulement j'avais su..."

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive car de nouveau la tristesse vint se faire sentir au fin fond de ses entrailles. Sentant les larmes remontées à la surface, elle se dépêcha de continuer, de peur de s'effondrer à nouveau.

-" Un jour m'ont grand-père m'a dit à quel point perdre quelqu'un pouvait être douloureux. Et c'est quand on perd quelqun que l'on se rend compte de la valeur qu'il avait à nos yeux. C'est tellement vrai. Tu sais ce qu'il a ajouté aussi?"

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux de la jeune chinoise, symbole d'une infime étincelle de bonheur.

-"Quand on aime quelqu'un très fort, de tout son coeur et de toute son âme, il ne meurt jamais vraiment...Je veux croire en cela. Je veux pouvoir me dire que tu veilleras toujours sur moi. Que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Car l'idée que tu ne sois plus jamais là pour moi m'est insupportable, même si j'ai des amis, de la famille, le fait de vivre sans toi...me fais me sentir comme seule au monde." Pleura-t-elle.

Dans une profonde inspiration ,elle prononça ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de dire à l'homme cher à son coeur. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que le jour où elle avouerait ses sentiments serait le plus beau jour de sa vie...

-"Je t'aime Jin et je t'aimerais toujours. Jamais je ne t'oublirai mon ami...mon âme soeur."

...Aujourd'hui était pourtant le plus triste jour de son existence.

Elle se releva doucement, tout en tapotant sur sa robe pour enlever l'herbe qui s'était accrochée à celle-ci. Puis elle commença lentement à s'éloigner. Un vent frais accompagna la jeune fille, comme pour l'épauler dans son chagrin.

Elle s'arrêta alors, voulant jeter un dernier regard vers ce qu'il restait de son amour. Puis prononça enfin...

...ces ultimes mots.

-"Sayonnara, Jin."

Elle baissa lègèrement son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux larmoyants, puis parti définitivement de Yakushima, car jamais plus elle ne reviendrait.

Elle partit rejoindre Tokyo, rejoindre ses amis, sa vie... Car malgrès tout ça, sa vie à elle continuait, même si elle n'aurait désormais plus la même saveur.

Eh oui, telle était la triste vérité. Même si l'être cher devait mourir, celui qui animait votre vie, celle-ci continuait son cours, comme si de rien n'était. C'était probablement ça qui était le plus difficile et le plus insupportable.

Etre obligé de vivre alors que notre raison d'être n'est plus.

Perdre un être cher change notre existence à jamais, car c'est tous les jours qu'il faut porter cette douleur sur nos épaules. Pas un jour ne passe sans penser à l'être aimé.

Mais arrive le moment où cette blessure devient une force. Cette force qui nous pousse à aller de l'avant. Le souvenir laissé par l'être aimé devient une partie de nous, une part de notre identité. A telle point que l'on a l'impression que celui que l'on a perdu ne nous a finalement pas abandonné.

Ainsi notre vie reprend enfin son cours...

C'est comme ça que l'Homme se construit.

Une femme a dit un jour :

" La vie d'un homme est toujours faite d'imprévus et de moments difficiles, cependant , ce sont ces expériences qui lui permettent de grandir et de bâtir son avenir. Tu traverseras des moments douloureux au cours de ton existence, mais tu te dois de les surmonter et de continuer d'avancer. C'est ça être fort.»

Cette femme, c'était Jun Kazama.

Une femme forte et bienveillante qui pourtant, avait donné naissance à Jin, vu aujourd'hui comme le pire homme qui soit. Et bien qu'elle l'avait averti de ne pas céder à l'haine, ce dernier fut totalement consummé par celle-ci.

Tiraillé entre le sang des Kazamas et celui des Mishimas, le héros maudit n'aura finalement pas accompli les choses comme sa mère l'aurait voulu, car comme ses aieuls, il aura emprunté la voie du mal, mais à la différence de ces derniers, il l'aura fait, pour sauver son monde.

_"Mon enfant sera celui qui détiendra les clés de la sauvegarde du monde. Il sera celui qui réétablira l'équilibre des forces. » _

Finalement, telle que l'avait prédit Jun Kazama, Jin aura bien eu un impact sur le monde. Et peut-être que finalement, il aura réussi à le sauver et par la même occasion, laver son âme du mal.

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire du plus grand combattant, de la même façon que celle des héros tragique au théâtre.

Sur une fin amère et triste.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction ! C'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !


End file.
